Erasing Impossibility
by natanije
Summary: With the belief that reincarnation is a plausible thing to happen, I wasn't exactly surprised to find myself being reborn. However, surprise took place when I found myself being reborn as Nohara Rin out of all people. Perhaps fate had a strange sense of humour. But nevertheless; I am Rin and I'm definitely screwed. SIOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Erasing Impossibility**

 **A/N: Hullo! It is nice to meet you all. This fandom is old, I recently finally crawled back to this fandom, and I shoved this fic up all of your asses. Yeah, hope you liked my greeting. This is another SIOC fic replacing a canon character, and I made it to be Rin. Rin-chan. Rinny. Yeah. Fun. Joy. Hallelujah. I was thinking of doing Hinata but ehh. Rin sounds fine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, unfortunately, is not mine. If it is, the Uchiha won't have to suffer all the time, really.**

 **EDIT: Um. I intended on doing a grammar check, but then I got sleepy so.. Oh well. I added some new words, and changed the characters filter Isobu into OC, considering OC is a more prominent filter than the cute bijuu.**

* * *

 _I was once alive, you see. And just like everyone else, I died. I died and it was supposed to be the end, you know? It wasn't though. Such a curious thing, how I ended up in this predicament. This... fate. I couldn't run away from it. I just knew that. I wondered if someone out there hated me or something. I certainly didn't ask for this. Who wouldn't want this, anyway? It sucked big time, really._

* * *

You see, there was this thing about dying. Unless I was tortured by someone for information or ransom money, or dying slowly from my insides, or bleeding slowly until I ran out of blood; dying was something that happened quickly. At first, it was the blinding pain where you could only maybe mutter 'ow' breathlessly; because it was just _that_ painful and quick that you couldn't even scream properly. And afterwards, it was all black and comforting darkness.

Eh. That happened when your chest was struck by a metal pole. And maybe my head too. I wouldn't know after the first one struck me. All I know was I was driving home from university, mentally telling myself I needed to check some books about mental illnesses for my psychology thesis, when the poles tied to the truck in front of me just slid down. Perhaps the knot wasn't that tight to begin with, but all I saw was that it was _sliding down towards me, fast_.

It was a quick, fine death. One that I couldn't really stay upset about.

I was sad, really. I had a family waiting for me at home. My mom probably would check her phone constantly when I didn't arrive at home today, my dad would probably try to calm her down... without avail. My brother probably tried to reassure my mom that his sister was a big girl and could handle herself alright. I wonder what their reactions would be when they heard the news. _'I'm sorry but your daughter was struck by a pole? Penetrated by a pole?'_ Pene—That wasn't exactly a nice way to say it.

The thought of my family sent me to a jumble of emotions. I loved them. I was _still_ in university. I wanted to graduate and work as a psychologist, both for the sake of helping people _and_ to gain money. I wanted to pay back to every kindness, every love and every money my parents spent for me: their eldest daughter. I wanted to be the daughter who succeed at life and make them proud. I wanted to support my brother through his university days, lengthening his social circle for potential clients; he'd be a great architect, that I was sure of. I hadn't managed to _treat_ anyone; I hadn't even graduated!

I wanted a lot of things, I hoped for a lot of things. Naturally, I was sad and moody that I couldn't achieve those.

But just like any other problems in life. I let it slide. I couldn't really curse at God for giving me such a way to die—at the very least, it was _quick_ and _simple_ —and I wasn't exactly sure if cursing the Chief of Heaven was something smart for me to do.

Nevertheless, I was sad, and I coped. I thought of happy things; on how my brother would be great in the future, how he'd be the one to help and care for our parents when he was successful. My brother would be okay. My parents would be okay. Those comforting thoughts made me feel better, in a way.

I missed my friends, too. There were few who were close to me. I hoped I could say goodbye. But maybe the goodbye I said before I went home would be enough.

In the end, the thought of my family being _okay,_ that they'd be happy and healthy _,_ even after my death was something that comforted me. Strange thing, I was perhaps supposed to feel _offended_ that they let my death go as easily as that. But eh, I would want them to let go. It was okay to grieve, to mourn. Then you'd gotta pick yourself up and continue with life, because the dead wasn't going to wake up and pat your head while you were mourning. Long lasting grief wasn't exactly healthy, too.

That was what living people do. But what was a dead person supposed to do? I was dead, obviously. Couldn't be in a coma with poles sticking into your body. The thing was, I didn't even _see_ any life flashing in my mind or the tunnels or white light or _heck_ , an angel, anything! It was neverending darkness, and I couldn't move my body freely. I didn't even know how I could still think rationally, or how I could still think _at all_.

I was silently panicking. What if I had to stay here all the time? Is this hell? Or the purgatory? I didn't want to stay here for who knows how long! An everlasting, neverending darkness was not a nice company, you see!

But then again, there was like nothing I could do about it. Finding that my panic was settling in, I figured I should force myself to relax and fell asleep. Though, there were no difference between sleeping or not. There was simply darkness.

* * *

I figured I could use my feet to do some kicking. It was a funny feeling. My motor skills went from average to terrible, which I couldn't really care about, but it was funny to move my feet around and feel something soft and a bit slippery on my feet. If I could giggle, I probably would. It surely didn't stop me from giggling inwardly.

I first started kicking when I was finally trying to see something, hear something, anything other than the darkness and the slightly suffocating feeling near my body. I had heard a voice, and I jolted, feet moving and touching the walls surrounding me. I heard the voice seemed to jolt a bit at that, too. But I couldn't exactly fathom why. Perhaps, they were the one to put me in this darkness? Were they an angel? God, maybe? Couldn't tell.

Soon enough, though, that voice became my sole company in this mind numbing darkness.

It was a welcome thing. At least I didn't turn _insane_ thanks to this darkness; but I was slightly worried. They did say that when someone was in total darkness for, what, seven days? They'd turn blind. Hello, I was in total darkness for... I don't know. Months, perhaps. I didn't really count. Maybe I was blind already. Though that explained the darkness, that didn't explain the walls around me.

The voice continued to accompany me, sometimes speaking gibberish that I couldn't _exactly_ hear; it was muffled at best. And some other times, that voice would sing and hum. I liked it. Like I said, nice company.

Then suddenly, I was forced into something else entirely. The walls constricted around me in an uncomfortable way, and I felt my head being sucked by something. Whoa, okay, I was finally going to be out of these walls, which was great but perhaps it would be better if they didn't _vacuum_ me out of all things! Unlike my death, which was quick, this took far longer than I would've liked.

When I came to, there was brightness. Too bright, actually. This was what happened when you spent so much time in darkness. A little bit of light became too bright. But eh, I wasn't blind, so that was a thing.

What I noticed next was some dark blurs. Big, dark blurs that probably could count as Dementors if you think too hard about it. They could be angels for all I knew, it was certainly more comforting than _Dementors_. One of them scooped me up—and man, were they _huge_ —holding me in their arms and I figured that apparently, aside from my sight that had yet adapted to everything, I had a pretty much decent hearing. They were speaking in a foreign language, but the way they said it wasn't all that different from my own language.

I realized they were talking in Japanese, and while I didn't understand most of it, I watched enough _anime_ and TV drama to pick up some things. Now why would dementors talk in Japanese? Do Dementors even talk, at all? They couldn't be angels.. I heard angels had their holy language or something similar. If they wanted to talk to me, angels would talk with my language. Not with Japanese.

"—alive—...healthy..."

"—daughter—"

"—talk—"

Well. Okay. I admit that wasn't _exactly_ helping. But apparently, I was alive. Or maybe they were talking that I had been alive. They did not say I was _dead_ before though, and one of the big ol' giant was still holding me almost lovingly. So gentle, really.

"Rin." The giant holding me caressed my cheek with his giant, blurry hand. Ooh, it wasn't exactly blurry anymore when it got closer! So I just had one heck of a bad eyesight. The giant's head got closer, and my eyesight focused on him, how his face slowly became not Dementor anymore. I didn't know if I should be disappointed or not. His eyes were a mix between orange and brown, and he stared at me with a smile on his face.

"Rin," he repeated again, the tilt in his voice showed that he was undeniably happy and a bit overwhelmed by it. He was looking at me, though, and I wondered if his name was Rin. That was... a strange name for a guy. Although to be fair, some guys in anime did have that as a name. Just... not as much, I presumed.

"Thank you for being born," he whispered to me, nuzzling my cheek with his nose. I twitched. What? I wasn't sure if my Japanese was _that_ bad or he just said thank you at me for being born. But... But I was dead. Why was this Rin thanking me for being born? I didn't know him, and I hadn't done anything significant in my life before. I was just a student. I didn't get the chance to help people like how I wanted.

"Dad is so happy," he whispered to me, and _whoa_ , was he crying? I couldn't exactly move my hands and feet still, and it was even a struggle to stay awake. Did he just refer to himself as _father?_ "Thank you for being born, Rin."

...Apparently, Rin was not his name. Or at least, that was what my butchered Japanese knowledge told me. He was referring to me as Rin, as far as I was concerned. Why though? I was not a Dementor—and he certainly wasn't, too. It was just me and my pathetic eyesight. He was a _giant_ , I was a small puny human who died because of poles!

Was that it? Because of poles, now I was thrown to giants's way?

He was referring himself as a father though, and I had this bad feeling that he meant he was happy to be _my_ father. And that I was Rin.

"Rei," the sobbing man smiled happily, bringing me along as he seemed to move somewhere. And I was thrust to another giant's embrace—Rei, I figured. While the sobbing, smiling giant's hands were calloused and rough at the edges, Rei's were considerably smaller and gentler, holding me gently and carefully. Her fingers rubbed my cheek gently, and I blinked. Her face came to focus on me, and I saw brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was crying and smiling too, I had to wonder if all giants were crybabies.

"Rin," she breathed out. "—Nice—Name?" I blinked again. Okay, they were clearly adamant in having Rin as my name. But my name wasn't Rin. Didn't they know? I was dead, they should know.

"Thank you for being born," she stated that sentence too, "Mom loves you." Of course she _does_ , my mom raised me. She loved me. I _know_ that. I get a feeling, though, that they weren't talking about me.

It took a few days. With my sight being shitty and me in a prolonged session of denial, but it slowly occurred to me that Rin was me, they were calling me Rin, _Rin was me_ , and that I was a baby. They were my parents, I was their daughter.

I was a baby. I had been reincarnated.

Yeah. Happy thoughts. Whoop.

With that horrifying knowledge, I, the newborn baby who was uncharacteristically quiet-that the Dementors would glance at me in worry-until just now, cried my eyes out. Unknowingly making my _parents—MY PARENTS!—_ sigh in relief, for their child _finally_ cried.

* * *

Okay, I realized that being reincarnated was plausible. The Buddha believed in such thing to happen. So I wasn't that surprised. What surprised me, though, was the fact that I kept my memories and knowledge of my past life. Wasn't that, like, illegal? I didn't know how heaven worked, how nirvana or afterlife worked. But certainly I had never heard of someone having their past knowledge _intact_ since they were born. Everyone were born equally stupid and childish. There were some who were born as geniuses, yes, but as babies they were still the drooling happy children who could only laugh and cry. Certainly not lie down and think about the meaning of life!

I was a worrying child. I was certain my parents would be worried because I wasn't supposedly acting like children my age. ...What was children my age doing anyway? Sleep, eat, take a shit, sleep. I was doing all those, I just didn't cry so much. I scrunched my nose and frowned when I dirtied myself and those diapers, the smell usually what made my parents aware I had soiled myself, no matter how embarrassing that was.

I rarely cried. That should be a problem.

Should I pretend to cry? But that was... a lot of work. My baby body felt super lazy to do such thing. Better to sleep than to cry. Perhaps I could try to cry when I soiled myself, though I was certain it would simply turn into pathetic whines.

Now I wish I was a stupid, drooling baby with no knowledge of freedom with your own legs and _potty training_. Because I wanted my freedom to explore this whole new place and familiarize with them, and quickly go to toilets myself. It was embarrassing enough to have your ass wiped clean by your supposedly new mother, okay?! But apparently, as a baby with terrible motor skills, that had to wait.

What a drag.

* * *

My name was Rin. My mother's was Rei ( _Sunawarti, her name was Sunawarti. Everyone called her Suna. My mother's name was Suna_ ) She had a brown hair that she always tied in a bun ( _with black hair, some white thanks to her old age_ ) and brown eyes ( _her charcoal colored eyes filled with love and emotions—how she wouldn't look as tired anymore whenever she smiled at me and my brother—_ ).

Rei was slim and fit ( _Mother was fat and she was not necessarily healthy, she took meds and she had to take great caution with her diet_ ), and she was the most flexible woman I had ever seen in my life. Rei was able to cut carrots with such accuracy _and_ speed with one hand while she held me with another. It was _amazing_ and a bit scary. How could she do that? I didn't know. I wanted to know. Maybe when I was older.

Rei's voice was sweet and gentle ( _mom's was rough at edges, slightly pitchy at every sentences she said, shrill like voice breaking through the doors_ ), though she did have the 'reprimanding' voice that all women with children seemed to have. She used it once on me, when I refused to suck on her nipples.

My father's name was Takeshi, a normal name for a Japanese male ( _Supriadi, his name was Supriadi. Everyone called him Rudi for short. The name of a war hero, always mentioned in my class's history books. He was no warrior, but that was his name_ ).

Takeshi was such a goofball ( _Dad tickled me anytime I made sarcastic retort even when I was an adult),_ his smile was wide and he looked at me with such unconditional love ( _he would always gaze at me as if he was proud. Proud to have me, proud to have my brother—always so proud_ ).

He had that strange orange-brown mix for eyes ( _dark brown eyes that I inherited—_ ) and spiky, short brown hair ( _smooth, black hair, going white because of age_ ). He had a strange... rectangular purple tattoo...—It was tattoo, right?—on his cheeks. ( _Father frowned at tattoos. There was a threat of HIV/AIDS from needles after all_ ).

He was muscular and fit, terribly so ( _he was fit, but he was old. His spine was killing him. His back and legs hurt when he moved. He took effort to even walk. I was worried, mom was worried, everyone was worried_ ).

They both loved me ( _they loved me so much to sacrifice everything for me_ ).

They loved me unconditionally ( _they loved me unconditionally_ ).

They were proud and happy to have me.

It was hard to think of them as my parents ( _my parents are old. My parents didn't have to raise me anymore. It was my turn. My turn to take care of them._ ).

Even harder to unconditionally love them as those figures who would raise me to be an adult again ( _But I am an adult—_ ).

But then again, I was their child.

I was Suna's and Rudi's eldest daughter. ( _I love them, I love them, I love them_ ).

I was Rei's and Takehi's eldest daughter also. ( _There shouldn't be more than two. There should be two. Were there even_ _ **ex-parents**_ _?_ )

They loved me. ( _They loved me._ )

In turn, I was Rin, their daughter.

That was why, I would love them. ( _I would try to love them_ ).

* * *

You know, there was something strange with this era. Wasn't I supposed to be reincarnated? I didn't know about the time it supposed to take to prepare me for my birth—aside from the original 9 months 10 days thing—but I was almost certain I should be in the future. But there were no particular gadgets I saw. Either my parents were stuck-up—which didn't seem like it, really—or they didn't exist. My mom had guests from time to time, and none of them pulled out that damned thing everyone used for communication and source of entertainment these days! They talked to mom, coo at me and my tattoo. Surprisingly, it wasn't... exactly a tattoo? I didn't know, it was like a birthmark or something. But it showed that I was father's daughter. So I was alright with that.

Back to the topic, though. There were no internet or devices or any other more advanced technologies. There were TVs, yes. Microwave, oven, other electronics but no cool communicating devices like smartphones or the internet. _No internet!_

I couldn't be in the past.. Could I?

It took me a few months of curiosity, when I was finally able to roll around and crawl.

 _That,_ was a fun and funny experience, I rolled like crazy on the floor, my mom—it was still weird to mentally think of her as that, but eh, I adapted—swiftly and effortlessly moved dangerous things off my paths when I rolled around. It was dizzying. But fun. It was a step toward freedom! Then from rolling came sitting up, came crawling, came standing with two wobbly feet. Honestly, I had no idea how long I was supposed to take in doing them all, nor in what order I was supposed to do these things. But I wanted my freedom and they didn't seem to be much fazed by it. Probably blink in surprise before a look of glee settle upon them—Especially dad's. He always called himself the proudest dad in the whole village. There were times when they discussed quietly and gave glances at me—who was in the body of a one year old baby and who apparently found sucking on a candy as a fun experience—but I paid no heed to them. They didn't scold me or anything, and I found standing up and trying to walk as a challenge. Challenge toward freedom. I wanted it. Badly. Sitting on the bed all day was _tiring_ , okay?

Not only that, I also grew in talking. Reading and writing, not so much. They looked like swiggly, wiggly wiggly worms to me. But talking, I could understand some and perhaps say some. They made it as a sort of competition on who would be called first. And simply because I was fonder of Takeshi and that I was closer to my dad in my previous life anyway, I played along and talked with butchered version of father.

"Tou," I chirped. My tongue was against me and it was hard to properly form syllables. He still shone like the sun, though, and the sly smirk he sent toward mom was amusing. He seemed smug enough that I said his first instead of mom's. Mom sent him a dirty look, though it turned into coos when she kneeled next to me, dad snickering at her attempt for me to call her instead.

"Rin-chan, come on, say Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan. Kaa. Chan."

"Uh.." Well, who was I to refuse? "Kaa!"

This time, mom was sparkling and she pressed wet kisses on my face, obviously ecstatic.

"Did you hear that?! She called us both! Ooh, I'm so proud of you!"

"K-Kaa—!" I whined, mostly because my face was assaulted by her.

My parents laughed, and I had to suppress a smile in order to keep on pouting cutely.

Really, the chore of being a child. I had to be cute and lovely for their sake.

Anyway, another confusing thing was that my dad often went out with a green flak jacket and a strange headband. I recognized that headband; how could I not? It was Konoha's hitai-ate, and that show was popular among my generation, even the ones younger and older than me. I used to watch the dubbed version of it in my national television channel—in which I soon got tired of because of the sheer stupidity in the casts voice (who the hell decided it was _okay and dandy_ to have Naruto's voice actor dub _both_ Naruto and Sasuke in one particular episode? It was _terrifying_ and there was also a time when Sakura's VA played a part as _Gaara_. Seriously, so much professionalism for that studio) and proceeded for streaming the subbed ones—along with my little brother. I wasn't _so_ into it, per se. But I know enough.

A question that popped out was if my father was a cosplayer. He was goofy, yes, but... a cosplayer for a living...? He dressed in that regularly! I was honestly curious, and it wasn't until I curiously dug through his bag when he was resting on the sofa beside me, when I pulled out a kunai.

A toy kunai was usually sold during the anime festivals held in my town during my old life. It wasn't as heavy as this one, though, and it was _really_ sharp. Like it was real.

"Rin," I flinched at the tone my dad used. It was rare, but there were times when he would be serious and _scary_. And really, you could tell when he dropped honorifics was when he was serious. I turned to face him, and saw his outstretched hand. I blinked. "Now, hand it over. It's not nice to dig through someone's bag." Though he didn't really stop me when I started, simply glanced my way. "And that thing can hurt you."

I glanced down at the kunai within my hold. In my old world, if a child was holding a sharp thing, or anything that could potentially be dangerous, the parents would screech and scold and swiftly take it out off of their hands. _Especially if it was a weapon._

Takeshi, though, simply stared at me patiently with his outstretched hand waiting for the kunai to be passed to him. No worry that I could hurt myself, that my hand could slip and probably stab myself in the process. It was either absolute trust or mere foolishness. I handed the kunai to him anyway. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, messing with my pouty, sullen look.

"Tou?" I called out, as he picked up the bag and shoved the kunai inside, now settling it a bit far away from me. He hummed in response, acknowledging me.

"Wh're re we?"

"In the house, dear."

I scrunched up my nose, and he laughed, messing with my hair again. "I mwean t-the-thah—" I felt like pulling my tongue at its stubbornness from moving properly. "Theh town!"

"You mean the village?" Dad asked, amused.

 _Oops. Yeah. My mistake._ I nodded vigorously, and dad's smile broadened.

"It's Konoha, Rin-chan. The Hidden Village of Leaf."

...Oh.

 _...Well, then._

* * *

It took me a _year_ to figure out where I was. Yeah, I was slow to figure it out—in which I'd defend myself: my mom was protective and never allowed me to go outside. Granted I was a year old, but she never really went outside either! If she did, dad would be at home watching me. Talk about a sheltered life—but I was surprised enough. I felt like I almost fainted.

I had stared gobsmacked at my father, and he actually seemed worried until I simply plopped down on his lap and _sulk_. Not that he knew of it, he probably simply shrugged it off as me being a baby who was tired and sleepy. I did sleep a lot anyways.

But inside, my mind was full of jumbles of words. Konoha. _Konoha_. Really? Really? My father could possibly be lying; but why would he? Unless he was a cosplaying maniac, trying to drag his daughter into Naruto hell and turn her into cosplaying a kunoichi. I winced. Nah, my dad's not like that. That hitai-ate seemed real, that kunai was _definitely_ a real weapon.

I simply concluded I was reborn in Naruto.

...Man, I knew the theories of reincarnation was plausible, considering Buddhist belief and all of that. But to be reincarnated in Naruto? It was supposed to be impossible, along with the 'keeping my past memories' thing.

This must be because of the poles sticking into me.

It had to be.

Of course, simply because of fate and the _goddamned poles_ , it took me not too long to figure out another surprise.

I knew the name Rin sounded familiar. Like, Kagamine Rin, Matsuoka Rin. Mount Rinjani. Common name, y'know?

Who would've thought that my name was _Nohara Rin_?

I heard one of the guests calling mom not by her name—unlike her other friends, I could only guess this particular friend wasn't that close to her then—but rather by _Nohara-san_. I quickly categorized it as a last name, and tested it.

Nohara Rei. Nohara Takeshi.

 _Nice_.

I would probably be ecstatic to know my last name—I had came into terms that I was in Konohagakure and I was now debating my life choices in becoming a kunoichi or living as a weak civilian my whole life, live a peaceful life until some random war or invasion broke out, living with kittens and possibly raise a second coming of Tora the devil kitty. My last name would probably entail a clan, and I was hoping it wasn't any stuck up ones—but I wasn't. I wasn't ecstatic to realize the true implication in my name.

Really, the name itself made me feel like I had died all over again.

Nohara.

Nohara Rin.

 _Nohara Rin_.

Team Minato, with Kakashi and Obito. One of the sources of Kakashi's grief, Obito's cause of insanity, jinchuuriki, death by chidori.

I slumped on my seat, ignoring the chatters my mom and her friends had, who, I presume was kunoichis, as my mother was obviously one as shown with her gracefulness.

Staring at the wall, I felt a lump in my throat. I wanted to cry. I wasn't the baby who cried a lot this time around, but now I wanted to cry.

I was _Nohara Rin_.

I was going to die by chidori or risk having Konoha get trampled by Isobu.

...Would it feel different than having poles going through you?

At the very least, it was another quick death.

* * *

 _I probably shouldn't be that chill at the very thought of dying again in the future. But of course I knew I'd die again. I was no immortal. It was simply the thought of dying a quick death with a sharp slam of pain which disappeared soon after that made me feel calm enough not to hyperventilate._

* * *

 **Expect more pole jokes, to be honest.**

This chapter merely consists of a run down of her thoughts and glimpses of her personality as well as internal conflict. I hope you're all excited to see how she'll grow as a kunoichi... and die as a jinchuuriki. I hope you like it! I need to do more research considering chakra and academy days in war-era, but eh, I think I'll manage. And do not worry, I don't intend to make her a mary sue or god mod or anything. If she is one for you in the future, point it out and tell me why!

Questions time!

1) What do you think of Rin in this fic? Is she likeable? Tolerable?

2) Who is your favorite in Team Minato?

Review please! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Erasing Impossibility**

 **II: RINNY.**

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for such a long wait; I was super busy (and super lazy). But now I am back with a chapter full of monologue! Again! Sorrrrryyy, but she's not meeting any canon characters in this chapter. Maybe the next one; since necessary monologue and musings had been stated here, in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for those who had reviewed, favorite and followed this story! You rock!**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 _The voice started when I was three._

Despite my otherwise boring life as a toddler, it was fun to pretend you were stupid and simply an overly curious child. Of course, I didn't think that I actually fooled my parents; they raised me and mothers have this strange instinct to always _know_ their children inside out. But my parents didn't seem to mind that I acted like a child, because _hello_ , I was a child. They started teaching me to speak in more complicated sentences (and daresay I had my share of fun in the "why this, why that" part of my growth. Dad, though? Not so much), and I could recognize some hiragana, mainly "a", "e", "to", "ha" and "no". Otherwise, I was struggling in the art of reading and writing. In all honesty, that was so frustrating. Reading had been my passion in my past life; I even thought of being a writer once, before seeing that I could do so much more by studying psychology, being an actual psychologist—which I didn't reach, by the way, still bitter about that—and helping people and what not. Breezing through novels was my way to past time, as well as reading history books, some random encyclopedias that I deem interesting, blah blah. Being in the world of Naruto, no matter what kind of things I knew about some characters in so many detail to the point of it being downright creepy, it was still an unknown world to me. For example, how did the politics work here? Were the ways different in Konohagakure in comparison with other Hidden Villages? How about the economy system? The history, which one was glorified and which one was hidden in the black book for no one to know other than some people? And most of all, how about chakra? The bijuu, jinchuuriki, and so on and so forth? So many things to learn and consider, don't you think?

So, I was pretty much pouting that I was having a hard time to learn how to read and write. Sometimes, my tongue still slipped when I tried to talk in hard words. It was so frustrating. I blamed it on my kids body's low attention span; I did find it hard to focus for too long. At the very least, my parents seemed relieved—though with barely there disappointment—enough that I wasn't as much of a genius as they had feared for me to be. It wasn't all my fault that it was so easy to pick red between three cards that my mum shuffled so _agonizingly slow_ movements. Or making a tower with bricks. Or playing Cat's Cradle despite my wobbly butterfingers. Or pointing out hiragana— _yeaaah_ , still sometimes failing at that, though.

Thanks to my insistence that I needed to learn to read and write, I bothered my mum or dad to read me books almost daily, whenever I got bored with chewing on my toys or destroying the brick tower I built _after_ enjoying its nice built for approximately 20 seconds. Ah yes, teething was a problem; and I was so jealous that babies had amnesia of it ever happening because it was _hell_. I clamped my mouth on everything I could find just to get it over with. Usually, my dad was the victim. His fingers and cheeks were my favorite targets. He sent me dirty looks and ridiculous sounds of disgust everytime, but his eyes were always dancing in amusement, and I found that to be actually endearing. Here I was, this ungrateful little brat who latched on his skin and slobber all over it and he still could joke about it. Takeshi was truly an amazing father; and although the official seat for father was still my past father, I couldn't simply hate Takeshi for replacing my father—he didn't even _know_ his daughter had this soul of a twenty-ish year old woman. That was why Takeshi was my _dad_ and Rei my _mum_. I didn't use those words to call my parents that in my other life; _Bapak_ and _Emak_ were words precious enough that I wouldn't ever use them on anybody else ever again.

I didn't slobber on my mum so much—a fact my dad agonized over—simply for the fact that she was too pretty to have my spit all over her skin. I latched on her nipples enough when I was a useless baby, she didn't need me to latch my demonic mouth on her other body parts.

My parents were huge dorks, mostly. They played with me: hide and seek, make your face the dumbest you ever can (dad won by a landslide), parents pretending to be the big bad tickling ninja and I ran around screaming and laughing around the house, they also taught me things they taught kids, feed me, raised me. Mum even sung me lullabies at night when she was available. Dad tried once, he sounded like a dying hippo. His pride was wounded when mother snorted at his poor attempt of singing. But through all that, they were still ninjas.

Mum and dad had this strange shift going on. For the first few years until I was three, apparently mum was given access to stay at home to rest and raise me like a proper mother she was, courtesy of the Hokage. She told me that in the simplest way ever when she finally had to step out of the house and do a mission. The wonders of having ninja parents: they didn't really gloss over reality to their children and had this habit to explain things to their children. Granted, most around my age wouldn't even comprehend whatever the fuck was going on, aside from the fact that mommy was leaving to do adult stuffs. But I simply pouted and hugged mum's leg before letting go and latched my fist in my mouth like the gross toddler I was supposed to be. She patted my head and left, just like that. After that there was the shift. I didn't know if this was coincidence or the Hokage had approved this setting until further notice, but when mum went out for mission, dad was here to take care of me and vice versa. Until further notice because with the war, they would need as much personnel as they could.

Aside from missions, their ninja characteristics were shown with how they walked with near to no noise everywhere, mum's fluid motions when she dealt with me and sharp things around the house, mum's _totally cool and badass long-ass sword_ , dad's stock of kunai and their hushed discussions about some missions that I couldn't really hear that clearly. They didn't even seem to worry when I sat near sharp things that could potentially kill me or behead me or make me bleed to death or anything really. Though they _did_ keep an eye on me, parents instincts to make sure their children safe and sound and all that.

My parents let me play with kunai, though. Like, real kunai. After many times I reached into dad's pouch, he simply settled with watching me and my butterfingers as I held the dangerous thing and curiously stared at it. Kunai was heavy. Not that heavy _heavy_ , but heavy regardless for me and my toddler hand. Considering that I didn't try to stab myself or dad's thighs, since then I always had some time to play with the thing with dad or mum hovering by my side.

Come to think of it, that voice appeared when I was playing with a kunai.

I was holding the thing I would soon use to stab people in (hopefully) every vital points possible in order of survival, but at the moment, it was my airplane. Like I said, being a kid was fun. Or it could be my kiddy instincts talking. I _certainly_ wasn't this childish when I was in my twenties, being a kid again kinda disrupted that, i think. Anyhow, it was my airplane. I was holding it over my head and move it around while making _whoooo wooo wooo_ noises, dad choking on his spit the very first time I did that. It was still honesty strange for them, perhaps. One time, I was this attentive little kid who tried to absorb information like a true pro, listening attentively and being careful with my surroundings. Other times? I was this kid with overly huge imagination and so much fun that I used kunai as an airplane, named all of my plushies, named dad's hitai ate as _ate-kun,_ and mum's as _hitai-chan_ and other odd endeavors. Yeah, I was a strange kid.

I was having fun, when I heard a giggle.

Of course, having thought it was somewhere behind me, my head spun around and I peered curiously at the wall behind me. Oblivious to the sudden frown on my dad's face, my face scrunched up in confusion. There was _no one_ there. Behind that wall was my room, and I didn't think one of my plushies would suddenly giggle. And to be fair, I couldn't notice _any_ chakra in the wall or anything as well.

Chakra, I noticed, was this constant thing in your life. Of course, with me following through Naruto through the ages, I know about chakra and its wonders. But some information might have slipped past me at this point. I only remembered the key points, which didn't actually help at all considering those key points would only matter in, like, ten to twenty years in the future or so. And I would be dead before anything like that happened, so.

Aaaaanyway, chakra was a constant thing in your life. And aside from deadpanning over the cliche of ' _overly sensitive toward chakra thanks to not having it in my past life_ ', chakra was mesmerizing. I could sense chakra within people and sometimes when I focus enough, in the air. When I noticed this... nature chakra, if I remember correctly, my body started to itch; and remembering that chakra was as useful as a double edged sword sometimes, I decided that I wouldn't bother with nature chakra unless I wanted to turn into a stone and promptly tried to ignore its presence altogether. Chakra within living beings though... They had characteristics; in plants, animals, humans. Some differ greatly, some were similar that unless I was so familiar with them, I wouldn't know the difference. I wasn't this great sensor, not really. I couldn't feel everyone's chakra around me to save my life; but I could sense enough within the perimeters of the room and my house. Dad's chakra was like an excited lion cub, rolling around and sometimes pouncing playfully when he was in a good mood, meanwhile mum's chakra was like fluid lake water, moving seamlessly without any disturbance and so comforting. My chakra was... strange. I didn't know how to explain it, but knowing it was _flowing_ in your body like blood, and when you could sense it, it was a bit strange and terrifying.

The giggle though, it set me off just like when dad's shinobi friend who couldn't understand children and their overly huge imagination gave me a doll so similar to that mass murdering doll called _Chucky_. It was _so_ close. And I didn't sense anyone nearby. Were they suppressing their chakra? Because if they were, I couldn't sense them. Like I said, I was no pro, I could only distinctly notice those I was familiar with _or_ those within a close proximity with me.

I looked around curiously, and it was at that moment that dad called out to me.

"Rin-chan, what's up? Do you want Pupuruhi?" Yeah, I named my white tiger doll Pupuruhi, so what.

I stared at him gobsmacked; didn't he hear that giggle? Like, it was so _loud_. I didn't have super hearing, that was for sure. I was Nohara Rin and Nohara Rin was not so Mary-Sue ish to have so many super powers. She _died_ , for God's sake.

I titled my head, waiting for another voice, another sound.

None came.

I finally shook my head, and turned back to play with my kunai plane.

* * *

Since then, I was so seriously spooked out.

The voice came and went whenever they wanted. When I was taking a bath, when I was playing, when I was trying to read and write, when I was in the middle of a sentence. It was either a hum, garbled hesitant sentences, or random noises. Each time, I either jolted in surprise, turned around to search for whoever had made the sound, or shriek in absolute shock. One time, I was happily eating when I heard this pleased hum behind me that I just abruptly turned around. No one was there, and I saw my parents were staring at me in worry. Obviously, they noticed my sudden unexplained fright of the invisible.

They didn't even hear this voice! _That_ was what made me so scared in the first place! And it was a _child_ 's voice, my experience with horror movies were sooooooo not helping at the moment. I had to smile brightly and give a hundred watt of angel face to reassure my parents that I was fine. Mostly. Perhaps it was the underlying worry in their faces that set me off or the fright that I would be taken to either the hospital or the Yamanaka soon, that I finally tried for the impossible.

This was my horror movie experience talking, but if no one could hear them other than me, then they could hear me when I speak to them only through my mind. At least I didn't say _'hello?'_ and _'who's there?'_ aloud, or worse call out _'mom? Is that you?'_ while staring at where the voice seemed to come from. If a ghost with oxygen mask came at me, I would seriously imagine myself throttling the director of Insidious.

 _Okay, whoever you are. This gotta stop._

Silence.

 _You're freaking me out._

Silence. I felt kinda stupid.

 _Stop this sudden noises_.

Yep, feeling so stupid right now. In fact, I—

 _ **Sorry.**_

HOLY FUCKING SH—! They talked back to me! In my head! A yelp left my mouth and I almost threw Pupuruhi to the floor, eyes darting around in fright for any intruders. Ghosts, invisible ninjas, invisible ninja wannabees, cursed dolls, possessed dolls. Nevermind that the voice sounded a little bit sheepish and truly apologetic; the fact still stood that they just _talked back to me_.

Speaking about possessed dolls...

I stared at Pupuruhi, who was clutched tight within my grip. Her beady eyes stared back at me. I squinted at her.

 _You're not Pupuruhi, are you?_

 _ **...Eh?**_

Okay, not Pupuruhi then.

 _Who are you? How can you talk to me in my head?_

 _ **Um, because I am in your head...?**_

 _What._

* * *

I knew about Inner Sakura, its presence in Sakura's big forehead that could help her to kick off Yamanaka jutsus and some genjutsu, its part as some of comic relief in the manga and all that.

Having my own Inner-Me, though, was surprising. How more similar Team Minato could be with Team 7, honestly? Brooding Kakashi with brooding Sasuke, deadlast Obito with deadlast Naruto, medic-nin Rin with medic-nin Sakura. Now add Inner-Rin with Inner-Sakura. Amazing.

I didn't know if Inner-Me was because I was this adult spirit in the body of a child or simply because having some unsettling resemblance between two Team Seven was that good of a plot for Kishimoto Masashi. The fact was that I had this Inner-Me, and she was so _sweet_. Polite, sweet, but utterly sarcastic at times. Apparently, she didn't know how to approach me so she settled with making noises around me and give mental pushes of encouragement sometimes. Though what she did caused the total opposite of encouraging, seeing as I was so horrified. But anyway, she was trying to do for the greater good—not that she said that, it was me and my silly sense of humor. She was so lovely. At the very least, she was not Dumbledore.

I had settled on calling her Rinny, because I was Rin and I couldn't really call her Rin No.2 or Inner-Me all the time. Inner Rin was too much of a resemblance with the nickname Inner Sakura and being spooked out with how similar Past T7 and Future T7 were, the nickname Rinny would do. At least I didn't name her Rinjani. She wasn't really one that was full of magma eruptions. Rinny was more fluffy marshmallows and soft pink flowers.

Thanks to the additional partner in my mind, I wasn't all that bored anymore. With me reaching three, then four, mum and dad had taken it into their habit to take me to the park. I... didn't exactly get along well with them kiddies. They played with sand and rolled around there for God's sake. I would rather have my time to get dirty when I was finally training and doing missions as ninja. I was going to enjoy this sense of clean and not smelly for the limited time I had. Still, going out of the house to look around the village was fun. The Hokage Monument was so extravagant, some snacks were so delicious, and I thought I saw Maito Gai's father once before. Was it Dai? Duy? Or...? Eh... Anyway, it was fun. As for Rinny, I had conversations with her sometimes when I was doodling or drooling, when I commented on things I saw and her commenting back, learning hiragana, katakana and kanji—Dear Lord _help me_! What's with these squiggly lines!—together, reading together and all that.

I was a silent child, always had been. So I wasn't exactly ringing warning bells when I was silent most of the time I conversed with Rinny in my mind. Though perhaps I scared my parents a little bit when I _giggled_ out of nowhere.

Oops. Gotta do a filter for that soon.

* * *

I knew I should make the ultimate decision to enter the academy or not—or this foreboding thing inside my mind that told me that _no, you cannot run; it's fate, you have to do this and you have to jump toward Kakashi and get impaled and_ _ **you have to do this**_ _—_ but yeah, I was pretty terrified.

I didn't ask to be Rin; I didn't want to die a second time! Granted, this body, this life was not supposed to be mine in the first place. And I was dead already, alright? My time was supposed to be over. Psh, done! Just like that. And it was with a huge amount of denial and absolute refusal to even think about my impending death that I didn't refuse when mum asked whether I wanted to be a ninja or not.

"It would be dangerous," mum told me as she sat me down on the couch, her eyes serious yet betraying the underlying worry inside. "You could be kidnapped, tortured, killed, anything. You could watch your friends, your teammates die in front of you and there would be nothing you could do about it if you were not fast enough, not strong enough." Ah, no sugar coating. Then again, if I _was_ a genuine four year old, perhaps she wouldn't tell me this explicitly. Maybe. I wouldn't know, I didn't see Ninja Parenting 101 on Naruto—and even if I saw parenting, mostly it was bad parenting just like that sarcastic _Howard Stark's_ _A+ Parenting_ tag in AO3. But mum; mum understood that I could understand, no matter how it was so foggy and I couldn't exactly imagine myself _killing_ someone, after spending time learning that you must not take another person's life, much less imagining that I saw my possible friends dying. But I could understand the implication behind it, that mum was looking out for me and wanted me to really, _really_ know before I decided on anything rash.

"It would certainly bring honor to Konoha," this time dad spoke up; while mum gave me the cons of being a ninja, it was dad's turn to bring into light the possible good things I could earn by being a ninja. "You can be a wonderful asset for our village, and you will work to protect this village and the people inside it. What you're doing will protect those you consider dear, in a way."

Right. The _For the Greater Good_. I blinked up at dad, titling my head.

"Is that why you're a ninja?"

Dad nodded, a smile on his lips. Beside me, mum gave my head some pats. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "I've done a pretty good job of it too; daddy's a good _iryo-nin_ not for nothing."

Yeah, how surprising was that? My dad was a _medic_. My mum was a kenjutsu master; or at least I thought so, she did wield a sword after all.

"So, Rin-chan," Dad continued, his finger poking my still chubby cheek. "Do you still want to be a ninja?"

Do I?

 _I don't know. Should I do this, Rinny?_

 _ **It's entirely up to you, you know. It's not like I'm not scared either.**_

 _Yeah, mum is totally ruthless over here._

Rinny giggled. _**I know; but she's right... right? I mean... You know.**_

Considering that Rinny was Inner-Me, she had contact with my of Back Then, including the many trivias and events of Naruto. And despite the initial belief that Rinny would be a total opposite of me—like sweet little shy Sakura and the brave, brash and _CHA!_ Sakura—she was still me, in a sense. And it would be totally believable that she, too, felt scared and hesitant. We _were_ signing up on our inevitable death here. It didn't even matter if I somehow didn't enter Team Minato; when you became a ninja, it was an occupational hazard. You could die anytime, anywhere. The only difference would be _how_ and _by whom_.

 _...Okay, let's be honest over here. Can we become a civilian?_

 _ **I think it'd be scary if we're a civilian. Our knowledge would be for nothing, don't you think?**_

 _Ugh. I hate the Burden of Knowledge._

 _ **Maybe we can plan on how to stay alive? Even if we do become a ninja?**_

 _...Huh. Well. Perhaps. Any ideas?_

 _ **Get stronger. Be smart.**_

 _Right. Of course. I believe you will support me throughout the whole game too?_

 _ **Of course! We're one, remember? We're partners.**_

 _I'm getting Yu-Gi-Oh vibes here, Aibou._

I think I could sense Rinny rolling her eyes.

 _Sooo, we're gonna do this?_

 _ **We're going to do this.**_

 _Alright, partner._

Staring at dad's eyes, I answered.

" _ **I want to be a ninja."**_

* * *

 **AAAAND THE INTERLUDE IS DONE WITH!**

 **After this, it's training, training, training! And who's up for Rin-Obito and Rin-Kakashi meeting?! _Me,_ that is!**

 **If you think Rin-chan's not exactly bothered that she's going to die; she's absolutely terrified and in absolute denial. "It's still a long way to go" and all that shit. Man, denial can get you far, eh? She does understand the danger of being ninja, though; and she can't exactly see "Rin" not being in Team Minato, so she's shrugging internally and try to wing it when the time does come. Or will it really come? Eheh.**

 **I hope the next chapter's going to be longer than this one. I'll try, at least.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! Review please?**

 **Question!**

 _If you are born as Nohara Rin, what will you do?_

 **My answer: probably cry. and panic. and then try to just not get kidnapped by Kiri-nin. And then probably fail at it and die. Damn it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I'm, like, trying to find a comfortable way for me to write; so I'm, like, changing tenses and what not. Sorry if you're not okay with that…? But yeah, it's me and my need to find "The One" that makes me comfortable with my writing. I might go back to my usual format in the next chapter, if it turns out I don't really like the writing method I'm using right now. Oh well.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's a thing when you acknowledge that _Oh, I died and now I'm reborn as someone who will die before I reach 17._ It's another thing when you acknowledge that apparently, I'm not going to be able to catch up to many things that I had been looking forward to in _Before_. Like, Captain America: Civil War. I was so hyped up about it, I wanted to see if they follow the comic book where Cap died and so on and so forth or not, but I already died before I can, you know, watch it. It's a bit of a depressing thought, and Rinny shares my sentiment.

Apparently she likes Bucky more than I like Steve. _Huh_.

Though, she agrees with me in choosing Stony as a romantic pair. Apparently she likes platonic Stucky better. And her squealing over Loki will never be forgotten. _Ever._

Nevermind that, this particular thought comes when I'm busy trying to absorb information like a sponge. From many books. About human anatomy.

Biology is as fun as it had been in my past life.

Extraordinarily complicated but still fun to read if applied and understood accordingly.

Yes, after I chose to be a ninja, mum and dad took it to a whole extraordinary level to teach me how to read and write. It was an excruciating seven months, but the result is now me able to read and write. No matter if my butterfingers sometimes make the squiggly hiragana and kanji more like worms than actual words; at least they're still readable…. Much…

Eheheh.

I, for one, certainly have my own sort of fun taking notes and redrawing the many things in those books. It's a skill I seem to bring along from my past life; I simply take the information and put them together, dismissing the things I deem as unimportant or simplify the words enough for it to be read easily. Like a mind-mapping; just more detailed. It even has its own highlighted words and such! And _drawing_! Oh, my most favorite pastime in my past life, I'm very glad my artist hands still follow me even in death. Butterfingers, yeah, but it will get better. Practice makes perfect, right?

Why do I need to learn human anatomy, you ask? Apparently, mum decides that my figure is not one for Kenjutsu, and points me to dad to start a training in becoming a medic-nin. _Nice_ , I grimace, _at least I know why Rin is a medic nin now_.

 **It's not so bad.**

 _True_ , I agree with Rinny. It certainly helps to learn how to, you know, take care of wounds and what not; it also helps that medic-nin is that important part in a team, since they can make sure they and their teammates stay alive. That's literally why ninja will always try to attack the medic nin in a team first; they're a hindrance when they start healing their teammates over and over again. And it's also a hint as to why it's always _Nohara-god-not-again-Rin who gets kidnapped in Team Minato's disastrous missions._

Fucking hell.

Though, while learning about human anatomy is mandatory when you want to become a medic-nin, it also helps when I want to _kill_. Nevermind that I still cringe at the thought of killing; but it _is_ helpful in that aspect. I can learn many vital points and where to hit them properly and they'll just drop dead. Kind of like a Hyuuga's not-so-gentle Gentle Fist, in a way, only that I'm not _seeing_ them, I'm memorizing where they are.

Still, when I absorb these information from the books and file them in my own notebook, I can't help but grumble on how I have to do it the traditional way; finding many books at the library or dad's collection and just. Skim through them. And find important parts and file them in my own notes.

 _God, I miss internet. With internet I can gather all of these without so many books, print the pictures… Streaming movies… Songs…._

Rinny, the sweet menace, giggles at my misery and proceeds to nag me to continue on taking notes. That's only because she can't feel my physical pain! If she's in my position, I bet she'll whine as much as I do. I'm, well, _three and a half,_ almost four. It's normal to whine.

While mum throws me to dad to learn about "medic-nin stuffs", as my childish mind helpfully supplies, she takes the part to teach me about chakra.

Imagine her surprise when I tell her that I am aware of it.

"It's fuzzah!" I exclaim, throwing my hands to the air as I feel giddy toward my mum's bewildered stare. What can I say; it is fun to play as innocent kid. I won't get the chance to do this kinda thing again in the near future, so I'm spoiling it as much as I can.

"Fuzzah?"

"Fuz… Fuzzi? Fuzzy!" I tap my chin, titling my head in that predator sort of a way and run my hand on my arm as an emphasis. "It's like it's crawling in your whooole body and everyone has it but it's different for everybody and and and there are those in animals too and plants too and even the air too!"

Yeah, I'm probably playing the adorable kid card way too hard.

Mum's jaw drops, blinking. Then she crouches and leans forward, drawling out. "Can you tell me what you feel?"

"Uh?"

"Like, in mommy, what do you feel?"

"You're like steady water," I point out, blinking slowly. "And calm pitter patter of rain as it falls on a tropical land. It's fresh and nice and _calm_. Sometimes when you go out on a mission, you feel like the deep water waiting for someone to fall and drown."

Mum smirks at that. "Is that so."

I nod enthusiastically.

"How about Tou-chan?"

"Dad is like a lion, maybe more like a cub than an actual lion: excited and ready to pounce." I pause. "And childish." Mum sniggers at that. "Though when people rub his mane the wrong way, he's this…" I wiggle my fingers as if it emphasizes exactly what I mean. "…Glowering… thing…"

I trail off. Then shrug. I explain enough.

"Hmm," mum taps her chin. "That's a good start. How about anyone else? Can you feel… anyone else?"

"I can feel Hideyoshi-san's chakra from next door, as well as the Nakajima couple a few doors over. Um, if anyone comes here, I can… feel them?"

That at least explains why I usually turn around at the door before any of my parents' friends manage to knock on the door. That realization dawns on mum's face and she nods.

"Why don't you tell me this sooner?"

Oh.

 _Um. How do I answer this?!_

 **Uhh. How about "I think everyone can do it"?**

 _Nice!_

"Um… I thought everyone can do it!" And play the tears. "I-Is it bad? Am I not supposed to be able to do it? Am I s-strange?"

As expected of every mothers in the universe, she's quick to try to calm me down, with numerous reassurances. "No, you're not weird at all," she perhaps exclaims a bit too loudly at that, "that's actually a good thing!"

I sniffle a bit, "a good thing?"

Mum's eyes soften and she pats my head, nodding. "Yes. That, Rin-chan, is what you'll call chakra sensitivity. You're sensitive toward chakra, that's why you can sense them. Sensors usually are sensitive toward chakra in particular."

"Oh. The fuzzy thing?"

"Yes," mum chuckles, "now, have you unlocked your chakra?"

"Uhhh…." My confusion is definitely very clear at the moment, since mum rolls her eyes and proceeds to explain on how to unlock my chakra and how to expand the reserves.

Unfortunately I have to learn to meditate. Fortunately, I unlocked the thing in about half a day.

Since I'm not too "stupid" in the form of fuzziness inside of people and every living being, mum takes it as an invitation to teach me taijutsu.

It isn't even an exaggeration when I and Rinny both freeze at the sight of mum's smirk, because that is _damn_ terrifying.

* * *

I hate taijutsu. Period.

 _Why did I choose to be a ninja, again?_ I lament silently, not even able to move on my own bed. My whole body aches and _damn it_ , Mum's a slave driver. She kicks ass, _literally_. My aching butt is the whole proof of that. I can't count how many times I fell down on my ass when she kicked and punched me around after a few laps around the training ground. And she's not even trying.

Granted, I'm a weak five year old girl trying to be ninja, out of all things; but _still_. Nice to meet you, shame!

And it's a bit of an embarrassment when mum pointed out how I was so _slow_ , and I didn't figure out until the last lap that she apparently wanted me to run with boosts from chakra.

She told me that it was a bit confusing, that I didn't use chakra when I was already aware of it. Even kids usually _use_ chakra subconsciously when they do things. Though she shrugged it off as I being the child who is sensitive toward chakra, I was feeling weird to use the chakra I can feel consciously, therefore I didn't use it when I ran. Of course, I felt incredibly stupid afterwards, but it took me concentration to use chakra when I ran around the training ground. I think it will take me several more laps before I can use chakra automatically when I do my runs.

I've learnt a few katas as well, courtesy of mum. My movements are sluggish at best, but I am trying. This is an opportunity to learn some things before I jump into the Academy—and I'm going to enter at seven, how terrifying is that?

Apparently the entrance age and graduation age are different in peace era and warring era. And apparently, I'm stuck in the "middle ground" era, which adopts the warring era's curriculum or whatever the people here call it as. I can actually enter when I'm five but why would I want to enter at five?! Luckily my mum sees it as a necessity to train me first before she throws me into the academy, so I'm entering when I'm seven.

Granted, I know the Third Great Shinobi War is coming soon, and the village will have no choice but to bring out as much man power as possible for, y'know, _war_. But that doesn't make my nerves feeling any better, really.

Kids are supposed to be excited at the prospect of getting into the academy, to serve their village and be a _hero_.

Me? I'm scared shitless. But I'm going to do it anyway, if only because if I don't, I'm going to die anyway, with so many war and invasions in the future, according to the manga Kishimoto made. Might as well know how to protect yourself, right?

And I am entertaining the idea of actually staying _alive_ until I reach old age, and prevent some disastrous events from happening. Like, prevent chidori to the heart, maybe?

The first thing I need to focus in though: training.

Sigh.

* * *

Mum and dad keep on training me until I have to enter the academy, and even after that they _will_ keep on training me, or so they said.

Mum continues with her taijutsu tortu— _training_ everytime she's available, mostly in the afternoons until evening. She has taken it an enjoyment to throw kunai at me when I run around the training ground, the _demon_. She taught me some E-rank jutsu as well, simply because it can help me running from her hordes of kunai. My _bunshin_ or clone jutsu—the genjutsu kind that pops the moment it gets touched—is pretty good, though the faces I make are funny sometimes. My _henge_ is horrible, mainly because I'm not bothering with details like how big the nose is, the shape of the eyes, so on and so forth. Mum attacks me with _more_ kunai and shuriken whenever I get my _henge_ and _bunshin_ wrong.

My _kawarimi_ —substitution jutsu—is by far my favorite. Despite me wondering _where the heck are those logs coming from_ , I still enjoy using it to escape mum's kunai and shuriken. I often times also use it to trade place with my mum, though she evades her kunai and shuriken with expert ease. Once, she caught them all and threw them back at me effortlessly. I was scared shitless.

Mum's teachings include lots of running, basically.

After running laps, running from kunai and shuriken with the help of The Great Three E-Rank Jutsus, doing katas, getting kicked around by mum, running away to prevent getting kicked black and blue by mum, then I learn how to throw kunai and shuriken.

Kunai, my previous plane buddy, is now my arch nemesis.

Imagine trying to throw it to that little red dot in the center only to hit something else entirely. Numerous times. Annoying, I tell you! It doesn't help that I can feel the air of amusement from mum's chakra every single time. I swear my cheeks _burn_ everytime I can't even get it into the circle.

 _Aaaaagh! Why can't I get it right?!_

 **Calm down, calm down!**

 _Tell me that you're not annoyed, tell me!_

Rinny doesn't. I can tell she's also annoyed.

However, I soon discover that kunai is certainly numerous times better than shuriken. The damn thing nicks my finger everytime I try to throw it! I have to apologize to the Kunai God if there is any, for the treachery I had caused by declaring kunai as my arch nemesis. No, it's now simply my buddy, tangled in facebook's [It's Complicated] relationship with me. Shuriken is my arch nemesis.

 _ **Our**_ **arch nemesis.**

 _Damn right._

That's basically my whole training regimen with mum. Running, getting kicked, trying to punch, trying to throw weapons, gets pissed off, gets embarrassed, a continuous cycle.

Meanwhile, dad is the cute teacher everybody loves, who gives hard questions on tests but still end up being loved anyway. He mainly asks me about human anatomy, from organs and its uses, the usual biology classes' questions, and hops to discuss about the signs of diseases, what to use to take care of those diseases, how to take care of burns, bruises, cut wounds, how to take care of people with concussions, even to the borderline sadistic 'many places you can hit for an instant death', how to take out people's intestines _and_ keep them alive while you're at it. If I'm not a twenty-something woman, I think I'll cry when he discussed that with me. Makes me wonder how Rin in canon can be so sweet and kind, really.

Or maybe she's a closet sadist who never gets the chance to reveal herself.

…Wow.

It's also a wonder that he discusses this with a five year old girl. It's either he takes my "intelligence" for granted to a whole another level or he simply discusses it for the sake of discussing.

Maybe Canon Rin doesn't actually remember what her father taught her when she was three! You know, childhood amnesia and all that. It's certainly more of a believable theory than her being a closet sadist.

Dad discusses a lot of theories with me, and I usually take notes like the diligent student I am, much to his amusement. Hey, sue me, his discussions and random trivias are actually interesting!

The treatments he discusses are mainly traditional treatments, however; aka they don't use chakra just yet. The point he makes is that I still have to train my chakra control before even attempting to use chakra for medical purposes. Since in becoming a medic nin, the number one thing is that: control.

Another point is that _what if I'm low on chakra? Am I going to just give up on treating them?_ The answer is obviously no; and therefore I am supposed to know how to handle those the traditional way like actual doctors; hence, the discussions.

Understanding that makes me think that my father is insanely smart and talented.

Come on, who else knows how to torture someone by pulling out their insides one by one without killing them?

….Probably Ibiki knows.

Since, you know, it's _Ibiki._

The point is that learning—discussing—these things and taking diligent notes from them is fun. It's a fun and educating thing to do.

Dad also teaches me about chakra control, obviously. How to have them seep to my hands and have my hands stick on the wall—it was strange the very first time I did it, I feel like a lizard—and be spider-woman.

He teaches me how to walk up trees, as well, simply because it's another chakra control exercise, and that it can also helps my chakra reserve. The thing about draining it and it will be forced to produce more. And also, meditating. Ugh.

I _can_ walk up trees, but my reserve is abysmal enough that I can't be up there for longer than two minutes. Speaks volumes on how I should continue the training, really. A medic nin can't lose their chakra so quickly, dad argues. I and Rinny agree, simply because having so little chakra is embarrassing and frankly, _annoying_. I can't learn any other cool jutsus if I have so little chakra!

He says he'll teach me to walk on water _after_ I get into the Academy.

Okay, then.

It continues like that for a year or so, dad and mum rotate their training regimens with me in accordance to their mission schedules, though there are spots when they have to take mission at the same time, therefore they have to entrust me to Hideyoshi-san, the grumpy neighbor who surprisingly has soft spots for little kids like me.

When I'm in Hideyoshi-san's care, he takes me to the park to blow off some steam. This originates from mum's constant training that I just become so restless when I have nothing to do. Though actually it's easy to make me sit down and be quiet—that is, by giving me medical books or books advanced and interesting enough for me to read—Hideyoshi-san isn't actually the person to give me _books_ , so park it is.

He lets me go there ("And nowhere else, you got me?") while he leaves to buy himself some tea in a nearby traditional tea shop and waste time.

… _Oh well. Freedom!_

 **Freedom!** Rinny enthusiastically calls back.

In the park, me being not an actual kid, takes one look at the sand box and promptly makes a face, making a bee line toward a nearby huge tree.

I simply sit down there, my back leaning on the tree while my eyes watch as the _actual_ children play around and dirty themselves in the sand box. There _are_ swings, but they're occupied, sadly. So here I am, watching in amusement as kids eat sand.

Though of course, watching children eat sand can only stay amusing for a long while before I grow bored. The swings, the only thing I'm willing to play in this park, are still occupied. Therefore, I settle with playing with chakra, aka by sticking and not sticking my hands to the tree.

My lips twitch in amusement in each sticking moments, Rinny giggles echoing in my head.

In this "freedom", is when I meet Hatake Kakashi.

…No, seriously.

It's _Hatake Kakashi._

"…What are you doing?" A high pitched voice can be heard from behind me and I yelp, cutting off the chakra flow to my hands.

I turn around, and I swear my heart almost stop right then and there when I see spiky, silver tuft of hair on the boy standing in front of me. White or silver hair probably won't cause me accidental seizure, because even _green_ hair exists here, but it's the heavy lidded expression on the boy, as well as the mask covering his face.

 _Holy fucking shit, it's Kakashi._

My eyes drift to the man standing behind chibi Kakashi and I almost blanch in surprise (again) at the sight of someone so similar to older Kakashi, complete with the _jounin_ outfit and everything—only without his mask and with more of a small smile on his face. This man, undoubtedly, is Hatake Sakumo.

 _Oh God, Rinny, the Hatakes. They're here!_

Rinny is surprisingly silent.

… _Rinny?_

 _Rinny help they're staring at me! Rinny!_

… **te…**

… _.Rinny?_

 **OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE! Look at his hair! His cHEEKS! Squeeeee!**

My face morphs from panic, confusion into deadpan in the matter of seconds. Yes, this has happened before. Yes, Rinny is weak against cute kids. The very first time I decide to discuss over little Team Minato with Rinny, she openly gushed about Kakashi and Obito and their _cheeks_ out of all things.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—**

Deciding to ignore Rinny's screeching in the back of my mind, I focus back to the reality in which Kakashi—not that he knows that I know him—is looking pretty annoyed at me.

"…Uh?" Real smart response over there.

His eyebrow twitches. Yep, he's pretty annoyed. Sakumo looks at me, amusement clear in his eyes and his chakra.

"I said, what are you doing?"

Rubbing my cheek, I wonder on how to answer that. I'm playing with chakra? I'm pretending I'm spiderman? Since my jaw is pretty much slack at this moment—because holy shit, it's _Kakashi_ —I simply raise my hand and pushes my chakra, my hand glowing blue not long after.

Kakashi's eyes widen for a fracture—I won't even notice if I haven't been watching his expression—and he looks up at his father, while my mind is occupied in the horror that is _Kakashi's scarf_. Oh God, who said that the green scarf suited him?!

It's like a step toward Gai's green spandex.

Seriously.

A sudden choking sound in my head indicates that Rinny is thinking of Kakashi wearing Gai's green spandex _and_ that green scarf.

 _Yeah, Rinny, me too._

Kakashi is the man of deadpan stares, and I don't know what this Kakashi's particular wide-eyed stare means but Sakumo smiles and nods, glancing at me.

"Are you practicing chakra control?" Sakumo asks me, and I nod.

"Tree climbing."

"I see." Sakumo nods sagely, looking like he approves. I inwardly preen under his gaze.

"Really, you can do it?" Kakashi inquires, looking skeptical albeit his slight excitement at the sight of my chakra. Good riddance, he already looks like the aloof, brooding kid he will be soon enough.

Narrowing my eyes, I cock my head to the side, sniffing. "Can _you_ do it?" I shoot back at him. "So rude."

In retaliation, he narrows his eyes as well. His mask shifts, indicating that he's opening his mouth to speak, before Sakumo's chuckle breaks it off.

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile with each other."

Mouth jutting out in a pout, I shrug. "Sorry," not really, "but he's being rude when I don't even _know_ him."

"I'm _not_ being rude."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I'm _not_!"

"Really, now." I inspect my nails, pretending to be nonchalant.

Kakashi seethes, the very embodiment of an angry little boy, before Sakumo, the savior, cuts in once again.

"Now, now, don't fight."

Sakumo's gaze is warm, but in hindsight, I can guess that he's very much likely calculating something. That something is probably me: A six year old kid who banters with his son and do chakra control exercise instead of eating sand with other kids.

"Since you don't know each other, why don't you introduce yourselves? That way, you're no longer strangers."

Kakashi looks a bit put off by it, for his disdain is clear even on his masked face, but perhaps because Sakumo is his idol, he almost relents.

 _Almost_ : because he stares at me while I stare at him.

Raising my eyebrow, I smile at him and pretend I don't acknowledge the signal he basically shoots at me: The silent _You-Go-First_ that everyone has done at least once in their life when they're being social.

Kakashi narrows his eyes. He seems to catch up on what I'm doing.

 _Two can play at this game, sweetheart._

Rinny simply giggles in the background.

A few moments pass, and it is still silent between two of us. Kakashi's eyebrow is twitching. I'm inspecting my nails again. Sakumo looks a bit lost at this point of time.

"I'm waiting," I sing-song, blowing my nails in an attempt to stay nonchalant. My mouth is already twitching in amusement. I _really_ want to laugh now.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"…Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi begrudgingly lets out and _Oh god, is he pouting_?

Finally, I laugh. Though that seems to make Kakashi's eyebrow twitch even more, I don't particularly care. Who knows that it's so fun to tease Kakashi? And who in the future, can tell the world that they teased _the_ Hatake Kakashi when he was still a little boy? Me, that is, if I can live long enough. It will be a nice, funny thing to tease him later in adulthood.

Like, _hey Kakashi! Remember when you didn't want to offer me your name but I pressured you to do it anyway? Weak, Kakashi. Weak._

Ah, plotting. _Joy._

"Now, is that _so_ hard? It's polite to introduce yourself when _you_ are the one who calls me out in the first place, after all." Smirking, I offered a handshake. "The name's Nohara Rin. Nice to meet you, _Ka-ka-shi-kun_."

Each syllable is purred out in an attempt to freak him out, and it seems to work, since he shivers lightly, looking as if he doesn't want to accept my handshake. Though he does so, albeit reluctantly. He does it quickly too, as if I have germs. Gee, rude much?

I look at Sakumo and almost double over in laughter at his slack jaw and his put out expression. Oh goodness! Has he never heard anyone _purr_ out a name, before?

 **He probably never sees a little girl flirt before.**

 _That's the thing, Rinny. I'm not even flirting._

 **Hard to guess that, considering you** _ **purred**_ **out his son's name. Honestly, Rin.**

 _Eheh._

Playing my innocent girl act, I beam up at him and ask. "And who are you, sir? Kakashi-kun's brother?"

That breaks him out of his trance, all right. Though it's not him who answers, but rather, Kakashi.

"Are you stupid? He's my _father_ , idiot."

 _I think I piss him off too much_. I glance at Kakashi, a sweet, sweet smile playing on my lips. Rinny absentmindedly agrees to my sentence, though she's also shooting this unpleasant aura at Kakashi. Liking cute kids or not, being rude is not an okay behavior in Rinny's book.

"I see! I'm sorry then. It's hard to guess, considering on how you're acting like an _old man_." Turning my attention back to Sakumo—his chakra is literally vibrating in amusement at this point—I continue. "I'm sorry, good sir, you look so young! I'm Nohara Rin, a _pleasure_."

Curtsying, I beam up at him, ignoring Kakashi's squawk of indignation in being called an old man, while Sakumo snickers. At the very least he doesn't seem offended that I'm _playing_ his son, so I simply smile and enjoy the head pats he gives me.

"Ahh, yes. Sakumo Hatake. Nice to meet you, Rin-chan. How's your training going?"

Still smiling, I answer. "I can stick on tree for five minutes now!"

Kakashi snorts, making me huff. "Hey, it's an accomplishment, got it?! My chakra reserve is still growing! At least I can do it. I bet you can't!"

 _Well, not really. He's Kakashi. The Hatake Kakashi who will graduate when he's five year old._

 **And he's a genius. Should you really challenge him?**

 _It's fun! Besides, we can train together if he takes the bait._

And of course he does. His gaze snaps at me and he bites out. "I _can_ do it."

"Oh yeah? Longer than five minutes?"

"I _can_ do it."

"Psh, all talk."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I spend the next hour with the Hatake duo at the park. That experience alone gives me a whole lot of revelations.

One: Hatake Sakumo is totally okay with people teasing his son, as long as it's still obviously playful.

Two: Hatake Kakashi is at the age where he will accept any challenges, even from a six year old girl, for the sake of his _pride_.

Three: Kakashi is three and he can stick on a tree. Dammit.

Four: Kakashi can't stick on a tree longer than five minutes. And that makes him _grouchy._

Five: I'm an asshole six year old girl who enjoys laughing at Kakashi because _ha, I can stick on a tree far longer than you!_

Six: Kakashi apparently has a working logical mind, declaring he's still three and his reserves will grow anyway, and "by the time I'm six, my reserves will be more than yours, obviously."

Seven: I enjoy smacking his forehead when he becomes too bratty.

Eight: Kakashi _doesn't_ enjoy having his forehead smacked.

Nine: We banter back and forth at every discussion that comes forth. I call Kakashi an old man, and he retaliates by calling me an old lady. Our discussions take on such high level where I sprout medical facts at his face and _holy shit he can actually understand my medical rambles_. In response, he shoots _motherfucking_ _history_ and facts about other Villages to my face. Damn brat.

Ten: Sakumo is a good sport who simply sits next to us as us kids banter back and forth with an amused smile on his lips.

Eleven: It seems Kakashi enjoyed the random discussions that take place after our impromptu tree climbing session. He looked rather put out when it was time for me to go home. Though he ended up sticking his nose up like a bratty kid and shooed me off.

Twelve: I promised Kakashi to go back to the park every Friday and Saturday to continue our discussion. He looked ready to refuse— _tsundere_ kid, really—until I challenged him for more tree climbing and "I bet you can't throw shuriken and kunai properly, Kakashi!"

Thirteen: I met Hatake Kakashi and I actually _enjoyed_ being in his company, despite him being three years younger than me. I met Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to meet him again if he holds to the promise, and I don't know if I want him to hold to the promise or not.

 _Did canon Rin experience this sorta thing too?_

 **Probably not.**

 _Oh man…._

* * *

Another year passes; in that year alone I experience more training from my mum and my dad. I can list 'every single points on your body that I can nick or stab with a knife and you're as good as dead', my chakra reserves is still growing and I can stick to the tree for longer than fifteen minutes by now, my katas have improved, I am _still_ running away from my mum when she throws kunai and shuriken at me, and shuriken is still my arch nemesis.

Surprisingly I still meet up a lot of times with Kakashi—and Sakumo, when he's not busy on missions—on Fridays and Saturdays, it's either to practice tree walking and "All hail larger reserves!" or simply to discuss about random shinobi or medic nin things while throwing sass at each other. We don't always meet at the park, sometimes it's at an empty training ground to practice weapon throwing (my ability to throw kunai has grown significantly ever since I met Kakashi, to be honest), practice katas or a friendly spar.

It's scary on how Kakashi is such a fast learner. I know he's a genius but holy shit, he's terrifying. He takes in random facts and trivias for anything I know like a sponge, and in response, he throws his own knowledge at me. I think he wrinkled his nose at me one time when I produced a notebook out of nowhere and jot down his words.

I like to think we are friends, and so does Rinny, but actually, I don't know what Kakashi thinks of me. True, we discuss about lots of things, sassing each other on an almost daily basis and perhaps taking each other for snacks after a spar, but he never says that I'm his _friend_.

Though it's probably because I never asked, it is in my reasoning that I'm actually afraid of what his answer will be.

That's me, an old woman in the body of a young girl who is afraid of rejection.

Sue me for being afraid. It's _Kakashi_.

Anyway, I'm finally seven. Seven equals Academy. Academy equals a step to my death.

But who cares? I'm finally going to the Academy!

In order to get into the Academy, I have to pass the entrance test. The test itself wasn't hard; it _was_ a test for little kids after all. Simple mathematical stuff, asking whatever tidbits you know about working as a ninja, ninja gears, history and others. Of course, I passed. Hence why I'm here: in my first day at the Academy.

First day is pretty much like every other first day in schools in my past life.

We take some pamphlets, a folder meant for new students, stand at the field and listen as the Hokage drone on and on about the Will of Fire.

After that, we'll get sorted to our classes, meet our teacher and that's all for the day.

I'm in the same class as Kakashi and any other beginner—apparently someone can get into an Advanced Class in the first day only if they get promotion from an influential clan, if not, they have to endure the beginner class and _then_ move to the more advanced class accordingly to their scores after a few more tests—and the crowd has started to disperse, the kids one by one moving to their own classes.

I don't move just yet, it's too crowded. Some seems to be thinking along the same lines as me, such as Kakashi, Gai, a girl I think is Kurenai, a boy I think is Asuma, and some others.

When the crowd has finally starts to lessen, only then the smaller crowd moves. Kakashi doesn't even glance at me as he makes his merry way to the class, followed closely by Kurenai and Asuma look-a-likes and other students.

 _Welp, here we go_. I sigh.

 **First day.** Rinny seems to sigh just like me.

Not even a few steps I've taken, a body bumps to me. I don't know who to blame, mum's sadistic taijutsu training or Kakashi's unforgiving spars against me that make my body reacts the very moment someone bumps me. My right foot digs to the ground, balancing my footing and I spin around, promptly punching whoever it is on the face.

My immediate reaction once I realize what I've just done is to scream.

"Aaaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!" I kneel down on the grass, my hands frantically flailing as the person whom I punched is whimpering on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it's reflex, I swear. I'm sorry…"

"Ow… Owowow…" A raspy voice answers me, obviously a boy. "I-It's okay.."

The boy looks up, and I freeze as I notice his figure.

Black hair, black eyes, orange-blue goggle on his forehead.

… **Oh.**

This is Uchiha _fricking_ Obito.

Uchiha Obito is in front of me.

…I just punched Uchiha Obito in the face.

 _I just punched Uchiha Obito's face!_

"I-I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" My hand reaches up to touch his cheek, in which he immediately hisses in pain and flinches away from my touch. Apologizing once again—it's an automatic response at that point anyway. Since ey, it _is_ my fault—I took out an ointment from my pouch. It has been a habit for me to bring some ointment to treat injuries ever since mum leveled up the taijutsu training and since I start to spar with Kakashi, so we don't always go home with so many bruises. Plus, it's a nice bonding tool. Kakashi never argues with me anymore whenever I pull him aside to tend to his wounds after our spars. Not that I ever hurt him that much anyway.

Did I mention that Kakashi is fast? He's _fast_.

"Here, let me…"

"N-No, it's okay!" Obito—it's really him, right?—tries to deny my treatment, his head moving away from my outstretched fingers already coated with the ointment. In which I glare at him soon after, making him 'eep' in fright.

"It's my fault you're like this. This will reduce the pain and make sure it won't turn into a disgusting bruise later on, so accept it, okay?"

"But—But it's okay… Really!"

"Hush. Now stay still." I rub his cheek, smearing the ointment tenderly as to not hurt him. Gee, first day and I already punched an important character. I don't even know what I can expect from my second day.

 **Though perhaps… This will make Obito not having a crush on us?**

 _Eh?!_

 **Since, well… We did punch him.**

… _.I guess. Boys are sensitive toward such things aren't they? Huh. Does this mean Obito will not be so angry and lost when we die?_

' **If' we die, Rin. But maybe… I don't know.**

 _Well, if he has a crush on another girl, I don't think I will really care._

With a mental shrug, I finish my treatment on Obito's cheek. Nodding in satisfaction, I put the ointment back to my pocket, standing up. Obito follows suit, his hand hovering his cheek.

"Uhhh… Thanks, I guess…."

"Er, right. Sorry, again," I chuckle lightly, "you're a new student right? You're late."

"Ah, that's right! I'm late!" He jumps at that, looking pretty horrified. "Oh no, I'm late! Um, um! …Wait, are you late, too?"

"….No?"

He looks around, confusion on his face.

"…But… there's no one here anymore."

"….."

"….."

" _You made me late!"_

He squawks. "How is it my fault?!"

"Oh my god, I'm late!" First day and I'm late to class! _Aaaah!_ "C'mon, we have to go to class!" I exclaim, tugging on Obito's arm.

"Heh?! Wait, is that a pamphlet?! I don't have that yet! Where's my class?!"

"You don't have—" I cut off myself with a groan, releasing Obito and stomping toward the now empty stand. Fortunately, there are still a few pamphlets and folders for newbies at the ready. Snagging one each, I sprint back toward Obito, handing those to him before I snag one of his arm once again, dragging him into the building.

"Here. Now c'mon."

"H-Hey! W-wai—I can walk on my own, you know!"

* * *

"You're late."

I stare up at the sensei who glares down at us, feeling a bit sheepish. My eyes find Kakashi who sits at the very back, his own meeting mine before he rolls his eyes. _Brat_.

Behind me, Obito looks like he's ready to shit himself in fear.

"Sorry, sensei." I start, "I punched him in the face."

Silence.

Obito gapes at me, his eyes screaming either 'are you insane' or 'I can't believe you just said that'. The class stares at us. Kakashi is probably wondering if I'm insane. Sensei raises an elegant eyebrow at me.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He crashed to me when I was about to get into the building. I was caught off guard and punched him. I didn't mean it so I gave his cheek some ointment before I go here."

Sensei hummed, his eyes finding Obito's before he gestures for us to sit down.

Bowing in respect, I quickly walk to the back and sit beside Kakashi, who raises his eyebrow at me. The word 'Really?' went unsaid but understood anyway. I nod in confirmation and he snorts.

Poor confused Obito follows me like a duckling and sits down on my other side. Upon catching sight of Kakashi's deadpan stare #4: I Am Thoroughly Mocking You, his cheeks turn red and he glares at the silver haired boy, who simply snorts again and turns away.

Perhaps I have done damage on the Uchiha's pride by saying that me, a girl, have punched him in the face a few minutes prior, and he will probably get mocked by it. That dawning realization is the only reason as to why I turn to face Obito once again, holding his arm so he faces me.

"Um. Sorry. For… You know," I shrug. Licking my lips, I continue. "I… probably shouldn't have said that in front of the class," he winces, apparently realizing the possible result of those words as well, "So.. Yeah. I'm really, really sorry."

Chuckling uneasily, Obito shakes his head. "Nah. It's—It's alright. You're being honest anyway. Anyway, do you know how many times you've said sorry? Probably a hundred, by now."

Snickering at his attempt to lighten up the mood, I shrug. "Really though, I'm sorry."

"A hundred and one, and still counting."

I snort in surprise at his playful response, nodding. "Yes, yes, I'll stop now."

Sensei—apparently his name is Yukimura Daichi—is talking about tomorrow's schedule, which is history and basic ninja rules, and how we're expected to bring some notebooks tomorrow. Beside me, Obito whispers.

"….What's your name, by the way? I'm Uchiha Obito."

"Nohara Rin," I whisper back. "I'll say it's nice to meet you, but considering I punched your face…."

He grins. "Nah. It's nice to meet you anyway."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erasing Impossibility 4**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

The First Day in Academy consists of pointers from the teacher on the basics of the Academy and its curriculum, what will be expected of you, and introductions. God, introductions. I may be adept in introducing myself, sass or no sass, but in front of a crowd? That is yet to be decided. The thing about first introduction in Academy is that people will decide whether you are worth their time or not based on how you introduce yourself. The outcome may be positive or negative. People can get interested in you and decide to know you better, decide that you need to be teased for the rest of your many years in the Academy, decide that you need to be left the fuck alone or risk getting bitten to death or something, or decide that you're not that interesting anyway, so why bother.

Kishitani Shinra, I think, narrated this particular thing way better in Durarara! X2 when the Orihara twins were about to introduce themselves in Rai… Raira? Highschool. Safe to say they didn't do an amazing introduction (Rinny disagrees, she thinks Mairu's introduction is super dope), but _then_ did an amazing retaliation against bullies.

 _Life goal: Orihara twins's level of creepy awesomeness._

 **Throwing tacks at bullies does sound fun!**

 _I'm so glad you agree with me._

Anyway, introduction. Since we—Me, Kakashi, Obito—sit at the back, we're bound to wait for our turn as the other kids introduce themselves. Some are shy, some are obnoxious, some are downright cocky, and some are either too lazy or too busy eating.

"…Next, Goggles."

Obito next to me straightened immediately. "I'm Uchiha Obito! I like helping the old ladies in the Compound, and I like to train! I dislike rude people and bullies. My hobby is… Um, helping others and training! And my dream is to be Hokage and bring peace within Konoha!"

Kakashi snorts, clearly disbelieving Obito's enthusiastic statement. Realizing the unspoken insult, Obito seethes at him. He looks like a puppy trying to look threatening, but I'll dwell on that particular thought later. Before an argument can start between them, I settle with pinching Kakashi's thigh. Jumping a bit in his seat, Kakashi glares at me.

"Don't be a brat," I mouth.

His eyebrow twitches. "I'm not a brat."

"Sure, brat."

He growls, and if his glares can kill me, I'll be six feet under by now.

…I think sensei purposely saves me from unnecessary death.

"Right. Next, purple tattoos."

I don't say much in my introduction.

"I'm Nohara Rin. I'm not that interesting," though I am certain I will be interesting later when I become a jinchuuriki and end up dead. Yeahhhh, a hole near your boob is so interesting. Considering my name will come up in future battles and in the dialogues during The Fourth Great Shinobi War even if I die, I think yes, I will indeed become interesting. "I'm interested in a lot of things," like, village secrets, clan secrets, super cool jutsu, what Madara ate to get that insane, what Kaguya ate to get that insane…. Wait, no, I know what she ate. "I have many things I like," novels, manga, anime, internet, things that don't exist in this universe. "I don't have that many things I dislike," examples will be, durian and Danzo. They're both prickly and don't smell good according to a bunch ass of people. "My hobby is…. Um," do I even have hobbies? Drawing? But I train more than drawing these days thanks to Kakashi and my parents. "My dream… is to be strong and protect people I love… as well as protecting myself." I nod to myself. "Yes, that's about it."

The class stares at me incredulously. I think Kakashi's eyebrow twitches. And… are those stars in Obito's eyes? I blink and the stars are gone. Oh. My imagination, then.

Yukimura-sensei stares at me as if I killed his precious cat. I send him a cute smile. He ignores me.

"Next, silver and spiky."

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi starts smoothly as if he's not drilling holes into my head a few moments ago with his eyes, "I like what I like, I dislike idiots, my hobby is none of your business." So not cute.

"My dream…" He pauses. "I want to be a successful ninja like my father."

….

 **…..Oh.**

 _…Right._

He idolizes Sakumo. I almost forget about that. It's a little jarring to see him speak with… so much love and pride about his father, who, in the future he will not even acknowledge of ever existing.

It's so clear even with his mask covering half of his face: this kid loves his father and damn it, is that love really going to go away that easily?

Is there any way to prevent that love from ever going away? Is there even a way to stop Sakumo from ever committing seppuku?

I don't know. But there is something me and Rinny both know.

We like it when Kakashi's face is so bright and full of love: So in contrast with his usual deadpan expression.

I wonder if other people realize it, too.

I wonder if that is why there's this sudden influx of fangirls.

(Yeah, I totally don't miss those blushing faces in my class.

…They're either five, six or seven, dammit! Why are they blushing?!)

* * *

Sakumo is, frankly, an idol. Konoha's White Fang. Super famous. He doesn't really look that dangerous, though it speaks volumes on how dangerous he is, considering he's a high seasoned jounin but still manages to look harmless. And I may or may not find him as incredibly handsome. Rinny agrees with me, though she gives me an off handed comment on how **he's married, Rin, don't drool** and she sounds incredibly exasperated. I simply roll my eyes.

 _Hush. I can drool about whoever I want._

If Rinny can squeal about cute boys, I can drool at the sight of handsome, sexy guys.

Though considering that I drool at the thought of Sakumo, my poor virgin soul can't take it when he talks to me.

Okay, I do talk to him sometimes, the occasional "hi" and "how are you? I'm fine thank you, bye", and though the first time I met him I was super chill, at that time I was too focused on Kakashi and the thought of "holy shit, it's Kakashi" to properly ogle at Sakumo.

Not that I ogle him!

…Much.

Ahem. Anyway.

The next few times he was with Kakashi whenever we sparred though, I made it a point to stare at him for a few minutes before Kakashi whacked my head, a bit peeved on how I was apparently ignoring him in favor of his father. Though one time he said that it certainly can't be helped that I like Sakumo so much, it's his dad after all. This boy's idol worship over his father is excruciatingly cute.

I don't talk to Sakumo much. He's a busy man. We simply smile—or ogle, in my part—at each other whenever we meet by accident. But apparently Sakumo wants to put an end to the silence and approaches me out of his own will.

It is five days after entering the academy that Sakumo approaches me with Kakashi in tow, and invites me to the Hatake Compound.

My mind kinda bugged out at that point in time. And I'm sure I look rather out of it, if Kakashi's withering look at me is any indication. Though my reaction is pretty much justified. Hatake Sakumo just invited me to his compound simply for knowing and putting up with Kakashi, and that is mindblowing.

His words, I quote, are these: "Since the both of you have entered the academy, how about a dinner in my place? I'm sure you'd like to meet Kakashi's ninken, too!"

If this world is not real, I'm sure my eyes will pop out of its sockets like those anime I've seen before. Alas, this is very much real, and I'm simply staring at him wide eyed, pretty much speechless.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. Sjgadhsgjkadgkjhajsgfds—!_

Considering that I'm pretty much screaming garbled words inside of my mind, and Sakumo is still waiting with a veeeeeeeery patient smile on his lips—ignoring Kakashi who is staring unimpressed at my lack of response—it is only natural that Rinny takes over to save the day.

We've practiced this for quite awhile now that we're in the Academy; changing between each other, that is. Although Rinny is, frankly, Inner, and that she doesn't actually want to take over me considering she enjoys simply watching at the back of my mind and offering commentaries, I argued that in the what-if cases when I lose consciousness in a desperate time, thus needing someone to take over and save my ass, Rinny has to be able to adjust in actually having a body.

So, we sometimes switch.

Not so often, Rinny isn't exactly comfortable in having her own body and although I am not that uncomfortable to be in a library filled with so many books and scrolls and papers—so many papers everywhere in stacks and scatters and I swear there are some doodles on them, too—and a TV, only able to see events from a screen that shows what my body sees, I don't like making Rinny uncomfortable. There is a door somewhere behind me, but I never bother to actually check what is outside this library full of information. We do switch enough times that I have her train katas and throw kunai, practicing hand signs and so on. Muscle memory helps, as well, certainly.

We set some terms and conditions in when Rinny should forcibly take over: When I'm unconscious while the world is in deep shit, when I'm under some mind control shit, and others.

And apparently, this counts as one of those times.

I find myself in the library once again, or as I dub it, the Mind Palace. The place is normal enough: well lit, a comfortable place to study. While the back of the room is the opposite, looking eerie with its flickering bulb just in front of the door I never approach. It's so much like a horror movie and that is definitely why I don't want to step anywhere near it. The eeriness aside, I feel that I belong in this Mind Palace. Well, it is my mind, so meh.

Focusing on the TV, I thank Rinny for her swift decision. I'm sure I'll be this gaping fish for far longer if she doesn't interfere.

 **Always happy to help, Rin.** I hear Rinny's answering thought.

Sitting comfortably on the spinning office chair, I focus on what's happening outside.

"Um," Rinny starts out intelligently, her—our—eyes peering up at him in sudden shyness. "Is that really okay, sir?"

Despite the hesitant approach in an answer, Sakumo's smile seems to get even brighter. At the corner of our view, Kakashi cocks his head slightly, his eyebrows crinkling as he eyes me. Or Rinny. None of us pay him any more thought.

"Of course! You're Kakashi's friend, and I haven't gotten the time to really talk to you yet. From what Kakashi's told me, you're pretty interesting."

 _He talked about me?! Duuuude, I love you too, man._

Rinny glances at Kakashi in surprise, her thought echoing mine. Though she doesn't voice it out, simply staring at Kakashi in wonder.

—We don't really think about it; but Kakashi's eyebrows furrow even more, for whatever reason.

Giving a polite smile at Sakumo, Rinny agrees.

"I have to tell my parents first though, is it okay?"

Sakumo nods quickly, "Of course! It's the proper thing to do. I'll have Kakashi pick you up later," I think Kakashi almost groans right about then, "do you know where her house is, Kakashi?"

Kakashi pauses in his possibly internal cursing of my existence for making his life harder than it should be, stares at me before he shakes his head.

"Hmm," Sakumo folds his arms, and closes his eyes, the very pose of someone currently thinking of something. Flicking his fingers, he voices out. "Well then! How about Kakashi follow you home, so he knows where your house is?"

That's… a rather civilian way to do it. Though I guess if Sakumo makes Kakashi follow my scent or something—since, you know, _ninja dogs_ —it can be seen as either creepy, disrespectful, or both.

Rinny scratches her cheek in a moment of uncertainty, before she nods her consent, not seeing anything particularly wrong with that.

"That… Would be very nice, sir."

Sakumo smiles, nudges Kakashi to our direction and with a happy wave he goes home.

 **Wanna take over once again?**

 _Uh_. I blink, staring at the TV. _I'll just take over after you get the permission. You're better at sweet talking mum._ Dad doesn't need to be sweet talked with. Just ask him and his bleeding heart will give you permission right away. I am his princess, after all. Mum though… Yeahhh, Rinny and her sweet words are definitely what we need to sweet-talk mum.

Rinny nods, though it probably looks funny since she nods when in real life no one is talking to her anymore.

 **Alright then.**

 _Goodluck with Kakashi. Maybe he won't be a total dick about our visit to his compound in our way home._

 **Don't jinx me, Rin.**

"Umm," Rinny glances at Kakashi nervously. Kakashi, who simply stares at her while Rinny almost fidgets on the spot. I give her a nudge to start walking, and poor nervous Rinny—since this is in actuality her first time talking to Kakashi, really—smiles at Kakashi. "Let's—Let's go then!"

An awkward smile wobbles on her lips—my lips, our lips, whichever, before she hurries to our home.

Rinny almost turns around to see if Kakashi follows or not, but then his chakra hovers near us at a constant pace, which indicates that yes, he is following us.

Fortunately, Rinny doesn't ask Kakashi about the weather, despite the awkward silence between them. I almost laugh at how… Rinny is so different. When she's at the back of my mind, she's either squealing at Kakashi and recently, Obito—who even for me is absolutely adorable. Despite his glaring contest and rivalry with Kakashi, Obito still finds it comfortable enough to sit next to me, who sit next to Kakashi. He, rather predictably, is super sleepy in classes that he doesn't think as cool and interesting enough, and his drooling face is enough to send Rin's cute meter into haywire—or simply giving out comments whenever Kakashi gets bratty enough.

Guess it's different when you're faced with one of the cute little kids you always squeal about.

Granted I squeal about Kakashi too. But… I'm more into his adult self. I mean, damn, jounin Kakashi's arms, they can make me sigh in absolute pleasure just by the sight of it. Adult Obito's too, despite how insane he will be in the future. Or, if the future gets as horrendous as the canon timeline makes it out to be. I'm still trying to find a way around it.

Anyway, Rinny and Kakashi don't really talk to each other as they make their way to my house. It's still in the afternoon, and Sakumo invited me for a dinner, therefore Kakashi glances at the house once, nods before he leaves, his two black eyes training on Rinny for a short while.

 _?_

"...?" Rinny shares my sentiment, really.

Kakashi is really weird.

Getting permission from mum turns out to be not that hard. Hatake Sakumo is famous, and mum finds it as such an honor for her daughter to be invited to their compound, despite only for one dinner. With a stern message not to cause trouble, Rinny smiles sweetly at mum—while in the Mind Palace I am grinning widely, there's no way I won't mess with Kakashi even for a little bit.

Right around five thirty, Kakashi arrives at the house to pick me up.

By that time I've traded places with Rinny, the sweet child sighing in relief at the familiar view of the library she's always in. I am wearing a short sleeved purple shirt with the words Good Turtle on the front, and pants that reaches a few centimeters over my knees. Kakashi is wearing a dark blue sweater and that abomination he calls as scarf.

I grin at Kakashi, bouncing over to his side and calling out a loud "I'm off!" to my mum.

"Soooo, lead the way, oh sweet gentleman."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitches at that, and he sends me a glare, as usual. If anything, my grin is even bigger. His ability to hide his emotions is not as good as his Jounin self, it's so funny to get a rise out of him. And a bit surprising how it's… so _easy_ to get a rise out of him.

Hmm, maybe that's because he is still a child.

Bouncing on my feet, I hum lightly as I walk side by side with Kakashi.

"Soooo," I start.

"What."

"How many dogs do you have?"

"Eight."

"Are they cute?"

"No."

"Aww."

"…"

"…Are you sure they're not cute?"

Kakashi looks immensely tired by now.

"They're ninja dogs, they're not supposed to be cute."

I stare at him.

"Kakashi."

"What."

"They're dogs."

"Duh."

"They're dogs."

"….Yes, they are."

I stare at him in exasperation. "They're dogs."

"…So?"

"Where is your youthfulness?!" Kakashi twitches ever so slightly at that; yeah, he has met Gai a few times and his shouts of youthfulness are apparently enough to brand itself in Kakashi's brain. Specifically, in the "NOPE" section.

"Little kids are supposed to be pumped about doggies and their cuteness!"

"I'm not little!" He bites out, and I send him a disbelieving look. To make a clean win, I measure my height… With Kakashi's.

Considering I'm older than him, and he hasn't reached his growth spurt just yet…

I raise my eyebrow, he scowls when he realizes that yes, he is very little.

"….They're ninja dogs. Not just any doggies." He says as an attempt to keep on denying every bits of my sentence.

"They're still dogs, Kakashi. Dogs are cute unless they're biting your ass." I pause. "…Did you really say _doggies_?"

"….No." I choke in laughter and _are those shades of red on his cheeks?_

"You said doggies!" That has to be one of the most childish word Kakashi ever says! He's usually so stuck up and proper, right grammar and everything, even when he's insulting me.

"Ugh." His steps are longer and faster this time, obviously tired of me at this point and just wants to get away from me as fast as possible.

"Say It again, please!"

"My dogs are so going to bite your ass."

"Oh, kinky."

Kakashi looks like he wants to scream.

* * *

"I really like your face."

Um.

I think I shouldn't have said that.

You see, we haven't exactly started dinner just yet. Sakumo lets me to play with Kakashi's ninken, which in this period of time, are still puppies.

Whatever Kakashi may say, they're puppies and they're so goddamn cute my mouth let out a particularly loud "Awwww" when I see them the first time. I don't tackle them or hug them right off the bat, but a shake of a handpaw and scratches under their chins or near their ears are apparently enough to turn them nearly into goo. Pakkun is immensely cute, as well, despite his half lidded stare, and his paw is just _soooooo soft!_

Anyway, ahem, back to the main point.

The visit to the Hatake Compound is pleasant; me and Rinny shine bright at the sight of puppies, Kakashi finally relents and just throws his hands to the air when I exclaim, _"See? They're cute right!"_ and Sakumo is just happy to have one of Kakashi's friends over.

And since Sakumo is sporting that proud papa smile, or maybe one will consider it as the oji-san smile, I just have to blurt that out.

….As much as I'm regretting the fact that I blurted that out of the blue, it is immensely fascinating to see Sakumo chokes on his own spit and splutter because a little girl just complimented his face.

I don't dare look at Kakashi, I may laugh when I see whatever expression he's having right now. Doesn't mean that I'm not sporting a bright grin at my face right now. I'm still a kid—physically—so cut me some slack; I'm free to show my emotions all I want.

"…You still look cute even when you're choking on your spit," ah, Sakumo's making more strange noises from his throat similar to a dying cat. And I vaguely listen to Kakashi's disgusted noise, and Rinny's exasperated sigh.

"I-I'm sorry?"

I blink, the very epitome innocence. "What's wrong, Sakumo-san? I'm just complimenting your face…" Your really, really handsome face, but I digress.

The White Fang coughs to his fist, faint pink on his cheeks.

"Ah, yes… Thank you, Rin-chan."

I beam at him. "Your welcome, Sakumo-san!"

….

"Really though, you're so hot. And so cool, and-!"

Kakashi has to slap his hand on my mouth to stop me from turning his dad into spluttering mess.

We talk some more through dinner. The food's good, and I don't mess with Sakumo in fear of Kakashi's wrath. …I do ogle him though. And his ass. Erm.

Anyway, we talk about our five first days in Academy, about the subjects, about the teachers, the classmates, even Obito.

Kakashi says Obito is a helpless idiot who is bound to fail as a ninja someday.

I say Obito is cute, easy going and he tries very hard when he really puts his mind into it. I say he'll become immensely strong one day.

Kakashi eyes me as if I'm stupid when I say so, but I stay strong to my words. I know Obito will become a strong person. In the right path or not, though, is still a question.

Sakumo smiles at me when I express my faith in Obito, not ceasing even when me and Kakashi dwell into another argument regarding hedgehogs out of all things.

"I told you, it'll make a wonderful summon animal!"

"And what a hedgehog can even do anyway? Obviously ninkens are much better."

"Kakashi, did you even listen to me and my arguments?"

It's a nice visit.

* * *

At the few first weeks in the Academy, we simply study theories. No physical aspects just yet; it seems that Konoha wants to have us at least have a basic understanding on what kind of shit we're going to use in the foreseeable future.

Save to say I'm having much fun with the lectures. Especially chakra theories, history and geography. While geography wasn't my favorite subject Back Then, right now I am very interested to know about the Elemental Nations, hence my crush with that particular subject.

Every subjects I deem as important enough, I take notes of, complete with annotation bubbles and little foot notes here and there.

Still, my favorite has to be history, despite its propaganda.

Konoha speaks of itself with such high regard, I almost laugh because obviously Konoha is not as kind and great as they make it out to be. But alas, they're sometimes softer than other villagers; like for example, Kiri. But they're shinobi villages: they're bound to be at the very least cruel and sadistic, even Konoha.

Uchiha Madara is not spoken of that much; fair enough, considering that he's seen as a dirty traitor.

I write what the teacher has to say about him: stealing his brother's eyes and killing him, taking control of the Kyuubi to attack the village.

Nobody has to know that I make a particular foot note for that one, too, in my mother language. But if it's to be written in English, it'll be seen such as these:

\- Eyes given by his brother - Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

\- Manipulated by Zetsu - aims for Eternal Tsukuyomi

\- He loves his brother, Izuna, so much. - can't kill

\- He's still alive, hiding in a cave somewhere - possibly in Iwa? Can't remember.

I intend to make some more notes regarding The Plot, and I'll write them all out in a separate notebook. With pink frilly cover with flowers printed on it. Nobody will suspect a thing.

* * *

Throughout these few months, my parents and Sakumo have become immensely busy; and since I've shown that I'm a responsible child, my parents don't bother to ask my neighbors to take care of me anymore.

Me and Kakashi both show immense progress within the written tests the Academy has to offer to us; whether it's mock exams or real ones.

Not much respond kindly to Kakashi's indifferent attitude and budding popularity as a genius.

I have the same nice scores as Kakashi but—I think I don't get as much scorn since I'm not as young as Kakashi. Some girls still glare at me whenever I get praises from the teacher whenever I answer a question right in the middle of class, but I simply shrug and say that I read a lot.

They say I'm a nerdy bookworm, I stare at them and drawl out that I don't care what they think.

Some still tease me and talk shit about me, (they talk about my _forehead_ out of all things and I want to scream because _really?!_ How many more Team 7 parallels are there gonna be?!) but I hardly care about children's stupid babbles.

Boys sneer and spit at Kakashi. Girls squeal and get starry eyed at him. Kakashi doesn't give a shit.

Girls sneer and spit at me. Boys deem me uninteresting and leave me alone, though some does join in since I'm Kakashi's friend. I stare at them when they talk shit until they become too uncomfortable to say anything anymore.

Through the months, me and Kakashi still discuss academy matters and other new things I can find in my medical books, and other few books I find interesting. I still think hedgehogs can become a very useful summon animal. Kakashi thinks i'm stupid because " _I told you ninken is better."_

I've found a book on seals, though it is still the very basics and I'm not exactly thrilled in trying it out, I don't want to accidentally lose an arm or something. The book tells me exactly the harms of trying out seals without supervision, thank you very much. When I get in Team Minato, I think I'm going to pester him to teach me about seals.

Whenever my parents are off duty, they still train me. They're pretty tense, these days, perhaps it's because of the incoming doom that is Third Shinobi World War; the tensions between the villages are high.

In training, mum still kicks my ass, she teaches me some basic swings in kenjutsu despite saying that my posture is not for kenjutsu. I think she does have a soft spot on me. Alas, I'm not exactly interested in wielding swords; and I've found myself enjoying taijutsu more than kenjutsu.

Dad, as he promised, really teaches me the water walking technique, it takes me a few days, nearly a week to get it truly mastered that I can multitask while I do the thing. I ask Kakashi if he can do it, and he stares at me.

"….You can do it?"

"Well, yeah. Dad teaches me that, it's another step toward becoming a med-nin! Chakra control exercises are important."

Kakashi stares at me, and I send a confused one at him.

At last, he lets out. "….Dad hasn't taught me yet."

"Oh."

"…"

"….Well, if you want to, we can practice it together? It's not that different from tree walking, anyway."

It's probably a trick of the light, but I think Kakashi's eyes brighten at that.

(…He ends up figuring out how to do it faster than I was able to, god damn it).

* * *

Obito is, so to say, a cute child.

After the first introduction which includes a fist to his face, he doesn't cease in sitting next to me and trying to strike up conversations with me. He talks to other students too, of course, some boys who don't mind his sometimes clumsy moves and loud outbursts. He doesn't talk much to girls, which is typical for boys his age. He still talks to me, though, and I don't mind talking to him.

He doesn't seem to be having a crush on me, considering that he doesn't blush a lot around me and not making strange faces at me unless I get too close to him, so I count it as a plus.

As a few quizzes have passed by now, he's known that my writing tests scores are the highest in the class and asks me to help him. The thing is, the "That guy who got punched in the first day" or "fist-face" nicknames are slowly taken over by a new one: Dead-Last.

Very creative.

He doesn't struggle much with chakra theories—he deems that interesting enough.

History, though? He's _doomed_.

He's lucky I like history enough in both lives, and I like storytelling about it.

"So, it's said that Hashirama and Madara befriended each other wayyyy before they became Clan Heads, and at that point of time, they don't know that they belong to the Senju and Uchiha Clans, respectively."

He scrunches his nose at me. "Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret by then. Right now you may be able to proudly say that you're The Uchiha Obito, Future Hokage and other things, but," I wiggles a finger in front of his face, "in an era where even children younger than us have to fight and die in war, it's dangerous to exclaim to the world which super cool and dangerous clan you belong in. People may hear you and try to kill you. Even this standard still works in outside of Konoha, Shinobi has to know not to tell his name so easily."

Obito looks a bit solemn as realization dawns on him.

"Well, it's not like Madara can outrightly say to Senju Hashirama that he's an Uchiha, can he? He can't shout like," I mimic a disney villain voice, " _I'm Uchiha Madara, you insolent fool! Fearrrrr meeee!_ Hashirama may end up looking like he's constipated. That's how icky it was between the two clans."

Obito chokes on laughter, and I grin.

"Okay, next, so there was another battle between the two clans..."

* * *

Sometime after I somehow start being his private tutor in the classes we have, upon knowing that apparently me and Kakashi have been training together for so long, Obito makes it a point to tell me about his training regime.

"I'll train hard too! And one day, I'll be stronger than the current Hokage!" He shouts at me one day, when I'm about to leave for another spar and water walking exercises with Kakashi.

Blink, blink. _Why does he say that?_

The ever polite Rinny shushes me. **Oh hush, just answer him.** While cooing at Obito's cute determined face. …Rinny really is weak against cute boys, huh.

"Um, okay," I say, humoring him, "goodluck, Obito! Don't shout it in front of the Third Hokage, though, he may get scared you'll kick him out of his position soon."

"Hell yeah!" He fist pumps excitedly, grinning, before glaring harshly at Kakashi. "I won't lose to you!"

Kakashi scoffs, making Obito bristle. "Whatever. Hurry up, Rin."

"Gee, okay, pissy pants," I evade a smack and grins to Obito. "See ya tomorrow, Tobito."

"Oh, okay—Eh, Tobito?"

I don't answer, merely waves at him as I run to catch up with Kakashi who leaves me behind, that damn brat.

* * *

As a field medic nin, Dad takes missions outside the village, just like Mum. And while I will very much prefer to learn medic nin stuffs from him, turns out dad is, safe to say, busy. And that is why dad takes me to the hospital to meet his friend, a fellow medic nin, who agrees to take me in as his student.

"Don't worry, you'll like him," dad tries to assure me as I walk with him to the hospital. "He's strict when it comes to his stuff, but other than that he's a pretty easy going guy."

"Okay."

"Dad is really, really sorry I can't teach you everything—I'll make sure to supervise your training at home whenever I'm available, I promise, okay?"

"Dad," I call out, smiling. "It's okay, really."

He relaxes a bit at that, "Okay. Okay. Whew. Oh, there he is." Dad waves, calling out to his friend. "Oi, Masa-chan, here!"

His friend, Masa-chan, is a normal looking guy with black hair and brown eyes, his bangs are hold up by a normal white headband little girls use and he's using the standard white hospital scrub. Upon catching sight of dad, Masa-chan smiles and saunters over to us.

"Yo, Takeshi, this your daughter?"

"Yeah, take care of her, would you?"

"Of course. Hi, kid."

I bow at him as customary to this world, smiling. "Hello, I'm Nohara Rin."

"Why, aren't you polite." Masa-chan grins. "As I promised to your dad, I'll make you one of the best medic nin ever—his words not mine." Dad lets out an mock offended "Oi!" that he ignores.

"The name's Kishimoto Masashi, make sure you remember that."

…..

At that point, me and RInny's thoughts are one.

 _ **What?**_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN! _Ha,_ did that surprise you? Did it? I've been planning on showing Kishimoto since forever! Glad I got the chance now, haha! Is it really Kishimoto-sensei or is it a coincidence? WHO KNOWS? I think I'll do some more time skips in the next chapter, eh?**

 **Do you think Rin should graduate early, like Kakashi?**

 **Do you think Obito should get a crush on Rin? Or should it be Kakashi? Or you think KakaObi should happen instead? Haha!**

 **I have my own plans but i don't know, _maybe_ your ideas are better than mine and I'll use yours instead! Tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for your support, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erasing Impossibility 5**

 **hELLO GOOD PEOPLE, I AM BACK. This chapter is not much: simply some brainfart of bonding time between characters.**

 **My grammar may be kind of off in this chapter, I am tired and I don't have any beta.**

 **Hopefully, you still can enjoy this story.**

* * *

Kishimoto Masashi.

My medic nin teacher is Kishimoto Masashi.

Fucking _Kishimoto Masashi._

It's either Kishimoto Masashi is a narcissistic person who puts his own person as a character in his show, or this is legit Kishimoto Masashi, or God is playing a joke on me, or this is just a coincidence.

And I don't know which is the right one and which one I actually prefer. If this is God's joke on me then I can only cry because that can only mean that God is a troll and _what is my fate oh dear God whyyyy,_ if this is a coincidence and he is just a normal citizen of Konoha then I can only shrug and say _Oh well, coincidences do happen._

But if this is really THE Kishimoto Masashi…

He'll know if I'm not acting in character.

Which is, you know, _bad_.

Kishimoto kills Rin off in the story for a reason and if he sees I'm not as "Rin" as I'm supposed to, I think I'll die early. In fact, I'm inwardly screaming here right now since _oh my god why must dad's friend be named THAT out of all things just why—_

 _I can accept it if his name is David, or Bobby or Castiel or even Dean Winchester; just why must it be Kishimoto, why—_

 **Rin, calm down!**

 _Can't he be Sebastian Stan instead? Sebas is cute and definitely more preferable as a teacher than Kishimoto Masashi, dammit. Or Tom Hiddleston or—_

 **Agh!**

And I am slammed into the Mind Palace as Rinny takes over my body. For a good reason, since Rinny actually pays attention to what is being talked about between dad and Kishimoto-sensei, so she can let me know later on. Which is good, considering that I'm busy spazzing at the moment to really follow their conversation.

As Dad, Kishimoto-sensei and Rinny talks about training plans and such, I am biting my nails in the Mind Palace, still wide eyed and very much horrified.

The very moment I knew I was reborn as Rin, I know shit will take place in my life, now or later. I have Uchiha Madara and Kaguya's "will" hanging around, who have this fascination with Obito, which will lead to my canonverse's demise. And there is war coming, and invasions and more war.

Like, seriously.

This life is going to be _shit_.

I expect to meet canon characters and characters I never know about, however. _Not_ a character with the same name as the _fucking_ author of the series!

Cradling my head with my hands, I breathe in, and out. In, out, in, out. Okay, I have to calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Nothing will be okay if I keep on panicking; I have to calm down.

Think.

Did my existence change something so early on? Is it changing simply because I exist? I befriended Kakashi already—although without his explicitly stated approval of friendship—and that is already pretty much away from canon.

I changed some things already; with me befriending Kakashi and punching Obito's face at the first day of the Academy—many more changes will come, the Butterfly Effect is in its full course within this timeline.

I need to get used to these plot twists, I have this feeling that more of this shit will come: things I don't know about, things I know happen but doesn't happen or isn't as exact as I know of it to be in canon timeline. Canon Rin's death is like a boulder crushing everything in its way; her death is almost the start of every bad things that will happen to the Konoha 12 and the Elemental Countries, what motivates Obito to do the things he does in canon timeline.

If Canon Rin's existence is like a boulder rolling down, slowly making its way to cause many demise, my existence is perhaps more of a flood. Starts out a harmless bank of water but then it's suddenly rising up from your ankle to the upper part of your body and you will probably drown in it, all depending on who I meet or what I do.

Taking a deep breath, I give my cheeks some soft slaps to get myself together. No panicking. It won't do me any good. I have to calm down. There's nothing I can do to change my demeanor so suddenly, I can't pretend to be Canon Rin. Kishimoto-sensei, if he is really the author of the series who somehow worms his way in into this world, has to suck it up since I am not going to change how I act around people.

I'm a _different_ Nohara Rin, I am going to keep on changing things; and it's going to start with my so-called impending doom.

Or perhaps I have to start with Obito. That old coot will place a seal on him too, anyway. And I don't want Obito to turn evil.

I don't want to die, and I'll fight tooth and nail so I don't die.

No jumping to Kakashi's chidori, no dying with a hole on my chest.

 _Impossible,_ the pessimistic part of my brain tells me, and I bite my lip.

I'm still going to try. It's not impossible _not_ to jump to someone's lightning jutsu. It's simply the matter of choices.

I'm going to live, and if Kishimoto Masashi has a problem with it, he can go fuck himself.

 _I'm going to live_.

* * *

Rinny takes over my body for the whole afternoon, familiarizing herself with dad and Kishimoto-sensei. I watch from the TV, materializing chocolate smoothie to further calm myself with while I watch the scene unfold before me. I am unaware if it's typical of teachers in this world, but the introduction he asks is exactly like how Yukimura-sensei asked for mine, and how Kakashi will ask his Dysfunctional Unlucky Team 7 in the future.

"I don't have lots of hobbies," Rinny says, "but I like drawing… and training. And sometimes singing…" Shuffling her feet, she rubs her cheek with her finger. "I like my friends, and cute stuffs," _and hot men,_ I add mentally, snickering when I can _feel_ Rinny rolling her eyes at my comment. "I don't like… Um," she pauses, wondering. She can't exactly say _Danzo_ , can she? Even if we both are kind of icky towards him in one way or another.

"I don't like power hungry people," that's more like it! "My dream is to… protect my comrades."

KIshimoto-sensei nods, smiling in what I think as approval. "That is a nice dream to have for future iryo-nin," he says, still nodding to himself. "Now, have you mastered Tree Walking and Water Walking exercises?"

Rinny nods. "Yes, I've been training those exercises with Kakashi-kun lately."

"Kakashi? Ah, Sakumo's son?"

Blinks. "You know Sakumo-san, Kishimoto-sensei?"

"Of course I do! I helped with Kakashi's birth, you know," Kishimoto-sensei waves his hand dismissively, while me and Rinny are reeling in surprise at the revelation.

Holy moly. Kishimoto Masashi helped with Kakashi's birth. I don't know whether I should cry or laugh at the whole meaning of it; since Kishimoto Masashi in Back Then is the brain behind Kakashi's existence and whole tragic story, while here Kishimoto Masashi literally had a hand on Kakashi's birth, fresh out of the vagina and everything.

This world is really goddamn crazy.

* * *

After the whole introduction thing, dad left me in the hospital to learn some things from Kishimoto-sensei. At that time he merely asked theories and basic knowledge about anatomy and what not, and Rinny was able to answer everything Kishimoto-sensei, thanks to our effort to learn anything we found as useful and interesting.

I think he approved of us.

It is now the very next day, and I am in the Academy, sitting under a tree during lunch time, Kakashi sitting next to me with his face pointedly facing away from me, stuffing foods into his mouth.

It seems he hasn't mastered the flash eating technique just yet, or he's just being lazy. Nevertheless, I think it's cute that he tries to hide his face from me. Me, who already seen Jounin Kakashi's face and had literally cried the first time I saw it. His face is _divine._ Sakumo's face is gorgeous enough, Kakashi is _too much._ With that beauty mark and his smirk and everything. I don't think I can handle seeing this cute tiny Kakashi grow up to be _that_ Kakashi.

…I might end up tapping his ass way too often.

Shhhhh. Dirty thoughts, go away!

Those muscled arms, though….

Erm.

"I've started my iryo-nin training," I start, munching on chicken fillet, mind still chanting _dirty thoughts go away_ like a prayer, "if we're going to keep on sparring, we gotta make some schedule."

Kakashi hums, acknowledging that.

"I train at the hospital during Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. All other times I'm free."

He simply nods, still munching on his food, looking disinterested. And that's an enough confirmation that he'll continue to spar with me on the off days.

I simply smile.

* * *

"You can do it! I know you can do it, just do it!"

If Kishimoto-sensei is not already well known as Naruto's author in the Back Then, I'll say he's this universe's version of Shia LaBeouf. For the past five minutes, he has been shouting that exact sentence over and over again while I am doing my pathetic attempt with the fish test. My hands keep on flickering back and forth between blue and green, which is frustrating. Father, who as an iryo-nin obviously knows about the fish test, has told me on the way here not to mess up the fish test.

I feel like crying. Nevermind trying not to mess this test, I'm more focused on the hilarious gestures from Kishimoto-sensei pretending to be Shia LaBeouf rather than actually focusing on the fish.

"You can do it, Rin-chan, you can do it!"

It takes me a good chunk of self control not to whimper because he is a damn good distraction. Prior to starting this test: which is to keep a fish out of water alive for, like, five to ten minutes, circulating oxygen in the fish's body, which takes a good amount of chakra control and concentration, Kishimoto-sensei has stated that he will do his best to distract me. His reasoning? There will always be distractions whether in hospital rooms or on the field, either crying family members or frantic newbie nurses, or enemy ninja or panicking ally shinobi. As a good medic nin, I have to be able to focus on taking care of my injured allies _and_ being aware of my surroundings also. I have to be able to keep my cool, stay focused, and be thorough with my healing techniques.

That takes, like, a good amount of self discipline and control. Considering that it takes time and experience to be that cool headed in the field, I am this close to snapping at Kishimoto-sensei to shut it. That guy doesn't even hold himself back in trying to distract me! Rinny isn't exactly helping either, considering that she is also focused on Kishimoto-sensei who is friggin' dancing in the room. Add pom-poms and he is one excellent cheerleader.

"You can do it, Rin-chan. Go, Rin, go, Rin, go, Rin! Wooooo!"

 _Snap._

"Agh, Kishimoto-sensei, just shut up for a second!"

* * *

"They say that Uchiha Madara killed his brother, Izuna and took his Sharingan, but I think it's a lie," I say, leaning on the couch. Obito sits next to me, listening to my history storytelling with rapt attention. It probably helps his history knowledge considering how I make sure to tell him about all these with the right amount of enthusiasm and questions to make him hooked to the story.

We are in another one of our studies, and Obito hangs out in my house, the little lad a bit hesitant in having me over at the Uchiha Compound for reasons known only by him. Sitting on the living room's couch, tea and dango sitting neatly on the table in front of us.

"A book I've read mentioned that Uchiha Madara loved his brother deeply, so it's pretty farfetched that he would stoop so low as to murder his only living relative left for his pretty red eyes, don't you think? I mean, I won't murder my sibling if they're the only family I have left."

Obito processes my words, nodding and humming in agreement with each words I wove out.

"It is more likely that Uchiha Izuna died during the last battle between Uchiha and Senju, right before Uchiha Madara finally agreed to a truce between his clan and Hashirama-sama's." I sip on my tea, before continuing. "I won't say that during the test, though."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Our Academy's textbook is adamant in having Madara killing Izuna for the sake of power, if we write something else I don't think Yukimura-sensei will be that happy."

"So what am I supposed to write on the test?"

"Izuna died, Madara took his sharingan. A truce happened and Konoha was formed, but then he took control of Kyuubi and attacked the village thanks to jealousy over the position of Hokage. He battled at the Valley of the End against the Shodaime and he died."

Obito crosses his arms, a pinched expression on his face before he nods, agreeing to the short but packed answer.

"I think that covers it for the next history quiz," I look over the textbook once more before nodding. "Yep, we're done."

"Eeh, that's it?" It's funny on how Obito is almost whining, considering that he always sleeps through the history lessons in the Academy.

"Well, in the next part we'll have short texts about Uzumaki Mito-sama, Nidaime's reign and whatever greatness he managed to obtain… But I haven't read through them just yet," thanks to a biased view toward Tobirama, who I see could've made better choices, but didn't make them anyway; "if you still want to hear more stories, I guess I can tell you others, though I guarantee that this won't appear in the quiz."

Taking a bite of the Mitarashi dango, Obito nods excitedly. "Dat's ohkay!" He says between munches, "yor shtories ar ghreat, Rhin-chan!"

I simply smile at him, amused.

"Well, I have this story… About the origin of chakra." Obito perks up in interest, his eyes focused on me.

"A princess took bite of chakra fruit from the God's Tree, which gave her immense power. Her name was Kaguya. Kaguya-hime was the first one to have chakra and she took control over the world with its power. She got two sons, who surprisingly had chakra within their veins. One of her sons was Hagoromo, the one we know as the Sage of Six Paths."

Obito chokes on his dango, flailing for awhile before he exclaims. "Sage of Six Paths has a name?!"

I roll my eyes, smiling. "Of course he does. Sage of Six Paths is merely a title. Like The Professor for Sandaime, he still has a real name, which is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sage of Six Paths has a name, and it's Otsutsuki Hagoromo."

Obito lets out an 'oooooh', nodding.

"His brother was named Otsutsuki… Hamura, if I remember correctly. They were both the first ones to be born with the ability to wield chakra. They lived happily, ignorant to how exactly their mother was able to gain power in the first place. Then one day, they found out about their mother's origins and rebelled against their mother, Kaguya, who had gone mad with the power running in her veins. Surprisingly, thanks to the chakra fruit she ate, she became Juubi, The Ten Tails."

"She what?!" The Uchiha's voice is shrill, in obvious shock.

"She became the Juubi."

"The Juubi is Sage of Six Paths' mother?! Eh, wait, does the Juubi even exist?" His voice quietens with each word, incredulity laced within his sentences. "I thought there are only… like… nine? Nine of them?"

I wave my hand at him, dismissing his question. "It'll be explained later in the story. Do you want me to continue?"

Obito nods, stuffing his face once again with another stick of dango.

"Okay, so, eh… Kaguya got mad, she—as the Ten Tails—tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra from her sons out of spite. Hagoromo and Hamura worked together and sealed the Juubi, their mother, inside Hagoromo. I guess you can say that in actuality Hagoromo is the very first Jinchuuriki."

I pause, tapping my lips with my finger. "And then… After that… I think Hagoromo figured that he wouldn't be able to live forever, and thus created the Tailed Beasts from Juubi's chakra. Ranging from ichibi to Kyuubi." I nod at Obito's bewildered expression. "Yes, Sage of Six Paths was the one who created the Tailed Beasts. And after that… he…. Sealed the remains of the Juubi, who is lacking its chakra to the moon."

"To the what?"

"The moon."

"The moon is Juubi?!"

"Correction: The Juubi is sealed within the moon. After that Hagoromo died, and Hamura took off to the moon to guard his mother's sealed remains."

I turn to a widely gaping Obito, smiling brilliantly and clapping my hands. "And that's about it! That's how chakra first made its grand appearance in this world. Hamura had his own clan on the moon. Hagoromo had two sons, and one of them had the Sharingan."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. The first was a genius, sharingan wielding son, named Indra. The second son was called Ashura, who wasn't a genius and flunked a lot with his studies. Kind of like you when you try to study history by yourself, by the way."

Obito splutters, his cheeks reddening. "That's not…! I'm not…! But it's so _boooring!_ "

I smirk at him, and he whines. "Rin-chan, you're mean!"

"Yes, yes, now continue on… Hagoromo who was still alive chose Ashura as his successor and…."

* * *

Other than verbal history lessons I gave Obito, I end up writing down folktales and children stories from Back Then whenever I'm bored, writing them down in alphabets. It gives me a sense of nostalgia, writing in my mother language other than the Japanese I've gotten accustomed to. From one little children story, it becomes two, and three, and more. I end up cramming them in one book, with doodles in some pages to show what is going on in the story like the typical children books.

The story writing takes another course as I end up writing down any history of my country and world history I can remember, making diagrams and notes in another book, still using my mother language.

Kakashi takes a peek at my book, once, when I'm busy writing the story about French Revolution in my World History notebook during one of the boring classes in Academy (read: math) and raises his eyebrow, giving me a questioning look.

He doesn't ask, however, and I'm fairly certain he'll bother me about it later when we spar.

* * *

"What's the thing you write in that book?"

See? I'm right. Kakashi does ask me. Only that he doesn't ask it after or before the spar, he asks me while he is busy trying to punch my face and pummel me to the ground.

"A story." I evade another kick to my face, crouching down to try to trip him.

"That's not kanji." Kakashi jumps away from my offending foot, landing for a milisecond before launching himself at me with an uppercut.

"No, it isn't." I block his attack, spinning around to elbow his ribs.

"Is that a code?" Kakashi asks, having stepped away when he sees my offending elbow.

I blink at him, considering his words. "I guess you can say that."

He furrows his eyebrows, and says. "I've never seen that code before."

Rolling my eyes, I position myself in my taijutsu stance, similar to the Tai Chi stance I've learned in Back Then. The Tai Chi I've learned is that slow dance I did at school with my schoolmates, since my middle school insisted that it was necessary for us to do that exercise. But we never really train to use Tai Chi in a fight, not really. The things I utilize in my taijutsu are flexibility and speed, and Tai Chi helps with the flexibility part.

It isn't Tai Chi, but more like a botched part of it, seen and further developed by mum who saw that peculiar stance I did one day out of the blue and drilled me to the ground to utilize it to the furthest of my ability.

It's pretty dangerous if I can honestly use it without hesitating, by redirecting other's attack from me to the attackers and sending off my own, Mum said I can rip off people's arms and even kill them in a single strike. I know about chakra points and human anatomy from books, after all, but while it isn't as accurate as seeing it with byakugan, the heart is where the heart is and I can always make it explode with a good amount of concentrated chakra from me.

I don't use Hyuuga's taijutsu stances, but a strike to the heart is still a strike to the heart and I can do it, with or without byakugan.

The problem with my fighting stance, I realize, is my own hesitation to _hurt_ and to _kill_. I'm sparring with Kakashi and _obviously_ I don't want to rip off his arms or detonate his heart using my chakra, but what if I'm facing enemies during battles? During the war?

I cannot hesitate when that time comes, and I am dreading the day when I finally don't hesitate anymore to kill.

Eyeing Kakashi's fighting stance, which is different from Academy's basic taijutsu stance—I think Sakumo taught him that stance specifically—I finally answer. "And you know about every single codes available, _obviously_."

His eyebrow ticks in irritation, and he huffs. "Where did you learn that code?"

"Has it ever passed your mind that perhaps I created it?"

"Lies. That code is too advanced for you to make."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid, brat?" I strike first, this time, a well aimed punch to his face. Which he evades, sadly. "That code is mine, asshat! Ow!"

Jumping away now that he manages to kick my stomach—his eyes showing how much he enjoyed that, the _jerk_ —he says, "Why did you even create it?"

I shrug, "I was bored."

A deadpan stare. "You're always bored."

"True."

We get into our own stances once again, preparing ourselves.

"I can teach you, if you want."

"…What?"

"The code. I can teach you if you want."

"…..After this spar."

"Okay."

* * *

Kakashi really is a genius.

That statement is further proved by his ability to catch on my "code" fairly quickly. His pronunciation Is not bad, considering my mother language is pretty much similar with Japanese. Only with alphabets, instead of Japanese ones.

His grammar can obviously do some more work, but it's funny and interesting enough to hear him talk like that. I will only tell him more words and their meanings. He can simply observe _my_ grammar and how I talk, and we'll see if he'll improve with that.

" **Latihan,"** I say, "training."

" **Latihan.** " He frowns, "your code is strange."

"What is the point of a code if it's not strange and a little bit complicated? I haven't even told you how to write and read yet."

And we continue until it's time for me to go home.

* * *

"...What is that?" Kakashi asks uncertainly, his eyes glued to the strange food displayed in front of him.

I simply smile, offering the food closer to his hesitant hands. "Martabak telur, made with eggs and meat and onion... It's delicious!"

"You made this yourself?" He takes the bento box, one finger poking one of the food, eyeing me apprehensively when I nod happily in answer. "Why?"

"I was bored."

"..."

"Seriously, I was bored. Don't worry, i've tried it, it's good."

His eyes are telling me to go get a life, but he doesn't voice it out and simply nods, accepting the food without much fuss.

When the day ends, Kakashi gives me back the bento box, sparkling clean.

I think he's a bit uncomfortable when I smile brightly at him in return.

* * *

 **Ah, bonding time, how beautiful. You better enjoy it, folks, don't know when the angst fest gonna arrive, don't cha? My friend said this chapter is brimming with KakaRin moments, and now that I reread it, it's true, lmaooo. Don't worry, ObiRin fans, Obito and Rin bonding time will come in next chapter! At this very moment, Rin is comfortable enough with Kakashi, hence as to why she can be seen as easygoing and pretty much honest toward the silver haired boy, which results to them seemingly closer than any other people. Rin and Obito, meanwhile, haven't exactly gotten to the "honestly comfortable" status; they're simply friends who help each other, in this case more Rin helping Obito with his studies more than anything.**

 **While I don't exactly show them in the fic, since i'm a lazy assbutt who can't bother herself in writing everything that is happening in the Academy, Rin _does_ interact with people other than Kakashi and Obito. She talks with classmates who don't hate her out of spite, or even with those who hate her when she has to (read: assignments). So she's not exactly a loner nor she the type to choose friends based on which character she knows best. She is generally friendly and is typically okay in befriending just anybody. So, she has a few friends in her class; just not as close as she is with Kakashi.**

 **Some of your reviews are hilarious, but I thank you for your honest vote in the possible pairings within this story. Actual pairing won't start anytime soon: they're TOO YOUNG. I am currently establishing their friendship, and only after that a romantic relationship is plausible. I'll probably make a poll later or something.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, no matter how i think it's a bit cringeworthy at some point! I'll try to make a better next chapter, with more bonding and perhaps the right amount of pain. These children will grow up too fast -sobs-**

 **Review please! What do you think of this chapter? Do you think KakaRin's friendship is cute and adorable? Do you think it'll go down the drain soon? Or do you think the power of friendship will outlast everything, and their friendship will be okay and dandy?**

 **For KakaRin supporters out there: which one do you think will be crushing first, Kakashi or Rin? (Rin is a Kakashi fangirl, but she also fangirls over Sakumo, Adult Obito and even Uchiha Madara. That fangirl squealing does not count as actual romantic crush.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erasing Impossibility 6**

 ***Pakkun voice* Yo, everybody. I was planning on making a rant on how I want you to at least give me some more reviews but eh, it'll make me sound like a bitch (in which, I can, if you want me to,** _ **heh**_ **) so I'm just gonna say thank you for the reviews, mah bro. As long as you love Pakkun's soft paws and Kakashi's fluffy hair, I have no qualms whether you review or not.**

 _ **FOR THOSE WHO ARE WORRIED ABOUT KAKAOBI HAPPENING IN THIS FIC:**_ **that was a joke. No worries, things are as straight as a bamboo stick here—in which case not so much if you bend it correctly but still straight enough for it to be satisfying—so no homo unless you wanna see other pairings like… Genma and Raidou. Or Kotetsu and Izumo. Since I love them. They're cute. Genma is cute. His ass is cute. Gah.** _ **Dirty thoughts go away.**_

 **Warnings:** Fluffy bonding moments, mentions of menstruation, Rin being a pervert, some bonding with OCs side characters, fluffy fluffy things.

 **Whoops. Let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

 _The Prince whom I forgot the name of—I think it's David, or is it Edward? Or Chris? It doesn't matter. What matters is that he's a Prince, and he's Charming. He bends down and kisses Aurora softly on her lips, and for it is a True Love's kiss, the curse lifts itself and Aurora wakes up._

"That's stupid," Kakashi's voice breaks through in the middle of my D*sn*y Princess Narrator voice monologue, and I make an unimpressed look at him, in which he returns in double.

"Why is it that when he sees Aurora the first time, he just decides to kiss her? There are many other ways to wake up someone from a deep sleep."

"He heard the rumors, Kakashi. _Rumors._ And Aurora's under a curse, she can't wake up even if we slap her face a thousand times."

"Well what if the rumor is wrong? And besides, he just tries to kiss her and see whether if it's a True Love's kiss. How can we possibly know that it's a True Love's kiss? Isn't that just _lucky_ that the first prince who comes is her true love? Or were there other princes who tried to kiss her before? That's gross. Or perhaps that True Love kiss is just a name and anybody who kisses her lips can wake her up? If that so, her mother should've just kissed her and get it over with."

I open and close my mouth a few times, actually speechless, before dragging my hand down my face.

Of course Kakashi will make such analysis, no matter if it's a children's story.

Beside me, Obito bristles much like an offended cat. "Hey! Don't ruin Rin-chan's story like that!"

Placing a hand on Obitobi's shoulder, because he looks like he's this close to jump on Kakashi, who is not helping with his haughty look.

"I can't help it if her story is _stupid and unrealistic_."

"OI!"

"Kakashi," I sigh out, "it's fairy tales. _Fairy tales._ Civilian stories, for kids. _Kids."_ I stress out, to prove a point. _"_ Of course it's simple and unrealistic; it's for kids. If you want well-thought stories with complicated background and events, you don't ask me to read you stories I wrote in the Fairy Tales & Folk Tales books. There are plenty in Bumi History."

Yeah, as per this moment, I've named all of the books I use to store my stories and memories of Back Then, Fairy Tales and Folk Tales get their own books. World History, considering this world has its own, I renamed it into Bumi History. Kakashi asked me what Bumi is, once, and he was a bit confused when I told him it means Earth. The conversation was pretty funny too.

" _Earth… the Land of Earth?" Kakashi furrows his eyebrows, looking lost. "This is not the history of Land of Earth."_

" _Er, no, Kakashi. Different… Different Earth. It has an entirely different map and cultures, see?" I point at a crude and possibly not accurate sketch of the World Map I drew on one of the pages._

"… _Why do you call it Earth?"_

" _Um." I raise my finger, pausing a bit. "Because I'm uncreative? I don't know what to call it, so I just settle for Earth, but Earth can be mistaken for the Land of Earth, so I call it Bumi, which is a literal translation. But still." I can name it after Konoha, but considering Konoha's symbol is Leaf, I can't exactly name it as Daun History, in which that is what Leaf translates to in my language. Seriously._

 _And Daun is so close to the name of a band from Back Then, Hijau Daun, which literally translates into Green Leaf. I think Gai will love that band thanks for that name alone._

" _Besides,Bumi is the name of one of the characters in Legend of Aang! You remember that story, right? I haven't finished writing it yet, I'll tell you more later when I finish another chapter."_

 _Kakashi snorts derisively at that, but he says nothing more._

 _I simply smile at him in response._

"Then stop telling dumb stories," Kakashi grumbles out, breaking me out of my flashback. "You're not a kid."

"Um, technically we still are. We only truly escape the whole kid part when we enter puberty, and that happens when we're, like, _twelve_ , though that depends on hormones too. Though if you take Konoha's Law into consideration: we _are_ still minors and civilians. We're only considered as adults after we graduated the Academy… or when we reach the age. So, I'm a kid," I point at myself, then Obito, then at Kakashi, "Obito's a kid, and you're a brat."

Kakashi narrows his eyes at me as Obito snickers, and I grin at him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes, knowing full well that I will keep on calling him a brat even if he threatens to disembowel me or bury me alive, "just stop with the stupid stories."

"Eh? But I don't think it's stupid," the three of us blink and glance at a blond who is sitting in a row in front of us, who blushes a bit under our stares before he—who I vaguely remember as Yamanaka Inomaru, a calm child within our class who never belittles me and Kakashi for being better in some aspects; he has this grace around him that reminds me of little Minato, though I don't talk to him that much outside of classes—clears his throat and smiles. "You're really good with children stories, Nohara-chan. Those stories will definitely fit well with children. Perhaps you can publish them one day…?"

I blink at him, a bit mystified that someone else other than Kakashi and Obito actually bothers to comment about these stories. In which I didn't make them, I simply write as what I remember—but they don't know that. Still, becoming a writer is that sort of hidden career goal I had Back Then, and the thought of being able to publish some things, even if it's not exactly _my_ stories, is enough to make me a bit bashful.

"Oh… Thank you, Yamanaka-kun."

Inomaru smiles at me, a soft little smile that is such a good fit for his slightly chubby face, his short blond hair seemingly making him sparkle under the sunlight coming from the window. And Rinny, who is busy screaming now that she sees a new cute kid that is Yamanaka Inomaru, seemingly affects my physical body, for I am blushing.

…Or maybe that's because I'm pleased at his comment about my story. Even though it's not mine.

But still, it's the thought that counts.

Speaking of thoughts, Rinny is still screaming.

 **Oh my God, oh my God, oh my gOD WHY ARE THESE KIDS SO CUTE WHY ARE—**

 _Rinny, hush!_

 **HE'S SPARKLING, RIN. Sparkling! Can you believe that?! This is illegal. Illegal, I tell you!**

 _I can see that. Shhh. It's okay, Sakumo sparkles more than him._

 **What? Sakumo-san doesn't sparkle…. Sometimes.**

 _He does sparkle when he has that proud papa smile, though. Or whenever Kakashi is within five meter radius near him, really._

… **True.**

"If it's okay, I'd like to hear more of your stories." Inomaru's words bring me out of my internal snickering. Then, he adds as if as an afterthought. "Maybe my little sister will like it."

"Oh, okay," I accept his reasoning enough, now no longer blushing as Rinny has calmed down. Little kids, especially little girls will like these kinds of stories anyway. "Maybe your sister will like Mulan. It's not as gushy mushy, but still has romantic aspects in it. And the heroine doesn't sleep for half of the story."

Inomaru snickers at my joke regarding Sleeping Beauty, and turns around fully as I flip through the pages to find the Mulan section. I tell the story to him and Kakashi and Obito, who listen attentively, Inomaru providing nods and smiles as the story progresses.

Kakashi is a bit tense, disdain and suspicion clear on his eyes and Obito is eyeing Inomaru warily, but I simply shrug it off as them not being used to another person within our Story Telling circle. They'll adapt to his presence soon enough, if Inomaru decides to stay.

* * *

 _Malin still insists that no, this woman is most definitely not his mother! And he shouts at guards to keep his not-mother away. His mother, who is betrayed by her own son, is rightfully angry. She begs for the Gods to punish her son, for her son has forgotten about her the very moment he becomes rich and successful, for he has forgotten all of the pain and suffering she has gone through to make sure that her son can flourish and be happy. When Malin's ship is about to sail away from the island, his feet sticks to place and he cannot make any more steps away from the island. Ever so slowly, his feet are turning into stone and no matter how much he panics; little by little his whole body has gotten stiff._

 _And then the traitorous child, Malin Kundang, is turned into a stone._

"Woah, is that a Doton jutsu?"

Obito's comment catches me off guard, and I stare at him. "What?"

"Malin turned into a stone," Obito rubs his cheek with his finger, looking uncertain. "Is that a Doton jutsu?"

"I don't think such Doton jutsu exists, Uchiha-kun," Inomaru's amused voice comes. The blond is sitting in the row in front of us as usual, his bestfriend Chouzou sitting beside him, accompanying him for this Story Telling session while eating chips. He has been in this Story Telling sessions for a few times now, occasionally dragging Chouzou with him and even rarer, Shikako along with him. It amazes me on how he seems to always be willing to listen to my stories, and isn't that just nice? I don't talk to him much, not really, but at the very least he is always willing to listen and comment about my stories.

Though Shikako is much like Kakashi; dissecting every plot holes available when she's not being too lazy.

Those brats, really.

Chouzou never really reacts much to my stories, simply munching on his food. Though I think he's pretty sweet and attentive. Once, the dark brown haired boy even offered me a bottle of sweet jasmine tea after my incredibly long story of Princess and The Frog, since Kakashi was a brat and I had to explain to him why it was such a Big Deal for Tiana to attend such a grand party which led to a rant about racism in that world and _NO, you must not kiss a toad, or a frog, ever, Obito. They won't turn into anything. If worst comes to worst, you may end up with a case of poisoning. And it will be awkward to tell the doctor that you kissed a frog._

Obito has relaxed a bit around the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, though he still stares at Inomaru way too long once in awhile for reasons I'm not sure I want to know of, and they often trade jokes between each other, mostly about Kakashi. It's also a giant plus that Inomaru's patient enough to help me tutor Obito in the many classes he almost fails spectacularly in. He certainly doesn't mind Obito's sometimes streaks of childishness, though perhaps that's because he has a little sister.

Kakashi doesn't give the trio any glances more than necessary, though he always twitches when Inomaru and Obito whisper to each other, most likely planning to gang up to tease and prank the silver haired boy. Or he simply twitches whenever Inomaru comes to talk with us, really. Kakashi is strange like that. But I think he enjoys dissecting my stories along with Shikako (no matter how he will deny because he's a _tsundere_ like that), pointing out every stupidity in these children stories and the sheer unrealistic elements in it.

In which, I have to restrain myself from saying that this world is filled with goddamned ninjas who defy the rule of gravity and I got reincarnated as a character who is doomed to die in the war. This world is fucking unrealistic as it is.

It is my reality now, though, so I keep my mouth shut about that.

"And how will you know that there are no jutsu like that?" Kakashi counters Inomaru's comment, raising an eyebrow. "There may be one, you never know."

"If there is one, it'll be devastating," Inomaru nods sagely, as patient as ever. "Can you imagine that though? A jutsu to turn people into stone… Scary."

Obito shivers at that, perhaps thinking about possible enemy ninjas who can turn people into stone.

I hum, not really remembering if that sort of jutsu exists or not. What I know of, though…

"Nature chakra can turn us into stone, actually." I say, catching their attention once again. Kakashi, who looks annoyed at Inomaru's patient responses to his snarky remarks, perks up at my Lecture Voice, as Obito dubs it. "I read that apparently you can utilize nature chakra if you train under the right teacher," summons, really, not that I'm going to say that. The image of Kakashi learning from Pakkun about Sage Mode is as hilarious as it is terrifying.

Or perhaps the ninkens don't have any Sage Mode? Hm. Who knows?

"And they also use specific katas… Um, I think it's called Sage Mode. Anyway, it's apparently a really hard technique. If you make a mistake even a step or fail at all, really, you get turned into stone because of nature chakra overload, I think."

Inomaru hums, nodding along with Kakashi's grunt of understanding, even as Obito gapes, and Chouzou looking mildly interested.

"That's why not many people actually try to tap to nature chakra, they know it's dangerous. …I think Jiraiya of the Sannin is a Sage, though….?..." Or maybe he hasn't done that training yet. And if I remember correctly, Namikaze Minato is a Toad Sage, too.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Obito's eyes sparkle at that, and I smile at him. It's hard not to smile at him, really. Though Kakashi will say otherwise, the prodigy doesn't talk much to Obito and vice versa, though there are times when they insult each other within my vicinity, and even rarer times when they discuss things along with me _civilly_. It's as if they can't even do a conversation like normal people with each other. Usually it's Kakashi saying something that makes Obito angry and Obito jumps at Kakashi or Obito saying or doing something that pisses Kakashi off and Kakashi proceeds to give snarky responses that make Obito angry and…

…Yeah. You know what? These boys are idiots.

"Yeah, Sannin are cool, aren't they?" I say to him.

The goggled boy nods enthusiastically, Inomaru's lips twitching upward at that, either because of Obito's enthusiasm or some inside joke I don't know of.

"Huh," Kakashi drawls out, looking pretty intrigued even with his deadpan look. I prepare myself for another verbal fight which may or may not lead into full blown brawl or glaring contest; only that it doesn't happen. Instead, Kakashi says: "So that pervert is plenty strong after all."

…..Silence.

I burst out laughing. The other boys sans Kakashi just look bewildered.

"K-Kakashi— _Pfft, buhah—_ " I say between laughter, "You know Jiraiya-sama?"

"My dad is friends with him," he says, and with a look bordering on disgust, he continues, "he invites my dad to peek on women's bath houses whenever he comes by."

Obito splutters at Kakashi's comment, for it seems he can't quite link Jiraiya with the word pervert just yet. Inomaru's cheeks are slightly pink and I think Chouzou just barely manages to avoid choking on his salty chips. Well, the stories about The Legendary Sannin that regulate around children, civilians and genins are mostly about how awesome they are. Certainly, none of them include Jiraiya's perversion just _yet_ , and therefore Kakashi's nonchalant smear on Jiraiya's good name is totally unexpected.

If it's possible, I laugh even harder. The thought of Jiraiya inviting Sakumo to peek on women in front of Kakashi is just too funny, even Rinny is giggling.

" _PFFT—Snrrrk, bwahahaha—_ Did he—Did he," snort, "did he invite you too?"

Kakashi looks away, slight pink on his cheeks. "Hn."

" _AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Obito seems to be still buffering on the information that one of the Legendary Sannin is a shameless pervert, Chouzou is now _really_ choking on his chips, so it's only Inomaru who snorts at that information, though his cheeks are still pink, possibly at the thought of peeking on women.

Releasing a happy breath, I wiggle my eyebrows at Kakashi. "Did you say yes?"

He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Haven't seen naked women before? It can be an educating experience."

Obito splutters at that, cheeks set aflame. Chouzou looks like he's having trouble breathing with his choking, and now Inomaru joins him by choking on his spit. Kakashi now looks at me as if I'm crazy, though he is blushing. A bit. Maybe. Perhaps. That mask is obscuring any possible visible redness other than the slight pink.

"Really?" I shrug, not really thinking much about it considering they're still kids. Though they're perhaps possible perverts: if their red faces and choking noises are any indications. Or perhaps that's because they're prudes…. I _do_ know Kakashi will become a pervert, with that porn book and those shameless giggling of his.

"Well, it's important to know about people's body, men or women, and how they work." I say, raising an amused eyebrow as Obito's eyes seem to glaze over as he—possibly—is thinking of a perverted image. Either naked women, naked men, or both. "…I wonder when we'll learn about sex-ed."

Aaaand they're back to spluttering, to my amusement. I think I ought to help Chouzou, he looks like he's dying. Inomaru turns around and slams his head to the desk as if to send dirty thoughts away, startling some people who is still in the class. I think I see some classmates blushing or snickering, so maybe they're listening to our discussion.

Humming happily, because aren't these kids just _cute_? I continue. "Can't wait, eh, Kakashi?"

"Ugh."

I think I deserve that whack on the head he does seconds after.

* * *

After that novel experience, I think Obito's, Inomaru's and Chouzou's respect toward Jiraiya just went down a notch, thanks to his perverseness, while Kakashi's respect toward Jiraiya went up a wee little bit. Just a little bit. Simply because of the knowledge that the said pervert manages to use Sage Mode that is so dangerous it can turn people into stone.

And I think they're changing their opinions on me, considering that it takes them a day of red faces whenever they so much as look at me. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not afraid that they'll walk away from me simply because I'm not as innocent as they think, because children are like that and they're just… what, six, seven? But it is highly a relief when they come back the next day and asks whether I have another story.

" _Children story, please," Inomaru presses to me, red creeping up from his neck. I raise an eyebrow at him, actually puzzled more than anything._

" _Of course. I have a nice children story. It's called Hansel and Gretel. I think your little sister will like this one too!"_

 _Inomaru sighs, somehow, and I am really confused._

Except for Kakashi, of course. He doesn't seem to be shocked that I'm _slightly_ a pervert.

….Considering that I drool at the sight of his father, I can understand his poor opinion of my innocence.

Though I'm not lying when I say they oughta know about people's body, even women's. What if they have a girlfriend? A daughter? They need to know about their body and their monthly pain; it's educating, it's just right for them to know so they don't make poor assumptions about it. It's awkward to learn, yes, but it's useful in the long run. My dad in Back Then never tells me anything, but my dad here, my Papa-keshi, he tells me about these things, and it's pretty amazing to see a grown up man not being skittish about this kind of stuff, and actually knowing _lots_ about it. At the very least, by knowing they won't make women angry or upset simply because they're uneducated in the matter. Even in Back Then, many men make wrong assumptions about women's monthly pain, which is in fact caused by the uterus trying to kill itself.

And it is at that very moment I decide if Konoha ain't gonna teach these boys about the birds and the bees, I'm gonna be the one to do that. Or maybe pressure their jounin sensei to do it.

Her boys better be ready.

 _Her 'boys' all shiver at that very moment, and somewhere, Nara Shikako somehow feels like she's going to enjoy something soon, much to her confusion._

* * *

In truth, I never understand much about Clan Pressure, mainly because I'm never part of any famous clan. Right, okay, I've seen those pressures happening on Itachi, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Madara, Hashirama… Basically those clan children with unfortunate fate to either get shitty clan or shitty parents or shitty traditions in general. My parents are shinobi, and they're ruthless in their own way when they train me, but I don't feel any pressure from them other than me having to do my best. They understand my limits and they guide me through it, not pressuring me with sheer force to _do better, you have to do better, you're never enough_ because honestly? _That_ is shitty parenting right there. And if it happens to me, I'm not going to love my new parents as I do right now. Therefore with so many fanfictions telling about Obito under Clan Pressure, simply because he's a bit clumsy and slow and that he's an orphan… I have to sit down and think on the sheer stupidity of it.

Okay, I can understand that some kids are cruel when they see people who looks stupid or lame, but _still_. For the _entire_ clan to do that? That's… That's just _cruel_.

Now that I finally get the chance to get into Obito's house (for the sake of taking him out for a group project and makes sure he's not late for it), though, I don't see it happening around Obito much. People seem to just shake their heads when Obito flail around, but there is no sheer pressure on his shoulders to do much better. His grandmother is a total sweetheart too; who shakes my hand a bit too much and thanks me profusely for being Obito's friend, much to his embarrassment.

I don't see clan people looking at him as if he's a leech, as if he's not worth anything. While some do shake their heads in exasperation, there are children and grown ups who smile at him, nod or smirk when he greets them enthusiastically, or even being total mother hens to the boy; the latter mainly the old ladies he helps from time to time. I have to smirk when he's being babied ( _"have you eaten yet, boy? Want some candies? I have candies. What do you mean by you don't want it, of course you do. Don't be a brat just because your girlfriend is here. Here, strawberry as you like it, now shoo. It is nice to meet ya, young lady!"_ ), amused at his embarrassment.

There is not much disdain I see from these Clan people. Not yet, at least. The Uchiha treats their orphan properly, because they're still a part of their clan, orphan or not. And Uchiha takes care of their own.

Perhaps it will start when they don't see Obito getting his sharingan anytime soon?

Or perhaps some do abuse Obito physically and he's just smart in hiding such thing? I glance at Obito who is happily sucking on a lollipop, and I shake my head. I surely hope not. My current view of this clan is positive, at the very least. I don't want it going down the drain simply because they treat a child who is a bit late in activating a doujutsu like trash.

* * *

I say it's a group project.

But to be honest, it's not.

I've been getting better in taijutsu, thanks to my mum and Kakashi, though I'm mediocre at best. I can't really win against the Hyuuga girl in my class, or have much stamina like the Inuzuka kid, but it's pretty satisfying since I can keep up with Kakashi… somehow. Mostly. He beats me up often though.

The thing is that Obito wants to take him taijutsu skills to a whole new level, and yet when he agrees to spar with me, he seems to always hesitates at the last seconds and his hits end up not being as good as it could've been.

" _You can't do that," I frown at him, crossing my arms. "Are you going easy on me because I'm a girl, is that it?"_

 _Obito, perhaps sensing my disapproval, shakes his head furiously, his arms also moving around in a rather comical manner. "N-No-nononono, not that, Rin-chan! I just! It just happens!"_

" _It doesn't_ just _happen, Obito," I say, still frowning, "you can't keep this as a habit. What if I'm an enemy?"_

" _But you're not…"_

" _Yeah, but still, you can't say you cannot hit an enemy because the enemy's a girl."_

 _Obito's shoulders droop lightly, the boy mumbling. "But I don't wanna hurt you…."_

 _I raise my eyebrow. "Well, that's sweet and all, but we're sparring. It's not like you're going to kill me, seeing as I'm not the enemy. This is just a friendly spar, Obitobi-kun."_

" _W-Well, I know that!"_

" _Then just hit me. It's okay. My mum's done worse." I shrug, "Kakashi beats me up all the time, too. Never hesitating, either."_

" _That's because he's a jerk," the goggled boy shoots back immediately, lips jutting down in a pout._

" _That jerk you're talking about is my friend, and he's a good person," I say, because I really must have them at least civil towards each other. I've ranted about Obito's positive sides toward Kakashi numerous times already, it's time to give Obito the same treatment._

"… _How did you become friends anyway?"_

" _He insulted my tree climbing technique, and we hit it off from that."_

"… _."_

" _What? I'm not lying."_

" _I know."_

" _And after that we meet up a whole lot, and now we're best friends!"_

" _He hits you all the time."_

" _He's showing his love."_

" _RIn-chan, physical abuse is not love."_

" _I smack him a whole lot, too. So it's not really abuse, Tobito."_

" _He's arrogant."_

" _He is. Kinda."_

" _He thinks he's the greatest."_

" _I know, right? He's so cute and infuriating, that kid."_

" _Wh-He's_ _ **not**_ _cute!"_

" _Nah, he is! You just have to look at the right angle, Obito."_

" _H-He's a weirdo!"_

" _Well. That's true somehow."_

" _He wears that mask all the time! Isn't that strange?"_

"… _Actually, I think it'll be stranger if he's not wearing the mask all the time by now."_

" _Well," Obito huffs, crossing his arms childishly, "he treats people like dirt! He insults everyone, even you! Best friends_ _ **don't**_ _do that!"_

" _Nah, I think he's just awkward."_

" _Rin-chan… I think you're delusional."_

" _Ouch. I resent that."_

" _S-Sorry! But, well, I'm just worried! He acts like that, too, so it doesn't help. Does he really think of you as his friend?"_

 _Does he? I pause at his question, the boy unknowingly addressing a problem I can't bring myself to think too much of. I'm not Kakashi. I can't really figure out what he's thinking. Even in his jounin days, he's mysterious. All I can predict from him is just the things concerning his precious Icha Icha. I may see him as a friend, but he can be thinking of me as a tolerable annoyance, really._

— _And if he does, somehow, think of me as no more but an annoyance, well…_

 _I don't think I can stomach that._

 _It's a thing if Uchiha Sasuke thinks of you as an annoyance._

 _But it's another thing altogether if Kakashi, who I spend a lot of time with, doesn't consider me as a friend. Or a comrade._

" _Of course he does," I lie, giving Obito a thin smile. Perhaps he sees something, since he frowns and looks at me strangely, but I continue on, uncomfortable with the new topic. "What were we talking about anyway? Right, spar! Anyway, you can't keep on hesitating, Obitobi-kun."_

 _Obito opens his mouth, seemingly ready to reply to that statement, before he sags in defeat, perhaps seeing that it's true._

" _But…" Nevermind, he still talks back anyway. "But it's_ _ **you**_ _, Rin-chan."_

"… _So? It's just a friendly match."_

" _But—But, still!"_

" _I don't really get it, but if you can't bring yourself to hit me, then we can't spar, y'know. You have to pick a new partner."_

" _Eeeeeeeh?" He whines, "but I don't know who…"_

" _How about Kakashi?" He grimaces. "Riiight. Bad choice. Okaaaay. Chouzou?"_

" _He probably doesn't want to."_

" _You won't know if you don't ask."_

" _Ehh…"_

" _Oh, alright. How about Inomaru-kun?"_

" _I asked him already, he said he can't."_

" _Really? Aw," I sigh._

" _S-Sorry…"_

" _Nah, it's fine. Well, I guess I can find somebody…"_

" _Really? Thank you, Rin-chan!"_

" _Sure, Tobito-kun."_

"… _Um, why do you call me that, anyway? You only use honorifics when you call me that…"_

" _Hmm? No reason, Tobitobi-kun. It's just cute. Right? Tobito. Obitobi. Obitobitobi-kun."_

 _He laughs at that, and I smile._

Which leads to the present. I drag Obito to the training field near the Academy, and lo and behold…

"Gai!"

I wave at Maito Gai, not yet the dazzling Konoha's Green Beast he's going to be, but very well on the way toward that. Although perhaps not seen as one, I think Gai can be considered as a genius of his own kind; he's going to be a taijutsu master and get acknowledged as the strongest by Uchiha Madara, and even in his wheelchair he still can beat strong shinobi. If that isn't the proof of a genius, then I don't know what is. Plus, Gai is a hardworker, so it's no wonder he get to be so strong.

"Nohara-chan! It's so very nice to see you! Is that the person who is going to train with us?!"

I push a widely gaping Obito toward Gai, who I have met for a few times already along with Kakashi (who went NOPE at his YOUTH, much to Gai's disappointment), grinning. "This is Uchiha Obito! He needs help with his taijutsu! Don't worry, he's very youthful!"

"E-Eeeeh? Youthful? What are you—Rin-chan? Eh? EH?"

I grin foxily, seeing as Gai has already gotten to his usual fighting stance.

"Have fun, Obito!"

"EEEEH?!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did this to me," Obito pants heavily on the ground, as my hand nursing his throbbing cheek, which, by the way, got punched by Gai. Gai has taken off to do his sprint around the village, waving happily at us as he went on his merry way. Gai, throughout the spar, gave Obito encouragement and pointers. Though perhaps some of his words annoyed Obito more than anything ( _"Marvelous! That was a good kick, Obito-san! Keep it up!" ; "I DIDN'T EVEN GET YOU, DAMMIT. COMPLIMENT ME WHEN I MANAGE TO HIT YOU!"_ ). He doesn't hesitate, though, unlike when he spars with me, which is a plus.

"I thought you loved me!" he moans again, the usual dramatics, and I roll my eyes as I rub more ointment on his bruised cheeks.

"Yes, yes. Shhh. Rest your jaw a bit."

"O-Okay. WH—Ow, owowowowowow, ow, ow, oW! Don't press it too hard!"

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

"Since you've tried hard today, I made you some food!" I announce, taking out the bento box I have brought with me. It's too bad that Gai has gone off… somewhere, so he can't eat what I've made right now; but I'll give him his share tomorrow.

Obito—properly bandaged in some places and all, I really need to hurry with my Mystical Palm Technique, so I can heal him properly somehow—happily sits down next to me under the shades of a big tree I pick at random.

"What are those?"

"This," I point to the rectangle shaped fried food, made with eggs and meat, as well as other things, "is martabak telur. They mainly use duck eggs. It's really good! And this," I point to the other box filled with another rectangle shaped food, the sweet aroma of chocolate and milk coming off of it. "is martabak manis. It's for dessert. There's peanut, butter, chocolate, cheese… It's good, I promise! You can bring the leftovers home for your grandma, I think she'll like it."

Obito gingerly takes one slice of the martabak telur, biting it without any hesitation. In mere seconds, his face lit up and he quickly takes another bite, and another. "It's weally gwood!" He exclaims, swallowing. "I never see this kind of food before!"

I smile at him, eating my own share. "I was bored, and I experiment a lot."

"Seriously? This is really good!" He takes another bite, moaning at the taste. "I can eat this everyday!" And he continues to eat, his cheeks somehow bulging much like an eating chipmunk. Never does he stop complimenting the food, either with actual words or simply letting out sounds of absolute pleasure. If I don't know any better, I'd think he never eats, looking at him enjoying my food with such gusto.

I can't help it, so I continue to smile.

 **SQUEEEEEEE**

 _Yeah. I agree, Rinny._

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi?"

Kakashi turns to look at me, the both of us taking a short rest after another of our spar, our backs resting on the big tree behind us.

I stare off to the distance, my mind whirling on the question Obito asks me not even a week ago.

" _Does he really think of you as his friend?"_ It's an honest question, and yet I can't really get a clear answer from it.

 _All I can say is that I don't know._

 **Maybe he does, Rin.**

 _Maybe. But we don't know for sure, do we?_

 **Mm. So we ask him.**

 _So we ask him._

"Do you think clouds have feelings?" I blurt out instead, and I inwardly cringe, because wow, that's lame. From my mind palace, Rinny sighs.

 **Rin...**

 _Sorry, sorry! I'll ask it, I swear!_

I turn my head to look at Kakashi, only to smile sheepishly to see his Look #2: Are You an Idiot?

"Just kidding, just kidding!" I laugh, waving my hand in a dismissive way, and I can just hear Kakashi rolling his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Gee, sorry. It's not my fault you don't have any sense of humor." _Yet_ , I add inwardly, smiling wryly.

Kakashi doesn't answer me, and all is silent, for awhile.

"…Hey, Kakashi?"

A sigh. "What, now?"

"Am I your friend?" I blurt out, before I can say anything else stupid, like _do you think winter can happen during summer_ or something. I stare at Kakashi, who snaps his gaze back to me the moment I utter those words, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the question.

"…What?"

"Am I your friend?" I begin to fidget, playing with the hem of my shorts. "I mean, I think of you as a friend and we hang out a lot and though you smack me a whole lot I do that too and it's perfectly fine and I think you're a nice company… from time to time, though you're a bit broody and smell like wet dogs and rude and—"

"Hn."

I blink. Was that a yes? "Uh. Pardon?"

Kakashi huffs, looking away, his usual gesture whenever he's embarrassed. "…You are. My friend, I mean," he mutters. "…Why do you have to ask anyway? Idiot. Anyway, stop rambling, you're noisy."

"Kakashi!" I let out a happy gasp, Rinny's cheer echoing inside my head and I almost jump to tackle him right there.

"W-What?!" He looks at me again, his ears red, the usual bored eyes now looking a bit panicky. Huh, is he embarrassed that he said that to me?

"I don't care if you smell like wet dogs, I'm going to hug you right now."

" _Haa?!_ "

"Friends do hugs, so I'm going to hug you!"

"What are yo—Hey! Hey, get off me! Get off! _Geroff_!"

I'm so glad I asked.

* * *

 **So much fluffiness in one chapter. I might get diabetes.**

 **So Kakashi agrees that they're friends! Yay! They have an actual label as friends now! Let's see if it stays that way or not, lmaooo.**

 **Rin is a twenty-ish year old woman, she has too much perverted jokes stored inside that brain. She can't wait until Kakashi becomes a pervert, too, honestly. That way they can share inside jokes together. Perhaps about Icha Icha.**

 **She still talks to Rinny a lot, however I am not going to put everything they discuss, so I'm just going to highlight Rinny's speeches where it matters. Remember, Rinny is Rin's Inner and she is a constant presence in Rin's mind.**

 **Anyway, Rin is a bit sly, here, often times calling Obito as Tobito or Obitobi. Not exactly a ninja way to hint something, but perhaps she's hoping that Kakashi may notice?** _ **Heh.**_

 **So I add an Ino-Shika-Chou characters, here; and I hope you like Inomaru, the sweet boy. I really like him! If you're wondering, yes, I kinda base Chibi Minato in his personality, since I want him to be at least a little bit charming. I personally think he'll look like Lyner Barsett, look it up on Google Images!**

 **Chouzou, meanwhile, is this slightly gruff Akimichi with a soft side in him. He often offers Rin juice and tea, but doesn't talk much.**

 **Shikako is the sarcastic girl who is lazy in things she doesn't care about, but can be pretty enthusiastic when she does what she likes (researching, taking care of deers, drilling bigger holes in Rin's tale's plotholes).**

 **Gai beats Obito up in this chapter, and they'll be sparring partners from time to time. Obito screams at Gai in frustration too much, though, while Gai is just confused. Doesn't his shouts of encouragement, well, encourage him? Well, at least Obito is shouting too, so it must be working! Yeah, sure, Gai. Obito's taijutsu skills will surely go up, though! Go, Obito!**

 **Rin is a good cook, and she has an unhealthy fixation with martabak, hence those two types of martabak (which I recommend to look for in Google Images so you can really see what they look like) she makes often. She does make other foods, and she'll keep on introducing new foods to Kakashi and Obito, and in the future, Minato.**

 **Welp, so that's it, chapter 6. In the next chapter, we'll have Sakumo, Kishimoto-sensei, the Sandaime, Minato and** _ **gasp!**_ **Orochimaru!**

 **I'll see you next chapter! Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Erasing Impossibility 7**

 **Hello, friends! I am here to present you another chapter! I'm going to ramble at the end notes; so for now do have fun!**

 **Warnings:** Fluffy things, possible diabetes, these kids are so cute I can't wait to break them tbh, the hotness that is Namikaze Minato.

 **I only own Rin and the bunch ass of non canon characters that may or may not appear in later chapters. Kishimoto Masashi does not act like the Kishimoto Masashi that I write. Or maybe he does. It's a mystery, guys.**

* * *

After the _very nice_ hugging session with Kakashi, it is safe to say that I am one happy fluffy bear. Not that I am a bear, but it's just nice to say happy fluffy bear rather than happy kunoichi… or wannabe kunoichi, considering I'm not even genin yet. Kakashi was this blushing mess who screamed at me to get off of him, and I was this teddy bear who absolutely refused to release him, simply because it was nice to hug someone and that I like hugs. Besides, hugs reduce stress and I made my point by telling him that. He retaliated by saying that his stress level is raising thanks to my presence alone, and I said he's a tsundere brat. He smacked me for that.

Still, I am now the official friend of Hatake Kakashi, approved by the silver haired boy himself and I am so very happy. I am not one to be so hung up about this friendship thing when it concerns, say, Obito or Gai, simply because I know their characters and that they're genuinely nice people. I don't care much about the opinion of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio I befriended, the same thing apply to my other friends. It matters when it's Kakashi's approval because Kakashi is _Kakashi_ and he's a difficult person even before he becomes all gung-ho about rules and what not. I sure as hell can't understand him. Not much, anyway. I can decipher his subtle twitches to know when he's agitated or embarrassed or even uncomfortable; but he is by far a very mysterious person. The very definition of a mysterious ninja, is he not? Hence when he says outrightly that I'm his friend and I shouldn't have even asked… It touched me, deeply. Who knew Kakashi can be so sweet?

Things are going to be hard for him, if things go as canon and Sakumo dies, and with people scorning the Hatake, Kakashi will need a friend. While I don't think my presence alone can heal his wounds, it is the fact that there is someone there for him that matters most.

The same can be said for Obito. If his clan doesn't treat him like shit (and I certainly hope they _won't_ , considering that they haven't) and thinks of Rin as his sole pillar of light, he won't be so easily driven toward darkness. If someone _smacks_ him out of that foolish Moon Eye plan, he won't be the crazy mastermind who doesn't bat an eyelash when his comrades—or maybe he considers them as _pawns_ , die. If someone other than Izuna is emotionally close with Madara—who are not the friggin' Senju—perhaps he won't be so easily manipulated by Kaguya's will. Maybe. _Perhaps_.

But it is true that when you're at your breaking point, you need someone you trust and care about, either a family member, a friend or a comrade to drag you back up and remind you that life is not as shitty as you think it to be.

I don't know if I'm qualified for that role in Kakashi's life, but I sure am not going to leave him behind to suffer.

* * *

It is almost a year in the Academy, and we've done a lot of things. Perhaps it's because of the increasing tension between the Hidden Villages, in which it is waiting for its chance to finally break and _wham,_ welcome, Third Shinobi World War. We've gone over kunai and shuriken trainings respectively; the theories are things we don't really need—since seriously, on the field I'm not going to use the formulas to count the trajectory of a kunai, I simply will _throw_ the thing and throw it good I will do, thanks to repetitive training my mum and Kakashi drilled in me—but with the practical part, I like to think I aced it.

…Well, not really, shuriken is still my worst enemy, still nicking my fingers a whole lot but at the very least I am getting better at it.

And Kakashi, also other clan kids are very well trained in them, as expected considering they get training earlier than civilian kids.

We've done our first camping trip, which is the easy way to introduce survival training. Sensei had us to look for our own food, and I used all knowledge I had about berries and fruits and other edible herbs in the forest, as well as hunting for animals. I couldn't seem to find Kakashi, but I sure as hell found Obito and he hung out with me in the forest along with an Inuzuka kid for a whole week of survival.

Save to say we were pretty much desensitized with how much we had to kill, skin and clean the animals we hunted. Of course, before he let us little kids go, Sensei told us everything we need to know in order to survive, including cleaning the animals. He also said that there were chuunins watching over us, not that we could sense them anyway. Or rather they couldn't. I could, but I couldn't care less; they wouldn't help me or intervene until it was pretty clear that I couldn't do shit, which fortunately I _could_ do things, thank you very much.

We spar with each other a whole lot too, I once got the honor of combating against a Hyuuga; save to say I lost ungracefully. I felt a bit ashamed considering that I am mentally older than her, but well, _Hyuuga._ I was pretty happy that I even lasted a few seconds against her. Though I'm pretty sure Kakashi inwardly laughed at me.

Kakashi and Obito got pitted with each other a whole lot, and it was entertaining to watch them trying to one up each other. Obito is not bad with taijutsu, per se. He trains somewhat regularly with Gai, after all, and despite the complaints he always gives while gobbling up whatever food I make for him for the day, his training _has_ to improve his taijutsu somewhat. Kakashi wins a whole lot, but Obito wins his fair share as well. The times when Obito gets pitted against Gai, though… it's like a screaming match, only that one side is shouting encouragement and praises while the other screamed at the other to shut up.

" _Don't praise me if I didn't even manage to hit you, dangit!"_

It's always funny.

Whenever Sensei pit me against Gai, I feel like I understand Obito's annoyance to some point, though Gai is generally just a sweetheart, really. His encouragement can be seen as a mockery, true, but I know he's being totally honest with it, and when he praises me I _know_ he means it and it feels great. Besides, we make it fun by adding ridiculous rules, much to Kakashi's ire.

"The one who gets out of the circle first, loses!"

"Whoever falls on both knees first, loses, too."

"Yosh! If I can't win against Nohara-chan, I will run around the village five times!" Even that sounds outrageous for most of us. I can't think on his numbers of laps when he finally grows up, goodness.

"…Then, if I lose I will give Kakashi a hug."

Kakashi twitches on the sidelines, giving me a glare. I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"That is not a punishment, Nohara-chan!" Gai says, looking genuinely confused.

"Tsk, tsk, Gai," I tut, "it's going to be hard to catch Kakashi. It's even harder to convince him that by hugging me he won't die of… poisoning or something."

By that logic, Gai cannot disagree.

And by the fact that Gai is better in taijutsu than I am, it's not really a surprise that I loses.

Considering that taijutsu practice is the last period for today, Kakashi makes his escape while I pout at that fact. It takes me three hours until I find him near the Hatake Compound _after_ I pass it for around ten times already, and it takes me approximately thirty minutes of a game of tag—which includes kunai throwing from Kakashi's part—to tackle him into a hug.

Though it's more him sighing heavily after I send him my thirty thousand watt pout at him and a bribe ( _"I'll make you some more lumpia, Kakashi! And bakwan jagung, too!"_ ), and him finally standing still. He does grumble when I hug him, but he hugs back—albeit awkwardly—and that is what counts as a success.

"Why," he deadpans, seemingly wondering exactly where has he gone wrong in his life to deserve this. And honestly he hasn't gone wrong anywhere; it's me. It's _me_ who is wrong: someone who should be dead and _will,_ possibly, maybe, perhaps.

A wrong Nohara Rin.

I wonder if I'm always supposed to be born as Rin, only without my memories from Back Then. How I'm supposed to die _again_ by committing suicide.

Or maybe I am simply a lost soul, who stole other people's body, who stole Nohara Rin's body, and by extension, her existence.

 **Don't think about it too much, Rin.** Rinny's voice soothes me, and I nod absentmindedly before releasing Kakashi from my hug.

He's looking at me weirdly, perhaps because I hug him for too long.

Smiling, I say, "hugs reduce stress."

Kakashi grumbles out, " _You_ stress me out."

"You wound me, Bakashi!"

"Ugh."

* * *

My hands flicker to green, and I watch, fascinated despite having seen it for so many times already, as the tiny cut on Kishimoto-sensei's arm slowly closes itself. I'm eight, and my chakra reserves, no matter how I joke at Kakashi on how I'm _slightly_ bigger than him, is still not as enormous as experienced genin, much less Kishimoto-sensei's. True to his word, Kishimoto-sensei teaches me everything about being a med-nin as much as he can, and while the first few months are simply deeper theories and observing as well as more fish and concentration tests (so… much… fishes…), he has taken it to teach me the Diagnosis as well as the Mystical Palm Jutsu, in which the latter is what I am doing at the moment.

When all is done and well, I almost uses half of my chakra reserves, and Kishimoto-sensei smiles down at me, his eyes resting on where his cut had been before.

"It's perfect. Good job, Rin-chan."

I beam up at him, nodding happily.

"Though you must have used quite a lot of your chakra, yes?" I nod in affirmative, and Kishimoto-sensei hums. "We will have to do more chakra control exercises, as well as strengthening your reserves. I'm sure you can do the exercises even without me around. We're also going to do more Mystical Palm from now on, okay? I also want you to run some diagnosis through some patients. After all, practice makes perfect."

I consent, nodding once again.

"Alright. Now, what are the symptoms of typhoid fever?"

"The symptoms for typhoid fever are…"

* * *

Orochimaru is intrigued.

He knows Kishimoto Masashi, a retired jounin who now works full time as a medic in the hospital, who has helped with many poisons and antidotes developments in Konoha and has gotten great influence and trust within the hospital. People says that he has taken in someone as his apprentice.

When a man with such popularity—more so thanks to his apparent kindness and abilities rather than his looks—takes in a student, it is bound to make people talk. Will his student become as great as he is? Will his student flourish and become even better than he is?

It is not exactly rare for medics to get apprentices, but certainly they're not _this_ young.

Orochimaru stares, bemused, as the girl with purple tattoos— _clan markings, it has to be,_ he thinks—stares back at him, unblinking. He detects slight shock and wariness from the girl, and of course she reacts like that, with his appearance. Orochimaru has to give her kudos, though, for she doesn't look away or run away screaming like most kids her age.

"So, Oro-chan," Kishimoto grins, and Orochimaru snarls at that shitty nickname the man has pinned him with the very moment he met him, in a battlefield a few years ago. Kishimoto doesn't falter, and simply continues, "this is my apprentice, Nohara Rin-chan."

"It is nice to meet you…" Rin pauses, lips twitching. "…Oro-san."

This girl is laughing at him, Orochimaru is sure of that. Though, at least she doesn't call him _Oro-chan_ , or Kishimoto may lose his student early.

"My name is Orochimaru," he sneers. "Your apprentice is young."

"I'm eight, Oro-san." The girl interjects, frowning slightly. In response, he raises an eyebrow as if making a point, which in turn makes her pout.

"My friend is five and I don't see people complaining when he accomplishes great things."

"Your friend?" She hesitates a bit, glancing at his eyes, seemingly trying to find… something, whatever it is. Orochimaru certainly doesn't understand. He's just genuinely interested.

"…Yeah. Sakumo-san's son," she says, and Orochimaru notes on how she doesn't say his friend's name. Cautious, a good trait for a ninja, though it is slightly uncanny to be cautious and wary of your fellow Konoha shinobi.

Still, Orochimaru doesn't say that. People are wary of him in general, despite that _Sannin_ title everyone talks big about. "He's a Hatake."

"Yeah?" she nods, not really catching what he means despite her word.

"Hatakes are known to breed geniuses," Orochimaru says patiently. "People don't bat an eyelash at that that much anymore."

The girl scrunches her nose, nodding. "…Oh."

"Well, I'd like to think Rin-chan as a prodigy herself!" Kishimoto enters the conversation then, looking like an idiotic prideful father. "She manages to do an A-rank jutsu since yesterday, I'm so proud!"

"Oh?" Orochimaru glances at Kishimoto before landing his gaze once again to the girl, who looks bewildered. "What jutsu?"

"…A-rank?" She says, looking lost.

Kishimoto looks entertained. "Rin-chan, Mystical Palm Jutsu is an A-rank jutsu."

Her expression clears, then. "Oh." She scrunches her nose again. "But it's not… that hard..."

"If you have great chakra control, yeah," Kishimoto chuckles, "and you have it. So it isn't as hard for you to do. Anyway, Oro-chan here," he gestures to Orochimaru, "is one of the Sannin, I'm sure you know of him, right?"

Rin nods, "The Snake Sannin, I know."

Kishimoto grins, "Between slugs, toads and snakes, which ones do you like best?"

Orochimaru almost rolls his eyes, for that question is one that Kishimoto asks _everyone_ he introduces to Orochimaru, though his self restraint prevents him from doing so. This girl is a med nin wannabe, it's obvious that she's going to choo—

"…Toads are okay, but I don't really…. Um. Slugs are a bit…" She looks a bit pained, "….I guess I like snakes more?"

"…Are you saying that because I'm in your presence?" Orochimaru can't help but say, and she looks taken aback.

"What? No! Snakes are okay. If I have one, I want to name it either Kuroha or Azami, depends on its gender." That sounds a lot like a reference, but Orochimaru can't figure out what. Still, he hums in response.

"Great!" Kishimoto claps his hands, looking too pleased that it's making alarm bells in Orochimaru's head, and he knows he won't like what he hears next.

He's absolutely right.

"Rin-chan, I want you to learn theories about DNA and DNA mutations from Oro-chan."

They both freeze, Orochimaru more in anger and shock than anything.

"What?!" He snarls, making the girl flinch, although he can't care less at the moment. The doctor didn't just say what Orochimaru thinks he did, right?

"I want you to teach Rin-chan about DNA and DNA mutations," Kishimoto blinks, as if he didn't just _fucking say that_ , as if he didn't just tell him, Orochimaru, to fucking _teach_! Him, teaching! If that ever comes to it, Jiraiya is going to have a heart attack!

"She's your student!"

"Apprentice."

"Same thing! She must learn from _you_ , not me. What are you on about?"

"Well, I don't mind sharing," the doctor says cheerfully, "and I'm more educated with normal medic stuffs as well as poisons; specifics about DNA is your expertise, Oro-chan," he narrows his eyes, his smile gaining a rather sharp edge on it, "the Hokage assigned you on such researches based on that fact, you know."

Orochimaru hisses, remembering from that sight alone that Kishimoto was a very well dangerous jounin before he mellowed out and became the doctor he is now. "What makes you think I'd like to teach your student?"

…

A pause.

"Well… What makes you think I'm serious?" And Kishimoto is back to sporting the idiotic grin he seems to always wear to catch his opponents off guard. "Rin-chan is my prized student, I'm not going to share! I just want to introduce her and see your reaction, Oro-tan."

And he leaves.

Just like that.

That asshole, Orochimaru is so going to poison his coffee.

He looks at the asshole's apprentice, who looks as shocked as he is. Good to know that doctor is still an asshole even to his "prized student".

Heaving a sigh, Orochimaru mutters. "I don't have time for this." And because he's a bit petty, he says. "I certainly hope you don't become as crazy as he is, Nohara."

He vaguely hears " _speak for yourself_ ", which he ignores. The eight year old girl straightens, and looks at him in the eye—a feat that even some jounin can't do—and says.

"I apologize for my sensei's antics…

…Oro-chan-san."

"…" She _did not_ just say that.

She grins, a wobbly grin but still a grin nevertheless, and all is clear for Orochimaru: he's going to kill Kishimoto. He's a bad influence for this kid.

He simply snorts, then. For Kishimoto has always been obnoxious and annoying, yet also a fresh air for how he doesn't fear Orochimaru and treats him equally. Eyeing the Academy student once again, he walks away. "…That is alright."

Perhaps that man's student can be another whiff of fresh air, once she matures enough. Kishimoto does have the traits of a good teacher, after all.

Though that doesn't mean he won't poison that doctor's coffee tomorrow.

 _Oro-chan-san_ my ass.

* * *

Orochimaru leaves, making me wonder if I just dodged a bullet there.

* * *

I give my test paper to Yukimura-sensei, feeling a bit uncertain. Yukimura-sensei, aside from the dry jokes he sometimes tell to the class, is the doting, good teacher that notices every single one of his students. So it doesn't really surprise me much that he calls me out on my uncertainty.

"Is there something wrong, Nohara?"

I smile up at him, a bit nervous. "Oh, um, sorry. It's nothing, sensei. It's just… I don't think the test covers what you told us to study about…?"

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah. You didn't say that there's going to be math and something about strategy—and also, I think there's these questions about general specialties… I mean, there's even a question about seduction, sensei. Are you sure you're not mixing the test for something else?"

"Hmm, what do you think?"

Sensei's question catches me off guard, and I furrow my eyebrows, wondering why he's acting like this.

"...Sensei?"

"Could you do the test, Nohara?"

"Well, I guess… I can still answer them…"

"Then there is no problem." Sensei is confusing me, and I'm sure my expression shows it for he smiles mysteriously at me and ruffles my hair before he leaves the classroom.

"Guys," I say to my Storytelling Circle, "is there anything strange with the test today?"

Inomaru raises his eyebrow, "there's nothing strange with it, Nohara-chan. Uchiha-kun just told us about his answers."

As if on cue, Obito exclaims. "Rin-chan, Rin-chan! That question about the Valley of The End and its symbolism came out! Inomaru said my answer is more detailed than him, can you believe it?!"

Oh, I do recall that question within the test…

"Well, that's great, Obito," I smile at him, "see, you know you can do it if you try!"

"Yeah!"

I guess I'm just imagining things, then, if my friends don't find anything wrong with it…

* * *

"Here," I drop a bento box filled with a few lumpia and bakwan jagung to Kakashi's lap, flopping down to sit beside him. Obito follows suit, taking his seat next to me. I give him another bento box, this time filled with a few of lapis singkong cakes.

"Thanks, Rin-chan!" Obito chirps happily, while Kakashi grunts.

"Sure, enjoy it, guys." I myself eat my own share of lapis singkong, the coconut bits making it even more delicious than eating them naked.

It's at that moment when Yukimura-sensei approaches us.

"Hatake, Nohara," sensei says, giving us each a slip of paper. I stare at it, a printed piece of paper with the number 54 on it. Isn't this…

"Both of you are expected in the Hokage's office after school. That is your slip."

Obito chokes on his cake and whips his head to look closer to the slip of paper I'm holding, as if it's made of gold. Beside me, Kakashi nods. I numbly do the same.

"Alright," sensei smiles, "don't be late, both of you."

What the fuck?

* * *

"Number 54 and 55, please come in," the receptionist—or maybe it's Hokage's secretary, I don't know—calls out both mine and Kakashi's numbers, and we hop off of the waiting room's chairs, heading toward the office.

Hokage's office is just like the one shown in the anime. It's simply… wider. Taller. Bigger. With bookshelves and a big mahogany desk with stacks of papers on it. I inwardly shudder. Paperwork…

Sitting behind the desk, is the Sandaime Hokage himself, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He has his pipe in his mouth, lips sporting a kind smile as he gazes at us. His gaze is kind, though it doesn't hide its own calculating gaze.

At the very least, I know he doesn't mean us any harm.

"Hatake-kun, Nohara-kun," Sarutobi Hiruzen starts, "Do you know why you're summoned here?"

Politely, we both answer. "No, Hokage-sama."

"I want both of you to do something to me." We straighten at that, out utmost attention now on our military leader, not with whatever knick knacks that may exist within this office. It's not everyday when the Hokage asks Academy students to do _anything._

"You see these chairs?" he gestures to the two spinning chairs in front of his desk, possibly there for his guests. "Substitute yourself with them."

I blink. Glancing at each other, we flash through our seals and promptly substitute ourselves with the chairs.

Hokage hums, writing something on his paper. "Henge into each other, please."

….I have a feeling I know what is going on.

Gulping down my saliva, I flash through the seals, seeing from the corner of my eye that Kakashi is doing the same. And then instead of Kakashi standing on the right, it's the figure of Nohara Rin standing on the right of another figure of Hatake Kakashi. Though, Kakashi who has transformed into me is still wearing his deadpan face, thus making me look immensely like someone who is both bored and tired. I blink at Kakashi, shrugging before making a peace sign near my cheek.

"Yo," I say, with Kakashi's voice. The Hokage looks amused, coughing to perhaps hide his laughter. Beside me, Kakashi's eyebrow twitches and he—she?—slaps me.

It must be a jarring sight for anyone who are close to us. It's still Kakashi, but Kakashi looks like me while I look like him, therefore it's like a pissed off me slapping the back of a cheerful Kakashi's head.

Hiruzen, who has recovered from his sudden bout of coughs, "Can you do bunshin as well?"

And we do so.

The Hokage nods, satisfied. "You see, since last week, I've been getting recommendation letters from the chuunins who are having the pleasure of teaching your class. And as per yesterday, your homeroom teacher, Yukimura Daichi, has given me his… last verdict, I suppose."

….Oh.

Oh, no. Don't tell me—

"I'm sure you've noticed something strange with today's test?" The Hokage pins his amused gaze at me, and I know at that moment that Yukimura-sensei must've told him about how I approached him to inquire about the test. "Your test today contains some… extras. Things that some of the kids in your class may have difficulties to answer."

He picks up a few papers and beckons us closer, handing each of us our test today. A huge "A" stares back at me, and peeking at Kakashi's, I see an "A+".

"You've done splendidly, and therefore I'm giving you a chance to graduate early."

Oh goodness.

* * *

Kakashi ties his hitai ate on his forehead, while I silently watch him do so. Kakashi has spent at least a minute staring at his hitai ate before he finally wears the thing, looking as mesmerized as I do. The both of us start to walk home, and Kakashi speaks.

"You're stupid."

Ah, that's kind of expected. Laughing sheepishly, I focus my gaze to the road in front of me, hands shoved down my pockets.

Kakashi looks at me with absolute exasperation, shaking his head. "You're the only person in this village who ever refuses a chance to graduate early."

I frown. "I'm pretty sure there must be others before me."

"Idiots, perhaps."

"Cruel, Kakashi," I sigh, "and I didn't refuse him; not really…"

"You said you want to stay simply because of _kunoichi classes_."

"Bakashi," I sigh once again, shaking my head. "Let me tell you the wonders of kunoichi classes. It's been fun from the get go; we're learning about flower languages, tea ceremonies, how to do make up…" Kakashi expression shows his clear distaste in this matter, and I cluck my tongue. "No, listen. This here is important. Knowledge is power, remember? Kunoichi classes may seem like stupid stuffs for you strong, cocky boys, but it's highly educational. With flower languages, we can send codes. _Codes,_ Kakashi. Important with poisons too. Tea ceremonies, make ups, manners… They can be useful when us kunoichi do any infiltration missions, or when we have to impress the daimyo or something. We learn to blend in, make people think we are weak ass girls. And while they're off guard, we snap their necks." I shrug, "at least, that's what Miura-sensei tells us at the beginning of the class."

Taking out my right hand from my pocket, I point at him. "Do you know that there are various meanings when women use their fans?"

"…No?"

"If it's placed on left ear, it means that I wish to get rid of you, if I drop it, it means I want to be friends, if I draw it across the eyes, it means that I am so very sorry, if I carry it on my right hand right in front of my face, I am telling you to follow me. And many others."

I take a glance at Kakashi, he looks a bit wide eyed.

"It's the art of subtlety, Bakashi. It's important. So don't blame me if I want to stay for some time longer. Miura-sensei promises to teach us how to hide weapons under layers of kimono after the make up test next week." I whine, "Fighting in kimono is going to be a drag."

Kakashi doesn't complain on my "stupidity" anymore after that.

"You're going to be left behind."

"Bah, you'll probably do too much D-ranks in the mean time," I grin at him, nonchalant. "Don't underestimate me—I'll catch up in no time."

"Show off."

"Know it all."

"Ugh."

"Heh."

I let Kakashi go home on his own—simply because I want to give him a precious moment with Sakumo who is home at the moment—after promising that I'll give him a graduation present tomorrow. He grumbles at me, but doesn't say no.

I'm planning on giving him some basic med kit with ointments and bandages. Kakashi does like practicality after all.

* * *

A few days after the early graduation (Obito had gawked and whispered to himself on how _"that jerk dares to graduate early…."_ While Ino-Shika-Chou trio was just stumped on how I rejected the Hokage's offer like that), Sakumo invites me to the compound. He looks so proud, though perhaps a bit sad that his son is growing up so quickly. I smile up at him, he deserves to be happy, really. He lets me play with Kakashi's puppies—once again me and Rinny squeal at the softness that is Pakkun's paw—and around three pm, someone comes.

Yellow hair, sun kissed skin and twinkling blue eyes.

Namikaze Minato stands in front of me with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh? Is this the one who refuses Hokage-sama's offer?" his voice is absolutely melodious, his posture and chakra even radiating his charm, the one that attracts people around him and he raises an elegant eyebrow, staring at me with barely concealed amusement.

My brain registers his words, and I can't help but pout. "Is that what people going to know me as? The one who rejects Hokage's offer to graduate early?"

Minato laughs, his voice slightly deep which sends shivers down my spine. God, this person is _beautiful_.

"Well, it certainly isn't everyday when someone doesn't grab the chance to graduate early, Rin-chan," Sakumo says with good humor. I huff.

"It's not my fault that kunoichi classes are interesting…"

Both men laugh at that.

* * *

"Namikaze-sensei?" I start, gaining Minato's hum of acknowledgement, while he's watching me and Kakashi playing a game of congklak. The wood game plate is specially ordered with my design, considering that this game doesn't exist anywhere else within Konoha, as far as I'm aware. I drop the little chips—which are substitutes for the seashells—one by one in every circle except the big one on the left which indicates Kakashi's side. "I heard you're great with the art of sealing, is it true?"

"Why, it's true, Nohara-chan."

"You can just call me Rin, Namikaze-sensei."

"Then do call me Minato, alright? Namikaze makes me feel old."

I have to snicker at that, nodding. "I'm a bit interested in sealing, Minato-sensei." I eye one small circle in front of me, counting the chips inside. One, two, three… exactly five, if I see them right, and it'll end right in my own side's big one, giving me scores without dumping my chips in Kakashi's small circles.

Taking the chips from that circle, I hear Minato's answer.

"Maa, you're not a genin yet, Rin-chan. And besides, I'm supposed to focus on Kakashi first and foremost."

I pout at the silver haired boy, and he sends a smug look at me. Damn brat.

Minato's hand comes to attack my hair, and I squawk. The future Yondaime grins at me. "For now, how about you improve your calligraphy?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Look, I know Pakkun is cute and all, and the puppies will become very useful in the future, but that doesn't mean you can just dismiss hedgehogs like that!"

"And what can hedgehogs even do? You don't even know their real skillsets, or whether that kind of summons exist."

"Nothing is impossible, Kakashi! You can die and then reborn anew, anything can happen!"

"That's a load of crap."

"…What are they doing?"

"Oh, this is normal, don't worry. Rin-chan just has a healthy liking toward hedgehogs."

It takes Minato some time to process.

"Hedgehogs?"

"Yep."

"Like I said, you can't just dismiss the hedgehogs! Hibari-sama can bite you to death for it."

"Why would a bird bite me for the sake of hedgehogs," is said with a deadpan.

"Because you dismissed the hedgehogs!"

"Now, now," Minato tries to defuse the situation, whatever this is. He doesn't really understand what is going on. "I'm pretty sure toads are better."

Sakumo thinks it's hilarious how it's so quick for the two children to snap at the Yellow Flash. Snapping their glares at the sealing master, they shout.

"Absolutely not!"

"EH? WHY?"

* * *

It's only been a week, and I'm already summoned back to the Hokage's office.

Why the Sandaime is so adamant in me graduating early, I don't have any idea.

….Oh. Right. Tension between villages, upcoming war. Yeah.

They _do_ need as many personnel as they can get. And if that means shoving a seemingly gifted child to a jounin, then so be it. That doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it, though.

Sandaime smiles at me, and beckons someone to come closer. "Nohara-kun, I've found a great teacher for you."

"…For me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes," the Hokage nods, "You said you're interested in kunoichi arts, correct?" I nod at him, and he continues. "This person here, is a gifted kunoichi, and I'm sure she can teach you everything you want to know."

And from the shadows from the corner of the room, a woman steps closer. Her steps are silent, just like any other high seasoned ninja out there, and she moves with such grace that literally screams for people to look at her and _respect_ her. Unfortunately, while I do see her as a force to be reckoned with—thanks to that chakra I can sense from her—it's not what makes me gape at her.

"She will simply take you as an apprentice until further notice, but," the Hokage smiles, "I'm sure you and her can get along splendidly."

The woman smiles, her black eyes softening as she gazes down at me.

"Hello, Nohara-chan. My name is Uchiha Mikoto, and I'll be taking care of you from now on."

 _Oh no way in hell._

* * *

 **Hahahaha. I'm a mean person. Some things don't have much description simply because I'm either becoming lazy or because I don't feel like writing it or I have no idea what to write. The next chapter will have more context and more description about what Rin is thinking, i promise!**

 **Out of whatever I wrote, Obito and Rin are becoming closer, with their spars and study sessions, story telling sessions and food time. Rin takes it as a hobby and stress reliever, now, whenever she's not busy she'll make new foods or desserts. Obito willingly become the tester for each of them. He thinks he's in heaven.**

 **The sandaime is a bit stumped on how this kid just rejected his offer to graduate early, but of course he finds a loophole to make her graduate. He's sly like that.**

 **The angst fest is near. That's all I gotta say.**

 **I am thinking of making a sidestories collection, in the POV of another people. Like, Kakashi, Sakumo, Minato, Sandaime… what do you think? Should I?**

 **Thank you for reading this! Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Erasing Impossibility 8**

 **Yaaay, I'm back! I am very sorry for the whole month delay; my laptop broke and I just started university. Even this chapter is written using university's library's computer. I really need a new laptop, sigh.**

 **Anyway! For those who haven't realized it, I've posted the POV collection, you can check it on my profile. It's just a chapter at the moment, and focuses on Kakashi's apparent incredulity over the enigma that is Rin—and a bit of angst trolling, since I can't help it—but yes, I've posted the thing. I'm thinking of posting one of Sakumo before he goes to his Angst Fest, so maybe,** _ **maybe**_ **I will post the Sakumo POV in OSOI before the Angst Fest.**

 **Technically, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. It has undergone a lot of revisions, and yet I am still unsatisfied. I really think I could've done better.**

 **Sigh.**

 **Oh well.**

 **This section is to answer some reviews. If your name is here, go ahead and read. If not, well, I still read your review, so no worries. You can just scroll past the bolded words and you'll find the actual chapter.**

 **Yarmantho:** **Yes, I am! Are you, too? I'll put in more games and foods from Rin's original nationality, which is mine as well. So ye.**

 **Guest** **: Why not Kushina? First, Kushina is not one that you see in one glance and think: I'm gonna have her teach kunoichi classes. Sandaime looks for an** _ **advanced kunoichi classes teacher**_ **, while Kushina is more of a heavy hitter, front fighter sort of person, and will be capable of teaching someone who leans more in learning that sort of stuff along with fuuinjutsu.**

 **Hachinonana** **: You, my friend, gave me a great idea. Consider it done. In OSOI, I'm making discarded ideas and AU one shots as well, so you'll get a short chapter in OSOI regarding Kakashi publishing Rin's stories. Hope you like it!**

 **Darkjaden** **: in regards to Kabuto's fighting style, do you mean chakra scalpels? Since yes, she's going to use that, since it's a medic ability.**

 **Exiledo:** **Ah yes! For the Mikoto thing, it is explained in this chapter why she's chosen despite the Matriarch title, and how the system works with Rin as her apprentice. however if you're still confused on as to why it's her who is chosen, you can PM me. I'll keep your POV suggestions in mind, thanks!**

 **Pika5490** **: Will Orochimaru kill you? That depends on which Orochimaru. Is it the loyal ninja? The traitor? The mad white snake? Everything depends on that, sweetie. Call him whatever you want, however. Personally, I like Oro-chan-san best. Also, I'm keeping your suggestion in mind.**

 **Counting Sinful Stars** **: Her nationality will be exposed in time, but well, if you can guess it right, I'll give you a virtual cookie. For the crush thing, you have to be patient and see what will happen ;) For now, I'm simply keeping suggestions and ideas regarding possible ships, possible scenes, possible deaths… so come at me and give me your ideas!**

 **JimmyHall24** **: first of all, I don't get your review. I don't… understand. Like…. Um?** _ **"yes because you obviously have to become a medic nin no if and or buts about it! A woman's place is healing and not being a badass tank fighter on the front lines!"**_ **Like whoaaaa calm down buddy, let me get this straight. It's 30% her parents choice and 70% her own choice to be a medic. Her parents gave her a choice to be a medic, Rin** _ **took it.**_ **In fact, she even started on learning kenjutsu, if you read it. Though she doesn't like it as much and therefore stopped. Purely her own choice.**

 **And have you seen Tsunade? Medic. Front line fighter. Badass. Sakura: Medic. Front line fighter. Badass. Hinata: badass. Tenten: badass. Temari: badass. So many badass women, it'll take too much place to write them all. Being a medic doesn't mean you can't be badass and strong, okay?**

" _ **Also yeah a mary sue! How dare a female character actually have abilities and be pretty. Obviously she must be a mary sue because of this!"**_

 **In chapter 2, I talk on how Rin can't possibly be** _ **too super powered,**_ **or in another term, a mary sue. Canon!Rin is a character I appreciate as a beauty, a skillful medic with a possible big future if she didn't end up with a hole in her chest. Having abilities does not make you a mary sue. Your character is a mary sue if she gets her abilities out of nowhere without any or minimal training and manages to survive or even defeat strong opponents even without that bit stroke of luck. Or that she's magically this, magically that, she's** _ **perfect**_ **.** _ **That**_ **, sweetheart, is a mary sue. Canon!Rin is not a mary sue, she has flaws, and she dies because of it. I intend on making EI!Rin the same way. I want to make her imperfect, and of course,** _ **not a magical girl.**_

 **Bluejanes:** **I am glad you enjoyed the fluff! Seriously, enjoy it while it still lasts. Considering that this fic's genre is drama, though… not many fluffy balls of sunshine will survive. At least, I have to bring in other aspects, don't you think? They're still children, though… so there, fluff.**

 **I'll ramble some more at the end notes, have fun for now!**

 **Warnings:** so much fluffiness you might get diabetes. It's the joy before pain, guys.

 **I do not own anyone other than the OCs; the real Kishimoto-sensei does not act like this dorky doctor I write. Or maybe he does. We don't know for sure, guys.**

 **.**

I've been thinking along the lines of getting Minato as my teacher when I finally graduate alongside Obito—because _duh_ , that's my goal, not graduating early and therefore avoiding possibly damaging the already bleak future into one that resembles a drunk and poisoned hippo walking straight into a speeding truck—and even when The Third decides to be as stubborn as a Naruto debating over the greatness that is ramen, I'm thinking maybe I'll get Kushina, though it's a hopeful thinking, since I don't even know if the brash Kushina is someone that can be trusted to teach about _kunoichi classes_ out of all things, or some other mediocre kunoichi or something. Certainly not _the_ Uchiha Mikoto.

Even in this period of time, Uchiha Mikoto is already known that she is to be the wife of the Uchiha Clan's heir, Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku's father is old and wrinkly, or so Obito says, and he's thinking of stepping in as one of the Uchiha Elders and giving the position of Clan Head to Fugaku, his second son. His first son got bombed to pieces, or so I heard. Granted, I'm not supposed to know about that since I'm a nobody and that my parents don't gossip about other shinobi within my immediate presence (and it is a big, fat lie that the shinobi in Konoha are not a bunch of gossipers), but it circles around the Uchiha Clan and even in other major clans, so it's not farfetched that Obito knows, because he's an Uchiha, and because Obito tells me almost everything he can think of telling me, I come to know about some stuffs.

To top it all off, Mikoto is famous even without the "soon-to-be wife of Uchiha Fugaku" thing. I've read one of mum's bingo books once, one that belongs to Kumo, possibly one that she got by taking from a corpse judging from its cover and pages tainted by blood, and Uchiha Mikoto's pretty face was displayed there.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Or rather, _Susanoo no Mikoto._

Yeah, that Susanoo. I have no idea if the canon Mikoto has that thing covered, but apparently Mikoto is a powerhouse of her own here. She's known to be graceful, beautiful and dangerous. She possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan, in which rumors has it that she had to take her teammate "out of his misery" in one battle outside of the village, and while she's not known to use that sharingan extensively—thanks to the knowledge that _yo, you'll go either blind or batshit insane if you use those eyes too much_ —she is known as Susanoo no Mikoto all for the fact that the first thing she did when she obtained it was by using Susanoo to protect her remaining comrades.

And thus, Susanoo no Mikoto was born.

I don't recall any other battles where she has to end up using Susanoo or any other Mangekyo technique again, but she did that thing once, and the name just sticks. Kind of how when Kakashi obtains his sharingan and goes into becoming this new powerhouse and then he gets called as Sharingan no Kakashi, and _then_ , when he uses it to copy a jutsu, he becomes the ever famous Copy Cat Ninja.

Anyway, I apparently have Susanoo no Mikoto as my teacher now. Whoop-dee-doo. Why can't the Third just accept my wish on not to graduate early. Of course he has to find a loophole. _Of course._

Sigh.

Bowing down to my new jounin teacher, I let out my own introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-sensei. I promise I won't be a hassle to take care of."

Mikoto lets out a hum at that, though she still looks as elegant as ever. God darn, here she is, the epitome of elegant, dangerous kunoichi. Senju Tsunade is a legend of her own and all, but she's not what you will call as dangerously elegant kunoichi. More like dangerous, scary and disastrous kunoichi. If her position as Senju Hashirama's granddaughter doesn't make you quiver in fear… Well, her _punch_ certainly will. Or maybe instead of making you quiver in fear, it's more like _breaking all of your bones_. Yep, that's Senju Tsunade alright.

Another I can put in the elegant and dangerous type is mostlikely Hinata.

And even so, "kunoichi" itself is more a word of insult among ninjas, really. That's because they think of weak women, of damsels in distress trying to be ninja. Bah, let them face Mikoto and Kushina or other kunoichi of her caliber and they'll be dead before they know it. The thought of Kushina punching them to the sky is slightly amusing, as well. That woman is certainly not the type to do the so-called 'Therapy no Jutsu' or any sort of talk that Naruto so often uses on his enemies; she's more the one to kick ass and be done with it.

I think Naruto gets his Dr. Phil ability from his father. Come on, the one who can deal with Kakashi's shit when he goes all broody has got to be a damn good therapist. Or a good father figure in general.

Mikoto then speaks, taking me out of my internal musings of Naruto and the many things he inherits from his parents.

"Call me Mikoto, Nohara-chan. There are too many Uchiha in this village."

I nod, smiling. "Then, please call me Rin, Mikoto-sensei."

We both bow at the Hokage—I have to make sure I don't give the Hokage a stink eye, though from how his eyes betray his amusement, he has a basic idea on what I am thinking about this matter—and leave the tower.

Mikoto takes me to a nearby tea shop and we both end up sitting facing each other. Uchiha Mikoto's posture is straight, no slouch at all and her eyes bore into mine, and if her sharingan is turned on, I'll be even more uncomfortable than I am at the moment. The atmosphere is tense, and a wee little bit awkward. I almost want to say something, but a look in her eyes is as if she is waiting for me to make that mistake. And since it _will_ be a _mistake_ , I refrain myself from talking. Sitting in seiza, a similar position as Mikoto herself, I stare right back at her. My posture isn't as great as hers, I presume. But there is no way I'm slouching like a Nara.

The tea comes, and gets served, and we are still as silent as a flower.

I don't know how long we are in that position. We don't touch the tea, or even the dango she ordered as an afterthought before she becomes this staring statue. I don't back down, and still I stare back at her. My butt is starting to go sore and my feet are trembling from how long it has supported my entire body weight. No matter how much I like the kunoichi classes, sitting for so long in this traditional way is killing me.

Still, I don't relent. I don't really get what Mikoto wants from me, but if she's giving me the silent treatment, I'll throw it right back at her.

After so much longer, when my knees are buckling in protest at the very moment, Mikoto's shoulders relax and she smiles a tiny amused smile at me.

"Alright, you pass."

Her words almost make me stumble down to the floor in disbelief. Though my knee does jerk slightly while my hand moves to my thigh—curiously, my weapon pouch, and I blame the hell training I had with mum and Kakashi—and the response is what feels like pins and needles on my feet. I almost let out an instinctive whimper.

Oh rainbow farting marshmallows, this whole thing was a fucking _test_. How can I forget? The genin test. And here I thought that it only applies to three-man squad. Ugh.

Letting out a tiny sigh to control myself, I glance warily at the visibly amused Uchiha Mikoto.

"A test, Mikoto-sensei?"

Her lips twitch up in a smile, and Mikoto nods. "Indeed," her hands move to take the teapot, and she pours the green tea to my cup and her own. I realize soon that I should be the one to do that, considering that she's, you know, my sensei. It shows respect as Mikoto is my superior, after all.

"Usually, such test doesn't matter to a sensei-apprentice duo, it's implemented more on a three-man squad." See, I know I was right.

 _Then why…?_

As if sensing my silent question, she continues. "However, I heard from the Hokage, that an accomplished academy student such as yourself, denied a chance to graduate early. I've seen your Academy Records, and safe to say, I am amazed. Straight A's and B's, not even a single C. And," here her lips quirk up in amusement, the woman putting down her cup, "too much knowledge within the art of seduction. For an eight year old girl to know so much, it makes some people uncomfortable. The Hokage is a bit worried."

I flush in embarrassment at that, and while her chakra is still vibrating in amusement, she continues on.

"Not to mention the apprenticeship in the hospital, with so many skills you hone, your future is as great as it can be as long as you move forward. However, you decide not to, with a rather questionable decision such as kunoichi classes," here she pins a heavy gaze at me, and I almost argue with her, if not for her holding her hand up in the universal sign of _stop, hold it,_ and _silence,_ depending on the situation.

"I've heard from Miura-san, apparently you did not want to miss her lecture in hiding weapons under kimonos. With that, I can say that your argument to deny Hokage's offer is valid. However, the Hokage chose me to teach you an advanced type of kunoichi classes. Why is that? That's because you refused him for the sake of kunoichi classes. And while it is the Hokage's order, I don't want to accept a student who may or may not use kunoichi classes as an excuse to slack off from becoming a genin. I don't want to teach someone who is truly not interested in what she says she's interested in. I want to teach these," her hands move in a vague gesture, " _advanced kunoichi classes,_ as the Hokage says it, to a student who both _wants_ and _deserves_ it."

She takes a sip from her cup of tea, and smiles at me. "And you pass. You sit properly, your manners are satisfactory, and from how your eyes moved before we had this staring contest, and how you watched the waitress's every move, you are a cautious ninja. Your hand moved to your pouch when I moved and talked out of the blue, an instinctive reaction, judging on your expression then," she chuckles, "I take it that reaction is from training with parents? Practice partners? Anyway, congratulations. From today onwards, I'll shape you up into becoming a lady _and_ an accomplished ninja."

I am very much speechless.

And a bit embarrassed. She thinks I'm cautious since I watched the waitress's every move? That's simply because I'm curious about an actual job in a traditional tea shop, not cautiousness or anything… And my eyes looking around the shop is simply because the place is beautiful….

…Well at least Mikoto has a high opinion of me…?

I can hear Rinny's giggle, and I simply blush. Mikoto doesn't need to know about those details.

Nevertheless, I am also amazed.

Where is the silent, loving wife of Uchiha Fugaku that I saw in the anime? All I can see is a high seasoned ninja who knows damn well about her beauty and abilities and isn't afraid on using them for her own favors, someone who is observant, someone with a strong will, someone who doesn't want to waste her time with me if I prove to be a nuisance who is not serious with my career as a kunoichi.

In that very moment, I know that learning under Uchiha Mikoto's tutelage will be a magnificent experience.

"Oh, and I notice you're not used with sitting like this, so everytime we meet you're going to sit like this for an hour."

…. _Nevermind._

Rinny laughs at me, the traitor.

.

"R-R-R-Rin-chan!"

Obito squawks at me, his hands flailing for a few moments before he settles with pointing his finger at me, or perhaps he's more focused on my headband…? I'm not exactly sure. Next to him, Inomaru's jaw is slack open in surprise. I simply grin in response.

"Hi, guys."

"You… graduated…?" Inomaru breathes out, disbelieving. I nod. He looks like Uchiha Madara just proclaims he's gay for Hashirama or something. Or that Tobirama has this huge brother complex toward Hashirama. Not that it's wrong, but still. "But… you said you rejected Hokage-sama's offer!"

"I did," I shrug, "but apparently he can't accept that answer so he finds a loophole and sic me to an available jounin. I can't really complain, can I? He _is_ the Hokage, after all."

"You—Who?! Who is your jounin sensei? Are you with Bakashi, Rin-chan?!" Obito says, panic lacing his voice for some unknown reason. Tilting my head to the side, I grin.

"Actually, I think you know who my teacher is, Obito."

"EH? I do?"

"Does _Susanoo no Mikoto_ sound familiar?"

Obito's jaw drops even further, and his whole body trembles. Actually, that's worrying. I don't expect Obito to react like this to my early graduation. I mostly just expect him to smile and congratulate me, while proclaiming to train even harder. But that is perhaps my knowledge bias about him and his infatuation for canon!Rin. That worry vanishes, though, the instant Obito's lips tremble in a mix of ecstatic and jealous smile.

"You got Mikoto-sama as a teacher, Rin-chan?!" Inomaru mutters _'An Uchiha'_ under his breath, looking a bit lost. He seems to be still reeling over the fact that I'm an official genin already.

I nod, "yep!"

"Th-That's… THAT'S AMAZING!" Obito jumps excitedly, his arms spreading before he tackles me into a hug. "That's amazing, Rin-chan! You're amazing! Mikoto-sama! I can't believe it!" I laugh airily in response, my arms circling around his waist. We stand there, hugging each other while giggling, with Inomaru as the muttering spectator (" _An Uchiha… She got an Uchiha…"_ ). Obito nuzzles his face on my shoulder, the kid happy for me and babbling by the minute ( _"that is so cool I didn't even know that Mikoto-sama became a jounin sensei and does this mean I get the chance to be under Mikoto-sama's tutelage when I become a genin too?! Because that will be so cool and I heard Mikoto-sama has this_ _ **amazing**_ _control with her sharingan and it will be such an honor to learn under her and I'm sure she's a great sensei and and and—this is so cool! Susanoo no Mikoto! Wow!")_ , and I rock him around while we hug each other. This… may be a bit too intimate; considering Japanese people's cultures but well, I don't really care. I love hugs, and Obito seems to be in the same page considering how tight he's hugging me back.

"Does this mean you'll be her apprentice until another two get under your sensei's wing?" Inomaru, the ever voice of reason between the three of us (minus Kakashi and Shikako, of course, they're the ever logical brats) says, ending my hug session with Obito short.

"Hm? No," I wave my hand in dismissal, lips quirking up in a crooked smile. "She's going to teach me until it's time for me to join a team. She's going to be the Uchiha matriarch, the wife of the Clan Head; she won't have time for me or a genin team when she's settled down."

Obito's loud ' _eeeehhhhh_ ' is amusing, though Inomaru simply nods, seeing the truth in those words.

"Will you still hang out with us though, Rin-chan…? You're a real genin now, you'll be busy…." This time, Obito pouts, his euphoria over my early graduation already shimmers down by now. I quirk an eyebrow, tapping his nose with a finger. Obito flushes, though I politely ignore it.

"Don't be silly. Maybe I'll get busier, but when I have time, I'll come and get you. It's not as if we live in a different village, right?" Obito and Inomaru nods, and I continue. "As for the studies and story telling sessions, it'll have to be cut short, though. Sorry. Though I'm sure Inomaru won't mind helping you study, Obito."

"Of course I won't," Inomaru's response is quick, the kind blond smiling in a way that reminds me of Minato. This boy sure has his charms. "Though, if you dare snooze again while I'm teaching you, Uchiha-kun…." The air seems to drop a few degrees, surprising me, and Obito squeaks, nodding frightfully.

Huh.

I wonder what happened during one of their study sessions.

"I hope to hear some stories about your training under your sensei, Nohara-chan," Inomaru inquires politely. Obito's eyes brighten at that, him looking eager and well… how can I say no to those eyes? Plus, it won't hurt to tell them about these advanced kunoichi classes.

.

"Guess who graduated~?" I chirp happily, smiling widely. As of right now, I am standing near the front door of the Hatake Compound, the door having been held open by Kakashi himself. He has given my headband a mere passing glance before dismissing it altogether, and obviously since I'm petty like that, I resort to leaning forward so my headband is in Kakashi's full view. As an extra effect, I add an E-rank genjutsu—a very weak one that was taught in the Academy, as it only disrupts a few meters of your surrounding and is pretty much easy to dismiss. It is after all a jutsu that was taught to the students just so they could understand the very basics on how to _do_ genjutsu. The dispelling one, though, Yukimura-sensei used the Hell Viewing technique on us and it _wasn't_ pleasant in the very least. I saw poles. _Poles, I tell you!_ And if I didn't realize that there was no way I could be in my car anymore, despite how I was panicking over my _death_ , I wouldn't be able to dispel it. Yukimura-sensei, no matter how kind he is, apparently has his own sadistic streaks. I swear not even Iruka will do _this_ to his students. But then again, we are in an era in the brink of war—Anyway, I add a genjutsu behind me, which will show sparkles.

Kakashi stares at me, eyebrow twitching.

I silently add some blooming flowers in the genjutsu.

He speaks one word that sums everything up.

"Nope."

Without bothering to dispel the genjutsu, Kakashi closes his front door on my face. Roughly, I may add.

"Wha—" The genjutsu drops, and I slam open the door, noting that Kakashi didn't even bother to lock it after he slammed that door on me, exclaiming. "That's rude, Bakashi!"

"Says the one who uses genjutsu on another people," comes Kakashi's biting retort, his eyes glaring into mine. I pout at him.

"It's a harmless genjutsu, pissy pants," his eyebrow twitches again. "Anyway, look!" I point at my hitai ate, resting on my forehead. "I graduated!"

"It's only been a week." He says simply, but that concludes everything he wants to say. Translation: ' _It's only a week and you've given in already.'_

"Yeah, well, it looks like the Hokage values my skills so much he wants me to graduate early no matter what." Translation: ' _Hokage's orders, I can't refuse'._

Kakashi pauses, even if only barely. "Hn. Probably because you annoy the teachers so much. It takes skill." Translation: _'Point acknowledged.'_

"Don't be so mean, Kakashi. I can handle my own against you, most Academy students can't. _That_ takes skill."

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway."

"I want to show you that I graduated! See~?"

"….I see."

"No congratulations for me?"

"No."

"Aww."

"…."

"…."

"….Congratulations…. I guess."

"Ah! So sweet, Kakashi!"

"Shut up!"

I roll my eyes at him. Gee, so quick to fluster. I can't believe he gets embarrassed simply for an acknowledgement that he's being _kind._ Not wanting to fluster him even further and possibly making him angry for real, I continue.

"Yeah, yeah, and look, now I'm an apprentice to a jounin too!"

"Oh? And who did you get, Rin-chan?"

My gaze lands on the source of that voice, one that I only heard once before while visiting this very compound. There, sticking his head out of a room I remember as one of the vacant rooms within the Hatake Compound, is Namikaze Minato. The blond is smiling, seemingly a bit amused. His blue eyes betray his own curiosity in this matter though. Believable, considering that not many jounin decide to take in apprentices; most decide to take in a genin team altogether and see how they end up there. Though, I hear that many also hear the horrors of being a jounin sensei and try hard to escape that burden. Kind of like Jounin Kakashi. Not that he manages to escape that fate anyway. I already learned that Sandaime Hokage is one sly bastard.

Well, my jounin sensei's name isn't exactly an S-rank secret, and I'm pretty sure that Minato is particularly close with either Mikoto or Fugaku, but I want to try something…

My lips quirk up in a smirk. In one glance, Kakashi's eyes take in that smirk of mine and he looks wary. For a good reason. Oh, he knows me too well.

"Your girlfriend," I say, with all mischievousness I can muster. And safe to say I am _satisfied_ when The Yellow Flash splutters in embarrassment, his ears producing a vibrant red color that quickly spreads to cover his entire face, gaping mouth and all.

"M-My girl—You got Kushina?! I didn't hear about that!"

Bingo. So he _is_ already dating Kushina.

"I don't know who that is," I snicker, highly entertained when he stutters again, this time in less embarrassment and more confusion. "I was just teasing you, Minato-sensei. My sensei can't possibly be dating you, I heard she's engaged."

"O-Oh…?"

"Yeah, do you know any jounin named Uchiha Mikoto? She's my sensei."

"Mikoto?" His face brightens, nodding. The blond fully steps out of the room, his red face now taking a normal colour. "Yeah, I know her. Kushina is her best friend."

Covering my obviously big grin, I start another tease. "Your girlfrieeeend~?"

Minato's face explodes in another vibrant red colour, flailing his arms in embarrassment.

Kakashi looks immensely tired of this conversation.

Ah, the joy of teasing your _future_ jounin-sensei. If it will still happen. Oh, well.

.

That day I end up having dinner in the Hatake Compound; all because Sakumo insists on celebrating my graduation. There's… so much meat. I'm so satisfied that I think I won't be having anymore meat for a week.

We talk a lot about Mikoto-sensei's genin test, and save to say Sakumo and Minato are equally amused, while Kakashi simply furrows his eyebrows. That brat dares to say that he's apparently shocked that I can sit down properly and be silent for a long period time. Excuse you, I can sit still when the situation calls for it, thank you very much!

Then I play some more with Pakkun's paws while in a shogi battle against Kakashi. I lose, by the way. Not that I mind, since Kakashi does have a sharp mind and considering I'm average at chess, when it comes to the unfamiliar shogi it is unsurprising that I suck at it.

Before I go home, I end up taking a picture with Sakumo. The Hatake is one of the few who actually owns a camera—with how information is regarded as a thing of utmost importance, and how camera can be used for information gathering purposes whether by ninjas or civilians alike, it's not surprising that they limit this kind of device. It's so expensive not even my parents have it—and we take a picture with it. Kakashi is… slightly reluctant, but since Sakumo says he wants to have a picture with the both of us with our hitai-ate in display, well, he doesn't refuse. The picture comes out with Sakumo in the middle, his arms circling around Kakashi and I. Kakashi on his right, not exactly looking at the camera, that awkward child, and myself on his left, laughing and hugging him for all his worth.

It's not everyday when you can say that you hugged Hatake Sakumo and has the proof for it.

Sakumo and Minato attack my hair before I go home, ruffling it while grinning. I don't really appreciate my hair getting ruined but… it's a pretty nice feeling. I ruffle Kakashi's hair in lieu revenge against his father, much to his displeasure and Sakumo's amusement. I'd kiss his forehead if it doesn't mean getting punched by the silver haired boy. That kid is so easy to tease.

Nevertheless, that day ends with hair ruffling and light banters with Kakashi.

It's a great day.

.

Whoever says that Uchiha Mikoto is a pacifist, or a silent obedient woman, or an angelic wife, or a weak willed woman, I'm going to gut them and throw them off of the Hokage Mountain. Because Uchiha Mikoto is _neither of those_.

My training with her happen every day except for Sunday, from morning to evening, approximately around 3 or 4 pm. Because of my newly appointed role as a genin, my medic nin classes has been moved to the evenings until around 8 or 9 pm, and it is safe to say that my schedule is full.

As per tradition, I took a photo alongside Mikoto-sensei, in her standard jounin outfit. It is now framed and positioned on my desk. She's officially my teacher now, and thus I am going to address her as such.

Mikoto-sensei doesn't use her jounin outfit other than at that point—which perhaps for the sake of formality—since she is teaching me kunoichi classes, often times she wears the same outfit I saw her use in the anime, or a black yukata with red flowers patterns and the Uchiha symbol on her back. I asked her about the yukata once, and she said that it's her usual battle outfit. I was _floored_. She fights in that?! Granted it's not as tight and restraining as normal yukatas, and she has tights much like Pre-Shippuden Sakura under it but still—! Frankly, Uchiha Mikoto is _awesome_.

I myself changed my outfit, as per my dad's request. While usually I wore a white shirt with dark blue jacket, and the standard blue ninja pants, now my clothing is eerily similar to canon Rin. Dad insists, saying that he has prepared for this day since so long, so I can't really say no. Though I do cut the long ass apron-like skirt a bit shorter, so it doesn't bother my legs when I do my kicks, and it's _not_ pink, thank you very much. Instead, I settle with a soft blue grey apron-skirt. I think Dad pouted at that, though I don't really care. Mikoto-sensei took one glance at my new attire and prompted to point out many different places I can hide my weapons.

" _Your sleeves can be used to hide senbon... and ninja wires."_

" _Senbon?"_

" _Don't you use it?"_

 _I shake my head._

" _That's surprising. With your medic nin training, senbon is a nice weapon of choice. Hits toward the nervous systems, utilizing handmade poisons…"_

" _Oh…. I guess I can look it up?"_

" _Hn... No need. Nohara Takeshi is a skilled medic nin," she pauses, gauging my reaction and smirking when she sees that yes, I am very surprised she knows my father. "He utilizes the senbon, do you realize? Ask him. I'll provide your training for that one as well, no worries."_

"… _How?"_

" _I went on a mission with him, once. Saved my… teammate's life," Mikoto-sensei answers and there's that._

Anyway, training.

Training with Mikoto-sensei is like attempting not to drown when you can't swim.

This woman is a spartan. _And she knows it._

True to her word, she teaches me anything from kunoichi classes that may be useful in the future. Not only that though, she takes it upon herself to have me spar in taijutsu against her. Taijutsu with Mikoto starts with dancing lessons. Dancing lessons, _I shit you not._ She says that with my posture, and from how I show my taijutsu stance beforehand, I need to upgrade my flexibility. Flexibility can be trained through dances. I can only nod dumbly at her. The dancing movements are complex, it requires your whole body moving, even your fingers. So yes, I can see how this will upgrade my flexibility. Also, she has me run around in one of the Uchiha compound's training grounds before adding weights periodically. Probably to increase my speed. Uchihas are great in that, aren't they? Speed, hard hitting, stuff. I heard her mutter about teaching me genjutsu once, though I suppose it'll come sometime later.

She really does make me sit seiza for an hour before any kind of trainings she prepares for me, and while it's like hell for the first few days, I gradually get used to the feeling and well… I can say that I can sit seiza in an hour with twitching twenty times at most. It's an improvement, okay? Mikoto-sensei always smacks my head with her battle fan when I so much as twitch—it hurts a lot by the way—. And before I get used to this, I twitch _a lot._

Aside from that, she wants me to review every single thing I've learnt in my previous kunoichi classes. For example, tea ceremonies. She says I move too stiffly, that the stirring need to be done more properly, that I have to choose the best tea leafs, this and that, and she'll have me do that every single day until I can get it right in her eyes, and by right I mean _perfect._

Gosh, I think I'm turning into a Yamato Nadeshiko. Just with the ability to kill efficiently.

She also adds more pointers and have me execute them in regards to applying make up, arranging flowers, cooking, how to walk properly—I stare at her weirdly at that point of time, since Miura-sensei never tells me about that sorta thing, or maybe she will if I didn't, you know, graduate early, still kinda salty about that.

Mikoto-sensei simply sighs at me fondly and pokes my forehead—or in this case, my forehead protector, with her two fingers, a gesture that when she did that the first time almost sent me to shock.

"Espionage, sweetheart," she says softly. "You can't walk like a ninja when you're pretending that you're not a ninja, yes?"

"Oh."

She smiles. "Yes. Now, civilian walk, barbarian walk," I almost choke at that name, because _what the hell?_ "And also noble walk are different things. Here are the differences…"

She also teaches me how to knit, in which I realize that I'm super bad at that kind of thing, hence I get stuck in that lesson for, like, two weeks. It's a new kind of hell. But hey, I knit some mittens. I make sure to give them to Obito (orange with a red phoenix to make it more colorful and cool), Kakashi (blue with grey dog paws), Gai (plain green. The green of his spandex) and the Ino-Shika-Cho (they get rainbow, simply because I get kind of lazy), even if it takes me so long to make even a pair of them.

I manage to gain some senbon training from my dad whenever he comes home; I was a bit hesitant at asking him at first, since his missions seem to tire him out more these days, but he happily agreed and now I'm in senbon lessons with dad. I give that information to Mikoto-sensei, she hums and adds senbon training after I'm finished with knitting.

Remembering Minato's promise of fuuinjutsu to me, I coax Mikoto into reducing half an hour of my sitting seiza hour so she can teach me calligraphy. Mikoto agrees simply because a steady hand is good. And calligraphy insists on you having a steady hand. It's a win for me, since it means half an hour of sitting still instead of the usual one.

My training schedule is pretty much like this, once the reviews with usual kunoichi classes are done with: it starts around seven AM, half an hour of sitting seiza and getting whacked by a fan whenever I do so much as twitch or give out an unpleasant expression, half an hour of calligraphy lessons, an hour of warm ups, two hours of taijutsu, cooking lessons which leads to a nice, small breakfast, an hour lessons in manners, sweet talking people and espionage. Around 12 PM, Mikoto-sensei will take me to do D-ranks such as shopping trips, baby day care, and other kinds of labors that can be done by one genin. It usually ends around 2 PM, which leads to another cooking lesson, though really now it's more like cooking alongside Mikoto-sensei and enjoying the results during lunchtime. Afterwards it's a small break, then an hour of taijutsu and senbon training. The last few moments are usually used to teach me new jutsu or even a few genjutsu.

I can shoot water from my mouth. How cool is that? It's not really big like the Grand Fireball Technique or anything. Mikoto-sensei says that my chakra control helps me though. Especially with genjutsu.

Anyway, time passes. I tell stories about my training and some other stories to Obito and Ino-Shika-Cho trio. I train senbon with dad. Kishimoto-sensei helps me to level up my Mystical Palm jutsu and starts a new technique. Mikoto-sensei keeps her schedule, though now ending her manner lessons for more taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. I rarely see Kakashi anymore, since we're both busy—if it's not me being tired as fuck, he's off on a D-rank mission or training with Minato somewhere—though the rare times I meet him it's filled with either sparring, playing chess or teaching him more of my mother language. Minato asked me about it once; I refused to tell him anything. Luckily, Kakashi didn't spill the beans, other than the short "she created it". Minato looked fondly exasperated.

The tension between villages is getting higher than ever before, I still switch with Rinny sometimes so she can further familiarize with having her own body during emergency times, I still give the amused Hokage the stink eye sometimes, more training, some more breaks and hanging out with friends, throwing sass at Kakashi…

And meeting Uchiha Fugaku, apparently.

I met him before, alright, but it was merely in passing and he merely glanced at me, nodded once at me and Mikoto-sensei and left. Just like that. Mikoto-sensei said he's being groomed to be the Uchiha Police Force head, since you know, Clan Head duties, so he's apparently very busy. So we never talked.

Until now, that is.

Uchiha Fugaku barges into the room Mikoto-sensei and I are in, gives one nod at me—who is in the middle of afternoon break and currently enjoying tea—and promptly sits down with us. Startled, I stare at him because _what does he want_? I stare questioningly at Mikoto-sensei afterwards, in which she simply raises an eyebrow at me.

Right. Manners.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama." I bowed short, still sitting in seiza, "Would you like some tea?"

Fugaku doesn't even blink when he turns his gaze to me and nods. _Oookay, then_.

Pouring his well deserved tea, I set it down on the table and bows once again, indicating that _I'm done, here's your tea, good sir._

Fugaku nods his thanks, probably too cool to speak, and focuses his gaze back to his fiancée, who stares back at him unflinchingly.

For two people who are engaged with each other, I don't see any kind of gushy mushy love in the air. Is this an Uchiha thing? Or is it an actual indication that there is no love between the two?

 _Rinny, does Mikoto-sensei marry Fugaku out of love?_

 _ **I… have no idea. Our Mind Palace doesn't have any of canon information about that. …Though, there are some theories about it from the fanfics we read.**_

… _Arranged marriage?_

 _ **It seems likely.**_

 _Sucks._

 _ **Yeah. I wonder though… She looks happy and content in the anime.**_

 _Maybe she does end up loving Fugaku in the end?_

 _ **Maybe. I hope so.**_

"Is there anything you need, Fugaku-kun?" Mikoto smiles at him politely.

"Yes," Fugaku answers, and is that his breath sounding slightly heavier? I stare at his attire, ruffled and slightly messy, and simply concludes he was running when he came here. "I'd like to talk with you." He glances at me. "In private."

…. _Okay then._

Mikoto-sensei nods at me and I simply bow, excusing myself. Whatever they are talking about, it's none of my business. They're probably going to talk about the arranged marriage, and I am not interested or in the position to even talk about it.

I hear the results of the talk right after Fugaku stalks out of the room looking as regal as ever, a satisfied smile on his face, when I get an unexpected week off starting tomorrow. As it turns out, Fugaku requests Mikoto to handle the wedding by her ideas and means—apparently it was decided earlier that the Elders will be the one to handle and control everything, but Fugaku is having none of that shit—and gives her free reigns in designing what kind of ideal wedding she wants. Therefore she's using a week to plan and buy everything she needs for the wedding.

The reason? This kind of wedding only happens once, and Mikoto-sensei says while this is an arranged marriage, he wants it to be one that she can never forget, one that she won't be disappointed of. Mikoto-sensei is smiling so wide when she says that, light blush on her cheeks and slightly reluctant adoration in her eyes. And remembering Fugaku's satisfied look, I think that smile is the real reason he proposed that idea in the first place.

…That man is a dork, isn't he. Like Sasuke. A closet dork. A cinnamon roll who can and will kill you. But still a cinnamon roll.

Anyway, I come to a conclusion.

It's _Fugaku_ who is crushing on Mikoto. And with that thought along with knowledge of the plot, I think _Fugaku_ is the one who will end up making Mikoto fall in love with him along the way.

He's already taken his first step, after all.

 _Doki-doki._

Rinny laughs along with my musings.

.

 **I… wanted to make this longer but I don't really have the time to, so it ends like this for today. Pretty unsatisfying, I** _ **knoooow**_ **. No worries, I can come back to the library and produce another chapter sometime. I** _ **promise**_ **the next chapter will be grand.**

 **Since in the next chapter, our main focus is SAKUMO! Will he die or will he not? Give me your opinion on it! In fact, throw your ideas to me! I have my own idea but what the heck, just throw them at me anyway.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Erasing Impossibility 9**

 **Hello, folks! If some of you are anticipating the arrival of this chapter, I can only say: me too, mate. I'm not gonna say much since it'll probably spoiler this whole chapter.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Warning:** angst fest with many shapes and flavors, some diabetes inducing moments

.

The next time I meet Orochimaru, he doesn't bat an eyelash at my Konoha headband.

Well, it's nice to know that he doesn't doubt me in the slightest over my ability to graduate early.

Anyway.

It's dinner break, one that I frequently have during training days in the hospital ever since my schedule with Kishimoto-sensei gets bumped to evening until night thanks to my graduation. So, here I am, munching on beef ramen when I see Orochimaru approaching the cafeteria—the only sole reason I can see him clearly is thanks to the wide berth everyone gives him—and ordering a rice package deal with that droll tone of his. The waitress is sweating profusely, one that I find odd considering he only wants food, not her liver. Seriously. Okay, Orochimaru is creepy and all, especially with his experiments, but I don't think he's interested in a waitress who is sweating bullets, so she shouldn't have sweated bullets, you know? It's rude for the customer, even if the customer is _Orochimaru._

Besides, he's still a Konohanin. Though I dunno if he's _subtly_ betrayed the village with his experiments or not just yet.

After a few moments, the waitress literally shoves the food tray toward him as she squeaks out a _'thank you for your service!'_ to the snake summoner _._

You know, I think that's what a _customer_ is supposed to say. Not the waitress.

Orochimaru doesn't respond, however, and simply takes the tray and turns around—and promptly spots me.

Well, then.

Lifting my hand, though quite hesitantly, I give him a nod and a smile—and of course my mouth can't stop itself. "Good evening, Oro-chan-san."

The whole cafeteria quietens. Everyone stares at me like I'm the Sage of Six Paths under disguise.

…I think some of them are expecting me to combust to death anytime soon too, considering their stares.

Orochimaru stares at me in absolute exasperation and irritation, and he sighs out. "Nohara."

I smile again, mostly because he doesn't kill me immediately. "Hi."

Um. What am I supposed to say now? Blinking at his idle form, I realize he's probably waiting for me to talk. I was the one who greeted him first, after all, even if it was mostly out of politeness.

"Um. Do you want to sit and eat with me?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I gain Orochimaru as a dinner companion.

.

"What are you doing here, Oro-chan-san?" I ask as I twirl a noodle with my chopsticks; look at me, a medic in training and during dinner breaks I don't eat healthy. Oh well, at least I eat healthy foods when I do cooking lessons with Mikoto-sensei.

Orochimaru fixes me with a glare, though there's the little sign of resignation in his yellow eyes. "You're not going to stop calling me that, aren't you."

It's not a question.

"Nope!" I reply, as cheerful as possible, a shinobi—judging from his hitai ate—near my table, who is conveniently standing behind Orochimaru while holding a tray of food, drops his jaw so wide I think dozens of flies can fly in. Some other shinobi, hospital staffs and civilians alike follow suit.

Instead of snarling like how I expect him to be, Orochimaru exhales sharply and simply continues eating his food.

I can't help but stare, incredulously I might add.

"Are you not angry?"

He raises an elegant eyebrow, "do you wish for me to be angry?"

"Well, no," I reply, stirring the noodles in my bowl, "but I thought you'd fight some more to have me call you Orochimaru-sama or something."

"You're Kishimoto's apprentice; talking you out of that silly nickname will simply give me more problems and effort to do that to begin with and I am not willing to waste my time for this silly thing," he says as dryly as possible. Well isn't this guy just the most cheerful person ever.

Still, I raise an eyebrow. "Is that why you allow Kishimoto-sensei to call you Oro-tan?"

"Ugh." Orochimaru actually scowls, and if I can guess, what just went out of his mouth is something akin to a groan for Orochimaru's level.

My lips twitched, as I can't help but feel amused. It feels… it feels like talking to Kakashi, somehow. Especially when he's annoyed about my antics. And Obito's.

"You haven't answered my question, Oro-chan-san." I totally grin when his eyebrow twitches in response to that nickname. "What are you doing here?"

This time, he pins me with a totally unimpressed stare.

"Is Kishimoto truly corrupting you with his idiocy so much, that you cannot discern what is it exactly I am doing right now?"

Yep, he's like Kakashi all right.

I almost roll my eyes, but I don't want to be too bratty or condescending toward the Sannin, even though he's reminding me of the prickly silver haired boy too much that I can't help but relax. So I simply smile in response and shrugs. "I just see you as the type to bring your own food from home."

He stabs a chicken fillet with his chopsticks. "I do bring my own food, usually.I very much prefer not to come to this place… for certain reasons." His gaze flickers to the people in the cafeteria who are still uncomfortable with Orochimaru's presence before he focuses back to his food.

Well, I—

I can't help but feel sympathy. After that I squash it down because wow, sympathy? For _Orochimaru?_ He'll probably kill me for pitying him. He's a _shinobi_ and shinobi of his caliber hates being pitied, even if it's based off of a good reason.

Still, I wonder if the reason he betrays Konoha is because of the obvious fear and dislike everyone seems to hold against him.

After all, don't a lot of jinchuurikis gone insane and or rogue thanks to their own villages shunning them?

If it really is Orochimaru's main reason, I'm going to build a huge middle finger at the center of the village. Because _fuck you_ , that's why. The kindest shinobi village? Ha! _What a fucking joke._ I can get the village using propaganda to gain support from the civilians and to gather new soldiers, because that's how it's done in war times.I can sorta get as to why they'd be wary when it comes to Naruto, a jinchuuriki, a demon container—since they're mostly civilians who can't seem to know the difference between a kunai and a kunai within a scroll, and they lost a lot of people against the Kyuubi—though I don't like that they do _that_ to Naruto, but to hate a hero of your own village, a shinobi so strong and smart he's risen as one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_ , who does so much for the village and is _still_ doing that (if I am right in my assumption that Orochimaru is still thoroughly loyal to Konoha) even at this very moment, simply because he looks a wee little bit different, or maybe because he's a whole lot stronger than anyone and they're so _scared, they're running to their mama for a hug_.

I scowl inwardly. People in Konoha are so stupid. They tease and bully the weak. But they shun and is too wary of the strong. What, you have to be truly mediocre to pass their judgement? This is a world where you can die at any time possible, _honey._ Average just doesn't cover it. Bah. Grow up already.

And then I remember that people are wary of the loyal Hoshigaki Kisame all the same, that they don't treat him nicely either—even when he could've become such a perfect partner: simply for being so loyal, so honest. So what if he has blue skin? If he's a good friend then he's a good friend.

And Konoha council is going to be so wary of the Uchiha simply for their creepy red eyes, that they will think of everyone in it including civilian Uchihas, old people who are too weak to fight anymore and little kids who know next to nothing about even utilizing the sharingan as _motherfucking threats._ They will use a thirteen year old boy as a scapegoat to _**murder them all**_ _._ Suna will drive a little kid hungry for love and affection to insanity by using his beloved caretaker. Bonus point if that kid is the Kazekage's own son, by the will kill people for being a little bit special thanks to their kekkei genkai down to their very infants, and I simply conclude that people _are_ stupid sometimes.

With that cheerful note, I beam up at Orochimaru, because he's obviously taller than me even when sitting. "Well, I'm glad you're here!" I pretend I don't see the momentary surprise in his eyes and slight falter in his chakra as he pauses in his silent munching, "eating alone is _soooo_ boring. And Kishimoto-sensei left me to attend to patients, so I'm going to continue my training alone."

"Oh?" He swallows his food, "still doing the Mystical Palm Jutsu?"

"Nah," I say, sipping on my ice tea. "Kishimoto-sensei is training me in chakra scalpels now, it's more control heavy, so I kinda slip and fail it sometimes." That's a really frustrating experience, one that I can expect to happen for more days to come. "I'm progressing steadily with it though, and Kishimoto-sensei tells me to look up in regards to stitching. …Do you know how to stitch, Oro-chan-san?"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow, nodding. "Yes. It is a basic knowledge I ought to know as a shinobi." Eh, I don't think Naruto, even in shippuden, knows how to stitch his own wounds (not that he ever needs it thanks to Kurama but still). Perhaps it's just Orochimaru's shinobi standards speaking at the moment.

I hum, my legs swinging under the table. "How do you do it?" I ask, "is it similar to knitting?"

"Absolutely not," he replies immediately, looking pretty much scandalized. "If it is similar to knitting in any way, a four year old will be able to stitch up wounds with no trouble." Yep, I think this is Orochimaru's standards speaking right now.

I scrunch up my nose though, slurping some noodles before I continue. "Eh. I haven't read it up yet. I dunno—" ( _"_ You _don't_ know. Honestly, your grammar is as horrible as Kishimoto's.") "—how I'm supposed to train in stitching without any models…" Since I don't think they have models for me to train stitching? Or am I supposed to train on fabrics, and wing it when it comes to real human flesh? I furrow my eyebrows, mind whirling on many possible ways I can possibly practice stitching without any human bodies available for training, when Orochimaru's voice cuts in.

"You can practice on corpses."

….

 **Oh my.**

 _Hush, Rinny._

That's a nice thing to say when people are eating.

Not that I'm bothered by it, I'd probably turn blue when he talks about vomits or cockroaches or bugs in general when I'm eating. Corpses, though? _Nah_. Still, some people in the cafeteria looks alarmed.

 _Jeez, they're eavesdropping? Rude ass people._

 **Maybe they just heard the corpse part and is shocked by it, partner.**

 _If you say so, Rinny._

Ignoring a woman's scandalized gasp, I deadpan at Orochimaru who is obviously also ignoring every wide eyed and scandalized stares directed at him, "I'm not really someone who have human corpses on the ready, Oro-chan-san."

The Snake Summoner snorts. "Of course. If you collect corpses, I ought to bring you to T&I for a thorough questioning." He dips another chicken fillet to some chili sauce—never thought of Orochimaru as someone who likes spicy foods, by the way—and brings it to his mouth, though not eating it until he finishes talking. "I have access to some bodies that need thorough autopsy. I can lend you some for you to stitch up."

"….Really?" That's… surprisingly easy it's a bit alarming.

"Unless you are willing to cut your own body and stitch it up yourself," he says dryly.

"I was thinking of using fabrics.. Clothes, dolls, you know?"

"Human skin and clothes are two entirely different things. Even a dead body is different than an alive human's skin. Practicing on a dead body is… adequate, rather than on flimsy things such as _fabrics_ ," he sneers. "If anyone finds you training stitching wounds on _dolls,_ out of all things, Konoha will weep." But I thought medical students use fabrics in my world? Or is that a special fabric and Konoha's not that developed yet to have such thing? I wasn't a med student Back Then, I wouldn't know! Unaware of my internal thoughts, Orochimaru continues on. "Though, training on real wounds—with a not dead subject, of course—is preferable."

"…" I stare at him, mouth opening and closing for a few moments. Is this really happening? Did Orochimaru just offer to help me with my _training_? What the fuck?

He doesn't move his gaze from me, and he asks rather impatiently. "Well?"

"I-If you don't mind," I say finally, nodding and still very much _floored_ , thanks. "Um, will you also help me on how to stitch? I haven't… read extensively about it just yet."

His eyes narrow, though he doesn't refuse. "I will only show you how one time. Only once."

"O-Oh. Okay. Thanks, Oro-chan-san."

He doesn't respond to my word of gratitude. "Eat your food, _child_ ; we've talked for too long, my time is limited as it is."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Sir, yes, sir."

The half hearted glare he sends at me is promptly ignored.

.

A dead body is stiff and cold, and I can't help but wonder if this is how I looked like when people found my body in Back Then, only blatantly more destroyed since, you know, _giant poles_ , or how I'd be after a Chidori pierced my chest. Orochimaru _does_ show me how to do stitching before he does his own share which isprobably dissecting and… things, I don't know, and he shows exactly the variants of it. Which stitch you use in which kind of wound, so on and so forth. The needles, the threads, everything. His explanations—although he uses such big and complicated words—are thorough and very, very detailed. Though he often times uses biting words with that dry voice of his. Like the exasperated _"No, you are not allowed to use absorbable sutures for internal environments. There is a reason non absorbable sutures exist, Nohara."_ And the underlying threat in _"Different places heal at different speeds. You have to remember them all. Or else."_ Or the one with a sassy _"Keep your hand steady, child. I'm sure you can do just that, can't you?"_ Or my personal favorite, _"Stop sticking your tongue out. You're not a snake."_

Though since he showed me how to do it once… I kind of fail at it spectacularly. Pretty similar to how I attempted knitting for the first time. I think he grows frustrated over my _"eh"_ , _"oops"_ , _"uhhh"_ , _"hmm?"_ , _"huh?"_ and many other vague noises I make when I try to stitch, so he slaps my hands away from the corpse, hisses out a " _pay attention"_ before he takes hold of my hands in one swift movement and _guides them through the process._

I can only think of a few things.

One of them is that Orochimaru's hands are cold.

Not corpse-like cold but a pleasant cold. I had a friend from Back Then who had cold hands regularly, and since I had warm hands, we used to hold to each other's hands whenever we walked together. I like to hold hands with friends as much as I like hugs, it's a comforting gesture, and it's a plus that I can gush over arms and hands alike. Specifically because Back Then, I liked to draw and drawing hands was like a very special type of hell, so I used to gush at the sight of nice hands with their perfectly proportioned fingers, whether in drawings or in real life. I used to ask my pianist friend to twist their hands and fingers this way and that and took pictures of them as future drawing references. Orochimaru's hands are exactly like that. A nice cold, y'know? And their shapes are good, too, perfect to be references.

While I watch as my hands are guided to stitch the wound close properly, I blurt out.

"Your hands are cold, Oro-chan-san."

"Stop your inessential whining, _Nohara_."

"I'm just saying," I huff petulantly, in the back of my mind noting on how I'm probably suicidal, talking to Orochimaru like this. Oh well, let's just wing it. I've dug my hole the very moment I called him Oro-chan-san, after all. "Besides, it's not a complaint. It's a simple statement of a fact that your hands are cold."

"And what you just stated is in fact unnecessary, unwarranted and absolutely purposeless."

"You're a really happy guy, aren't you, Oro-chan-san?"

" _Pay attention, Nohara."_

"I am, I am," I wonder if he realizes he just stated synonyms of unnecessary in one single sentence. He probably does. Since, you know, it's _Orochimaru._ But he does it anyway for the heck of it, because he's Orochimaru. "I like the cold, though. Your hands are really pretty."

His movement falters, if only barely, and I only notice simply because he is holding my hands, though he continues again with as much precision and swift movements as if he hasn't stopped moving for a milisecond. "Do not mock me, child. If you are complimenting me so I can keep on teaching you, _get out of this room_."

"Eh, but I was being honest! And I know you're busy, but you were the one who offered—"

"Be quiet. Pay attention."

I huff, but obey, simply because it seems that I've almost crossed the line with Orochimaru. He guides my hand through some more, before I can do my own though it's clumsy and definitely messier than Orochimaru's, and I keep on hesitating on some occasions. Still I continue on.

When I excuse myself for the day, I smile brightly at him because what the hell, he taught me how to stitch up wounds when Kishimoto-sensei couldn't, might as well thank him genuinely. "Thank you, Oro-chan-san! You're the best!"

Orochimaru's chakra wavers like a disturbed previously calm lake, though his poker face is still on. In fact, it twists to the asshole look I see often in the manga from Back Then the very moment I say out loud: "You should smile more often, though! I'm sure it's _cute_."

"Not happening, you _brat._ Get out."

I laugh airily in response, wave at him and run out of the room.

Well.

At least if in the future Orochimaru becomes a traitor, I can say to Minato-sensei that I once threw sass and teases at the snake sannin and _survived_ with no maiming at all.

.

It is merely a coincidence when I'm strolling through the village on my off day when I hear Obito's voice.

Automatically, I look around for the source, wanting to talk to the Uchiha boy after a few days of being separated thanks to our busy schedules: Him with academy and mine with training and barrages of D-ranks. Instead of a training Obito like I first thought, though, instead I saw him being _beaten up_. Some genin are kicking him around and mocking and _laughing_ and isn't that just a happy coincidence that I see them sporting the Uchiwa on their backs?

Disbelief, is the first emotion that I register. The next? _Anger._ How dare they? Obito is a part of their clan! Who gave them the fucking right?!

"Hey!" I shout as I stomp toward them, I see Obito's eyes snap up at hearing my voice and he stares wide eyed at me, seemingly a bit scared. The fact that he's _scared_ just fuels my anger more, actually. "What do you think you're doing, _you little shits_?!"

"Haa?!" One of the boys stares at me, cocking an eyebrow in a haughty manner that I have this sudden urge to bash his face in. Ugh. I hear Rinny trying to calm me down, and seeing her wisdom in staying calm in this sort of situation, I refrain from actually bashing his head and settle with glaring heatedly at the boys. "What do you want, girlie?"

"Leave Obito alone!"

They, like any stereotypical bullies, simply snicker and one even smiles mockingly at me.

"And what will you do if we don't do it, girlie?"

"I'll kick your ass," I answer with no hesitation whatsoever.

And they laugh.

 _God, this is why I hate mean kids._

 **Calm, partner. Calm.**

"Hey, hey, you think _you_ can beat us? I'm already a genin, you know," one of the Uchihagenin says, tapping his forehead protector with his thumb. "It'll be _me_ who kick your ass!"

"Are you blind?" I bite out instead, raising an eyebrow mockingly because what else irritates an Uchiha more than an insult toward their eyes? Their pretty, majestic eyes. _Bleh_. Besides, does he think the genin title can scare me? We're clearly in the same rank. For an Uchiha, he's a bit stupid isn't he? "Clearly, you're not the only genin here, sweet pea. And your brain must be damaged too, because _clearly_ the Academy taught us not to turn ourselves against our comrades."

His face explodes red, and so do the other genin around him, before he snarls in anger and embarrassment. "He's not even genin yet, stuuuupid!"

Once again, I raise my eyebrow. "Do you realize," I drawl out, "that a shinobi village can flourish because of its civilians? Of course not, because your brain is damaged." I nod sagely, ignoring their scandalized yell. Behind them, Obito looks bewildered. "Besides, Obito is an Academy student, he'll be a genin soon; you're making fun of your future comrade, who can very well grow to be stronger than all of you combined. I don't think kicking him around is a smart move."

"He's a dead last!"

"And Jiraiya of the Sannin was a dead last. Your point is?"

"Ugh, whatever! I don't wanna hear a lecture from you, _kunoichi_! Go arrange some flowers or something!"

Well, then. Isn't that a huge similarity with the sandwich joke. _Go make a sandwich. Go arrange flowers. Bah._ I wasn't lying when I told Rinny that the term _kunoichi_ is largely used as an insult. It still makes me angry though, and so does Rinny, whose displeasure is radiating in me in full ferocity. In fact, even Obito bristles at that insult, and he glares at the back of their heads, no matter how black and blue he is.

"At least it's more productive than your activities, baboons."

Apparently, that's enough for them to start charging at me.

Perhaps it's because they're new genin or because they're underestimating me, a _mere kunoichi_ , or maybe because of Mikoto-sensei's training in speed and flexibility that they attack without any coordination whatsoever and that I can handle their uncoordinated attacks pretty good. I twist around as a fist is aiming to my face, using my foot to trip one of them (and if I _accidentally_ step on his hand, well, it's not my fault that I'm more focused on their friends who are busy trying to punch me with those shrill battle cries of theirs), a chop on the back of their necks, jabs on their stomachs, and lastly I twist the arm of the boy who insulted my title as a kunoichi, and throw him down to the ground.

 **Nice one!** I sense Rinny's satisfaction, and I grin.

 _Thanks, aibou._

I jog toward Obito, who is now standing with his mouth agape as he watches the twitching and groaning boys on the ground. "Obito, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Obito exclaims, flailing, "it's just a small bruis— _YEOW!"_ He yells out in pain when I poke his bruised cheek. I send a droll look at him, and he only laughs sheepishly.

"Come on," I hold his hand, dragging him away. "Let's heal you up."

.

"What happened, Obito?" I ask, my hand glowing green as I heal up his bruised cheeks, my left hand still holding his right hand, rubbing circles on his palm with my thumb in a comforting manner. I bet there are some more under his clothes, but I don't think Obito will be willing to show them all. I bit my bottom lip, a little bit frustrated. Since when has this… bullying started? This is unacceptable. Kids shouldn't bully, though the reality is in fact different, but they should at least not do that to someone who is in the same clan as them! Obito is an Uchiha, they're Uchiha. Shouldn't they stick together? What the hell, seriously.

I never see those kids before—normal, considering Konoha is a huge ass village and the Uchiha Clan is also a large clan—and I never see him getting beaten like this before, other than by Kakashi (who knows no restraints) and Gai (who is way too enthusiastic when it comes to taijutsu). In fact, Obito's taijutsu skill is growing steadily and significantly thanks to his spars with Gai. So _why?_ Is it because of the disadvantage in numbers? He can _run_.

I look straight to his eyes, and he gulps nervously.

"Uh... Wellllll….."

Obito pauses, staring at me, uncertain. I narrow my eyes.

"Obito."

He squeaks, "yes, yes! I, uh, they insulted me, since I'm, uh, the dead last," he mutters the last word, face a bit solemn before he starts speaking a bit animatedly again, "when it comes to the written test, of course! I'm better in taijutsu, Rin-chan, but written tests are still hard even with Inomaru helping me. His tutoring is _so_ different from yours, I keep on getting sleepy. I miss studying with you, Rin-chan."

I recognize he's trying to take me off the topic.

"Obito," I say in warning, tightening my hold on his hand a little bit.

"Uh. Yeah! Um. Anyway. I, uh, might have… gotten angry? And I might have, uh… challenged them?"

I sigh. "Oh, Obito…"

He grimaces, "yeah, I know, it's stupid. But I was angry! They were insulting me, they said I can't be a strong shinobi, they said I'm a disgrace to the clan! Is it wrong to be angry, Rin-chan?"

"No," I say softly, holding Obito's chin and have him face the other way so I can properly heal up his other cheek. "Not at all, Obito. It's your right to be angry. They're _fools_. Idiots." I see Obito relaxes at my answer, and I continue. "But I'm mad at you, Obito, for diving in and challenging them without calculating your moves beforehand. I'm angry at you for not running when you're starting to lose," here I glare at him when he's about to retort, "retreating is a tactical move by itself, to retreat and plan new moves, to _save yourself_ from getting hurt unnecessarily. It is used even in the field, Obito. …Well. Not much, considering the nature of shinobi battles, but still."

I sigh, "I'm more angry at them for not seeing your worth, however, and you for listening to 're _not_ a disgrace to the Clan, _you_ train hard everyday and that simply means you are getting stronger everyday. So what if they're stronger than you now? You're going to get even stronger, because you _work hard_ , and you don't give up. Ignore their words now. Just show them in the future that you can be strong, stronger than all of them combined. Okay?"

Obito is slightly gaping at me, who is giving him a stern gaze as I finish with his cheeks, now moving to heal some parts on his neck.

"I… Rin-chan…"

"No more being reckless, okay? And whenever you're hurt, I want you to come to me, so I can heal you up."

He swallows down a lump in his throat, eyes going slightly misty, in which I politely ignore it. Done with his neck, I pull my hand away to hold properly on his other hand as well, squeezing it tightly. Obito is my friend, future Tobito or not, and like hell I'm letting him getting hurt like this. If I can make him promise not to be so reckless next time, I won't have to find him being beaten black and blue like this anymore.

"I…."

"Promise me, Obito."

At this, Obito can only nod, sniffling for a few moments before he seems to realize what he just did and squeaks out. "I-I'm not crying!"

I raise an eyebrow, appropriately amused. "Really, now."

"Yeah! Duh! It's just, uh, dust! In my eyes!"

I stifle a giggle, while Rinny has no qualms in doing so within my Mind Palace, nodding. "Of course."

"Yeah! Not crying! Definitely! Believe it!"

The smile not leaving my face, I shrug. "Alright. Now you have to show me your _other_ bruises." He freezes up, and I raise an eyebrow. "Don't make me jab at every spots on your body, Obito. Because you know it's going to hurt if I do that, and I _will_ do that if you don't show me every single one spots where it hurts."

Obito squeaks, and takes off his shirt to let me heal the bruises there, too.

If by the time I'm healing his back, I can hear Obito trying to contain his crying noises, well, I politely don't call him out on it. It's embarrassing enough for him that I see him at his worst yet, there's no need for me to tell him that I am very aware that he's crying, hopefully, not out of pain.

.

"I kind of beat down a few Uchiha kids yesterday."

Mikoto-sensei raises her eyebrow, staring at me evenly as I sit in another half an hour of seiza. That's what I like about Mikoto-sensei, she doesn't immediately judge without knowing exactly what is going on, that she won't turn a blind eye over any flaws the people she knows—or even her clan—that exist.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"They were bullying Obito, my friend, who is also an Uchiha, by the way. They were ganging up on him and beating him." I say, daring Mikoto-sensei to tell me that defending Obito is wrong. "They said he's a disgrace to the clan and that he'll never be a strong shinobi. He's my _friend_ and I'm not going to sit down and watch him being kicked around by people he refers to as _family_."

Mikoto-sensei knows a jab when she hears one, but she doesn't refute to my statement other than frowning in thought.

"Very well," she says, and there's that.

.

As it turns out, Mikoto is Obito's relative from… somewhere within the Clan. No, seriously, the Uchiha Clan members are all related _somehow_ , no matter how distant, and Obito comes to me a few days after that incident, exclaiming that Mikoto-sensei showed up at his house and gave him scrolls for Uchiha's bank of genjutsu and low-rank ninjutsu, as a means for him to train so he can protect himself and his precious people. _And_ she told him to call her 'Aunt Mikoto'.

Mikoto-sensei doesn't really teach him like a sensei will, but looking at Obito's happy, excited smile as we both look over the jutsu available on the scrolls, I think she's done enough.

.

Of course, things don't stay happy forever.

It comes crashing down much like a train that goes off track and slams to everything in its way.

Sakumo has gone off of a delicate mission a few days ago, and well, I didn't really think much of it back then. Sakumo always goes on delicate, important missions lately, with how a high caliber shinobi he is, and the fact that Konoha needs any active shinobi in this tense atmosphere between the shinobi villages. Even my parents are often called forth to do their own share of missions out of the village.

But then, but then suddenly people are glaring at Kakashi when he goes out with me to train. They whisper, they stare, they glare—and one of them even spits at him.

Poor boy is confused beyond belief. ' _What did I do wrong?'_ Is clearly written on his masked face as he stares at me in alarm.

"You little shit," a shinobi stomps toward us, and we both step back, obviously wary by the death glare he sends to us—or specifically, to Kakashi. "Look at what your father has done to us!"

Kakashi flinches, eyebrows furrowing. He stares incredulously at the shinobi, before he demands, worried over his father. "What is wrong with my father? Is he alright?"

"Alright?" The shinobi scoffs, "Alright! He's alright, his team is alright! But you know what isn't alright? _Konoha is not alright!_ "

"I… I don't think I understand." Kakashi mutters out, mind seems to be whirling in thought over the things the shinobi just told us.

"Did something happen?" I ask, even though at the back of my mind I know that _I know_ , and Rinny is being so silent inside my mind because she also _knows_ , and all I can think of is the many curse words I can conjure inwardly as the shinobi sneers at the both of us. Because it's happening. God, it's _happening_ and I don't know what to do, I haven't prepared for this! Why haven't I prepared for this?

 **Because you can't possibly follow Sakumo-san out there, neither can you tell him to abandon his teammates for the sake of the mission.**

I wince inwardly. _Yeah… Of course not. But… But what about Kakashi?_ I glance at the silver haired boy, so confused, so _lost_ and oh my God, if he's started hating his father because of _this shinobi_ …

"Your _father_ ," the aforementioned shinobi spats the word out, "saved his teammates lives over the completion of the mission and brought war upon us."

Kakashi's eyes widen, looking absolutely conflicted, even as the shinobi keeps on talking and talking.

"Because of him, we're at war! If only your father kept his professionalism, we wouldn't be! The White Fang of Konoha my ass, because of him—"

"But I thought Konoha depends on teamwork?" I cut in, simply because I can't stand people badmouthing Sakumo, especially in front of Kakashi. Can't they see that Kakashi is conflicted enough as it is? The shinobi turns his glare at me, radiating Killing Intent—though probably unintentionally, but it still makes me sweat and shake—and he sneers.

"You don't know what you are talking about, girl."

"No. I'm a genin, I know Konoha's rules. Konoha _values_ teamwork," I grit out. "Konoha always teaches us to never turn our backs on our comrades. To do work as a team, to protect your teammates and fight with your teammates. Sakumo-san did just that, didn't he? He followed Konoha's teaching to a T. He followed the Will of Fire!"

"He brought us into war because he failed the mission!"

"Even without the mission we'd still be at war anyway!" I shout back, ignoring how people around us freeze and some of them even start to glare at me. Beside me, Kakashi turns a wide eyed stare at me. "Don't turn a blind eye and be _stupid_ , Shinobi-san. We have been at the brink of another war for _months_ , anything can possibly trigger the start of the war. It's just an unlucky shot that Sakumo-san's the one who sealed the deal, if it was _you_ who were sent on the mission," I glare at him, daring him to talk back, "it'd end up the same anyway."

"Don't put me in the same level as him, you—"

"So you'd abandon your teammates? The one you've been with for _years_? You'd just leave them without batting an eyelash or even a single effort to save them?"

The shinobi falters, and I keep on punching in. "You can't, can you? Of course you can't, they're your _teammates_. You trust your life in their hands as much as they trust you with their lives. _News flash_ , but Sakumo-san is also a human being as much as you are and everyone. Makes. Mistakes."

He grits his teeth. "We're at war because of him. His mistake is greater than all of us."

I almost roll my eyes, because is that the only thing you can say? Still I see people nodding at the shinobi's words and I'm really tempted to set them all on fire. Except I don't know any katon jutsus and I'll probably get killed for trying to do that.

"Of course," I spit out, "when a Konoha shinobi protected his teammates like what Konoha has valued and preened about for years, he's obviously doing a mistake."

"Rin," Kakashi whispers, alarmed. He tugs on my hand, glancing back and forth between me and the shinobi, both in a glaring contest with each other.

"You don't know what you're talking about, kid." The shinobi says, "you better get away from the Hatake, _both_ father and son," he glares at Kakashi, "clearly, none of them are good influence for you."

"Rin," Kakashi tugs my hand harder when he sees me about to respond heatedly to the shinobi's words. "Let's just go."

I don't want to, but seeing how disheveled Kakashi is, I can't help but allow him to drag me away to his compound. Still, on our way, I glare at anyone who dares to turn their evil stares at us; in which, you know, it's almost everyone.

I never thought I'd say this, but—

 _I really hate Konoha right now._

Inside me, Rinny is silent.

.

When we arrive at the Hatake Compound, Sakumo is there. His posture is hunched, a person clearly being burdened with something so heavy he cannot handle it alone. The very moment we open the door, Sakumo's eyes have moved to look at us, widening when he registers that _we're here_ , that Kakashi is home and before I know it, Kakashi speaks.

"What did they mean by you caused a war to happen? I thought you're a great shinobi, so how could you fail so badly?"

My eyes widen, whipping my head around to stare at Kakashi in shock. He looks honestly confused and disappointed, and Sakumo's breath shutters, the man stuttering out excuses that I cannot catch and that he doesn't finish, before in a blink of an eye, he's gone.

He ran away, just like that.

I stare at the spot where Sakumo once stood, strangely numb. The energy I had is gone now, washed over by the shouting and glaring that I did at the shinobi, at the people who glared at Kakashi, at the whole motherfucking dastard village.

If Senju Hashirama sees this, even he'll frown at Konoha's shinobi. That's just how he is.

Kakashi, beside me, speaks. "I don't understand."

He sounds…. Weak. _Pained_. Is it because his trust in his father is dwindling down at the very moment? Is it because of the hurtful words that shinobi thrown at us, or more specifically, at him and his father? Is it because the painful truth hanging over the Hatake's heads that literally says: _'Hi, we're at war and it's your fault! Toodles!_ '?

I don't know, but I don't want Kakashi to _hate_ Sakumo. It's selfish of me, because maybe, maybe Sakumo is in the wrong for breaking the rules. For not finishing the mission. But what I know is that he broke it to follow Konoha's other rule. _So does it really matter?_ It does. It really does.

"Apparently, we're at war now," I start, because let's just start with the painful one, shall we? "And it's Sakumo-san's fault."

Kakashi turns his gaze at me, bordering between resignation and a glare, his shoulders taut and stiff, and he spits out a hoarse, **"** _ **Why?"**_

I stuff my thumbs into the space between the apron-skirt's belt and my black shirt, staring evenly to his pained blue-grey eyes. "He saved his teammates, and it made him fail the mission. And they said he broke the rules because the mission should be of utmost importance."

Kakashi stays silent, shoulders slumping. I bulldoze on before he can end up with a perspective I don't wish for him to have regarding this entire debacle.

"But Konoha is a village that holds itself as one that builds upon teamwork, that work and grow with teamwork, that _flourish_ with teamwork. We were taught teamwork during classes, weren't we? That's what Konoha sees as one of the most important, you know. Teamwork, that is. We rely on teamwork, on not leaving comrades behind, on protecting your precious people and fighting for them. Sakumo-san… I think he's a loyal follower for that, the _teamwork_ that Konoha loves so much."

I reach out to squeeze Kakashi's hand, mouth set in a thin line as I attempt to smile reassuringly, but almost can't anyway, for the tension is too high even when it's just the two of us here.

"Sakumo-san—Your father, he's not a traitor. He's a Konoha shinobi through and through, and what I said earlier is true, war is already upon the horizon even before Sakumo-san failed the mission, that it will come to us sooner or later anyway. So, so I—" I exhale, trying to find the right words. "I think, Sakumo-san didn't betray Konoha, he's upholding Konoha's values until the very end."

"…He upholds the value, but he's still hated for it anyway," Kakashi whispers, and no, _no,_ Kakashi, can't you see? Konoha is being stupid. They are unhinged because of the latest war and they cannot afford another war and when they get it, they need a scapegoat. They always need a scapegoat. In the Third World War, their scapegoat is Sakumo. After the Kyuubi Attack, it's Naruto. In Uchiha Massacre they use Itachi. Always, always, _always_ , I think rather bitterly, _they always need someone to blame_.

"He protected his teammates and look what happened," he says bitterly, looking off to the side.

 _You'll try to disregard your teammates in the future, and wanna know how it works out for you?_ In the back of my mind, I see Jounin Kakashi, so sad, so lonely and just so, so tired as he gazes at the Memorial Monument, looking at their names (Obito's, Minato-sensei's, Kushina's, mine) over and over and over and just keeps on _blaming_ himself—

And I can only think of: _No_.

"Kakashi," I whisper out to him, hastily. My hold on his hand tightened, as I try to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. Kakashi still refuses to look at me, his gaze lingering on the spot where Sakumo stood mere moments ago. Seeing that, I can't help but ask, "You're not going to hate your father for this, are you?"

All is silent for awhile.

"He's a failure for Konoha."

 _And is he a failure for you as well?_

That—is an enough answer, however.

I bit my bottom lip, "So you're going to just abandon him?" I laugh latter hollowly, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Kakashi."

Kakashi jolts at my curse, seeing how I never actually curse out loud, not in this way anyway. His shoulders going taut again in defense and his hands tighten into fists.

Without any warning whatsoever, we start a shouting match between each other.

"If only he followed the rules, this wouldn't happen!"

"He had teammates to protect!"

"His teammates must be regretting that fact too, anyway!"

"Are you saying they're supposed to die?!"

"I'm pretty sure they'd rather die than cause a _war_!"

"That's—You—Didn't you hear me when I said the war will happen anyway?!"

"If he didn't fail this mission, it wouldn't happen _now_ and not by his own hands!"

"And that is a good reason to abandon your father?!"

"Yes!"

Kakashi's answer make me falter, mouth gaping as I stare at him in disbelief. He's glaring heatedly at me, and he hisses out. "Yes it is. It's his _fault_. If the whole village hates him for it, he deserves it."

I'm ready to punch him, honest, but Rinny, my sweet partner Rinny, takes over my body by force and literally, she takes a step toward Kakashi and _punches his face_ so hard Kakashi falls down to the floor.

I can't believe it.

Rinny… just did that.

Rinny really did that.

Holy shit.

 _Holy shit Rinny just—_

" **That,"** Rinny says, staring down at the shell shocked Kakashi with so much disappointment it hurts. **"Is enough, Kakashi-kun."**

Even Kakashi is unable to reply, perhaps too stunned over the disappointment that keeps on emanating from Rinny's form, one emotion that I can feel in leaps and bounds even in my Mind Palace that it's suffocating. To hold so much disappointment in one person, I wonder what opinion Rinny actually held in regards to Kakashi before this happens.

Still, I keep quiet, watching how the scene unfolds.

Rinny is calmer, sweeter person by nature and, well—

My attempt to help Kakashi with logic ended up with a shouting match.

Rinny, with her sweet voice and a bucket full of disappointment, maybe can do something.

" **There is no reason to abandon family,"** Rinny says, lowering her fist to hang limply beside her. **"There is never…** _ **ever…**_ **a good enough reason to abandon family."**

" **I learned this from a good friend of mine,"** she says, **"Family sticks together through thick and thin, because that is what family is. Family. Keluarga. Famiglia. They're your precious people that you can't replace no matter what you do. You can have a second set of parents,"** she murmurs, and I realize that she's talking about _me,_ **"but you can never forget your first. They always have a place in your heart. People who, unless you get permanent brain damage, you can never forget forever and ever. You will always cherish them and keep them close, and when they're gone… You will always miss them."**

" **Family… They can have fights with each other. They can disagree with each other. You can disagree with Sakumo-san's methods, Kakashi-kun. You can not like what choices he made.** _ **But—"**_ her gaze sharpens, and her lips almost twist into a snarl. **"But to abandon him, is** _ **unforgiveable**_ **. He's your father. He fed you, raised you, he** _ **loves**_ **you. And he needs you… as much as you need him."**

"I don't—"

" **Don't lie to me, Kakashi-kun."**

Kakashi seems to be frowning under that mask of his. "What the hell is this? You never call me _Kakashi-kun_ before."

" **That is an irrelevant topic right now,"** Rinny narrows her eyes, **"you have to apologize."**

"I don't have to apologize."

" **Yes you do. You hurt his feelings. I'm sure he's felt bad about causing the war to start with. You made him feel sad. You made him feel even** _ **worse**_ **. Family members apologize when they hurt each other, and they** _ **forgive**_ **each other."**

"…."

 **I don't know what to say anymore,** Rinny says to me, and she already sounds so, so tired. **I don't know what to do.**

 _It's okay, Rinny,_ I answer, now feeling calmer that I've watched Rinny and Kakashi interact for awhile, _let me take over._

The moment I am back, I smile ruefully at him, "He loves you, you know," I whisper, catching his full body flinch. It's like a guilt trip, perhaps, but it is a fact: Sakumo _loves_ him. And so I continue on. "and you do, too, so much. I know that much."

"…."

"If you can't apologize, at the very least, please don't leave him behind."

"…."

"…."

"….Alright."

The smile I send him afterwards is a little bitter, a little sad, mostly because the disappointment from Rinny is still fresh within my mind. But most of it all, it's a glad, relieved little smile.

.

.

.

.

"…Dad?"

"….Ka—Kakashi… I—"

"I love you, Dad."

"…!" A sharp intake of breath.

"…."

"…."

"I don't like that you failed the mission, but…" A shuffle of feet, hands in pockets to hide his hands clammy with sweat.

"…."

"….But… it's… okay. …I think."

"….Kakashi…."

"…."

"I..."

"…."

"…I—I'm sorry… I'm so _so sorry_ …"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi—"

"I know, Dad."

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Sakumo sobs, cradling his head with his hands. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."_

"…Yeah." Kakashi murmurs. "…Me too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin," a panicked shout, a tug on my hand. Hasty, insistent. Blue-grey eyes so wide and panicked and scared, scared _scared scared scared scared scared_ —

"Rin you have to—" he chokes out, "My _father—_ "

.

.

.

" _Help."_

.

 **I am forever amused that literally all of you want him alive.**

 **Also, I'm evil, so** _ **cliffhangeeeer~! Yaaay~**_

 **NOTE: Aibou means partner. Sometimes, Rin and Rinny may call each other as partners. It has started since the second chapter, actually. They just don't use it much.**

 **Anyway**

 **I have this huge urge to scream beCAUSE 100 REVIEWS. 100 REVIEWS WHAT THE HECK 100 REVIEWS I DIDN'T EXPECT EI TO GET THIS? MUCH REVIEWS? LIKE OH MY GOD?**

 **IM SOBBING GUYS I DON'T DESERVE THIS IGOT 100 REVIEWS AND HERE I AM DESTROYING YOUR HEARTS WITH CLIFFHANGER**

 **SOBS**

 **REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **PS: I have updated OSOI, in which the third chapter of it has little facts about Kakashi and Obito regarding Rin and each other, something that I can't fit in here. Read it and review there too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erasing Impossibility 10**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **HAHA**

 **HA**

 **Hi guys! I wrote this in a hurry, because midterms are coming upon me, and that's why this chapter is probably really messy and… not as good. But I hope you'll still like this chapter anyway. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

 **You're going to figure out Rin's MOTHER LANGUAGE and therefore her original hometown from back then! Think of that as a gift for the angst I dropped on you last chapter.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **CHAPTER.**

 **TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE LATEST'S CHAPTER'S LAST SENTENCE, WHERE KAKASHI ASKS FOR HELP FROM RIN.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: hAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA** it's a surprise

 _._

 _Rin ; 3 months prior The Fall_

.

"I talked to dad."

I look at Kakashi, a tinge of hope within me as I wait for him to continue. Kakashi hesitates, if only barely, before he bulldozes forward with the rest of his sentence, not looking at me in the eye. Because of what, I'm not sure. Perhaps it's because of Rinny's punch, or Rinny's disappointment, I am not quite sure. Inside of me, Rinny makes a noise of surprise. Guess she didn't think her disappointment will affect Kakashi this much.

"…I… forgave him," he says, almost a whisper to the wind.

Even if he hesitated, it's still a thing, because whether he tells it to me or not, it doesn't matter for me. What matters is Sakumo and knowing Kakashi talked to Sakumo and forgave him….

My lips stretch into a smile, and I poke his cheek, startling the boy out of whatever internal debate he seems to be having with himself.

"That's my boy," I say, a bit teasingly, to ease his nerves. It seems to work, because Kakashi glares a bit at me, his hand clamping where my finger poked his cheek mere moments ago. I think he's scowling under his mask.

I grin, very amused indeed, and take his hand within mine, dragging him toward a nearby training ground.

"C'mon, let's spar. I'm sure you want revenge for that punch the other day or something."

Kakashi narrows his eyes at the unspoken challenge, though his shoulders relax as he steps right beside me, knowing that by inviting him to spar leisurely like that…

I've forgiven him too.

From the shouting match.

From his stubbornness.

From his willingness to abandon family.

And maybe—

He's relieved.

Relieved of guilt, perhaps, for even _daring_ to abandon his father like that.

And also, from Rinny's—and by proxy, mine—huge bucket of disappointment. I'm pretty sure Rinny is smiling in the Mind Palace as she watches this.

I politely ignore how Kakashi's hold on my hand tighten as I chatter to him about my day—on how Mum and Dad got called for a joint mission at the border between Suna and Konoha, how Kishimoto-sensei is going to start teaching me to fight offensively with medic jutsu, how Orochimaru is very knowledgeable about tasty spicy foods within Konoha's grounds and I am thoroughly enjoying his food recommendations, how I miss Pakkun very much and _can I please hold his paw waws after this spar?_ —and how he keeps on staring at me, because clearly he's simply puzzled that I can forgive him this easily.

Well, he has got to know now that I don't abandon friends that easily; even when they're in the wrong. You don't abandon friends who've done mistakes; you correct them, tell them they're wrong, guide them to the right. At least, that's what I'd do.

He'll understand that soon.

.

The spar ends with another argument about hedgehogs, both of us shooting theories about the possibility of hedgehog summons while I hold lil pup Pakkun in my hands. I'm pretty glad to see the tension out of Kakashi's body, even for a little while.

Because Konoha is still being a jerk, and Kakashi needs all the normalcy he can get, with almost the entirety of Konoha spitting on his family.

I can't change Konoha's opinion—no matter how shitty it is—so I can only do what I do best.

That is, by staying at Kakashi's side, no matter what.

.

.

.

When I see Obito next, he's pouting.

I wonder if something happened. If he perhaps forget his lunch (again), because he's too accustomed with getting lunch boxes from me. If he steps on something sharp on his way helping old people around the streets, if Inomaru scares him with his tutoring again (still wondering what happens during Inomaru's tutoring, by the way. Why is Obito so scared of him?), if he loses another spar against Gai, or if he's simply pouting for the sake of pouting.

The answer, as expected, is none of those.

"It's been too long, Rin-chan," Obito says, huffing. His arms are crossed, the boy kicking the dirt with his foot absentmindedly. "You rarely spent time with us, anymore. The last time I saw you was when you healed me—! You're always training or with Kakashi, it's unfair."

I blink, feeling a bit guilty. That's true; I spent so much time training—if not with Mikoto-sensei, it's with Kishimoto-sensei, or rarely, even Orochimaru—and visiting the Hatake Compound.

Sakumo has… locked himself in the compound. Because whenever he comes out, insults and spits and heated words are always directed at him, if not glares, and for someone who is heavy with guilt already, he cannot take it.

He simply chooses to escape those.

…Not…. The best choice, I think. But I can understand. Everyone has their way to cope differently; Naruto is to smile and act like an idiot, begging for attention, Kakashi is by reading porn in public and being absolutely an aloof asshole, Sasuke is by _REVENGE_ , Orochimaru by leaving the village behind altogether, and in Sakumo's case, it's to escape from them completely.

At least he's not shutting himself down when Kakashi is nearby. Not much anyway.

I think it's because Kakashi talked to him that day, after my shouting match with the silver haired boy, and that Kakashi actually _forgave_ him, that Sakumo can still hold onto little parts of himself when he's in the Compound.

His smiles aren't the brightest, but he _sometimes_ smiles.

And if the White Fang often needs to be taken out of whatever stupor he's in when he's idle, it's another story altogether.

The main point is, I think Sakumo cannot be left alone with his dark thoughts as company. I often come to tell him stories about my training, about Pakkun's soft paws, about Kakashi's cuteness (and get smacked by Kakashi for that bit), about whatever random hilarious thing I can find during the day. I even tell him about _Orochimaru_ , just to take him out of his daydreams. It's clear whenever he's thinking of negative thoughts, his eyes will darken, and he'll look absolutely solemn.

I usually call his name to get his attention.

Kakashi usually tugs on his hand or his sleeve.

His summons are there for him too, especially the pack leader—much like how Pakkun will be in the future—who often cuddles with Sakumo when he's asleep, to chase the nightmares away.

But well, no matter how Sakumo needs all support he can get—

It's not right to forget about my other friends, right?

So I am rightfully guilty.

I smile sheepishly at Obito, scratching the back of my head, "sorry, Obito. I was busy."

If anything, that makes Obito pout even more. Though this time, I can tell it's purposely exaggerated in order to get a response out of me.

Sighing in amusement, I put both hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, then, what do you want to do with me as compensation?"

Obito's eyes brighten. Hook, line, sinker. The boy steps closer to me, his eyes twinkling in obvious giddiness of an accomplishment. "I want you to teach me that strange code, Rin-chan!"

I blink, processing his words.

"…Strange code?"

"Yeah!" Obito bellows, fist pumping. "The one you and Bakashi use! Do you even realize you talk to him in that strange code sometimes? Me and Inomaru are always so left out whenever both of you start whispering to each other with that code… I wanna know, too!"

Oh.

 _Oooooh_. He means my mother language.

Right.

I shrug, "Uh, sure."

That somehow makes him pause. "Really?" He blinks, looking surprised. "Just like that?"

"…Well, yeah?" I answer, confused, "I mean, it's _mine_ , so I can just teach it to whoever I want… Though, you have to promise not to share it to anyone else and be serious in learning it."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Obito cheers, "I want to learn it, Rin-chan! It'll be so cool! Our very own code! …Though Bakashi knows about it too…." He mutters before he's back to cheering, "I'll give it my all!"

I smile, "Sure. I'll go to your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

"Ne, Rin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What is the code called?"

"Hmm. It's called _Bahasa Indonesia._ "

"Indone—isn't that one of the countries in Bumi History, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember, Obito," I say, one hundred percent surprised, I really didn't expect him to remember. "But yes, it is. It's… the country's language."

"Yeah, well, I always pay attention when you're talking, Rin-chan," Obito laughs sheepishly, rubbing his nose with his finger. "Okay, so it's called Baha—er, Baha…? Ba… yeah, _that_. I'm going to master it in no time!"

I smile, a bit amused. Because of course Obito will forget what it's called after a few seconds. "Sure, Obito."

"See you tomorrow, Rin-chan?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow."

.

.

"I'm gonna start teaching Obito Bahasa Indonesia tomorrow," I say absentmindedly to Kakashi while petting Pakkun, who is making my lap his very comfortable mattress. Sakumo is in his room, probably being snuggled by his summons while he tries—and fails—to fall asleep. He sleeps a lot these days, probably because he has, like, nothing to do in the Compound, and he doesn't want to leave the Compound either. The only thing he can do is to sleep. Beside me, Kakashi twitches, glancing at me.

"Why?" He asks, though it sounds more like a groan.

"Why not?" I shoot back, "It's my code, I can distribute it to whoever I want it to."

"It won't be a code if you tell it to _everybody_."

"It's only been you and Obito, it's not everybody," I poke his side, causing him to squirm away because _hey, Kakashi is ticklish_! I beam at him, titling my head, "if we get to be a team, it'll be like a team code! Won't that be cool?"

"…How do you know we'll be a team." He deadpans, "Why would I be in a team with _him_."

"I'm psychic," I reply with a grin, causing him to give me his judging look, "and _why not_? Obito is great!"

Kakashi dares to scoff. "He's weak."

"His taijutsu is getting better thanks to Gai, you know. He'll beat you in no time."

"No way in hell."

"Yes way!"

"Ugh. Just… shut up."

"Sir, yes, sir," I snicker, rolling my eyes. I snuggle Pakkun close to my chest as I change my sitting position to avoid soreness, the pug simply enjoying whatever affection I have to give for him. Man… at this rate all of Kakashi's ninken are so going to be spoiled. By me, that is.

Kakashi silently munches on the klepon I made half an hour ago, less sugar for his anti-sweets preference, watching me giggling and snuggling with even more puppies with barely concealed exasperated fondness. Probably for his very cute puppies.

 _Did I say puppies? Puppies!_

Rinny cheers, as well. **PUPPIES!**

.

.

" **Sarimin pergi ke pasar,"** I say, "Sarimin goes to the market."

" **Sarimin pel… per… per? Per—gi.. kepasar."**

" **Ke pasar."**

" **Ke pasar."**

"Nice one, Tobito-kun," I smile at him, in which he replies with a beaming one of his own. "Next one is…"

" **Kek, kuku kakiku kaku-kaku kek."**

"….W-what?"

" **Kek kuku kakiku kaku-kaku kek."**

"…..Um."

I grin slyly at him. "It means… Grandpa, my toe nails are stiff, grandpa."

"….Wha?"

I snicker, "it's a tongue twister sentence, Obitobi-kun. If you can't say that, I have another one, it's… **Cita Citata punya cita-cita, cita-citanya Cita Citata jadi penyanyi.** Cita Citata has a dream, Cita Citata's dream is to be a singer."

Obito whines. "Rin-chan! You're _mean_!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

"I made a list of the alphabets here, and some more new words for you to learn; keep that list safe from prying eyes, okay?" I say, handing off a small book with a blue cover to him, before turning around to start putting on my sandals. "You'll learn faster if you study it regularly, even on your own, after all."

"Um, Rin-chan?"

I turn around to face him, "Yeah?"

"Will you… come here again tomorrow?" Obito fidgets on his spot, looking at me with hope and hesitation. I furrow my eyebrows. Obito has been acting _weird_ … What's wrong with him? Usually he'll just say outrightly he wants to play or something with me, not being this… hesitant. His face is red, and he's sweating bullets.

Damn, I really screwed up big time, huh? By focusing too much on training and neglecting my Academy mates. Did I push away Obito and the others by my negligence? To the point where Obito hesitates in inviting _me_?

 **I… Don't think that's really it.** Comes Rinny's hesitant comment, me noting on how she sounds… a bit bewildered? Bwuh?

… _Eh, really..?_

 **Yeah… I think—**

"I mean…" Obito starts, cutting Rinny's words short. The Inner part of me makes a noise, and tells me that she'll tell me later—in which I send a mental 'okay' to her, attention now back to Obito.

"It's been so long… And you haven't been meeting up for more story telling sessions…" He flails a bit, seemingly embarrassed for acting like a needy child—not that he's wrong, he's a child, and I agree that I have been neglecting my bonds with them for awhile—"Not—Not like I don't understand you're busy! I mean, we're at _war_ ," he says, a bit solemn, "but you're still only genin, so you must not be that busy, right? And I really mis— _WE_ really miss you, Rin-chan! Me, Inomaru, Chouzou…" He trails off. "…Uh. I don't know about Shikako, but let's just… let's just add her in the list."

I let out a startled laugh at that. Obito is always so awkward around Shikako, the ever logical girl, it's very amusing. "Sure, Obito," I shrug, mentally remembering my schedule for tomorrow—with the war, Kishimoto-sensei almost gets taken away early for new shinobi patients that civilian nurses cannot handle, including today. I presume it'll be the same tomorrow, as well. If he doesn't, well… I can ask him to reduce my training hours for one or two hours I guess.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He grins, giving me a hug. "See you tomorrow, Rin-chan!"

.

.

.

As I walk home, I talk to Rinny, eager to know what she was talking about before.

… _Hey, Rinny?_

 **Yeah?**

 _What was it, that you want to tell me before?_

 **Oh! …Right! …Okay, remember canon!Obito?**

 _Yeah…?_ I frown, not really knowing what's up with this.

 **How does he act around Canon!Rin?**

...Huh?

How does he act around canon!Rin, again? If I remember correctly….

 _Um… Really excitable? Blushes a lot? Super excited and bubbly? Sweats a lot? Jealous glares toward Kakashi?_

 **Mm-hm. How did Obito act around us today?**

 _He's really excited to learn Indonesian. Shouted a whole lot, probably because of his excitement. Just like a puppy! I mean, you were there, Rinny, why must you ask? He was jus—_ wait a minute.

… _Um. You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, right?_

I feel tiny discomfort and amusement rushing over me, coming right from Rinny herself, and I swear I can feel her shrug in my Mind Palace.

 **Well. There's this theory about fixed events; Maybe Obito's crush is one of them?**

… _What. WHAT._

Rinny, you didn't! That—That was the _worst_ joke ever; and a theory I'd like to never ever think about because _hello, Sakumo's death, it can very well be a fixed event as well, because Fate is a bitch_! That theory can go suck itself, okay? I regret reading up about that theory when I was still alive, Back Then.

But Obito's crush? REALLY? That, th-that's like, impossible! Impossible, okay? I punched and embarrassed him at the first day of Academy, surely he won't like a girl who did that to him, am I right? Nevermind that Obito before canon!Rin's death is very warm and forgiving, he's the type of person who can give Therapy no Jutsu before eventually he ends up being the one who needs that Therapy instead. Nevermind that Obito is so _sweet_ that it's not so farfetched that he either has forgiven me or even completely forgotten about that punch. Since it's been, like, more than a year.

Hahahaha.

Yeah.

 _Fuck_.

Inside of me, Rinny lets out a snort. **It's not that bad.**

 _No, no, no, he's only eight! Almost nine! But still eight!_

 **You're eight too, just saying.**

 _I already feel like an old woman. A grandma. I feel like a shotacon, okay. Obito is too—_

 **Cute? Sweet? Amazing? Absolutely adorable?**

… _Rinny, that's your cute boys fangirl mind talking._

 **But it's true. Obito** _ **is**_ **adorable.**

 _Well yeah, he is—wait you're not helping here!_ I huff, pouting when I can hear Rinny giggling.

 _How did you come to this theory anyway? I mean, he probably just genuinely misses us as a friend, since that's just how he is. AS A FRIEND. You know, friendship? Friendship and the fuzzies, good stuff right there. And_ _it's normal for friends to miss each other! Yeah. That's it! I can't suddenly judge that he has a crush on me simply because he's supposed to have a crush on Canon!Rin. He's just being friendly, and there's no real proof anyway, right!_

Rinny hums, her amusement in this matter is very, _very_ clear. And—And is she humming a song? She's really enjoying this, isn't she. Rinny sings a lot when she's comfortable or happy, especially songs from Back Then she likes, like the Lion King opening song with that sunrise—or was it a sunset?—and the whole _IT'S A FUCKING LION_ in the song's translation.

Last time, that song stuck in my head for a whole week, I sung it near Kakashi for three days until he started humming it himself—embarrassing him when he realized that he was doing it and thus he drove me face first to the dirt during a spar as punishment.

I think Minato-sensei was caught in the web, too, because I saw and heard him humming it while he made coffee for himself while Kakashi was off doing some menial labor outside. Only he wasn't embarrassed by it and seemed to enjoy the song a whole lot.

Mikoto-sensei just looked at me weirdly and asked what it meant, and looked properly confused when I told her it was just talking about a lion. Probably worried too. Because why would I sing about lions? Because lions. Duh.

Though this time, I hope I don't have Maji Love 1000% as my background song for the week.

I swear Rinny deliberately told me about this… crush…. Theory… because she wants to embarrass me and make me feel awkward. In which, you know, she _did it_. I'm now feeling very awkward and embarrassed. And I want to crawl to my bed and hide under the blanket for a long _long_ time.

Congratulations.

But man… I'm so, _so_ screwed, if that theory is true.

I don't know who to blame: my bleeding heart, for befriending Obito and being genuinely kind for him ( _in which I will never regret, actually, because Obito is the silly best friend you will always love forever and ever_ ), my stupid brain for even thinking that Obito _won't_ have a crush on me, simply because I punched his face on the first day of Academy, or Obito himself for even falling for me. I'm not even as sweet and supportive as Canon!Rin!

 **I think you are though,** Rinny says, voice kind, **you're really kind and supportive, you go out of your way to help others, even if you are sometimes crude.**

 **And do I need to remind you what you said to him last time around?**

 **I think it's something along the lines of…** _ **"—whenever you're hurt, I want you to come to me, so I can heal you up."**_

….

 _UgHhUgUHgUghGhgHghHhH._

I hate myself.

Of course when I try be #TeamMom, I get someone crushing on me instead. _Of course_.

 **Doki doki de kowaresou 1000% LOVE—**

 _Rinny, shut up._

Rinny laughs.

.

.

For the entire trip home, Rinny sings UtaPri songs in my head, and it ends up stuck in my mind for the rest of the day.

.

.

 _Kakashi ; 3 months prior The Fall_

.

.

It's getting harder for me to enjoy my walk around the village nowadays.

Minato-sensei has been taken away temporarily for a high ranking mission outside of the village, I'm absolutely bored and Rin hasn't been able to visit the compound _at all_ for the past week. I meet her, sometimes, but she's always either on the way to the hospital, errands with Uchiha Mikoto, or going to Obito's house.

Father has been asking for her, and he seems to be gradually getting sadder and sadder without any bubbly company around him. Rin always knows how to make father smile, with her abundance of stories, fiction or not, her discussions about whatever new things she manages to find out during the day, or even her songs. And father's summons can only do so much for him, so what does that make for my pack? Pakkun can't make his eyes sparkle like Pakkun does to Rin, and I'm…

I'm not… too good with comforting someone.

Not even for my father.

How do you comfort someone? It doesn't help that both of us think it's Father's fault that this war happened in the first place. Father blames himself and I… acknowledge that he's failed. He failed his mission, and there's that. I don't… hate _hate_ him over it, because he's my father, and even though I'm disappointed, Rin was right—I can't just abandon him. He's my father. He loves me, and I…

Father was my idol.

Still is, I think. Even amidst this _hell_.

But war is raging, almost everyone I meet glare or even try to attack me, my father is hiding in the compound like a _coward—why is he acting like such a coward—_

….

I don't know what to do. How do you comfort someone? I can only distract him with questions about training and theories and that don't always _help_ , father is slipping away from me and it's something that I didn't think can even happen until now. My chest feels heavy, it's hard to breathe sometimes when father is not being himself in particular. There's this particular emptiness in my chest as if a hole is present and I _want it to go away_ —

i always get the smell of tears from father's room, whenever the door opens. Father cries in his sleep. The summons's cuddles don't help that much anymore. One time, father asks for _mother_ in his sleep and I'm—

Am I not enough?

Is my presence not enough?

I forgave him, I'm still here for him is it not enough for him _what more does he want from me why does he ask for someone who is no longer here I'm right here why won't he see me—_

Why can Rin make him smile, no matter how small, and I can't?

Why, why, why, _why_ —

 _._

 _._

 _Why does he look so sad whenever he sees me?_

 _WHY CAN'T HE SMILE AT_ _ **ME**_ _?_

 _HOW CAN HE SMILE AT ANOTHER BUT NOT AT_ _ **ME**_ _?_

 _I'M HIS SON WHY DOES HE ALWAYS LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT WHERE IS MY FATHER THAT IS NOT MY FATHER—_

 _I want him to look at me! Just like before, with those warmth in his eyes and—and—_

 _I…_

 _I want my father back._

 _I want him back._

 _Bring my father back._

 _._

 _._

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _What did I…_

 _._

 _._

I want to leave this place but at the same time, I _don't_ want to leave.

I want to go out, to train, to be _useful_ , to prove that the Hatake Clan is still as great as it was before this shitty war.

I want to stay home, be with father, and make him _smile_.

I do not know which one is a better option.

The ninja handbook tells me to prioritize mission, _duty_ , over everything.

That is what it means to be a good shinobi, after all.

Rin told me not to leave family _ever_.

That is what it means to be a good son.

Which one is more important?

I can't decide.

 _Not yet._

.

.

 _Kakashi ; 2 and a half months prior The Fall_

 _._

 _._

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

 _I hate you,_ I think, as I see Rin once again manages to make father smile. Maybe it's just an indulgent smile, or a fake smile—because father once said that there are different kinds of smiles—simply to reassure Rin that he's fine, even if he's not, even if I know that he's not; because he still cries himself to sleep, he rarely eats, and nowadays, he _barely_ even dares to look at me.

Am I so unsightly that he doesn't even want to look at _me_?

 _I hate you_ , I chant in my mind, lips pressed together and gaze focused on Rin, whose back is in front of me, who doesn't know in the slightest on what I'm thinking. Who doesn't know how I'm so tired of her presence in this compound—simply because she's closer to father than I am. It's a bad train of thought, I know, but I can't help it. I really can't help it. I hate her simply because she's helping my father more than I can.

 _I hate you,_ I want to say to Rin. _Get out of my house,_ I want to tell her. _Get away from my father, and never come back ever again_ , I want to shout.

 _Stop acting like you care. (But she does really care, doesn't she?)_

 _Stop trying to hang out with me. ("That's what friends are for, Bakashi," I can almost hear her say)._

 _Go away. ("Friends do hugs, so I'm gonna hug you!")_

 _I can handle this alone. ("Teamwork is important, okay, Kakashi!" is said with a smile)._

I—

Have to do this. If I don't, it'll simply continue and I will probably explode.

I can't handle this anymore.

"Go home," I say, finally, when father retreats to his room. Rin glances back at me, blinking in surprise.

"Bwuh?"

"Go home," I repeat, stiffly. My heart is thudding loudly in my chest, and my hands are trembling. I don't dare look at her face, merely because I know that she'll look confused, she'll look so innocent and I—

"I'm tired of you coming here so often." I bite out, noticing that Rin flinches because of it and I feel so bad but I can't stop—

"Wha—"

"This is my problem. Stop butting into other people's problem. You're being _annoying_."

"Kakashi, what—"

"I hate you."

Silence.

I still don't dare look at Rin.

"You're taking father away from me," I say bitterly, realizing belatedly that I'm being mean to her simply because I'm _jealous_.

But what does it matter? It's the _truth_ _._

Rin doesn't say a word.

"I hate you." ( _No I don't,_ I think, and I squash it away.)

.

.

"Go home. Don't ever come back."

.

.

Rin hesitates, taking a small step back, perhaps waiting for me to say anything more. But I'm already reeling on the fact that I just said _all that_ and oh God I just said all of that—

I—

It's the truth, it's the truth I'm angry at her for hogging father for herself but—

Are the others really necessary?

 _I don't hate you, not really_ —

 _I'm just jealous, I'm sorry—_

 _I just want my father and you're taking father away from me and I—_

Rin turns around.

 _I'm sorry._

She runs out of the compound, slamming the door behind her.

 _You can come back, I didn't mean it._

I can smell tears.

 _Please don't cry. I'm sorry._

.

.

The words never come out of my mouth.

I'm left standing there, staring at the vacant space where Rin has been occupying mere moments ago.

.

.

 _("You're my friend. I'm going to stay by your side, no matter what," she said a month ago, a small smile playing on her lips. "Just repay it by not leaving my side, either. Kay, Bakashi?"_

"… _Sure.")_

 _I'm_

 _Sorry_

 _._

 _._

…Rin never comes back.

.

.

 _Obito ; 2 months prior The Fall_

.

.

Rin-chan laughs!

I'm really glad.

I don't really know what's gotten into her two weeks ago, though. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like it took great effort for her to even smile. And it was strange and really worrying, because what made Rin-chan like this?!

Of course, I asked, and she said she was just worried about her parents.

That's understandable. It's war, and her parents are sent to border patrol. It's a longterm, dangerous mission in the times of war. I think she misses her parents a whole lot and worries about them. So me and Inomaru tried very hard to cheer her up—

It took us whole two weeks and many awkward moments, but just now, she laughed!

Well, it's probably because Inomaru slipped and ended up getting his ice cream all over my face—but she laughed! That's great, okay!?

I smile at Rin, embarrassed but very, very glad. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life is laughing so hard it looks like it's hard for her to even breathe, but she's laughing so _whatever_. Unless she suddenly topples over and dies because of laughter, I'm not gonna panic.

"Ah~ Haha," Rin-chan sighs, an almost bitter smile displayed on her lips, "it's been quite awhile since I last laughed like this. Are you okay, Obito?"

"Y-Yeah! No worries! I'm perfectly okay!"

Inomaru is still apologizing to me, in which I wave it away, because it's alright really, we reached our goal, so this kind of small sacrifice is nothing!

Though I'm still embarrassed. I must look so lame. In front of Rin-chan nonetheless!

Oh _mannnnn_ ….

"Hmm, let me help you with the ice cream."

Lips quirking up, Rin-chan uses a small scale of Suiton jutsu on me, to wash the ice cream off of my face and shirt.

And here I thought she's going to eat the ice cream.

…wait. Ew. Gross.

This Suiton jutsu is way better.

Though I won't mind a kiss.

N-No, no, no, no, no, focus Obito! Yeah, just focus. Focus on Inomaru—why is he still apologizing?—or on… On the coolness of the Suiton jutsu! Actually, that jutsu is really cool. Even if it's small, like a hose spray, but it's still cool. Maybe it's like Teppodama but it's on a smaller scale?

"It is," Rin-chan answers, nodding.

"Can I learn it?!"

"It'll be hard if your affinity is fire… but sure!"

"Hell yeah!"

.

.

"Hey, Rin-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Are you really okay?"

"…I'll be fine, Tobito-kun."

.

.

"I'm sure your parents will be alright, Rin-chan! Don't worry!"

Rin smiles, more genuinely this time—in which I count it as a success, thank you very much!

"Of course!" She chirps, "I can't wait to make a buffet for when they come home."

"Oooh! Can I come too?! Will you make pizza again, Rin-chan?!"

She laughs.

"We'll see, Tobito-kun."

.

.

"Are you going to join the Chuunin Exams, Nohara-chan?" Inomaru inquires, and my attention snaps to the girl who is busy with her dough—Rin-chan is making us pizza today!—who pauses a bit before shaking her head.

"No, Mikoto-sensei deems me not ready for it yet," she says, "and since it's a team oriented exam, Mikoto-sensei said it's better if I join a team first and familiarize myself with them, rather than jumping into the bandwagon and just fill in whatever team is missing a member."

"Oh, for proper team formations?" Inomaru asks.

"Yep. Teamwork is important, after all."

"Does that mean Hatake-kun is not joining the exams, too?"

Rin-chan falters, before replying with a short, "Dunno," she shrugs. "It's up to Minato-sensei to decide."

"I bet he demands to be put in it, though," I add in my two cents, watching Rin-chan's expression closely, because clearly there's something wrong here. Inomaru doesn't seem to realize, but—

But Rin-chan doesn't talk about Kakashi for _days_ —weeks, even.

That doesn't happen. Ever.

Well maybe Rin-chan is just too worried over her parents but, but I think something is wrong.

"I can just imagine it," I continue, "him demanding to be in the Chuunin Exams without any regards about his sensei's feelings or something. That Bakashi is too impatient."

Rin-chan smiles a little. "…He is, isn't he?"

And the topic about Kakashi is dropped just like that.

Instead, Rin-chan starts talking about her new training sessions: Kishimoto-sensei apparently starts teaching her to make blood vessels _explode_ (me and Inomaru both shudder at that thought. It's a nasty, _nasty and messy_ technique to kill someone) after Rin-chan manages to master chakra scalpels ("Kinda," she says, rather sheepishly, "I still mess up with it sometimes.")

Mikoto-sama—or rather, _Aunt Mikoto_ , still very happy I get the permission to call her that, by the way—meanwhile starts abandoning her original set of training and focuses more on offense and defense. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, whatever Rin-chan is allowed to learn, because unfortunately Aunt Mikoto knows clan jutsus more than the generic ones.

Her wedding got postponed, sadly, because of the war. They need as much man power as they can get, and thus Fugaku-sama is sent out on missions before he finally will hail as the Clan Head.

And Rin-chan somehow gets training from Orochimaru.

Like, one of the _Sannin_.

I don't like snakes, but I can see that it's awesome that she gets Orochimaru to teach her stuffs! Even if they're not cool jutsus!

Apparently Rin-chan managed to make Orochimaru talk about his former teammates, and she told us they were absolutely hilarious, even if she promised Orochimaru not to tell us anything, so we didn't get anything else other than that the team dynamic was really funny.

And well, Orochimaru taught her how to do autopsy, somehow.

Not that she could do it right off the bat, but Orochimaru _showed_ her how.

It's kind of icky to think of, but it's still awesome that Orochimaru was the one who showed her how to do autopsy.

…even if it was on corpses.

Uuuuugh. Shiver.

And apparently, the hospital staffs started calling Rin-chan as Orochimaru's lil pup.

Or lil snake.

Or duckling.

All three of them, actually.

Inomaru laughed so hard when Rin-chan told us that. Her face _was_ indeed funny. She looked so lost and confused and genuinely gobsmacked that people actually dare call her as Orochimaru's _cub_.

I heard Kishimoto-sensei was so insulted he played a prank on Orochimaru as revenge.

Rin-chan never could tell us what, though, because she always ended up laughing too much whenever she thought about it.

.

.

.

Rin-chan is wrapping a gift, the paper light blue with dark blue dog paws printed on it. She says it's for Kakashi, because he passes the Chuunin Exams with flying colors.

"Really? Did he tell you that?" Because if he did, I'm not really surprised. That jerk is too arrogant.

"No," Rin-chan says instead, surprising me. "I heard from Minato-sensei."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"…What did you get for him?"

"Medical pack for first aid, a small note about how to handle bleeding…" She pauses, "…treats and shampoo for Pakkun."

I can't help but snort. Rin-chan really loves that pug. Of course she's going to sneak in presents for the pug in the gift as well.

"Anyway… You don't spar with Bakashi anymore, Rin-chan?"

"Mmh? No. He doesn't want to."

"He doesn't _want_ to? What?! That jerk! Just because he's a prodigy, he can't just shove you away like that!"

"Maa, it's okay," she says even if it's clear that it's not okay; her smile doesn't reach her eyes when she talks about Kakashi and even though I can see that she still likes him, it's _wrong. It's not okay at all_.

"I understand why he acts that way. It's my fault, too, I shouldn't have pried too much," she mutters, finishing up her wrapping. I stare at her, confused. What is actually happening between them?

"I… Look, Kakashi wants to be left alone for now, it's understandable. I still hear about him regularly from Minato-sensei, and I have Sakumo-san's ninken to keep me updated, but I'll stay away from him for a little while, you know? Until he calms down and all that. Don't worry," Rin-chan smiles at the gift, "He'll come around."

I huff, crossing my arms. "Fine… If Rin-chan says so…"

She laughs a little, "I do say so."

.

.

 _Gen ; a month before The Fall_

 _._

 _._

Kakashi stares at the gift sitting in front of his room.

He just got home from another mission with Minato-sensei and some random teammates, and this is what greets him.

 _ **Selamat ya**_ _,_ it says.

His brain automatically translates it.

' _Congratulations'._

It doesn't say anything more.

 _When?_ He thinks frantically, registering that _yes,_ yes he can smell her in the house but it's faint and _when_? _When did she come? When did she come here?_

"…Dad?" He calls out, voice hoarse. "…When did Rin come?"

"Three hours ago, actually," Sakumo's main summon instead who answers, stepping out of Sakumo's room. "Why, you wanna meet her? She comes by sometimes when you're not here. Only because I drag her here. Always asks if you're at home or not. Pretty adamant in avoiding you, that pup."

Too intelligent eyes watch how the boy stills, and the ninken sighs.

"If you want her to come back, you should say so, pup. I'm not going to do it for you, and neither is Pakkun."

"..It's easier said than done."

"Humans are so complicated," the summon sighs again, "if you keep on stalling, you'll end up not getting that chance forever you know."

"…"

"Just an advice, pup."

.

.

 _Rin ; 2 weeks before The Fall_

Kakashi still hasn't approached me. And it's frustrating me more than I can admit. I can't... I don't know if I can approach him, because he clearly told me _not to_. If I want to talk to him again, it has to be _him_ who approach me out of his own will, not me. Even Rinny is against approaching him, mainly because we're still getting war flashbacks of his " _I hate you_ ", which, you know, doesn't help me in the slightest. Especially my mood. It always goes down fast like a roller coaster whenever I get reminded of those particular words.

Ugh.

I've always been afraid of Kakashi's opinion of me—mainly because I like him so much as a character Back Then, and to hear it from him, nevermind if it's a younger Kakashi, it still _hurts_.

I genuinely see him as a friend and—and it hurts, okay? To be told that way. To be told to vanish from his sight. To never return.

Minato-sensei doesn't really know what is happening, not really, only that we're fighting—kind of—and he keeps on reassuring me that Kakashi doesn't hate me, not really, and I truly appreciate his efforts to comfort me, a nobody in his book.

And—and maybe Kakashi doesn't really mean all of them. Though it's probably hopeful thinking. He is still six, after all, and emotions get the best out of kids around that age.

Still, it's frustrating.

My efforts to keep Sakumo away from suicidal thoughts as far as possible backfired on me, because Kakashi is _angry_ that I'm, apparently, closer to his father than he is.

…Okay, so it _is_ my fault.

It's understandable that Kakashi gets angry, actually.

Here I am, a random girl, closer to his father when he and his father are hated by the whole village.

Yeah, I totally deserve that hate.

Uuuugh.

Uuuuuuuugh.

I hug Pupuruhi, willing the sad thoughts to go away. It will not help me in this situation. Moping around won't do anything other than make me lose focus (and I did, a few days after Kakashi's outburst. Kishimoto-sensei had to send me home that day, because I just couldn't fucking concentrate), I need to think about something else.

Positive thoughts, positive thoughts…

Like, I don't know, puppies, training, new books, what to make when my parents come home…

 **Or Obito's crush.**

… _Rinny nO._

 **Hehehe.**

 _I still don't know what to do with it. DO I IGNORE IT? ACKNOWLEDGE IT? REJECT HIM? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OKAY_

 **Well, I don't know, why don't you—**

The doorbell rings, cutting off Rinny's words. I blink at the feel of unfamiliar chakra from outside. Huh. Strange. I don't usually get visitors. Maybe it's my parents' friends? Pursing my lips, I quickly walk toward the door.

What greets me is the sight of a clearly unfamiliar jounin, who looks distinctly uncomfortable. It confuses me, actually; why is he feeling uncomfortable? I don't even _know_ him.

"Um…?"

"Ah, yes. Nohara Rin, correct?"

"Yes…?" How does he know about me?

"I'm from a backup team sent for the border outpost near Suna. I have something to give to you."

Oh, so that's why.

…Wait, border near Suna? Isn't that where my parents are? They sent something for me?

 **Letters, maybe?**

 _Maybe…? I mean, it's been awhile, after all.._

"….O…kay?"

The jounin hands me two scrolls, and it takes me a few seconds to register the black marking on them. I turn a bewildered gaze at the jounin, who actually looks apologetic.

"Your parents died in an attack on the outpost. My team couldn't save them on time. Our deepest condolences."

... _Oh_.

That's…

"I—Oh. R-Right. Oh. Um, thank you. Um," I stutter, mind reeling on the news that _Oh, my second set of parents just died in the war_. It's… I don't… I never thought it'd happen. Okay, I know about the war, but I don't know about Canon!Rin enough to be afraid that my parents will die so suddenly like this. There's the lingering fear, of course, but as any child, I believe my parents to be strong and simply, childishly, _naively,_ believes that they'll be alright.

…Only it turns out they aren't alright, considering how their bodies are in this scrolls right about now.

I don't really register that I'm crying, or that the jounin is absolutely uncomfortable and proceeds to run away from a crying eight year old girl, nevermind that he just _left the girl with two body scrolls that contained her parents bodies_.

I just—

I—

 _What am I supposed to do with these? Keep them? Bury them? Burn them?_

I… I can't do this. I need—I need someone. Anyone.

…

I run toward the Uchiha Compound.

.

… **I intended it to be longer than this, but… eh.**

 **This seems a bit half assed, don't you think? But no, it's not. Im just in a really huge author's block for this one, and this is really all I can conjure up. At first, I wanted to make Kakashi being all OK with Rin hogging Sakumo's attention but then think back and it hit me that a normal six year old won't be happy that their parents are taken away from them, best friend or not.**

 **I also originally wanted Kakashi to fight with Obito instead of with Rin, but decides against it because they're still below the teenage age, and I'm not going to touch the "love" subject.**

 **It's not going to happen for a long while, even with Obito's new crush. It's just a crush, and Rin herself opts to ignore it for now.**

 **And why suddenly Obito POV? Because I want to show him as observant—at least in regards to Rin, really—and also because I don't really want to write Rin's thoughts after Kakashi's whole "I hate you" drama.**

 **Mainly because I already cried writing that drama. Her thoughts are all jumbles and messy because of Kakashi's words, let it be said here that she's shocked, sad and** _ **yes**_ **, she did cry.**

 **And life doesn't get better.**

 **I'm not gonna update EI for awhile, because midterms, expect the next chapter to come at the end of October or something.**

 **But here, a preview:**

 _Through all of that,_

 _Kakashi never came by._

 **Yeah, I'm evil. Thanks for reading, review pleaseeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Erasing Impossibility 11: The Hanged Man**

 **Hi, I am back, sorry for the long wait! First of all, don't kill me. This chapter is fun for me to write because bONDS! ANGST! FLUFF! ALL IN ONE! So yes, it's a very... satisfying chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.  
**

 **Warnings:** SUICIDAL THOUGHTS IN COURTESY OF HATAKE SAKUMO **,** funeral, angst, some diabetes inducing moments, fights, minor character injury.

 **This chapter is almost like a landmine full of triggers hhhh;;;**

 **Happy reading! (Or not?).**

* * *

I clutch the body scrolls tightly within my hands, running at a breakneck speed-or as fast a mere genin like me can do, anyway-toward the Uchiha Compound. I don't pay attention to anything near me, my ears seem to be ringing constantly and all I know, all I want, is to quickly go to the Uchiha Compound. Mikoto-sensei is there, Mikoto-sensei must know on what to do. Why do they even give me, a physically eight year old child, these body scrolls anyway? And it's not helping that apparently I _do_ have some eight year old aspects within me. I always know that I'm a bit childish, but I can be mature when I have to, for I am simply living in the moment where I am not expected to act like an old lady.

But this? The tremor I felt-still feel-when I heard that my parents _died_ , when the people I choose as one of my anchors in this world _died_... The tears just come. It doesn't even matter that they're my second set of parents. I love my first parents, true, and nobody can ever replace them. But Takeshi and Rei _are_ my parents, too. They're the ones who brought me to this world, fed me, took care of me, _loved_ me. It's basically impossible to _hate_ them, much less not getting attached.

I wipe another onslaught of tears, choking on a sob _. I can't cry here. Not now._ My priority is to get to Mikoto-sensei. I can cry later when I'm in a more private setting. Crying out loud in the middle of the street is not going to help me.

Rinny, though, she has no problems with crying. Mostlikely since I am the only one who can hear her. She's _wailing_ , sobbing loudly within our Mind Palace. Her sadness is pouring out in waves, it's painful for me.

But it's good to cry. It's good to let your frustration out, rather than bottling it inside and snapping out of the blue.

Since Rinny is my Inner, I think it helps even a little bit that she's crying for both me and her.

 _I can cry later_ , I remind myself. _Just for a little bit, hold it in._

Not five minutes later, I arrive at the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

The Uchiha Compound, contrary to popular beliefs, is not filled with every Uchiha that roams the earth. Or perhaps that will only happen _after_ the Kyuubi Attack. The Uchiha are spread wide throughout the village. Only that the main family and the Elders, including other families who wish to live there, are living in the compound. Despite not housing every single Uchiha alive ( _yet_ ), it is still considered as a compound because of the location of the main family as well as clan secrets, including but not limited to training grounds and Clan library. The compound is rich with training grounds of every types; from stones, to dirt, to mud, to water. The library is filled with scrolls containing information regarding histories of many successful Uchiha men and women, to technique scrolls. Some are even designed so that only those with Sharingan may see what is actually written inside.

Basically, it has the Clan's Head, Heir and Secrets, so it's considered as a clan compound.

Mikoto-sensei, despite not marrying Fugaku just yet, has been living in the main house for quite awhile. Her original residence is somewhere near the trading center in Konoha, apparently. I have free pass to come there whenever I want because of my status as Mikoto-sensei's apprentice, so I don't bother announcing my presence to the patrolling guards nor I have the actual mind set to do that properly.

Not that they don't know, anyway. I'm pretty sure at least one of them already registers my presence, either from my chakra signature or because of their Sharingan. And usually, one of them will Shunshin to the Main House to alert Mikoto-sensei. That's why I am not surprised when Mikoto-sensei is in the middle of opening the Main House's gate when I finally reach it.

Mikoto-sensei takes one look at me and the scrolls in my hold, and promptly ushers me into the takes me to the living room, letting me sit comfortably on the tatami mat. Her gaze is apologetic, almost sad. But Mikoto-sensei, from what I've learned, is not one to offer sugar coated words. Instead she caresses my cheek with her hand and says gently, "Do you need any help, sweetheart?"

I finally bursts into sounds I let out are ugly at best. Even Back Then, I am an ugly crier. When I cry, I talk as if I'm whining, and sometimes I can't talk properly. I'm not even sobbing anymore; it's just full blown wailing and lots of tears. My hands reach up to rub my eyes-dropping the scrolls to the tatami mat-but the tears keep on coming. Rinny has finally stopped wailing, now simply sobbing within the Main Palace, so it seems our position has swapped places.

"They- I don't-" I say, speeches jumbled together as I can't seem to figure out what to really say. "They said- The bodies-"

"Take a deep breath," Mikoto-sensei says patiently, rubbing my back. I automatically follows her instruction. "In, out, in, out. Speak whenever you want."

"The border," I sob, finally finding enough coherency, my shoulders relaxing for a little bit thanks to Mikoto-sensei's instruction. Still, they tremble. In fact, my whole body is still trembling. "They said they're too _late_ _. Why are they too late_? Why did they- Why did they just give me _**this,** " _I angrily point at the scrolls, "as if their deaths mean nothing? How can they just give this to _me, as if I know on what to do?!_ "

"This is war, Rin," Mikoto-sensei admonishes gently, "they can't give special attention to _corpses_ when they have other important things to attend to, you know that. And it's tradition to give body scrolls to a shinobi family member. You're genin, a registered shinobi of Konoha, despite your age. They're merely following protocols. If you're a civilian, however, it'll be a different scenario."

"I know," I bemoan, "but that doesn't mean that I have to _like_ it."

"Yes. You don't." Mikoto-sensei nods, still rubbing circles on my back. Almost hesitantly, she asks. "...Do you want me to help you with the funeral arrangements?"

"...Is it okay?" I whispers. "I don't want to bother you, sensei..."

"Nonsense," she tuts, poking my forehead with her two fingers, "you are my student. My first and only student. I cherish you, as both a mentor and a comrade. And I will always be here to guide you, even when you get into a proper team and a new sensei." Her lips quirk up in a small smile. "That's why, I hope you won't dismiss me so early in your life."

A small laugh escapes my lips, and I rest my head on her chest, hugging her. I'm very lucky, I think, to have a sensei like Mikoto-sensei. She's a no-nonsense type of woman, and she can be ruthless when she wants to be. But even still, she's a gentle, loving woman, and if being her student counts as being one of her precious people, I can consider myself as lucky indeed.

"...Thank you, Mikoto-sensei..."

"Anytime, sweetie."

"...Rin-chan?"

In surprise, my head shot up from the embrace when I hear a familiar voice, eyes widening at the sight of a wide eyed Obito, standing just outside the sliding door. It occurs to me that Mikoto-sensei didn't close the door, and I silently lament at my inability to focus and use my chakra sensing ability when I'm in a huge emotional distress.

I rub the remaining tears from my eyes, and smiles weakly at Obito. I don't want him to worry about me, though it seems it's too late since Obito _is_ looking very worried right now. "Hi, Obito."

"A-Are you okay?" He says, voice soft. I had expected him to loudly ask me what's wrong, or flail about in his usual comical way. But I guess that's my prejudice about his character settling in again. Obito, after all, is an observant person when he wants to be, and it's downright insulting for him if I think he's unable to read any kind of situations. Even _Gai_ knows when to be serious, why not Obito?

After a small pause filled with silence, he kneels next to me, his hands hovering just above my shoulders, seemingly hesitant to touch me. Mikoto-sensei stands and goes to the nearby kitchen, and judging from the sounds I can hear, she's preparing tea for both me and Obito _and_ giving us the privacy we need to talk.

Still sporting a small smile, I shrug. "...Maybe. I will be. Don't worry."

He opens his mouth before he closes it again, a troubled look on his face. Opening his mouth once again, he asks. "What's wrong...? What happened? Are you sick? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"Rin-chan, you know you can tell me _anything_ , right...?" He sounds almost pleading, and it is because of a gentle nudge from Rinny that I look properly to his eyes.

I see honest worry and pleading puppy dog eyes.

Dammit.

I can't lie to _that_ face.

Still, I can't really say it aloud (it _hurts_ , to proclaim it to the world), so I simply make a pointed glance toward the scrolls near my feet, and Obito's eyes follow. I hear him sucking a sharp breath, though I don't really look back at him anymore. I don't know, I guess I don't want to see any not genuine sympathy; though I know Obito will be anything but dishonest, at least until he becomes Tobi.

Only when his hands reach out to mine, I do look up.

He looks... sad. Really sad. His hands are holding mine, his thumbs caressing the skin in an attempt to comfort me. His lips are quivering and his eyes... They betray on how he truly feels. There's sympathy, and there's _empathy_. It hits me then that he's an orphan, too, and so he must know how it feels regarding not having both parents.

I expect him to apologize, say his condolences, or even ask for details. But Obito says nothing. No ' _I'm sorry_ ' or ' _Stay strong_ ' or any other bullshit.

He simply pulls me into a hug, one that I return full force the very moment I come down from my temporary shock.

His body, though still very well not reaching puberty, is bigger than mine, a sign that he'll become just like that Older Obito, all strength and muscles with such big and strong build. But his hands are gentle, and his embrace is very, very warm. Obito is a master in the art of hugging, and I find myself finding solace in that one hug, my eyes once again leaking more tears as I sob to his shoulder.

Obito rubs the back of my head with his hand, his fingers going through my hair in a comforting manner and his chakra thrums in one I think as agony and grief. For me. I don't even connect it with his crush on me, because crush or not, Obito is a good person, a good friend and even if he doesn't have a crush on me, I think he will still treat me just like this.

No more words are exchanged between us, and Mikoto-sensei, bless her soul, stays silent in the kitchen to give us more privacy.

Honestly, this hug? It's all that I need. And I think Obito knows that very well.

* * *

 _Uchiha Obito & Hatake Kakashi_

 _One week and three days before The Fall_

* * *

Uchiha Obito is on a very important mission. What mission, exactly? It's Find Hatake Kakashi mission. And perhaps Pummel Kakashi to The Ground mission, as well. Though the former is more important than the latter. The pummeling is just a bonus, one that blooms from his own desire to punch that bastard for the shit he pulled a few weeks ago. Not that he knows what it is, but he's sure Kakashi must have done something to make her cry back then.

Now... Now Rin-chan's crying because of a whole other reason. That's why his first priority is to take care of her and those tears. And if finding Kakashi is one sure way he _knows_ that can help Rin-chan, he'll gladly do it, his animosity toward the silver haired boy be damned.

But he's been looking for Kakashi for three hours and how the heck can he be so damn slippery?! He's checked ten training grounds. _TEN!_ He must be somewhere in the village, at the very least, since he sees that blond sensei of his going on a date with a red haired woman in the ramen stand. Why one will go on a date in the ramen stand, Obito will never know. He prefers if it's going to a dango stand or something. But who is he to judge? Everyone has their own preferences in foods and... dating styles. Not that Obito ever goes on an actual date before. Come on, he's still eight, bordering to nine. His grandma is going to _kill_ him if he dares to date at this age, regardless her teasing about Obito's crush on Rin.

Though, maybe when he's, like, a Chuunin... Or a jounin... He'd like to confess and go on dates with Rin-chan.

If she accepts him, that is.

 _Agh, depressing thoughts, go away!_

He must not think about such things, Rin-chan is currently sad! So he must do things that can make her happy! His crush for her can go to the corner for now; her happiness is what matters most.

And _finally_ , just when he rounds a corner, he spots the prickly Hatake in one of the training grounds.

His frustration over Rin's fight with Kakashi, her grief and his spent energy looking for Kakashi all build up for that single moment when he shouts out.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Ooh, it feels nice to say that.

Even though it's disappointing when Kakashi doesn't even flinch. Of course he knows Obito is here. Asshole.

Kakashi freezes in his spot, as though he's expecting Obito not to call him out. _Ha, yeah right._

Kakashi is now looking toward Obito's direction with exasperation and a rather constipated look. He looks like he'd rather be in the constant presence of a torture expert rather than with Obito.

Why does he frown so much anyway? Obito can't understand this guy. For Obito, Kakashi looks like someone who is holding in his urge to go to the toilet. So he doesn't look good. At all. Why do girls in his class like him?

 _Why does Rin-chan like him?_

 _"He's my friend,"_ her voice echoes in his head, along with her offhanded comment on how Kakashi is _cute..._ and Obito bites down his jealousy for her sake, especially when he remembers his initial mission.

"Oi, I'm talking to you, you jerk!" Obito points at Kakashi who turns away from him with a huff and dares to continue practicing his kata.

Kakashi doesn't answer him. Typical. But that makes him _even more_ angry.

And so with the frustration of an eight year old boy, Obito stomps toward the silver haired boy who _still_ disregards his very presence like the almighty rude asshole he is, and tackles the fresh Chuunin to submission.

Quite literally, in fact.

" _Listen. to. me!_ " Obito roars, his hands keeping Kakashi's in place. But he fails to hold Kakashi's legs, and he gets a rather harsh kick on his stomach for that. Obito almost bites off his tongue in surprise, rolling off of Kakashi while clutching his abdomen in pain.

The Uchiha glares at Kakashi, who returns it tenfold.

"What," he bites out, seemingly irritated. The jerk, Obito's the one who should be irritated!

"You," Obito bites back, "go talk to Rin-chan. Right now." His eyes do not miss the sudden tension on Kakashi's shoulders at the mention of Rin's name, and his eyes narrowed. " _Now_."

"Why should I?"

 _Why shoul-I can't believe this!_

"Do you not know what happened?!" His voice takes in a rather shrill note, and Kakashi winces at the loud sound. Still, his curiosity is actually piqued. Something happened? What happened? Did something happen to Rin? Did she get hurt? For some reason, that last thought brings a queasy feeling in Kakashi's stomach.

"...What?" Is his only reply, and Obito's jaw drops because it, clearly aghast.

"Unbelievable," Obito mutters, his eyes portraying on how much he actually seems to be disappointed at that answer. "You really don't know?"

"I already asked you _what_ , didn't I," The Hatake deadpans, "just tell me already."

Obito's shackles raise at the Chuunin's bland tone, but he knows enough manners not to shout the information for the whole world to hear. And so, with a low voice, he says.

"Rin-chan's parents are dead.."

Kakashi's eyes widen, and inwardly, Obito feels an inch of satisfaction for catching him off guard, even if the reason is somewhat not satisfying at all.

"...What?"

"Is _what_ the only thing that you can say, Bakakashi?" He snipes, "Rin-chan's parents died four days ago. Both of them. You're her best friend. How can you _not_ know?"

The gibe is clear as day that Kakashi can't help but flinch. But the silver haired boy is silent, and Obito won't take _that_ as an answer.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" He sneers, taking note on how Kakashi seems to get even stiffer because of those words alone. "You know, I've been meaning to ask this since forever, but what the hell happened between you two?"

Kakashi snaps a glare at him, his tone clipped as he answers. "It's none of your business-"

"It _wasn't_ ," Obito hisses, "but it _is_ right now because you," he points at Kakashi, "must talk to Rin-chan. _Right. Now."_

Kakashi grits his teeth, frustration bubbling in his veins. This is his business, his _problem_ , why the hell is Obito butting in? "why should I-"

"Are you kidding me right now!?" He shouts, cutting Kakashi off. "Are you _really_ asking that?!"

Kakashi doesn't answer.

Obito doesn't give him a chance to, anyway.

"Rin-chan is your best friend! And _you_ dare ask why must you go and talk to her?! Her parents _died_ for Shodai's sake!" He hollers, throwing his hands to the air. "When you're _best friends_ with someone, you accompany them through thick and thin, you _support_ them no matter what! Isn't that what Rin-chan's been doing for you all these times?!

Rin-chan came _crying_ to the Uchiha Compound while _carrying her parents' body scrolls_. She didn't know what to do, she was a mess, and I had to comfort her for _two_ hours before she fell asleep from exhaustion! And did I mention she was crying? _She was crying!_ " His eyes blaze in fury as he speaks, his gestures getting more and more agitated as he speaks. In the back of his mind, he takes notice on how Kakashi seems horrified. "And you," he grits out. "Where were you?"

Kakashi's only answer is a wide eyed look at him, his breathing quickened in apparent anxiety. _Good,_ Obito thinks, _at least he knows this is serious._

" _Where were you, Kakashi?_ " Obito takes a step toward Kakashi. "Rin-chan told me that she's giving you the space _you_ need. What space, huh? Hasn't she given you enough space? She's avoiding you, even when she's like this. What actually happened? What did you do?"

All is silent for awhile. Shock from Obito's earlier rant runs through the Hatake's veins, incomprehension in his eyes, and somewhere inside, fear lurks and guilt gnaws at him.

Obito glares, and he puts more emphasis in his words as he speaks.

 _"What did you do?"_

The accusation is almost enough to make Kakashi flinch.

Almost.

Instead, the boy chooses to be defensive, no matter if he himself thinks he's making pathetic excuses for himself just so he won't have to admit that he's possibly done something wrong. "It's not your business to know."

Obito's expression contorts into righteous fury.

"Fine, I don't need the details," he spits. "But you're going to talk to Rin-chan, no matter what." Seeing Kakashi's about to answer, he cuts in. "And don't even bother asking me why. You may be an asshole, but Rin-chan _likes_ you. You make her happy, apparently." Traitorously, jealousy still gnaws at his gut, and Obito dutifully ignores it. "She still considers you her friend, even after all of this. She's staying away simply because _you_ told her to. And now," he points at Kakashi, "you're going to talk to her and make her feel better."

"...I don't-"

"Wipe your lies to your flat ass, Bakashi," Obito mutters, "we both know Rin-chan is always happy when you're nearby."

"That's because of Pakkun."

Obito can't help but snort. "Rin-chan does like that pug. But she likes you, too."

"..."

"Just... Go talk to her." Obito finally deflates, earlier frustration now withering away as he turns around to leave. At least he has said his piece. Only that Kakashi doesn't seem to be keen on letting Obito go easily.

"Obito," he calls, and Obito resists the urge to either scream in frustration, cry because this jealousy is _biting_ at him or sigh because he's just so tired after all that shouting.

"Why...?" Kakashi trails off. He doesn't elaborate, and he doesn't need to.

 _Why are you telling me this_?

"I like Rin-chan," Obito says, confidently. "I like her, and it hurts me to see her sad. ...If having you back as her friend will make her happy, then so be it."

Having said his piece, Obito rushes toward the nearby dango stand. Rin-chan is still in the compound, organizing the funeral along with Aunt Mikoto. He's sure some sweets will cheer her up, if only barely. He can only hope Kakashi listens to him and actually talks to Rin-chan. They both sure as hell need it.

Obito is not so blind as to not notice that Kakashi actually _wants her back_ , after all.

 _Bakashi,_ Obito thinks in exasperation, _being so stubborn. Rin-chan wasn't lying when she said he's a tsundere._

* * *

Rin's parents died.

Rin's parents are dead and she didn't tell him.

It's been _four days_ and she still didn't tell him.

Not a word.

She didn't come to him when she needed someone, and went to Obito instead.

That... hurts.

More so because of the voice at the back of his head that keeps on telling him that this is his fault.

She didn't come because he _demanded_ her to, after all.

She didn't tell him because he told her to _go away_ , and just like her usual stupid, gullible, _endearing_ attitude, she listened to him 100% and did what he told her to.

Still does, even.

So it _is_ his fault.

It is his fault that the gap between them seems to be even bigger and bigger.

Long ago, he may have prided himself to be the first person Rin will always come to. Either for academics, for sparring, for Pakkun's soft paws or simply for fun, so they can hang out and be comfortable with each other. They were best friends, he guesses. Rin _is_ his first friend, outside of his ninken. And he was entertaining the thought of thinking of her as a part of his pack. They were close, and she is _loyal._ There was no reason not to include her in his pack. Minato-sensei has already been in Kakashi's mental list of his pack, after all.

Now, he's not even sure they're friends anymore.

 _"Rin-chan likes you,"_ a random Obito popped into existence inside of his head, souring his mood even further.

... _No_ , Kakashi denies, _she **liked** me._

 _"No,"_ the imaginary Obito sounds frustrated. "You _make her happy. And you like it. She's pack."  
_

 _...I made her cry._

 _"Ugh. Look, just talk to her, you asshole. You know you want to talk to her and be chummy again."_

 _No, you don't know anything._

 _"...Dude. I'm, like, a personification of your unconsciousness. I know things you do, and I know things you don't."_

 _..._

 _"She's pack."_ And the sudden imaginary Obito is gone.

...He feels stupid now, talking to himself like that. And why the heck did his unconsciousness take the form of Obito? It's annoying.

But- he guesses he does want to talk to her. He's been meaning to apologize for awhile. Especially after his father's main wolf summon gave him a scolding for this rather petty fight. This fight is rather pathetic for a Hatake standard, after all. Especially when they're a potential part of the pack.

There is never a good reason to abandon pack, jealousy or not.

Perhaps...

Perhaps he must talk to Rin.

He has to apologize. He can just explain his anger and jealousy, he's sure she will understand. She _always_ understands.

And no matter if Kakashi is an idiot when it comes to comforting someone else, he's still going to try.

He thinks, rather belatedly, as he walks toward his home to clean himself up before he approaches Rin, that perhaps Rin has always been a part of his pack, whether he consciously put her in his mental list or not.

* * *

 _Rin_

 _After dango time with Obito_

* * *

"Thanks, Mikoto-sensei," I smile up at the future Uchiha Matriarch, holding a bag filled with black yukata for the upcoming funeral that Mikoto-sensei gave to me. Mikoto-sensei helped me in preparing everything, including delivering the body scrolls to be properly unsealed and treated for the funeral. The next time I see my parents' bodies, they will be thoroughly cleaned and positioned in their respective coffins. The preparations went without much hitch, except for when Mikoto-sensei almost made a guy pissed his pants for suggesting I took the cheapest service simply because I'm an orphan and when she made the social service woman cry.

If I were to do it myself, I would've picked the one that guy offered. But alas, Mikoto-sensei was there and she went on a rant about proper funerals, Uchiha style. She ended up paying everything for me, and no matter what I said to refuse it, Mikoto-sensei wouldn't budge. I kinda just gave up trying. In truth, the funeral itself will not be that extravagant. Mikoto-sensei was simply angry because of the coffins' poor states and how it lacked flowers and so on and so forth. She said it's an insult to the dead _and_ to their relative aka _me_ , to prepare such... under-the-standards things.

So she took care of it all. All I had to do was sit and look pretty. Mikoto-sensei _did_ give me a lesson regarding funerals and asked for my opinion when it came to the flower arrangements and others, so it wasn't like I did nothing.

And the social service woman? Well, despite my position as a genin, I'm still an eight year old child and she, who is a civilian, took the opportunity to try and persuade me in my... "most vulnerable state" so to speak. She wants me to ask for her... _assistance_ when it comes to financial problems, inheritance and so on. Even I know not to trust people like her, especially when she talked with fake sympathy in her eyes and fake sweet words with coos and 'aww's and demeaning words hinting on how _I can't possibly handle the money and property on my own_ that actually made me pretty angry.

I think Mikoto-sensei was angry too.

As my sensei, she knows that I am more mature than I look. She sees me as an eight year old girl, and she doesn't always treat me like an adult. But she knows when to treat me like one and expect me to make my own choices because _she knows me and my abilities_ , and in the cases when I am clueless, she _knows_ and she will teach me.

Because that's what a sensei should be like.

That's what a _mother_ should be like, at least in my opinion.

I think Mikoto-sensei will be a great mother one day.

Anyway, Mikoto-sensei told the woman off, scolded her with sharp words, insulted her intelligence, insulted her competency, insulted her so-called civilian morals and threatened her.

In other words, Mikoto-sensei _destroyed_ her.

And she took me under her care.

Because of her position as my Jounin sensei, she has free reign to be my temporary guardian. My parents' savings, belongings and anything else that will be inherited to me is protected with her name. She will not take it for herself (and what does the future Uchiha Matriarch even need from a mere simple shinobi couples wealth anyway?), and until I become Chuunin (because apparently Konoha has some sort of morals to not let young Genin orphans handle their money problems by themselves) or reach the age of seventeen, nobody will be able to claim that they're to handle my bank account.

She told this all to the woman, and the woman whom I can't seem to remember the name promptly cried and ran off.

Mikoto-sensei simply smiled at me afterwards, giving me a wink.

I love her.

* * *

I go home that day. Mainly because I can't possibly stay at the Uchiha Compound all the time. It'll be like I'm imposing on their kindness. And besides, Mikoto-sensei knows of my ability to take care of myself (adult mindset here, _hello_ ) and allowed me to stay at my home. Because of her position as my guardian, she tells me to come over to her place whenever I need something from her: both training wise and daily life matters.

In contrary to other orphans, I am not willing to move out of my apartment. It's _big_ for a mere child to live in, but I love that apartment. That apartment is _home,_ and I am not leaving it anytime soon. Besides, I love my neighbors. They're nice, and they do not give me fake sympathies. Even the grumpy old man, who shoved a bag of his favorite tea leaves and walked off, grumbling the entire time. He made me laugh.

I feel loved, really.

Seeing as I can't really bother myself to cook at the very moment, with the grief and laziness mixed into one, I go out to buy a nice yakiniku beef bowl from the Akimichi restaurant. Ramen may be the best in Ichiraku, but when it comes to BBQ or anything that includes _meat,_ you have to go to the Akimichi for that one. Surprisingly, the Uchiha are the best when it comes to pastries, especially the old couple who make the best cheesecakes _ever_. At least, according to Obito. Inomaru seems to be under the impression that the Yamanaka triumphs when it comes to tea, but remembering the side eyed glare from a Hyuuga back then, the Hyuuga Clan disagrees.

Shikako broke everyone's minds when she told us that the Nara is _obviously_ the best, because no one can make foods that the deers love better than the Nara.

We had stared at her that day in dumbfounded silence while she smirked at us, until Kakashi snorted. After that Obito complained that _it's not the same, Shikako!_ and Shikako waved him off _of course it's the same_ , and _no it's not!_ and _yes it is_ and we ended up watching them bickering with each other. I think Kakashi rolled his eyes so hard he could've gotten a migraine that day.

Good times, good times.

I let myself relax in the good memories as I walk back to my apartment. I balance the yakiniku take out in my left hand, rummaging my purple shorts to take out the key. I take a right turn as my fingers find the key in my pocket and stop in my tracks when I see my apartment door.

Or, well, _who_ is standing in front of my apartment door.

Kakashi stares back at me, his eyes wide.

My jaw is slack, the remnants of his _'I hate you'_ ringing dully inside of my brain, and Rinny is such a blessing for she pushes that repressed memories back to my unconscious, merely because I don't need more angst in my life.

"...Kakashi?"

Kakashi turns to fully face me, his hands shoved into the pockets of his grey trousers. "Rin," he calls back, looking as uncomfortable as I feel.

"..."

"..."

Silence reigns between us for awhile, the both of us obviously assessing each other. I can't help but wonder what he's doing here, but I find myself being a bit happy that he chooses to speak to me again, despite that it's been weeks after our initial "fight".

"Uh," I start, raising the hand that holds the key awkwardly. Kakashi starts, and I realize that he's been zoning out in his own mind while I am staring at him. We must make a pretty strange picture: two prepubescent kids staring at each other in the apartment hallway.

Shaking the humorous thought away, I smile a little.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No," Kakashi replies way too quickly, and it seems he notices my slipping smile, for he quickly amends with a "I mean yes! Uh, I mean. Um. Yes, please." The boy clears his throat, tint of pink on his cheeks. "I want," he fumbles with his words. "I want to talk."

I nod at him, acquiescing his request.

"Let's go inside, then."

* * *

After I offer him the tea, my yakiniku bowl settled neatly on the kitchen table as we both sit in the living room, Kakashi still doesn't speak.

He seems to be unable to find the right words to say. That, or he really doesn't know what to say, or he doesn't actually want to say anything. And as usual, it's hard to pick which is which for the silver haired boy, and as usual, I settle for the most optimistic one.

And so, since he's obviously having a hard time speaking up, I choose to speak first.

"I'm sorry," I say. Kakashi gaze-that, until just now is settled to a random interesting part of his trousers-snaps up to me, and I smile at him no matter how weak it seems. "I should have respected your privacy. I should have... I should have let you take care of Sakumo-san. I was wrong. Looking back, it's true. I _did_ kind of steal your father away from you. For that I'm sorry. I'm a bad friend."

"That's not right," Kakashi replies, voice a bit hoarse. "It's true that you basically stole my father from me, and I'm angry at you because of that. But I'm also jealous," he pauses, grey bordering to black eyes hesitantly staring into mine to gauge my reaction. "You can cheer my father up. You can make him smile. I can't do that," he breathes out, looking pained. "Father avoids me and he's always in pain and _I can't do anything._ I can't even comfort my own father and that makes me mad."

I can't help but frown, remembering a particular talk I had with Sakumo mere days after my "fight" with Kakashi. Is Sakumo not heeding my warnings?

Or is he too in pain to do so?

 _Is he a lost cause?_ a treacherous part of me whispers, and both Rinny and I quickly squish that thought away. Nope. I'm not going down that particular thought.

Distantly, I notice that Kakashi is still speaking and quickly focuses back on him.

"And I'm... I'm sorry too," he ends up saying, "I'm... I don't hate you." His gaze flickers to me before he looks down again. "...I guess. ...Maybe."

I can't help but to raise an eyebrow. "...You guess?"

"...Sort of," he amends.

"...Sort of...?"

An uncomfortable grumble raises from his throat, and I have to fight off a grin. It's very nice to know that Kakashi is still awkward with kind words even when he's apologizing. And it seems he hasn't realized that I've forgiven him already. Considering that I don't even think it's his fault to begin with, and tiny tid bit biased thoughts on how he's one of my favorite characters in Naruto, it makes forgiving him become extremely easy.

"Look. Ugh." Kakashi seems to contemplate _'what is words' and 'how do words'_ within his mind, "I don't hate you, okay? That's.. That's it."

"But you said _I guess_ , Kakashi. That doesn't seem to be pretty convincing to me," I say, and I see it when the awkward sensation between us breaks as Kakashi groans.

"Look, you...!" He stops in his usual incoming angry rant when he sees me, grinning from ear to ear. His face flushes, and he shoots a glare at me. " _You did it on purpose."_

I can't help it.

I laugh.

In the midst of explaining on how I've forgiven him already between my laughter, I see he relaxes in his seat.

"...You're as annoying as usual."

"Ah, I feel loved!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes, but I see him smile under his mask.

* * *

"...Kakashi?"

"...Yeah?"

"Can I get a hug?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, hugs reduce stress, but I'm not gonna force you into anyth- _oomph!_ "

"..."

"...Huh."

"..."

"You smell like wet dogs, Kakashi."

"Don't make me strangle you."

"How can you strangle someone when you hug them?"

" _Don't make me do it_."

"..."

"..."

"...This is the first time you ever hugged me out of your volition."

"...So?"

"..."

"..."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"Hn."

* * *

"Will you come to the funeral, Kakashi?"

"When is it?"

"A week from now."

"A week?"

"Yeah, we're inviting some of my parents' friends and colleagues and what not. And lots are doing funerals these days," because lots die during war, goes unsaid but understood anyway, "and the soonest that I can afford is a week from now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"...I'll see if I can come." I remember that he's a chuunin now, and with missions and taking care of Sakumo, he's got to be busy.

"Don't worry," I say, "I won't get angry if you don't come, Mr. Chuunin."

"...Hn."

"How did the exams go, anyway? Minato-sensei said you succeeded in flying colours!"

"...Well. There's this pathetic test near the gates..."

* * *

 _Hatake Compound_

 _Funeral Day_

 _3 Days before The Fall_

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out," Kakashi calls, fixing the sleeves of his standard funeral clothes. He didn't have this kind of cloth until a few days ago, when he told Minato-sensei of Rin's parents funeral, and the blond had snatched him out of the training ground to buy proper clothes. Kakashi didn't know he had to buy it, he figured he could just wear his usual ninja gear, in dark colour. But Minato-sensei shook his head and stated that ninja should not be in full gear when they lower the casket. It's okay if it's a mere visit to the grave or the Memorial, but when they lower the casket to the ground, no gear is allowed. It's like an unwritten rule. A show of respect.

Slipping in his feet into his shoes, he's about to walk out of the compound, when his father's voice stops him.

"...Kakashi? That's... Who died?"

Sakumo steps out from his room, his haunted grey eyes staring at Kakashi's all black garbs. "Who... Who died? Is it someone I know?" Sakumo sounds a bit desperate, and very nearly hysterical. Kakashi is frozen on the spot, for he doesn't know what he must say to appease his father. He realizes that in the midst of war and missions that he seldom take out of the village (because Minato-sensei is a mother hen, apparently), he never attends anyone's funeral before. And with this his first time... It's understandable that Sakumo fears that it's someone Kakashi is fairly close with or at least related to it.

...Well. He's not entirely wrong.

Must he tell him the truth, or must he lie? Kakashi doesn't know. Speaking to his father is like walking on landmine. He doesn't want to make his father even sadder than he is right now, but he can't exactly lie, can he?

And... And his father doesn't know Rin's parents personally... So it should be... okay...?

"Kakashi," Sakumo croaks out, and Kakashi almost flinches. "Who died...?"

"It's Rin's parents," he blurts out, and promptly wishes to slap himself across the head for being so blunt about it. Still, words escape him like waterfall and he hopes, he _hopes_ , his father won't take the news negatively. "It's... It was border patrol, Suna nin tried to pass our borders. The back up team was too late to rescue them. I'm only going there for a little while, I'll be back as fast as I can, I promise," he squeezes in the last bit hastily, "after that, we can... I'll buy some dinner on my way home, oka-"

"..."

"...Dad?"

Kakashi trails off, and he finds himself staring up at a wide eyed Sakumo. He notices the older man's ragged breathing and the loud staccato of his heartbeat and he realizes, belatedly, that his father is _hyperventilating._

 _"Dad!"_

Kakashi rushes to his father's side when the White Fang crumbles, falling to his knees accompanied with rapid, near hysterical mumbling of _'It's my fault_ , _it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault-'_ and constant apologies that Kakashi is sure isn't meant for him. It seems that even if he doesn't know Rin's parents personally, he still blames himself for Rin's parents' deaths anyway.

"Dad, calm down!"

 _"_ I'm sorry," Sakumo seems to sob, and his words escalate to the point it's driving Kakashi into panic. "I should've died. This is my fault. I'm sorry. I should've died. I shouldn't have failed the mission. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Dad, _please_!" His father shouldn't be saying this. He shouldn't. He's been getting better, despite still hesitating to talk to Kakashi sometimes, so why is he talking like this now? This is his fault, Kakashi thinks as he tries to calm his father down. He shouldn't have stated the truth. He should've lied. He shouldn't have mentioned that it's Rin's parents who died. He should've lied.

This is his fault.

...

The clock ticks on.

* * *

 _Konoha's Shinobi Graveyard Site_

 _3 Days Before The Fall_

* * *

The funeral lasts for half a day. Mainly because surprisingly there are _quite a lot_ of people that come to give my parents' passing some respect. While it won't be as many as it'll be in, say, Hokage funeral, it still surprises me that there are a bunch of people who come, many who I don't recognize. They introduce themselves as patients, civilians and shinobi alike, who respects him for his efforts, kindness and patience when he had to deal with them (especially the shinobi ones, for shinobi patients are all, borrowing Shikako's term, _troublesome_ ). There are also those who have gone to missions with them together and _remembers_ my parents, and their personal friends who I may or may not recognize. Inomaru, Chouzou, Shikako and their respective parents come, as well. While the three of them coming together aren't that much of a surprise, it is surprising to see that their parents are willing to come as well.

Mikoto-sensei comes, and with her comes Fugaku, who trails after her like a lovesick puppy. While his posture is as stiff as always, the fact that _he_ bothers to come to my parents' funeral simply because I'm Mikoto-sensei's apprentice shows how much he actually likes her. The dork.

Obito and his grandmother come as well, the former giving me a hug worth melting for, and the latter fussing about me. She gives me a rather stern lecture about living by myself, and giving pointers here and there, how to keep traps so my apartment can be safe and so on and so forth.

Minato-sensei comes, as well. His gaze is sad, but he smiles for my sake and he hugs me, while whispering his condolences to my ear softly. I numbly hug him back. While I have been feeling a bit better after a week of initial shock regarding my parents' death, it still hurts to see them getting buried, to know for sure that I will never ever see them again. Hugs reduce stress, and I need as much hugs as I can get right now.

I look around, but I don't find Kakashi. I won't lie and say that I'm not disappointed. But remembering his situation and my promise, I don't get angry at him.

Perhaps Minato-sensei realizes who is it I'm looking for, for he is quick to tell me that Kakashi will come eventually; since he knows that my parents' funeral is today and he has bought the funeral clothes, so it's impossible that he doesn't come. Naturally, I trust the charming blond jounin, and nods as he holds my hand reassuringly for some more moments.

Then...

Then it's time to finally bury them.

Obito is standing next to me, with Inomaru, Chouzou and Shikako hovering behind me, not too close but not too far. Mikoto-sensei kneels next to me, and with a soft voice, she speaks.

"You can cry now, Rin. You can cry."

That- That is the last straw.

My trembling lips let out a whimper, and I hear that inside, Rinny is not much better than me, for both of us are equally grieving. And as Mikoto-sensei reaches out to hug me, I latch onto her as if my life depends on it.

Before long, I'm bawling my eyes out, muffling my cries with Mikoto-sensei's clothes as I bury my head on my shoulders.

Nohara Rei and Nohara Takeshi were- _are_ -good parents. They loved me and I loved them.

They will never be forgotten, just like how I never forget my first set of parents.

 _I love you,_ I say inwardly, as everything is finally done with.

 _I love the both of you._

 _Thank you... for everything._

* * *

Through it all, Kakashi never shows up.

* * *

The next morning, a note shows up in front of my apartment door. A hasty apology and an excuse written in neat Indonesian.

He only says he has to take care of Sakumo.

The disappointment still lingers. But I understand, and that is enough.

* * *

 _10.00 PM_

 _Hatake Compound_

 _The Fall_

* * *

He's too afraid to leave his father. If the White Fang's sudden bout of hysterics surprised him, his words made his blood run cold.

Those words were like a promise.

A _prayer_.

His father blames himself so much that he thinks he must die for it. That in itself brings another bout of conflict within Kakashi's mind.

Rin has tried to tell him that Sakumo isn't entirely in the wrong, for he followed Konoha's Will of Fire above all things.

But his father _blames_ himself for even following it.

His father himself thinks it's _wrong_.

Heck, his father wants to die because of this... this whole comrades bullshit!

Which is true? Which is false? Kakashi doesn't know. He doesn't _know_ , dammit. His sensei agrees with Rin, it seems, for he has been giving him the teamwork speech to prepare him for his upcoming new and hopefully permanent teammates. And he values Rin's opinions to some degree.

But... But... _His father_.

He wants a clear answer and he wants to know which one to follow and above all he wants to sleep, he's so tired. He's been busy worrying and worrying and _worrying_ and he just wants to rest.

It's been two days, Kakashi thinks. Father will be okay, he convinces himself. If I just take a short nap...

The smell of copper wakes him.

Bolting out of his bed like his ass is on fire, he rushes toward where he smells it the strongest.

And-

And-

And he _sees_.

A note, written, scrawled hastily with a single word: _'Sorry'_ and his father is there and he's breathing but he's bleeding and choking on his own blood with his eyes wide looking at Kakashi in surprise and his father is there holding his tanto and Kakashi knows, Kakashi _knows_ and all he can think is _why?_

 _Why?!_

 _Why why why why why-_

 _Why are you doing this to me, why did you do this, why why wHY WHY DID I FALL ASLEEP WHY DID I EVEN THINK IT'LL BE OKAY IT'S NOT OKAY THIS IS NOT OKAY NO I CANT STOP THE BLEEDING I CANT I CANT I CAN T NO NO NO NONO NONO NO N ONONONO NO N ONO N O_

Kakashi quickly summons his ninken to guard his father ( _to make sure he doesn't kill himself further while he's gone_ ) and runs out of the compound.

 _Rin is a medic_ , he thinks as he runs. _She can fix this. She can help him. She can do it. I know she can. I know-_

 _I-_

 _I..._

* * *

 **Love me?**

 **I DIDN'T INTEND IT TO END WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER OKAY BUT IT'S GETTING SO LONG AND, WELL, I just thought _why not end this here_? And I did. Because I'm mean.**

 **Anyway.**

 **While Obito means well, guilt tripping someone to do your bidding is _not okay_. You may cause them anxiety attack, panic attack, and others. That itself almost happened to Kakashi, actually. Obito's words are his _opinions_ , so he's actually very biased when he does his speeches, okay?**

 **Also, Kakashi has a knack for self-blame, if you haven't noticed. Actually I think the Hatake in general has this thing about self blame and self hatred.**

 **Because _hello,_ Sakumo.**

 **And Kakashi, too. He blames himself for Obito's death, Rin's death, his sensei's, Itachi's "snapping", Sasuke's betrayal and many others. This guy is very angsty. He deserves all the hugs he can get, except he's dumb when it comes to social, friendly contacts and probably will have a heart attack if he's hugged when he's sad.**

 **So if hugs and kisses don't help him, I think he needs, like, amnesia, or something. Or maybe the Infinite Tsukuyomi.**

 **Thank you for reading this! Tell me what you think, please!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Star and Hierophant**

 **Chocolate milk and cookies for your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Erasing Impossibility 12: Star & Hierophant**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had all of the ideas ready and yet I couldn't seem to find the words when I wanted to write them. Plus, I have so many things going on thanks to uni, especially since my finals for this semester is coming up. And I have been... in a terrible mood lately so it doesn't help with my writing at all.**

 **Therefore if any parts of this chapter seems either rushed, half assed or just plain bad... I am sorry. I tried my best and this is all I can offer to you with my current state.**

 **For a better feel of this chapter, I strongly recommend you listening to "Life is Full of Goodbyes" Cover by Akatin before you start reading.**

 **Warnings:** angst, fluff, friendship, suicide attempt AND mentions of said suicide attempt, CREEPY OLD MEN PLOTTING

* * *

I wake up to poundings on my apartment door.

It takes me a few moments to process, but there _is_ someone who is pounding on the door and- _Is that Kakashi's voice?_

 **It is,** Rinny answers, yawning loudly. **It's definitely his chakra, too.**

Feeling confused and worried-because Kakashi is not someone who acts like this **-** I quickly rush to the front door, simply wearing soft purple pajamas and bunny slippers. Not that I care. And when I open the door to see Kakashi's anxious face, I know he gives no shit about my attire either.

"Rin," Kakashi shouts out, his hand reaching out to hold mine. He tugs it, an indication that he wants me to follow him. His chakra is agitated, rolling and spiking in waves. Hasty, insistent, _scared_. His dark eyes are wide, panic and fear clearly visible within them.

"Rin, you have to-" He chokes out, "my father-"

He does not need to elaborate some more.

It is at that very second that I feel like a lightning has struck me, and Rinny herself lets out a gasp of realization and horror.

 _No!_

"W-Wa-Wait! Sandals!" I don't quite manage to slip my feet into any shinobi standard sandals, and end up running outside with my bunny slippers as Kakashi drags me out of the apartment. The door is quickly shut behind us, and if it's not an emergency as this one, I would've been concerned over its unlocked door. But unlocked door be damned, because if my assumption is right, the very reason of Kakashi's fear is Sakumo's attempt on seppuku.

 _Dammit, Sakumo,_ I can't help but curse inwardly as we speed through the streets, boosting our movements with chakra. _I've talked to him, is it not enough?_

Is it really a fixed event?

That thought has me clenching my teeth in frustration, and both Rinny and I respond in same _**Hell n**_ _ **o.**_

If Sakumo is still alive when I reach the compound, I'm going to _save him._ I'm going to make him _survive_.

There will no fucking fixed event bullshit if I can help it, dang it!

The sky roars while we run, thunders blaze indicating the incoming of a huge rain. Kakashi doesn't speak the entire run back to his compound, focusing simply on running and dragging me. I myself don't have anything to say in a situation like this, nor is it the right time to strike a friendly conversation anyway. What matters right now is not talking, but to reach the compound in time.

If five minutes is what it takes for a civilian to go to the Hatake Compound from my apartment, it takes us a minute _tops_ , but with our current speed, I can only hope it's way earlier than that. Luckily, the street is nearly empty around this hour, so it certainly helps with our run.

Soon enough, we see the compound's front doors which are decorated with the Hatake Clan insignia.

We increases our speed and finds Pakkun waiting for us near the front doors.

"Kakashi!" Pakkun exclaims, and for he is still a pup, his voice is not as deep as it will be during canon timeline, "Sakumo just lost his consciousness, quick!"

 _Shit!_

Kakashi rushes inside, still dragging me along with him, and the sight that welcomes me is of an unconscious Sakumo lying on his back surrounded by whining puppies. Puppies who back away instantly the very moment Kakashi and I step into the room.

I quickly rush over, cursing at his bleeding stomach. And if the blood dripping down his chin is any indication, he's coughed up blood, as well.

I hastily rip his shirt off, and uses it as a makeshift pillow for his head. _I have to make sure he doesn't choke on his own blood..._

Done positioning the White Fang, I quickly flash through the seals for Mystical Palm Jutsu as soon as I cleaned my hand. My hands flicker to green and I quickly set out to work. _It's deep_ , I can't help but notice. _I've never treated wounds this deep before. I've never..._

"Kakashi!" I exclaim to the boy who is busy hovering over us anxiously just mere moments ago, making him jolt in surprise, "you have to go to the hospital and get help. I can't do this alone, I'm not that experienced yet!" The green flickers to blue in reaction to my anxiousness and loss of focus, and I curse. "Get Kishimoto-sensei from the hospital, he knows me and he will definitely help! If you can't find him, find Oro-cha- I mean, Orochimaru-sama! He knows me, he may know where Kishimoto-sensei is!" I grit my teeth as I try to focus on the task at hand, and after some few tense seconds, the blue finally turns back to green.

Rinny takes note on how Kakashi is still rooted on the spot, and I have to growl out. "What are you doing?! Hurry!"

"R-Right!" Just like that, Kakashi rushes back out of the compound, leaving me to deal with a bleeding out Hatake Sakumo.

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

I've never treated a wound this deep before, and I can't help but to worry incessantly over Sakumo's safety because _I like him, dammit_ , I like him so much and I can't bear losing another person. Not now, not this soon, please, please, _please_ -

In the back of my mind, a fear that I can't do this, _I can't save him_ rings through and makes me feel cold.

This is probably why in my world Back Then, doctors aren't allowed to treat family members. They get too nervous, too unfocused, too distracted to do their actual job.

Here, though? Your family members, your teammates, your beloved cat, and even yourself, as long as you are qualified to heal, unless you want them to die, _then go fucking heal them_.

Medics here receive training to control their emotions so they can bulldoze and survive through this kind of scenario, and while Kishimoto-sensei has helped me tremendously with maintaining focus against external disturbances, he hasn't taught me to control emotions against _anxiousness and worry going haywire_.

I, as I have mentioned to Kakashi, am not experienced just yet. I am not in Kishimoto-sensei's caliber just yet no matter what he says about my natural genius medic talent or whatever, nor am I the kind of medic Senju Tsunade will approve to allow me to set my little feet in the battleground.. _yet_.

I still need to learn.

But do I have the chance to learn more now? Of course not. Right now is _emergency_. And even if I am afraid, I have to do it. Kakashi has gone to reach Kishimoto-sensei, and all I have to do is make sure Sakumo is stable enough until Kishimoto-sensei arrives.

"Come on, come on," I whisper, biting my lip when the chakra surrounding my hands turn into _blue_ , again. Fuck it all. "Goddammit, come on!"

 **Don't worry.** Rinny's voice is like a nice shower of water during a particularly hot day during summer, and I can _feel_ Rinny taking my anxiety to herself. **I'll help you,** **I'll keep your emotions in check. Just focus. Remember Kishimoto-sensei's lessons about anatomy, and Orochimaru-sama's rants. Fix the tissues, first. Go on...**

That's right.

I remember the lessons. I remember Oro-chan-san's rants.

 _All I have to do is apply them accordingly._

 **That's my partner. You can do it. We can do it.**

My mouth lifts up in a small smile as my hands are enveloped in green once again.

 _Thank you, partner_

* * *

I do not know how long I stay there, fixing the wound as much as I can ( _why the fuck is it so deep?_ I asked one time to myself, but then thought, _well, he wanted to die, so of course it's deep)_ before Kishimoto-sensei arrives. By then, the rain has started and lightning seems to be having so much fun out there, for it seems to strike the earth for every five seconds.

Kishimoto-sensei is wearing his white medic garbs, kneeling down next to Sakumo as he wordlessly performs the Mystical Palm Jutsu. His hands reach out to touch the spot my hands are still resting on, and even though I am startled at his abrupt arrival for being too focused on keeping myself focused in healing Sakumo, I let my hands move away from the wound so he can take over. Kishimoto-sensei's eyebrows seem to furrow for a little bit, before his lips twitch in a small smile.

"Halfway done. Good job, Rin-chan. I can handle this by myself, now. Go clean your hands."

The relieved sigh I've let out is in no way rehearsed. I didn't fuck up, _thank God_.

I look down on my hands, only now noticing on how they're soaked with blood. Sakumo's blood. The sleeves of my purple pajamas seem to be dirtied by it, as well, and I can't help but cringe. Cleaning blood off of civilian clothes will be a bitch, considering they don't have the same materials as the ones specially made for shinobi. Cleaning blood off of clothes is not a hard thing because I was a woman Back Then as well and bloody clothes happened occasionally, but still.

And here I was hoping I won't have to clean blood off of clothes until I get my second first menstruation.

Lips pressed into a thin line, I stand up to let Kishimoto-sensei focus on his work and my gaze sweeps to the side where a drenched Kakashi is standing, his eyes solely focused on his father.

I walk toward him and nudge him with my shoulder, and his startled jump is an enough hint that he's not exactly there, or at least, his focus is not entirely on all of his surroundings. Understandable, considering what is happening right now.

"Don't worry," I whisper to him, "Kishimoto-sensei is a great medic. If there's anyone in the village who can save Sakumo-san, it's him."

"..." His worried gaze finally flickers away from Sakumo's form, and instead focuses on me. He seems to see the sincerity and absolute trust I place in Kishimoto-sensei, for he nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. I nod back at him before I retreat to the bathroom to wash my hands. There is a medic jutsu to clean my hands off of blood and germs, but when you have water supply nearby, why would you do that?

When I come back to Kakashi, I notice that his gaze is focused on Kishimoto-sensei and Sakumo, and that his hands are shaking.

...Oh.

I feel like slapping my own face right now. Of course Kakashi is shaken; this is his father for God's sake! I was too occupied to save Sakumo that I didn't bother to give him any resemblance of comfort, when _obviously_ he's hurting as well. What kind of a friend am I?

I step closer to him, and my hand reaches toward Kakashi's own, giving it a gentle squeeze. The Hatake tenses, if only barely, looking at me in apprehension.

"It'll be okay," I whisper to him. "I promise."

He squeezes my hand back as an answer.

It'll be okay.

* * *

Kishimoto-sensei takes Sakumo to the hospital, and admits him to a private room. Some people who are not busy with their own business are glaring at Sakumo and Kakashi as they walk by, and I do my best to glare at them while keeping up with Kishimoto-sensei's long strides.

Kakashi is adamant on not leaving his father behind, and only when Kishimoto-sensei promises that he'll get proper treatment _and_ security seals Kakashi agrees to go home.

I can see the reasoning behind it, really. The people of Konoha (most of them, anyway) _hates_ Sakumo like the idiots they really are, and therefore it is understandable if Kakashi is wary. But Sakumo needs treatment and monitoring, and thus hospital is the best place he should be in right now. Kishimoto-sensei's assurances are good enough for now, and it's a plus that Kishimoto-sensei knows both Sakumo and I on a rather personal level. I trust him, and I tell Kakashi as much.

Kakashi gazes in contemplation at Kishimoto-sensei for a short moment before he nods in acceptance.

Soon enough, when Sakumo is settled and sedated ( _to prevent any more suicide attempts_ , Kishimoto-sensei reasons), we bid our goodbyes and offer our thanks to Kishimoto-sensei, who smiles easily and ruffles both of our hairs, much to Kakashi's ire.

Only when I walk back home with Kakashi, each of us holding an umbrella loaned by the hospital, that I realize a small problem.

"Kakashi... Do you want to go back to the compound?"

Kakashi stops dead in his tracks, and he glances at me with incomprehension before realization dawns into him and he pales.

His compound isn't cleaned yet. The floor is still stained with Sakumo's blood and with the Hatake's high sense of smell, the smell of blood must be _everywhere_. If I am Kakashi, I _won't_ want to sleep there, no matter what. It will simply give me unpleasant memories and thoughts, and I won't be able to rest (not that I think Kakashi can rest properly anyway, not after tonight. But anywhere is better than that compound with its floor caked with blood).

"You can sleep over in my apartment tonight," I tell him, nodding to myself. It is a good plan. My apartment is big, and I have spare futons. Actually, even Sakumo and Kakashi both can sleep there and the apartment still won't be that packed. It's _that_ big. I wonder if my parents ever plan of having multiple children or something.

...Okay, the sudden thought about them makes me sad.

Sad thoughts, go away!

I stare at Kakashi to gouge his reaction. Kakashi hesitates, and he looks like he's ready to refuse. I have to withhold a sigh. It's obvious he's uncomfortable with going back to the compound, but something is holding him back from saying so. Is it pride? Or is he just that uncomfortable around me? We did just make up recently, after all. However my opinion still stands that there is no way Kakashi wants to go back to the compound. Not tonight, at the very least.

"I insist," I add as soon as his mask moves in an indication that he's about to speak. Kakashi _still_ looks hesitant, the brat.

"I can... I can sleep over at Minato-sensei's place. It's not the first time."

"And bother his sleep?" I raise an eyebrow, and I know Kakashi knows he's lost this argument. But that doesn't stop him from trying to scowl, and I can't help but to roll my eyes rather playfully and smacks his shoulder.

"Come on. My apartment is big and I have spare futons. It's not like my parents are there to refuse your entry anyway," it hurts to mention so casually that they're, you know, dead, but it is time for me to let the pain go and move the fuck on. "Do you want to go back to get some clothes first or are you going to do that in the morning?"

Kakashi mutters something unintelligible, before he speaks clearly. "...Let's grab some clothes first."

"Aye, aye, sir."

* * *

The short trip to Kakashi's compound is... short. He literally speed walks through the room, eyes pointedly away from the bloodied floor and the tanto lying innocently on it. He barges into his room and comes out not even a minute later, a bag in his hold obviously holding some clothes.

"Come on," he mutters, and I don't mention to him that it is very clear that he's running away from that blood and that damned tanto, a remembrance on what exactly Sakumo had done.

We arrive in my apartment around two minutes later, and when I slip my feet out of the slippers, only then I notice that my bunny slippers are dirty, their fluffy fluff round heads are caked with mud and dirt, and I have to restrain an automatic sob, though a whine do come out.

"My bunny slippers..."

Kakashi looks down just as his feet slip into my extra set of slippers, this time in the form of fluffy pandas. He takes one look at the dirty bunnies and winces. "...Sorry," he says quietly, seemingly realizing that their poor condition is because I was forced to run in it with chakra in the middle of the rain.

I shrug in response, "It's okay. I have some more. Washing them will be a hassle, though." I take out _another_ extra set of slippers, in the form of fluffy white kitten heads and Kakashi doesn't attempt to stop himself from making a face. A very judging one, that is. With the scrunching nose, furrowed eyebrows and everything.

"Why do you have all of these ridiculous slippers?"

"They're cute, _okay?_ None of them are ridiculous. Especially the bunnies and the pandas."

Kakashi looks down on his slippers, the little pandas smiling up at him. He lifts one of his leg for a better view for a moment before he shrugs, his gaze deadpan. Clearly, he doesn't see the appeal from such cute little panda slippers. His fashion sense is horrible, after all. I mean, look at that green abomination he calls as a scarf! Though he doesn't wear it anymore outside of day offs, so I guess it's getting better.

"I thought you would've had a hedgehog one," Kakashi says, then, while waiting for me to guide him inside the apartment.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea." I say, grinning, walking toward the living room with Kakashi close behind me. "I don't know how they'll make the spikes though."

"You can just use senbon," he suggests, and I have to wonder if he's joking with a straight face, while sitting on the couch once I tell him to, looking around the apartment in some kind of wonder and curiosity. Huh.. Right. All these times, it had always been me who visited Kakashi's house, not the other way around. And, well, you won't realize it if you don't think about it, but Kakashi is a pretty polite person, and he clearly has meticulous manners. Only, he's usually not polite when he chats with me, because he's a little shit that way. Still, when he talks to the elders or his superiors, he's... polite. Though that doesn't stop his sass. I think nothing can ever stop his sass from pouring out in waves.

Anyway, even though it's just _me_ and my apartment, he's still polite like any guest should be. I can only hope he'll get used to this apartment soon and get comfortable in it. Maybe I should invite him over some more in the future... Hm. That is a thought.

Lips quirking up in a crooked grin, I respond to his suggestion.

"And acupuncture my feet? Kakashi~" I sing song. "I know you're a sadist sometimes but this takes the cake!"

He scowls at me through his mask, not saying anything more as I giggle. I think he _was_ joking, or maybe it was just him insulting me again. Who knows? With Kakashi, there's always something else. Underneath the underneath, remember?

"The bathroom's over there, Kakashi," I point to a room, "I'll be taking my own shower in my room."

When all is said and done, with both of us cleaned from dirt, mud, rain and Sakumo's blood, both of us clad in clean pajamas (and he's still wearing the mask, is he going to sleep while wearing the mask?), it is finally time for sleep.

"Wait here, I'll take the futons!"

Kakashi grunts, and I hurry to my parents room to take out two large futons. They are large, but they're fluffy, and I'm pretty sure Kakashi can get comfortable in it. I dump the futon to the floor near the couch and hurry back up to take two pillows, Pupuruhi and Mr. Carrot, my two beloved plush toys. One for me, and another for Kakashi to strangle in his sleep.

When I return back to the living room, Kakashi has set up the two futon next to each other and is staring at the futon strangely. I frown a bit, raising an eyebrow at him as his gaze sweeps to me, confusion in his own gaze.

"What's wrong? Is it too small? Is it smelly? ...Fleas?" I ask hesitantly, and blink in surprise when instead, he comments on how he can use one futon just fine.

I can't help it, I laugh a bit.

"Bakashi, the other one is for me!" I tell him cheerfully.

"...What?" Kakashi stares dumbly at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Silly Kakashi, do you really think that I will let you sleep in the living room alone? You're my guest, I'm sleeping with you."

Red creeps to Kakashi's cheeks, slightly visible at the edge of his mask, and I have to wonder if he's a pervert this early. Surely, my 'sleeping with him' suggestion doesn't make him think of anything dirty?

...Nah.

He's probably just embarrassed. Kakashi does get adorably flustered when it comes to random act of kindness, after all. Whether it's done by someone else for him or he's the one who does so. Inside, Rinny agrees with me. There is no way Kakashi is a pervert this young... He hasn't even gotten The Talk just yet, I'm sure. (Still waiting patiently for that time, by the way, I have so many things to say and possibly mentally scar my boys forever).

 _...I can't wait until Icha Icha gets published._

 **...Are we going to read it?** Rinny asks, and I can sense the bubbling curiosity and hidden excitement there. My lips quirk up in an excited smile, and I know Rinny is grinning as well.

 _Hell yeah we are_.

Back to the reality, I've dropped Pupuruhi to the futon I've chosen to be mine for the night, the white tiger plush toy lying innocently on the futon while I choose to throw Mr. Carrot at Kakashi, who catches it expertly. The silver haired boy, bewildered beyond any points imaginable, stares at the orange big carrot, very fluffy and cute in my opinion, which smiles at him with its fake eyes and lips. Its small arms and legs are limp as Kakashi hasn't dropped it from his grip on its orange body, and I almost wonder on how long he's going to stare at Mr. Carrot when he opens his mouth to speak.

"...What."

It's amazing how it's so flat it doesn't even sound like a question.

"It's Mr. Carrot!" I chirp, because I can. Kakashi's eyebrows seem to go so high up his forehead they may fly off somewhere to outer space, and his mask moves in an indication of a jaw drop.

"What."

"I said, it's Mr. Carrot," I roll my eyes playfully, flopping down on my futon and snuggle with Pupuruhi. "This white tiger here is Pupu, or well, Pupuruhi if you wanna know her full name. Seeing as Pupuruhi will become grouchy if I give her to somebody else-"

"That's a plush toy, it doesn't get grouchy-"

"So I'm giving you Mr. Carrot to snuggle during the night," I expertly ignore his interruption. Kakashi's gaze has gone from bewildered to deadpan in the matter of seconds the very moment I say the word 'snuggle', the silver haired boy eyeing the carrot as if it's going to go all Chucky or Annabelle on him during the night.

"You _named_ your toys."

"...So? I was a kid. Still a kid, even. Hello, not even ten year old girl, over here."

" _You named your toys."_

"You know, it is during these times that I always wonder if you're really a kid or if you're just a person born with no imagination at all."

"What kind of name is _Pupuruhi_?"

"An amazing name, you ass," I bite out with no real heat, "don't you dare insult the great Pupu's name! Anyone should be delighted to be blessed with her name."

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "I won't name my ninken _Pupu_ , not even a fish will be happy being named _that_."

"Says the one who named a bulldog as Bull," I sniff haughtily, and Kakashi scowls.

"Oi," he socks my shoulder, but there's humor in his eyes as he grouches out, "it's a fitting name."

I stick my tongue out at him childishly. "And so are Pupuruhi and Mr. Carrot, thank you very much!"

The Hatake sighs, "Whatever. I don't need this carrot." He shoves the plush toy at me, in which I shove it back at him as quick as I can.

"Nope," I chirp, "you're keeping it."

"What-"

"Nope."

"Rin-"

"Nope. Nope."

"Why you-"

"No."

"I said I don't nee-"

" _Noooooo_. Just keep it lying next to you while you sleep."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...A hug before bed?"

"...I hate you," Kakashi mutters, as his arms circle around my waist in a loose hug, a contradiction to my tight and _very nice_ hug. As much as a nice cushion Kakashi is for a hug, he's not a great hugger. At least I know I triumph over him in terms of hugging skills. Though _Obito_ beats me in that very aspect, and Gai is close to second with his painful bear hugs and tackle hugs. Still, hugs are nice. Hugs are good. Both of us need hugs right now, and Kakashi is so _warm_. Probably because of the hot shower.

I giggle at his disgruntled muter, "Aw. I love you too, Kakashi!"

"Ugh."

"..."

"...The carro-"

"No."

A sigh. "Rin..."

"Snuggling is to make a happy soul."

"That doesn't even-"

" _Shhhh_. Just hug Mr. Carrot and let your stress fly away."

He rolls his eyes as he mutters, "hugs reduce stress, yeah, yeah, whatever." He looks like he's debating whether he must shove the pointy end of Mr. Carrot to my mouth or not. "I don't want to... _snuggle..._ this... _carrot_."

"Oh. Well... Unless you want to snuggle with me instea-"

"Night," Kakashi's respond is quick and immediate as he rushes under the covers taking Mr. Carrot with him, though I catch sight of red on his ear and I have to stifle my laughter. Rinny has no qualms with giggling inside of the Mind Palace, though, lucky her.

 _He's so tsundere it's cute sometimes._

I stare at the lump beside my futon, his entire body covered with white blanket, a small smile sporting on my lips before I settle to sleep for the night.

"Night, Bakashi."

"...Hn."

* * *

"Keep an eye on that one."

"Already done so."

"Good."

"...About the girl-"

"If the girl continues to grow," the other's words are cut off abruptly, "you know what to do."

"..."

"You know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Now go."

"..."

* * *

I wake up to the scene of Kakashi's sleeping face. During the night, the boy seems to have kicked the covers off of him and he, as a matter of fact, is currently hugging Mr. Carrot. I have to stifle my snort at seeing such scene. Not because Mr. Carrot is being hugged by a sleeping Kakashi (because that is a scene worth both squeal and laugh worthy), but mainly because he looks so _peaceful_ while sleeping and it'll be a crime to disrupt his sleep.

...And he's not wearing his mask, clearly he took it off sometime during the night, and that mole on his face is a heavy reminder of Jounin Kakashi taking off his Sukea disguise and _being shirtless and taking a shower and gOD THOSE MUSCLES-_

Erm.

I think I may have daydreamed a little bit over there.

Though this Kakashi in front of me is coo worthy, mostly because of that baby face and peaceful look, considering that I do not have this sudden urge to hug or kiss him or feel like my chest is gonna burst (other than that short _squeee_ when I imagined Adult Kakashi, but this Kakashi and that Kakashi is different, at least in terms of physical aesthetics, thanks), it is safe to say I'm not a pedophile.

 **Friendly reminder you're a kid, as well.**

 _God, I can't help it. I am so used to being twenty. The only ones I find hot these days are only Sakumo, Minato, Oro-chan-san, and Daichi-san in the hospital._

 **...Orochimaru-sama? You find _Orochimaru-sama_ as _hot_?**

 _Well I-_

 **No, no, no, you know what? Don't answer that. Nope. Talk about Daichi-san instead. You like him?**

 _He's nice and funny. His smile is so pretty and he's got a nice ass! This is my twenty year old woman hormones talking, okay?!_

 **...Right. You're a kid, now, though. We are kids. I don't think it's pedophilia if you like the people around our age. Besides, the ones we know _will_ grow into the ones we know from canon.**

 _Well, yeah, if the future doesn't fuck up because of our doings._

 **Point is?**

 _It's not pedophilia if I like people my age, yeah, thanks Rinny._

 **So?**

 _...So?_

 **What about Obito's-**

 _Nope. Nope. You're a demon, Rinny. A literal demon, I tell you. Do you think that by a simple speech like that I will immediately know on what to do with Obito's feelings?!_

 **Well, it's worth a try.**

 _...I hate you._

 **No, you don't.**

 _No, I don't._ I amend, _But still, I'm just... gonna keep quite for awhile. At least... At least until he confesses or something. I'm certainly not going to accept or pursue any relationship until I'm, like, a sixteen year old Nohara Rin with raging hormones._

Rinny seems like she's stifling a laughter, or is it a sob? I perk up in sudden worry, but Rinny is quick to wave me off.

 **I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyway, let's make breakfast!**

* * *

Around ten o'clock in the morning, Kakashi and I set out to visit Sakumo in the hospital.

Both of us don't expect much, and therefore it is surprising that when Kishimoto-sensei takes care of the seal and opens the door for us, we see that Sakumo is very wide awake and sitting calmly on the bed.

In fact, Kakashi literally freezes in his tracks as if he's hit an invisible wall on his way.

Sakumo's gaze has found our wide eyed ones, and he manages a whisper that sounds so loud thanks to the silence in the room, Kishimoto-sensei having gotten out of the room to take care of his other patients.

"Kakashi," Sakumo breathes out and that seems to break Kakashi out of his stupor as Kakashi bolts toward his father, jumping at him in clear _desperation_ and I am so close to shouting at him to be careful, that _idiot,_ but Sakumo's arms catches his son expertly as if it's nothing, and Kakashi fits so easily in Sakumo's embrace and Kakashi lets out a choked sob and- and-

I mustn't be here.

This is their private moment, I must not be _here_ , intruding them.

Before I can hear anything else, I step out of the room and closes the door.

* * *

"Nohara," Orochimaru's voice is what notifies me of his approach ( _I really need to train my chakra sensing ability, god dammit-_ ) and I look up to see him in the usual hospital white garbs, blinking down at me. "What are you doing here."

Really, what is it with people in this world and their questions not sounding like questions?

"Oro-chan-san," I smile at him, and I wonder if he twitches because of the nickname or the smile, though I bulldoze on with fluttering eyelashes, "it is good to see you too."

The Snake Sannin rolls his eyes at my obvious jab at his _pleasantries._ Not that he cares about it much. He is Orochimaru after all. "I take it Kishimoto abandons you in the middle of your training again."

"Ah, no," I smile sheepishly, standing up because speaking to someone who is standing while you're sitting is, well, impolite. At least when you're not their superior. If you're the _Hokage_ , you can sit all day until your butt hurts all you want. "I have no training today. I'm visiting someone."

"Is that so."

"Yep!" I chirp, "Sakumo-san's busy talking to Kakashi, though," or so I hope anyway, "so I'm giving them privacy."

His eyes find the bold name written under the room number, **Hatake Sakumo,** and lets out a hum. "The rumors are true, then."

"...There are _more rumors_ about Sakumo-san?"

The Sannin snorts, "Konoha gossips about _everything_. I'd be surprised if the rumor mill doesn't find itself a new victim by the time the day ends."

"Including about how your hair is definitely Worth It?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing," I wave him off with a grin as Orochimaru shoots a suspicious glare at me that could have killed a man if glares are lethal. "The rumors about Sakumo-san, are they bad?"

"If you consider a failed suicide attempt as bad," Orochimaru mutters, and raises an eyebrow at my grimace. "It is true, then."

I nod. "It was... messy."

"You found him, I take it?"

"No, it was Kakashi, I got there to fix him up."

It may be my imagination, but Orochimaru's eyes seem to flicker in intrigue, surprise and _approval_.

"Mastery of A-rank jutsu during a real life situation. ...Impressive."

"Um. No...? I mean, Kishimoto-sensei came by half way and took over, so..."

Orochimaru hums in a non-committal way, gaze flickering to the name once again before he seems to shrug mentally-because of course he's too cool to do that in real life, isn't he-and proceeds to continue to go to wherever he's going before he spotted me without any goodbyes, the _rude ass man_.

Still, I let it slide, because it's _Orochimaru_ , and instead chooses to wave at his retreating back. "See you later, Oro-chan-san!"

Orochimaru only grunts in reply.

* * *

"I thought you were dead," Kakashi's grip on his father's hospital gown is tight, his hands trembling as his breath hitches, choking out words after words. "I thought- you were leaving me- you were going to _leave me_ -why? _How could you_?"

"I'm sorry," his father breathes out, warm hands circled around him. Warm and _alive_ and Kakashi thinks he can't be happier but that will be a lie, a _lie_ because he's not happy, he's not, not at all, because while his father is alive and warm and breathing and oh God _he's alive_ , he was the one who did this to himself and Kakashi- Kakashi can't forgive that.

He can't.

So he releases his hug from his father and says straight to his face, "You're my _dad_ , how could you do that to me?"

Sakumo flinches as if his face has been struck, and it may very well be so, for his son now truly looks at him as if he's the best and the very worst person on earth all at once, and the guilt is on him again, weighing his shoulders and entire body and spirit and _why can't he die properly for once-_

"Dad," Kakashi's voice brings him back to reality, and it breaks him to see that his son himself is crumbling right in front of him. " _Why_? Am I not enough? I tried so hard- I wanted to- I- You can't leave me. You _can't_." And Kakashi is shaking his shoulders, gripping on his gown tightly he fears it may rip apart.

"Kakashi-"

"If you're gone," Kakashi keeps on speaking, and his next words remind Sakumo of what he's thought of that night in the compound, the split second regret in his chest as he choked on his own blood, the grief he felt when he saw his own son staring at him _killing himself_ , "who am I going to come home to?"

 _I don't really want to die_ , the regret said to him as he choked out Kakashi's name, blood spurting out from his mouth.

"If- If you're _gone_ ," Kakashi says as Sakumo's own lips start to tremble, "I'm not going to have _anyone_ and I-"

 _I want to be with him more longer,_ the grief said to him as Kakashi summoned his pups that night, sprinting out of the compound to look for help. _I want to see him grow up._

"Please don't leave me."

The dam breaks, and Sakumo truly cries that day. Not the self pitying cries he did in the compound, not the cries for his comrades who turned their backs on him, not the cries for the breaking friendship between Kakashi and Rin, not the cries of self hatred and blame for the time when Rin's parents died in a war he caused.

This time, it is for Kakashi, for what kind of pain must he have inflicted upon his own son that Kakashi feels it necessary to _plead,_ to _beg_ him not to leave him behind? Not to die on him and leave his six year old lonesome to bury this pathetic fallen hero to the ground?

It is some time later in the future when Sakumo has healed and well in both mind and body, when realizes that he's a selfish, selfish man for wanting to die, for justifying that the attempted suicide is an act he did for Kakashi's sake so his records may not be tainted with such thing as a fallen hero, and while it may be so, it is also partially because he's a coward against his own demons, and it will take a beating both verbally and physically from someone else for him to realize such thing.

Alas, at the very moment, Sakumo _doesn't_ think that way, but still he cries for Kakashi, anyway. And while some parts of him still whisper at him on how easy it will be to die, how he can arrange it some time later so Kakashi won't find him while he's in the middle of it, how he can succeed this time around- Kakashi's body is so small and warm against him, his son's desperation rolling out in waves and Sakumo-

Sakumo decides.

As long as Kakashi doesn't want him to leave...

He'll stay.

He'll try his very best to stay.

* * *

There are lots of things Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi talk about that day, in the hospital room.

Apologies are thrown in the picture, an explanation is presented, and Kakashi understands.

From the forty-seven minutes of privacy, a single choice is made, and Sakumo cannot bring himself to disagree even as his heart aches and his smile seems to slip a little bit from its previous sincerity.

"If what you did only brought you shame, I'm not going to do it."

Sakumo exhales and accepts, despite the fact that his heart is screaming at him that this is _wrong, wrong, wrong-_

"It's your choice, Kakashi," he rasps, sounding very tired, "But, Kakashi... I'm sure... there will be some of your friends who make choices different from yours."

Kakashi can think of six people who will do exactly that, actually.

Six people he knows well enough.

Five people he begrudgingly calls as his... friends, no matter if he won't say it aloud, and one person he acknowledges as his best friend, even if he won't say it aloud either.

"...Whatever they want to do, that's not my business." He says, and there's that.

* * *

(" _My dream... is to be strong and protect people I love..")_

Her voice reverberates in his head, and Kakashi has to swallow down an apology toward his best friend, the strange guilt in his chest telling him he's _betrayed_ something she believes as something _important_ -

( _"Konoha prides itself on protecting comrades, Kakashi!")_

No. They might, before. But not now. Not now when his father is disgraced for doing so, when he's shamed for doing exactly _that_ -

 _("We rely on teamwork, on not leaving comrades behind, on protecting your precious people and fighting for them.")_

No.

Things change.

People change.

Konoha changes, as well.

He thinks that perhaps, it's better if he changes his ideals, as well.

( _"If what you did only brought you shame, I'm not going to do it_."

 _"It's your choice, Kakashi."_ )

It is.

It is his choice.

And Rin can have her own choice for all he cares. As a matter of fact, he doesn't care.

He doesn't.

 _Liar,_ his mind whispers to him as he walks out of the room and is greeted with her blinding smile.

 _Liar,_ it insists as she talks for a short while with his father.

 _Liar,_ it hisses at him as he once again sleeps over at her place until his father can be discharged tomorrow, as she cooks lunch and dinner with him, chatting with each other and throwing the usual friendly insults at each other.

 _Liar,_ it says as she gives him the carrot once again and wishes him a goodnight.

 _Shut up,_ he bites back.

He doesn't care.

( _Not really_ , his mind adds).

* * *

 _Shimura Residence_

 _11 PM_

* * *

 _Name: Nohara Rin_

 _Ninja registration number: 009721_

 _Rank: Genin_

 _Jounin Sensei: Uchiha Mikoto_

 _A/N:_ _Apprenticed under **Kishimoto Masashi.** Suspected to be under **Orochimaru** 's tutelage._

 _Family member(s):_

 _Nohara Takeshi (deceased)_

 _Nohara Rei (deceased)_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Status: Subject expresses absolute loyalty toward Konoha. Subject is not a liability or a danger toward Konoha._

 _Other notes: Upon further investigation, subject seems to be hungry of knowledge and is rumored to be a genius alongside Hatake Kakashi, whom subject is close to._

 _Subject spends a generous amount of time in the Uchiha Compound._

 _Subject shows great aptitude in chakra control._

 _Subject is..._

 _Subject shows..._

 _Subject is..._

"Hm." Shimura Danzo hums, his fingers drumming against the paper containing the weekly five pages long report he's gotten from his subordinate.

A genius, conveniently an orphan, who attaches herself to few important figures in the village.

A genius who is hungry for _knowledge_.

"Good."

What an easy prey.

* * *

 _(Konoha General Hospital, 1 AM)_

Any patients on suicide watch are subject to sedation every night, and Hatake Sakumo cannot escape that rule, no matter if he is seemingly repentant over his attempt. That is good, the figure thinks as they creep closer to the bed, for that means Sakumo can't realize that they're here.

The figure looks down at the still, sleeping form of Hatake Sakumo and thinks.

 _Hatake Sakumo is supposed to be dead._

 _Hatake Sakumo has to die._

If he's alive, then it is not a good factor for the plan. Hatake Sakumo is not a good variable to add up with the genin they've set their eyes onto.

Later, they can't help but think, that if the plan fails and she doesn't _obey_ , Nohara Rin has to die as well.

 _It doesn't matter. What matters now is Hatake Sakumo, isn't it?_ They remind themselves.

Their hand reaches out toward the sleeping form of the White Fang, making sure not to leak any killing intent lest anyone finds out what they're doing.

It's going to be a quick death, they think, and it'll be easy for them to make it like someo-

"And what," a dry voice interrupts their thoughts, and the figure tenses, "do you think you're doing?"

The figure turns around-

and finds himself face to face with Orochimaru.

* * *

 **Oh look, I updated! And does this ending count as a cliffhanger? Hm, I think not. I want to thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter and your kind reviews and gosh, I am sorry for this half assed writing. Finals is upon me, guys, and my moods don't help me in writing this chapter.**

 **I hope you can forgive me and still enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sooooo! Rinny is a nagging grandma when it comes to love life, Rin thinks Orochimaru is hot, I hope you're not hoping I will make a cameo for Nice Ass Daichi, Sakumo lives, Kakashi decides to be a dick, Kakashi secretly likes Mr. Carrot, Danzo is being creepy, a ROOT member is stalking an eight year old girl and made _five pages long_ report about it like the nerd that ROOT member secretly is, there's the typical Detective Conan mysterious figure approaching sleeping Sakumo, Orochimaru may or may not be a Disney Prince who is there to save the** **day, and Rin is oblivious. That's basically this whole chapter.**

 **If you've noticed, Rin's registration number is different from canon.**

 **Why? _Because she graduates early._**

 **Therefore I placed her right after Kakashi's own registration number.**

 **Meep. Thank you for reading this chapter! Again, I'm sorry if you think the quality is bad, this is really what I can dish out. Let's hope the next chapter will be better!**

 **Ramen for your thoughts?**

 **PREVIEW:**

"Minato-sensei, you're so lame."

 **Next chapter: Teamwork**


	13. Chapter 13

**Erasing Impossibility 13: Teamwork? (Team Minato Arc)**

 **Guess what? I'm on holidays now! Finally! That be said, I am also going to go back to my hometown, Jakarta, and I'm so very happy. Usually I will be able to update more often during holidays, but now I am not sure, since I'm eighteen almost nineteen, my parents will probably have me work during the holidays -sobs- Therefore, the updates will _still_ be random.**

 **Anyway, I just reached 300 reviews! _HOLY SHIT!_ I totally did not expect that. It's like a dream come true! You guys are so nice with your reviews, too, I'm sobbing. I'm sorry that I cannot answer each reviews because I'm lazy (and that it's not my style, really), but know that I love you all and your reviews. Everytime I see something new I just become this happy puppy. Like Bisuke when he eats dog biscuits.**

 **You guys also gave me some pointers and ideas, and while I may not be able to use them all, mostly because I have my own ideas and plots and preferences and whatnot, I'm still going to say, THANK YOU. For your ideas, your critics, etc.**

 **Anyway, I recommend you hearing Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches The Walls _and_ looking at its English translation before reading this chapter! Or, well, _after_ the whole Kakashi internal crisis part, I guess.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Warnings:** light Hatake Drama, Uchiha Mikoto Deserves Blessings, _**DORKY FUGAKU RETURNS, EVERYBODY!**_ , FLUFF, CUTENESS, HAPPINESS, NOTHING CAN GO WRONG IN THIS CHAPTE-Nevermind.

* * *

It is scheduled that Sakumo will be released from the hospital this evening, as Kishimoto-sensei told me earlier in the morning through phone. Thing is, despite him getting better (I have no idea what went down in the room when it was only Sakumo and Kakashi together, but when I got inside after that Sakumo looked faintly... relieved despite his bitter smile, so I guessed things went pretty smoothly. Or, well, as smooth as it could be), he still had to go to the Hokage _and_ a Yamanaka for a psych evaluation, as according to the rules and what not. I think if Sakumo can still hide the fact that he's suicidal, he'll avoid the psych eval to hell and back. Everyone knows how cranky and stubborn every shinobi gets when it comes to evaluations and anything concerning their health, really.

Tch. Stubborn people. As a medic-to-be, I'm already side-eyeing Kakashi, Obito, and Gai. If they dare to refuse medical treatment and evaluations...

Well. I have my own strategy for that.

Anyway, with that information from Kishimoto-sensei, both Kakashi and I decide to go to the hospital after lunch, probably around 3 pm. That means lots of free time for both of us. And by free time, that means me lying on the couch or the floor like a fish, flopping about and just _so lazy_ to even bother moving. Usually, Kakashi will drag me to train, tell a story or play monopoly whenever I become a flopping fish, but today, he's silent and... broody.

Kakashi... has been acting rather odd yesterday, though I chalked it up to seeing his father alive after all of those shit that went down in the Hatake Compound. He looked.. forlorn? Guilty, too. I really hope he wasn't (and isn't) beating himself up for his father's attempt in suicide. Okay, he could've done better by not abandoning Sakumo when the war started but clearly he tried to make up for that after I changed his mind about it. If he turns out to still blame himself for everything (because really, that is Adult Kakashi's problem, isn't it? Blaming himself for anything and everything, that is), I'm gonna have to punch his teeth out. Preferably the canine ones. He's still cranky that I managed to look what's under that mask (in which really, it's just a beauty mark and canine teeth), though because of that he doesn't bother to hide it from me anymore, freely eating in front of me with normal speed and all that. Rinny doesn't really agree with my train of thoughts regarding punching Kakashi, but a kind reminder on how it was Rinny who sucker punched Kakashi the first time around is enough to make her give up in scolding me. I can sense her pout as she gives up, though, it's very cute and endearing.

Honestly, we're part of each other, so if I have my own violence streak, it is a given Rinny, although sweet and kind she might be, has that same characteristic within her veins... or chakra pathways, considering she doesn't have her own body. Wait, does she even have her own chakra pathways?

...Whatever. It's confusing to think about your own Inner's inner workings.

Ha.

Inner's inner.

 _Anyway_. As I'm saying, Kakashi is quiet. The most he talked this morning was when I accidentally put too much sugar in his tea and that talk alone was a _complaint,_ that ungrateful little shit. His pinched look was funny, by the way. Still, it is a matter of time before he talks, really, and I'm not gonna force him to talk lest he gets angry at me.

It is when I am watching a rather pathetic drama about romance on the TV, Kakashi sitting next to me while patting Mr. Carrot on his lap absentmindedly, when he decides to talk.

"I want to go home."

I snap my attention to him, and he hesitates, even only barely, before continuing on. "Dad is going home and... I have to clean the floor."

"...Oh," I mutter out.

If I don't know what happened to the floor in the Hatake Compound, I'm pretty sure I will be looking at him strangely because really? The _floor_? But alas, I know exactly what he's talking about and therefore I can only stare at him.

The floor.

The fucking _floor_.

There will be dried blood there. _Sakumo's blood_. And as far as I remember, his tanto as well. Kakashi's right; we can't possibly let Sakumo go home to see the floor caked with blood. The Hatake Compound is depressing enough, being big but only filled with two people. Add dried blood, and you get the perfect recipe for a Fatal Frame typical haunted house.

Nodding, I turn the TV off and stand up.

"Alright. I'll help you."

The future Copy-Nin eyes me with something unreadable in his gaze, the boy muttering. "You don't have to."

"True, but I'll help you anyway. Besides, I don't have anything to do. The drama's pathetic, and there is _no way_ I'm letting you cleaning all that blood alone."

"..." He grimaces, sending a rather scathing look at me which screams what he truly feels about me helping him out, in which I roll my eyes in response. Using Mikoto-sensei's signature move, one that will be Itachi's and then, Sasuke's, in the future, I poke his forehead with my index and middle finger, smiling slightly.

Kakashi jerks in surprise, his eyes wide in confusion. Considering that is the very first time I've done such thing to him, it's understandable.

...Eh. You know what? Better do that often before he gets taller than me. Enjoy it while I can and stuff.

"Come on, what's wrong?" I say, "you know you can tell me anything if you want. Something is clearly bothering you, you know."

"..." No answer. Kakashi just looks off to the side, avoiding my gaze. I have to withhold a sigh. He's stubborn, and I _did_ say I'm not going to force him to say anything, so I decide to just let it go.

"Oh, whatever," I whisper, "come on. Let's go to your house."

And so we go. We mop up the blood, clean the floor and somehow ends up cleaning the whole house. Yay, spring cleaning! Though this isn't spring and considering that there is never a 'spring' season in my home country Back Then, I don't really understand what people mean by _spring cleaning._ Cleaning during spring? Springing the cleaning? Spring to clean? Who ever the fuck knows.

Only when all is done with, Kakashi speaks.

"Rin."

"Hmm?"

"...I don't want you to do anything out of pity."

I look at him, then, for his words are so out of the blue it's surprising.

Though, after some time processing his words, dare to say I'm a little bit exasperated.

...Seriously? I thought we had this conversation before.

"Kakashi," I sigh, "do I look like I'm _pitying_ you right now?"

"..."

"No, seriously. Do I even _look_ like I'm the kind of person who will do things only out of pity?"

"...No...?"

"Why does that sound like a question? ...Whatever. Have you ever considered the possibility that I help you because I'm your friend? Because I want to? Because I love you very much as a friend and there is no way I'm gonna let you go through this alone? Because that's just who I am?"

He doesn't answer.

Though for me it's enough of an answer.

...

 _...Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! The fuck?!_

 **Rin, language.**

 _BUT RINNY!_

 **Hush.**

I want to scream at him, really. Mostly because _wE'VE HAD THIS ARGUMENT BEFORE OH MY GOD_. But considering that screaming at him mostlikely won't help, I decide to be the adult I am mentally and... well.

"...Alright. Listen. I do things because I want to, okay? Unless it's a direct order from the Hokage or if someone asks me to, I do things because _I want to_. I help you because I want to. I'm your friend because I want to. I spar with you because I want to. I'm _not_ doing this out of pity, Kakashi."

Truthfully, it hurts that he still thinks I'm doing all of this out of pity. But he's a child, and he's been going through some hard times. And considering how people have been treating the Hatake, well... I can only hope with this explanation, he can learn to not doubt me and my intentions anymore, really.

Kakashi doesn't respond, and all I can get from that silence is that what I just told him is not what he wanted to hear. I truly sigh, this time, and say,

"Trust me a little bit, would you?"

Perhaps he heard something from that plea, for his eyes widen and he quickly says, alarmed. "I do trust you!"

I look at him sadly. "It didn't seem like it."

"That's not it," he spits out bitterly, "that's... that's not it." He shakes his head. "I do trust you. I trust you very much. I just- I don't want you to do things out of pity, I don't want you to do things for me _at all_."

Well.

Now _that_ is unexpected.

"..What?" I breathe out, "why?!"

"I can't-" He seems to be biting his lip under his mask. "I can't repay the favor."

I stand there, stunned. _What...?_ He's not- He's not making any sense here. What the hell? Repay the favor? What, does he think this is a loan? I'm not giving people help only because I am expecting something else in return! By the laws of my religion Back Then, _that_ is a sin!

At that moment, Rinny lets out a confused sound of her own, our worry synchronizing in waves. Kakashi simply focuses his gaze away from me, however. His chakra is sparking anxiously within him, and I realize that I have to prompt him to talk.

"Kakashi," I take a step closer to him. "What are you...?"

"You did so many things," he interrupts, breath shuddering. "You're too kind. You're so kind, I can't- I _can't_ be like that. I can't just get up and help you and do _everything_ for you. I can't just decide out of the blue that this is a good day to help you out with whatever is bothering you. I can't be _like_ you."

"Kakashi!" I, who have been gaping soundlessly at him as he rambled, shout out and slap his masked cheeks. The clearly distressed boy, for reasons known only to him, because he hasn't really explained much from his rambles beforehand, stares wide eyed at me. I don't understand what exactly is happening, and therefore I can only hold his covered cheeks and rubs it soothingly with my thumbs.

"Kakashi, what are you talking about? You don't have to repay the favor, you don't have to repay _anything_. I don't expect you to repay anything for me! Didn't I just tell you? I do things because I want to. You're my friend, it's only natural I do things _for you_."

"I can't-"

"You're thinking too much." I shake my head. "You don't have to be _like_ me. You don't have to be me. You're you. Don't force yourself to do things for my sake. I don't expect you to be kind. I don't expect anything from you, Kakashi."

Kakashi seems to freeze for a second before he laughs, humorless and just so, _so_ bitter than it hurts. "Yeah," he says, almost a whisper, "that's the thing, isn't it?"

"...What?"

He doesn't answer, the boy simply sags, seemingly defeated and just so similar to Sakumo it almost scares me. He rests his head on my shoulder, nuzzling, much to my immense confusion. What is wrong with him? What's happening?! I'm so confused, I want to scream. I don't understand! I can't comfort him if I don't even understand what's wrong!

"Kakashi?"

I feel his arms move to circle around my waist, the Hatake hugging me in silence.

"...Kakashi?"

"..."

"...Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathes out. "Just peachy."

 _At least his sass is coming back to him._

I hug him back, then, my hand going up to run my fingers through his hair, an action I've done a whole lot of time before with my best friends, little brother and little cousins from Back Then, in an effort to comfort him from... from whatever is happening here. Is he having an existential crisis? Because of Sakumo? What is happening?!

"Rin."

"..Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

If I know any better, I'd chalk it up as him apologizing for acting strange. I don't know why, but somehow, I get a feeling that he's apologizing for something far deeper than what I know from his earlier ramblings. It's like he's not apologizing for having an internal unknown crisis he doesn't tell me about, or apologizing for doubting my sincerity. But he doesn't say anything more, and I can't do anything other than simply hugging him back.

"It's okay," I tell him softly, "I forgive you."

His hug tightens.

His silence remains.

* * *

He trusts her.

He really does.

He trusts her with his life, more than anything.

She's his best friend, _okay,_ and she's pack. He knows how she's selfless most of the time, how her smiles are different, how she's wearing her heart on her sleeve and how she's just so kind, _too_ kind it hurts sometimes to think about it.

Kakashi has branded Rin as part of pack; and that means she's important for him and he trusts her as much as she trusts him. They're best friends. Kakashi doesn't mind her presence. He gets comfort from it, even. She's pack.

But he's chosen his path. He will follow the rules, he will complete the missions given to him.

He understands the appeal of not leaving your teammates behind. He knows the _hurt_ and the _pain_ and the whole regret it will bring, when you abandon your own friends, teammates, comrades, _pack_ , but he's seen what doing the opposite will bring.

If he does things exactly like his father, the Hatake name will always be down the drain and Kakashi doesn't _want_ that. If things go the same as it is right now, his father will never feel better, never be better.

He has to make people respect the Hatake once again. _He has to._ He wants his father happy, more than anything. If people stop shaming the Hatake name, his father will become happier, right? Right?

But.. But _Rin_.

It is a bit far fetched, but Kakashi realizes early on how it'll be a glaring difference between him and Rin.

Rin is kind. He _can_ be kind, but not to her extent.

For him, Rin is too kind. _Too_ kind. She expressed enough that she'll gladly do anything for him, as long as it doesn't bother her moral code and whatever ground rules she sets for herself ( _he still remembers that punch she did back then, the shock and the pain mixing into one and he certainly doesn't wish they have more arguments so intense they have to punch the living daylights out of each other. Because frankly, she can be scary and that punch hurt_ ). She told him enough times what she truly feels about abandoning comrades over a mission.

And he simply decided against it, that day after a lengthy discussion with his father.

He won't go back from his words, because he truly believes it's true. That's what a good, disciplined shinobi do. He's a shinobi and he'll be a damn good one, dammit.

He's simply feeling horrible for not being able to repay her kindness, because her kindness does reach him. But logic wins against his feelings, and he knows there will be times when he will probably hurt her in favor for the shinobi rules.

Whereas he can trust her with his life, he's not certain she can trust him with _her_ life. What if what she says comes true and they end up as teammates? What if something happens during their mission together, just like how it happened to his father? What if he has to choose between the mission and her?

No. No, no, no, no, _no._ She's strong, she can... she can handle herself! He doesn't have to always protect her. They can protect each other. She's _strong_ , there will be no need for him to choose between her and the mission, right?

 _Right?_

Still, he apologizes, all the while seeking the usual warmth given from her sometimes too tight hugs.

It is warm. She's warm.

And, well, he knows she's confused. But he doesn't have the energy nor the actual motivation to explain in length on what exactly he is apologizing for. He doesn't wish to face her disappointment so early; he'll have to explain it sometime later in the future. Maybe. Maybe not.

He doesn't know.

* * *

 _Konoha General Hospital - 3.45 PM_

"Oro-chan-san!" I exclaim, waving my hand excitedly the very moment I spot the Snake Sannin. The possible traitor looks vaguely constipated when he looks at me, though I know he probably already sensed my arrival before I even spotted him (I _really_ need to work on my sensing abilities). I speed walk to him-mainly because I am not allowed to run in the hospital-and smiles when he doesn't avoid me. Kakashi is trailing after me, a bit of hesitation creeping on his face when he glances at Orochimaru's too white skin and too snake-like eyes. Still, he follows, and if he's one of the people who thinks of Orochimaru as creepy, he doesn't say anything.

"Good evening, Oro-chan-san!"

"Nohara," Orochimaru inclines his head in response, stealing glances at Kakashi who is still staring at his face. The snake summoner's eyebrows furrow a little bit, though that expression quickly clears up into a more neutral one in a matter of seconds. "Hatake."

Kakashi blinks, seemingly not expecting Orochimaru to actually greet him. I beam at him for his courtesy, it really is nice to see Orochimaru being polite, though it is still questionable whether he's genuine or not. I am willing to give him the benefit of doubt, however, while I will try not to end up as his blind, loyal follower like the Sound Four.

"Hatake Sakumo has returned from the Hokage Tower fifteen minutes ago," Orochimaru says, because of course he knows exactly what we are planning to do. He tilts his head, and I am suddenly having a flashback about that snake from Karate Kid. "You are late."

I pout at him. "We just did spring cleaning! It's tiring! Oh, it rhymes."

"It's not spring cleaning." I can _hear_ Kakashi's eyeroll from here. Well, then, guess the brat is back and functioning. "It's just cleaning."

I wave his comment away. "Spring cleaning, cleaning, same thing."

"It's different."

"Both are _cleaning_! So basically, they're the same."

"It's not even _spring,_ dumb ass."

"That's not the point here, the point is-"

"I think that's enough," Orochimaru's voice cuts off our argument, and we turn to look at Orochimaru. He looks like he can't decide whether he's amused, irritated or borderline exasperated. Though when he lifts an eyebrow at us, I can only grin sheepishly at him while Kakashi's shoulders droop in slight embarrassment, his ears red. Ha. If only he knows how much I've embarrassed myself in front of Orochimaru.

"Sorry, Oro-chan-san," I say between small laughter, "we'll get going, now."

I bow at him, in which Kakashi follows suit, and we are about to walk toward Sakumo's room when Orochimaru's voice stops us.

"Nohara."

I turn around, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Orochimaru is silent for awhile. There is no hesitation on his face, but his chakra wavers similar to how Kakashi's own move when he's thinking of the many routes he can take during arguments or a round of shogi. But after a few seconds of silence, he finally speaks of a single word before he walks away, not giving any of us a chance to respond.

"Beware."

Kakashi and I exchange a look, both of us confused beyond belief over that ominous, one-worded caution.

"...Huh? _What_? Kakashi, do you understand-?"

Kakashi shakes his head, his eyes set on where Orochimaru was a few moments ago. He looks serious, calculating, an eerie resemblance to his Jounin counterpart. "Whatever it is, it seems bad," he says, then. I can't help but to deadpan at him in response.

"That's an understatement of the year, Bakashi. Oro-chan-san never says anything like that and this is not April Fools."

Kakashi sends me a bland look, though he continues on. "Just do as he says. Beware."

"Beware? Beware of what? I can't be _beware_ when I don't even know what to look out for!" I half-exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air.

Kakashi shrugs. "Then, beware of everything. Watch out for everything. Look underneath the underneath."

Cutting down the urge to squeal at his famous catchphrase of _looking underneath the underneath_ , I roll my eyes. "Gee, thank you for the enlightenment, Kakashi-sama."

The boy rolls his eyes in return. "Whatever. You call Orochimaru-sama _Oro-chan-san_?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's cute. And he doesn't mind."

"His left eye twitched. Thrice. Once each time you called him that."

"...Really? Huh. I didn't notice."

His tone is monotone when he says, "Of course you didn't."

"Whatever. He doesn't tell me to stop anymore, so I'm not going to!"

"So you're saying he told you to stop before."

I wave my hand. "Eh, details. Besides, Kishimoto-sensei calls him Oro-tan, and he hasn't killed sensei for it yet."

Kakashi's step falters, his eyes wide. I have to stifle a laugh. Yeah, it's a bit mind boggling the first time people hear Kishimoto-sensei says it.

"...No shit?" He whispers.

I nod, perhaps way too happily. "No shit."

He mutters something a little kid shouldn't say, something I dutifully ignore, and stuffs his hands into his pocket.

"...Say, Rin."

"Hmm?"

"What is April Fools?"

* * *

"Today, it will be our last meeting as student and teacher."

I look up at Mikoto-sensei, astonished. _No way_ , is it the time to move to a new team already?! Isn't it, I don't know, too soon? Is it almost time for the new batch of genin to graduate? I don't- I know I will have to move to a new team, with a new jounin sensei, but I didn't know it'll be _this_ soon. Time seems to fly so quickly, with so many things happening. My argument with Kakashi, my parents dying, Sakumo's attempt on suicide, and Sakumo's return to the Hatake Compound.

The Hatake Clan Head is still healing, and he has been told he's deemed unfit to continue his duty as an active shinobi until the evaluations show enough mental stability. Sakumo was a bit stumped, but a nice pep talk with me and his wolf summon, as well as Kakashi's silent nudges toward his father, he tries to get better. There are medications given by the Yamanaka with functions similar to those given to depressed patients from Back Then, and with proper usage of those meds _and_ Sakumo's actual willingness to get better, there is still a chance he will be able to go back to active duty.

At the moment, though, he has to settle with his own demons first. Sakumo is, understandably, still against going outside of the compound. But rather than cooping inside of his room like before, he has set his foot in the Training Grounds, despite how he was shaking the first time he tried to, and tries to settle back to his previous fitness. According to his wolf summons, he's rusty, incredibly so, and it'll take a long time and adjustments before he can be the skilled White Fang once again.

Kakashi has thrown himself into training alongside with Minato-mainly because of his enthusiasm seems to match with Sakumo in some levels and that more training is required considering the war that is happening right now-and I have been training back and forth between Mikoto-sensei, Kishimoto-sensei and occasionally, Oro-chan-san. Mikoto-sensei has been drilling taijutsu and genjutsu on me, as well as some water and earth ninjutsu, including combat tactics. Kishimoto-sensei has trained me regarding blood transfusion, in which it is a necessary skill during a life-or-death situation when your comrade is having a severe case of blood loss and anemia. Oro-chan-san is simply filling the blank when Kishimoto-sensei is too busy to teach me.

Though Kishimoto-sensei seems to whine a lot more these days about me getting extra training from Orochimaru. I don't know why, perhaps he's jealous? But it isn't like I train with Orochimaru everyday...

I don't know how he gets all of that free time, to be honest, though there are times when he drags me to his lab merely so I can do his work. It helps that I get to know more about chemicals and stuff, considering I am not an expert in chemistry even Back Then.

His snark never stops though. In fact, he insults my intelligence a whole lot, to the point where I think I can filter his insults and let it flow off of me easily. It doesn't help that he doesn't seem to mind holding my hand (or smacking it, really) to show me how to get things done.

...I think he's a tsundere.

If Fugaku can be a closet cinnamon roll, then Orochimaru can be a tsundere!

Rinny is a bit stumped, borderline horrified actually, over my train of thoughts regarding the Snake Sannin, but I wave it off. If Jiraiya can manage acting like an idiot in front of Orochimaru until his defection, I can do that as well. I won't tell him that he's a _tsundere_ though, I know that's a line that I must not cross.

I'm not really looking forward to asphyxiation by snake, you know?

Still.. The last training... between me and Mikoto-sensei?

My apprehension regarding the situation must have showed, because Mikoto-sensei lets out a fond sigh, smiling down at me as she pokes my forehead protector.

"What is the need for such look?" She scolds me, "it is not as if we will never meet again. This is simply our last official training as student and teacher."

I can't help but to pout at her. "I know. But... it's too soon."

The future Uchiha matriarch laughs, poking my hitai-ate again. "Time does flow by quickly when you're not paying attention to it. However when the time comes, you have to face it. Including this one."

I sigh. "Okay... Then, what are we going to do for today?"

Mikoto smiles, and dare to say it's a bit menacing I can't help but to shiver.

"We're going to spar."

 **Oh dear.**

 _Oh dear indeed. Mikoto-sensei looks thrilled. Should I be scared?_

 **Hmm. Perhaps. Do you need me to write a will?**

 _When I'm screwed I'm going to switch with you._

 **You can't do that.**

 _Yes, I can. If I'm gonna suffer, you have to suffer as well, Rinny._

 **What an ill mannered partner! I demand a divorce.** The Inner responds haughtily, and while I can't grin, the amusement is as clear as day for Rinny.

 _Too bad, the contract stays for life._

Rinny snorts, something that I can't exactly do because of Mikoto-sensei who is gearing herself up for something akin to battle royale instead of a normal spar. She's going to use her battle fan! That never happened in our spars before!

 _Yep, I'm dead. Totally switching with you when I'm about to die._

 **Hush.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, _I'm gonna die!_ Nevermind Kakashi's Chidori or Raikiri, I'm gonna die early because of my own sensei!

"Concentrate! Such a small fire won't kill you!" Mikoto-sensei barks, and I stumble a little bit when I try to stand, gaping at the Uchiha.

"Small?! SENSEI, THAT FIREBALL IS THE SIZE OF A HOUSE!" I screech, noting that my sleeve is slightly singed. Our spar started with taijutsu and the occasional bits of low rank ninjutsu like kawarimi. I think it's a bit foolish to use genjutsu on Mikoto-sensei, because despite not using the sharingan for the whole spar, she just lets her eyes flicker to red whenever she wants to get rid of the genjutsu I laid out for her. With decent taijutsu and senbon throwing, as well as chakra scalpel, I manage to cut some parts of her hands and legs. I've used chakra scalpel to cut her ankle, but she ain't slowing down even with a limp!

If anything, it clearly shows the skill and pain tolerance of a jounin, because if I am her I will be cringing with each steps that I take.

Anyway, it seems that Mikoto-sensei has decided to up the ante a little bit, because she just used a katon jutsu at me. In fact, she just spat a huge fireball at me! If I didn't dodge in time, I'd be burned into crisp!

"Now you're exaggerating," Mikoto-sensei mutters, "you haven't seen a forest fire, yet, Rin-chan!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO START A FOREST FIRE!?"

"No room for talking, Rin-chan!" She grins, the absolute pyromaniac, and I almost swear right here and now that Sasuke's and Itachi's crazy looks are inherited from Mikoto. "Make sure you use all of your arsenals!"

And here comes a fire dragon.

No shit.

It's a fire dragon.

 _rINNY! SWITCH!_

 **NO WAY.** Rinny seems to shake her head within the Mind Palace. **You'll face things like this during the war, ENDURE IT!**

 _YOU'RE JUST AFRAID OF GOING AGAINST MIKOTO-SENSEI!_

 **Well... _yeah_. But- But what I said is true! Enemies won't hold back like Mikoto-sensei. You know she can defeat us under ten seconds if she's serious!**

 _Rinnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

 **Nope. You're on your own.**

 _Next time I'm sparring against Gai, you're going to be the one in control._

 **If that means not going against Mikoto-sensei, I'm down.**

 _UuUUUUuuugh._

 **Oh, look out, more dragons!**

 _GOD DAMMIT._

* * *

After some more screeching, three fire dragons, one fire phoenix, some Earth Wall and weak ass suiton jutsus (at least compared to Mikoto-sensei's own jutsu), the spar is over with me laying on the ground, breathing heavily. My left sleeve is ripped and burned, my hands are slightly charred from the rather nasty lunge the phoenix did, my legs feels like jelly and I'm so tired.

Mikoto-sensei is still grinning, the sadist, not even winded as she walks over to my laying form.

"Good job," she reaches over with the reconciliation seal, in which I respond in kind.

"You're so mean, Mikoto-sensei," I moan as I try to sit up. Ow... My butt hurts. "I thought you loved me!"

Used to my theatrics, the Uchiha rolls her eyes in amusement. "I do love you, Rin-chan," she says seriously, sitting down next to me. "You're my first student, and you will always be."

"Mikoto-sensei..."

"You can always come to me when you have problems, okay? My house will always be open for you. I'll make sure Fugaku knows that, as well. No matter what, you're precious for me. Just like a daughter, hm?"

The woman smiles at me softly, and I have to squish down a sob as I tackle her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mikoto-sensei."

"Anytime, my dear."

* * *

"Then, do you know who is going to be my new jounin sensei, Mikoto-sensei?"

"Not yet. I still have to report to the Hokage and request a transfer. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a good teacher."

"Oh, okay, then."

"Knowing them, they will kick a fuss about it..."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, nothing. Don't worry, Rin-chan."

* * *

The very next day, Mikoto-sensei goes to the Hokage Tower to request my transfer.

Until further notice, I am currently inactive from duty. With that status in mind, I manage to snag some more training hours with both Kishimoto-sensei and Orochimaru as well as some spars with Kakashi. Still, it's different from when I have a set schedule with Mikoto-sensei that I find myself walking through the streets of Konoha, bored out of my mind.

Hmm.. Maybe I should buy some snacks? Dango, maybe? Or ice cream... I kind of want something cold, so-

"Rin-chan!"

"Hm?" Glancing to the left, I manage to spot orange goggles before the person wearing it literally comes barreling onto me.

"RIN-CHAN!" Obito, whom I have met in occasion for a few times in between my training schedule, exclaims, his arms around me in a tight hug. I manage not to choke on my spit, somehow.

"O-Obito?" I take some glances at the boy who is holding me for dear life, and- oh God, is he crying?! "Wai- Obito?!"

"RIN-CHAN!" The boy sobs, "HELPME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WHAT IF I FAILED?! WHAT IF I-" His next words are muffled as he babbles on my shirt. Flailing, I manage to grab onto his shoulders and push him away a little bit from me, bewildered beyond belief when he stares at me with watery, puppy eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down," I say, sweatdropping. "What's wrong? Failed what? Are you okay?"

"Graduation, Rin-chan!" The goggled boy exclaims, pumping his hands up and down in panic. Oh god, he's sobbing! "The exam is soon and I still can't remember some of the subjects! My henge sucks! What if I fail?! I won't be able to be a ninja! Inomaru is hunting me for more study sessions but his lessons are so boring I always end up sleeping! He's so scary, if I don't graduate with a good score, he'll tie me up naked and throw me to the Naka River! He's going to kill me! And Shikako's not helping either! She just sleeps, and if she's not sleeping, she's laughing at me! I don't know what to do! What if I die because of Inomaru?! I'll never be Hokage! I'll nev-hhdhumh!"

"Alright, calm down," I sigh, my hand covering his mouth. "I'm pretty sure Inomaru won't kill you, Obito. He's just concerned for your well being and wants you to succeed, is all." Obito's eyebrows furrow in disbelief. He seems to really believe Inomaru is going to kill him, much to my amusement. "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine! You've tried hard, right? You'll graduate, don't worry!"

Once my hand is not covering his mouth, the boy speaks again. "B-but- but what if my score is not good enough? Oh no, what if I forget the hand seals?! I've heard other people failing because they mess up with the hand seals! What if I get too nervous I can't form the right hand seals?!"

 **Oh dear.**

 _Oh dear, indeed._

Sighing, I flick Obito's forehead, making him yelp. "Calm down. Over thinking and stressing over it won't do anything, you know."

"B-But-"

"How about this," I raise a hand, pointing toward myself, "since I'm free until I'm shuffled into a proper three-men-cell, I'll help you out with your studies."

"R-Really!?" Obito brightens considerably at this, making me smile.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm probably going to end up with someone from your class, Obitobi-kun. Who knows, maybe we'll be teammates!"

"Teammates with Rin-chan..." He trails off, a goofy smile on his face. "That's wonderful! I'm gonna do my best!"

I laugh, "I know you will. Now, is that Inomaru walking toward us?"

"W-What?" Turning around, Obito pales at the sight of Inomaru stomping toward the both of us. "I-I-I-Inomaru! T-This is not what you think!"

"And what do you think I'm thinking, huh?" Inomaru grounds out, eyebrow twitching. "Oh, hello, Nohara-chan," he gives a pleasant smile at me before doing a complete 180 and glowers at a shaking Obito. " **You.** You skip on our study session again, U-chi-ha-kun."

"W-Wait, I didn't mea- R-Rin-chan! _Help me!_ "

"Hmm, I think not, Tobito-kun," I hum, smiling in amusement. "It looks like Inomaru-kun has something good to say."

"B-But-"

"What do you think my efforts are for, Uchiha-kun?" Inomaru cuts him off, "What are you thinking, running off like that, huh?!"

" _AHIEEEE!_ I'm sorry!"

 **THEY'RE SO CUTE!**

 _If you mean Obito screaming his pants off is cute, then sure._

"UCHIHAAA!"

"AAHHHH! HELP MEEE!"

 **Remember when he looked at you with wide, watery eyes? Or when he smiled at you? Or when-**

 _...Fine! Obito is a cute kid. Kids are cute in general, Obito is just more pleasant. Happy now?_

 **I rest my case.**

 _I sometimes don't understand your obsession with my opinions about Obito, Rinny._

 **Mm.** Rinny hums, noncommittal. **I have my own reasons, Rin.**

 _...If you say so._

* * *

"Minato... sensei?"

"Good morning, Rin-chan!"

I blink, staring at the grinning yellow haired beauty in front of me. Minato-sensei is hot as always, clad in that jounin gear of his. His golden locks seem to be real smooth, and his eyes are sparkling. Gosh, he's beautiful.

While I really appreciate the very pleasant view in this beautiful morning (if I'm really blessed, hot guys will always greet me in the morning), that doesn't explain as to why he's standing in front of my apartment, though.

"Good morning, Minato-sensei," I nod, keeping myself polite. "Um, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm just going to pick you up, Rin-chan! You've eaten breakfast, yes?"

"Yeah...? What are you picking me up for, though?"

Clapping his hands together, Minato smiles. "Why, training, of course! I'm your new jounin sensei, Rin-chan!"

...

Oh.

"I thought I'll be on a new team after graduation...?"

"Ah yes," Minato nods, "however, considering how you're an early graduate just like Kakashi-kun, and that you're friends with him, I find it fitting if we start early. That's why, when it's time for the early graduate to get into our team, we just have to settle them in."

I nod, "that makes sense. So... Um... Training?"

Minato looks amused. "Not yet. Come to Training Ground 7, Kakashi and I will be waiting for you there." And he vanishes.

...Welp. Guess I do end up in Team Minato, after all. Now it's just a matter of whether Obito gets into our team or not, and it'll be Team Apocalypse. Kakashi's technique is the move that will be the catalyst that starts the Fourth Great Ninja World War, Rin's death- _my_ death-will be the defining factor of Obito's future motivation to start that war, and Obito will be the one behind the scenes to start the impending doom of the whole shinobi nation.

Team Apocalypse, indeed.

This is another step toward my future, my possible _death_. Just like Mikoto-sensei said, time flows by quickly. Before I know it, Team Minato will be whole. Perhaps before I know it, Kannabi Bridge mission will be upon us. And before I know it, I will be dead.

 _Time never waits,_

 _it delivers all to the same end._

An ominous quote, but a true one in the end.

 **Don't worry,** Rinny soothes me. **We can still change it. If Sakumo-san can be saved, who says we won't be able to safe ourselves?**

 _Mm,_ I smile, putting on my shinobi sandals. _I guess you're right, Rinny._

 **Of course.**

* * *

"Now then," Minato-sensei claps his hands together, grinning brightly. "I think it's time for introductions, yes?"

I blink, looking at Minato, then Kakashi, who does the same. We end up looking at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Sensei," Kakashi sounds exasperated already, "we know each other. We're best friends."

Totally not mentally squealing at his admittance over our best friends status, I nod. "Yeah, sensei. I don't think we need to introduce ourselves to each other anymore. How about you do it, instead? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future..."

"Eeh?" Minato slumps, whining. "You guys are no fun... Can't you at least pretend not to know each other?"

Silence.

"...You guys are mean genins," Minato mutters, making me grin. "Alright. My name is Namikaze Minato. I like fuuinjutsu, ramen, and my girlfriend. I don't like perverts and mean little genin," Kakashi rolls his eyes at that, while I'm mentally cackling at his words, because his _sensei_ is a pervert, and he admits not liking it. Talk about _gold_. "My hobbies include practicing fuuinjutsu, making new seals, going on dates with my girlfriend, and training with my team, my dream of the future is to be the Hokage! What do you think?"

"Acceptable," Kakashi responds in deadpan.

Covering a devilish grin, I let out teasingly. "Your girlfrieeend~? Is it the Kushina you mentioned before, sensei?"

Rather predictably, Minato flushes red, chuckling nervously. "A-Ah, you remember her name, Rin-chan?"

"'Course I do," I wiggle my eyebrows, looking at him up and down as if sizing him up. "She's so lucky~ I'd be happy to have such a hot boyfriend, sensei."

Minato sputters, and I really let my grin free, ignoring how Kakashi sighs and face palms beside me, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you can be Hokage someday. I mean, no one can deny your charm," I wink at Minato, who is stuttering out an incoherent reply, "looking forward to work together with you, hot guy."

Only when it looks like Minato is dying from embarrassment, that I give in to laughter.

The time when I finally meet Kushina, I am going to tease him mercilessly, again.

* * *

Even Back Then, I didn't have many luck with men. I had guy friends, yeah, even _gay_ friends, and they were all splendid. I even had some male best friends. They were nice people to hang out with, and they weren't so entitled on real life dramas like some ladies out there. It was good enough the guys didn't like to gossip that much. In fact, they were sometimes more accepting than my female friends, especially regarding my sexuality. Not that it was anything special, being pan was just... well, being pan. It wasn't like I was this special snowflake the very moment I found out that _ooh, I'm not 100% straight,_ and the guys understood that.

The thing was that I didn't have many luck with men when it came to romance. Especially hot men.

But I guess some of that luck still lingers within my new life as Nohara Rin, considering how I'm surrounded by hot men and/or future hot men. Come on, Hatake Kakashi? Uchiha Obito? Inomaru seems to be the type to grow up hot as well. And then there's Kishimoto-sensei, who very much resembles Azumane Asahi, just more goofy and brave. Oro-chan-san is handsome, too, despite people's constant question about his gender ambiguity. He can be a woman ( _A kunoichi from Grass- Chuunin Exams- Sasuke-_ ) and he'd still be pretty as fuck. Then there's Sakumo, whose muscles, despite the fat he'd gained from his many months of hiatus, still managed to make me drool almost every day. His ass is nice to look at, too. And, well, there's Daichi-san, too, with his wide smiles and ass and thighs.

Point is: I am surrounded by cool guys.

Though that doesn't really say much regarding my luck when it comes to romance. Sans Obito. But even that is still a problem. Some of them are _too old_ and I am also _mentally too old_ for the younger generations. Besides, I don't really want to date... I'm still eight, for fucks sake.

So, I'm here reeling over the fact that just yesterday, Namikaze Minato in all of his hotness stood in front of my apartment door.

And today, it was another kind of beauty.

Uchiha Fugaku is not as tall as Minato is, but for my eight year old body, he still resembles a tower.

The man, wearing standard jounin uniform, with the exception of the Uchiha Clan symbol stitched on his right shoulder, stares at me for a few seconds as I fumble on a greeting. Honestly, I am more surprised than anything. I _did_ talk to him, sometimes.. But they were mostly about training regimes Mikoto-sensei gave to me, not anything special! I never expect him to come to my apartment out of the blue one day and...

"Nohara," Fugaku greets, nodding. My mouth opens and closes, before I finally manage to find my voice.

"Fugaku... sama. It is nice to see you today. Um.. What can I help you?"

"Congratulations on getting into a new team," he says, which doesn't answer my question at all, but because this is Mikoto-sensei's future husband _and_ that I've been taught to be polite, I bow and give my thanks to him. The man picks out a scroll from his pocket, a pretty purple one with black butterflies designed on it. Clearly, this is not mission scrolls or anything like that. It resembles the pretty scrolls civilians use for their own purposes.

"My wedding with Mikoto will be on Saturday," he says, offering the scroll to me, in which I accept it, my mind clicking as I realize that this is an invitation scroll. "Don't lose this invitation, or you won't be allowed inside by the guards. You don't have to buy a new yukata, we have prepared one for you."

"Wh-Wha-huh?"

"Are you busy on Saturday?" Fugaku tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "I could've sworn Minato took a day off that day. If it's training in the hospital, you can just sit that one out. I'm sure your sensei wouldn't mind."

"O-Oh, yeah, that can be arranged, sir. I'm just," I stare at the scroll, a bit flabbergasted at the genuine _kindness_ I can feel from Fugaku. This... This is the guy who plans a coup against Konoha? This straightforward, genuine guy with such a pleasant chakra? What in the seven hells happened to change him from _this_ to the Fugaku I know in canon?!

"You're just?"

"...A... yukata, sir? I don't want to be a bother, you don't have to prepare it for me-"

"Mikoto was right," Fugaku scoffs, shaking his head. "You're the kind of person to put up a fuss over something like this."

"Listen," he leans down, looking stern. His mouth is pressed into a thin line, his face similar to one that I see a lot of in canon. "We've prepared the yukata for you, handpicked by Mikoto herself. If we think that _this_ is a bother, then Mikoto wouldn't have wasted five hours of her time to look for a beautiful yukata for you."

My jaw drops, a fluttering in my chest that I can't really explain. Fugaku, apparently done trying to look stern, stands back to his full height. He's not done talking however, and his next words manage to send me on a roller coaster of _feelings_.

"And even _if_ it's a bother, we'll do it anyway. You're Mikoto's first student, and she's expressed enough that she thought of you like her own daughter." His hand reaches out to settle itself on top of my head, making me flinch in surprise as I look up at him. "If Mikoto sees you as a daughter, then by all means, you _are_ my daughter also."

"Wha..."

His lips quirk up in amusement, the Heir of Uchiha Clan ruffling my hair in, dare I say, an affectionate way. "Your name is under the protection of the Uchiha Clan. Be proud, and make the Clan proud, as well."

After another short ruffle of my hair, he turns around and walks away, not before leaving a few words. "The yukata will be sent to this place in a few days. I reckon you will like it. Do not be late, family has to gather first before all of the guests, after all. Good day."

Fugaku leaves, then, leaving me standing on my doorstep, the fluttering in my chest getting so unbearable I think I'm going to explode. My lips tremble, a choked sob leaving me and before I know it, I find myself crying.

I certainly did not expect this. Fugaku was a pleasant surprise all around, but his words, his actions, Mikoto-sensei's actions, they _moved_ me. They moved me more, touched me more than I expected. It's nice enough to be invited to the Uchiha Clan Head's wedding, but it's another thing to be told that they prepared a _yukata_ for me-and knowing Mikoto-sensei, that yukata won't be cheap-and that I've been listed under the _family_ banner.

When I open the scroll, my name is written, alongside the note of _Surrogate Daughter of Uchiha Mikoto_.

 _You're not alone_ , it's as if they want to say that to me.

 _You still have a family._

 _You still have us._

I love Mikoto-sensei so much.

* * *

The yukata Mikoto-sensei prepares for me is _beautiful_. It's basic background color is black, decorated with purple and white flowers and butterflies on it. I feel incredibly pretty by simply wearing it. The kanzashi that came along with it is colored white and deep purple, flowers on top of flowers decorating the left side of my head. The color match a lot with the wedding's own theme, which focuses a whole lot on black, white, and purple. I would've expected red, however from the mutterings of some Uchiha gossipers, I find out that the elders originally wanted it to be white, black and red, traditional Uchiha color, when Mikoto shut down the idea for being too monotone and settled with the color purple to replace the red, much to their ire. In fact, some elders look constipated right now, as if they still can't believe the wedding is using _purple_ instead of _red_. It's amusing as much as it is flattering, because the square markings on my cheeks are colored purple, and I have to wonder if Mikoto-sensei chose the color purple because of me.

It isn't too far fetched, really. But I'm certainly not going to ask her that. She's the woman of the day, now, and I'm not going to bother her with petty speculations. Today, she looks so _pretty_. Mikoto-sensei is clad in traditional wedding white kimono, with purple flowers decorating the bottom of her kimono, the Uchiha symbol blazoned proudly on her back. Her hair is done, and she's wearing make up, and that makes her usually pretty face looks even more prettier. She looks _dazzling_ , and I am sure a lot of people think of that, as well, considering how many guys and girls alike are _blushing_ at the sight of Susanoo no Mikoto.

Fugaku himself is clad in black and grey, a traditional wedding garb for males. And he has this silly, proud smile going on. He looks so happy, so _elated_ that I have to restrain a snort at seeing the dork. Good for him, I think. Any guys should feel lucky to be able to marry Mikoto-sensei, and knowing that Fugaku is the one who is in love with Mikoto-sensei first and foremost, he must feel both lucky and incredibly happy.

It's like a dream come true, at least for him it is.

"R-R-Ri-Rin-chan!" A voice breaks me out of my stupor and I turn around to see Obito, wearing a plain dark blue yukata, standing next to his grandmother. His face is red, and he keeps on looking at me with a dazed look on his face that I politely ignore. Smiling, I bow toward the direction of his grandmother.

"It is nice to meet you again, ma'am," I straighten, smiling softly at Obito, who for some reason sputters, "hi, Obito."

"Why, Rin-chan," the old woman smiles, her eyes twinkling. "What a pretty yukata you're wearing, with a nice touch of make up, as well. You look very beautiful today, sweetheart."

"Thank you, obaa-san!" I smile brightly, "I'm not really good with make up, so I tried not to overdo it lest I messed up."

"Nonsense," she laughs lightly, waving her hand in dismissal. "You're very pretty tonight. I'm sure my grandson will be inclined to agree. Isn't that right, Obito?"

"Whabuh-fhu-bwah- _yes!_ You look so pretty today!"

I let out a laugh at his expression, patting his red cheek in an effort to calm him down. "Thank you, Obitobi-kun. You look good, as well." The effort is in vain, for it looks like Obito's head just went on fire and decided to combust. Around that time Obito's grandmother decides to whack his head and scold him for spacing out, making me sigh in amusement.

"Hey, Obito?"

"Wha-huh? Oh! Yeah?"

"Want to explore the food stalls? I'm starving!"

"Sure!" Obito nods happily, glancing over to his grandmother who huffily shoos us away, the old woman walking toward the nearby food stand. "What do you wanna eat, Rin-chan?" He asks as we walk around the place, looking from one stall to the other.

"I don't know. How about we try everything? I feel like making myself fat and round tonight. Cannot deny free food, you know? And this is _Uchiha_ free food." I grin at him, wiggling my eyebrows. "Up for the challenge, buddy?"

The boy laughs, "well then, if we're going to get fat, we have to eat the cheesecakes! They're _really_ good, Rin-chan, and they're _free!_ "

"I see that you understand the appeal of free food," I nod approvingly, wiping an imaginary tear, "I taught you well. I'm so proud."

And because I taught him _so_ well, he doesn't hesitate in playfully rolling his eyes at my theatrics. "Of course I do, Rin-chan. It's _free food_."

"So it is," I agree, "but cheesecakes are desserts. So as much as it is painful for me to forgo cheesecakes, we have to eat the main dishes first."

"Aww," Obito pouts, whining. "But it's _cheesecake_ , Rin-chan! You cannot deny the brilliance that is cheesecakes! It's _blueberry_ cheesecake. You have to eat it first!"

"I understand your pain, Obitobi-kun," I pat his shoulder in condolence, "it is truly devastating to choose something else over the beautiful cheesecake," Obito's lips quiver, and I myself have to suppress a grin. "Alas, it is a pity that despite the appeal of blueberry cheesecakes, I find that the meat is calling for me."

Unable to take it anymore, the boy snorts, and I grin widely.

"I-pfft," Obito struggles to say between his laughter, "I accept. Let's- _hah-_ follow the meat."

My shoulders shake in my own laughter, and I nod sagely. "Follow the meat."

"To the meat!" Obito cheers, throwing one of his fist up to the air.

* * *

Overall, the wedding is a huge success. The food is good, _especially_ the barbecue and the blueberry cheesecake. Obito looks so smug when I admit that yes, the blueberry cheesecake is much better than any other cheesecakes I've ever tasted before. The matcha ice cream is very nice, too. There are a lot of important figures in the wedding, mainly the Clan Heads. The Hyuugas don't stick too long, probably because of clan rivalry, though some other clans stay for a longer period of time to share gossips between the clans.

I spend most of the time with Obito, trying one food after another, throwing jokes and doing theatrics that most of the time end with us trying to contain our laughter, to no avail. There are adults who get drunk, but I don't focus on them too much. There are musics for us to dance to, and I end up trying to teach Obito the waltz. It's not exactly the real waltz, considering I only learn it during my middle schoolyear Back Then, but I still call it as such. Other than the attempts on doing waltz, we end up just moving randomly according to the beat of the music, and it's fun, really. We laugh a lot, and eat a lot. Rinny, too, laughs a lot in my Mind Palace.

In the end, I manage to take a picture with Obito and his grandmother before I am called to take a picture alongside Fugaku and Mikoto. The results of both pictures are really good, and I believe I will keep that picture for as long as I live.

After giving each bride and groom a tight hug, I wave at Obito and his grandmother. It's nearly 10 PM, and most of the non-Uchiha guests already left hours ago. I figure it is time for me to go home, as well, and after jokingly reassuring Obito and his grandma that I won't get kidnapped on my way home, I depart from the Uchiha Compound.

You know, I think I should've have said that joke, because frankly, I think I just jinxed myself.

It is five minutes in my walk home that I start to notice on how it's... so quiet. It's 10 PM, yes, but even at this hour usually there are still some people around, or at least the sounds of some insects. I shrug it off as mere paranoia that came from walking home around in the dark, though, because I used to have this kind of paranoia even Back Then. But then the bad feeling increases and I try to heighten my chakra sense, asking for Rinny's assistance in monitoring my surroundings as I walk.

It's subtle. Almost undetectable. But it's there.

One, two... _four_... Five. Five people, three on top of the building on the back left, two gradually creeping closer to me.

I halt my steps to glance at the people behind me, and they _still,_ their chakra slightly sparking in surprise.

It is at that moment, a sense of dread creeps on me.

They're following me.

If they aren't, they won't freeze in place when I glance back.

My fingers twitch toward the kunai and wire I hid under my yukata-Mikoto-sensei taught me too well, I suppose-but not wanting to engage in battle against _five_ people, in the middle of the village, no less, I settle on looking adorably confused. Mentally cheering on my old, rusty skill in regards to acting, I tilt my head and shrug, as if deciding that I've been imagining things and turn around to walk on the street as if nothing is wrong.

It takes a few moment, but then their chakra calms, once again, creeping toward me slowly but surely. I try to make myself seem inconspicuous as possible, mentally counting from ten along with Rinny.

 ** _Three..._**

My hands slip under the sleeves of my yukata, tugging on the wire.

 ** _Two..._**

Slowly, I direct my chakra toward my feet.

Anytime, now...

 **Ready...**

 _One!_

With a chakra flare to hopefully alert some nearby shinobi, I dash away. The two people's chakra spikes, before they too give chase. The three people at the top of the building, however, stays put, and I don't focus on them anymore after that in an effort to handle the two people who are chasing after me.

One of them lands on my right, making me yelp and automatically turn toward the alley on my left, in which it is, you know, a _grand_ mistake.

I should've known they're _leading_ me there.

Not even ten seconds of running in the alley, one drops in a crouch in front of me, while another behind me.

At the sight of their masks, my blood run cold.

ANBU.

However, I don't think ANBU has any reasons to chase after and scare the daylights out of me, so it only leaves one thing.

ROOT.

Shit, shit, _shit-_

I glance at the two ROOT members, my grip on the wire underneath my yukata sleeves tightening. They're ANBU, and I'm just a genin. Can I win? Maybe I can manage to hurt them and create an opening for me to run, but that's not counting in the three other people who are mostlikely another set of ROOT members. What am I supposed to do? I don't understand. Why would ROOT members come at me? I know Danzo aims his claws toward orphans, people who won't be missed if they're gone, but I'm a registered genin, and not only I fall under the protection of the Uchiha Clan, I know some people who will look for me when I'm gone. Namely, Minato, Kakashi, Sakumo, Obito, and others.

It won't be smart to take me away suddenly, right...?

"Nohara Rin," the ROOT member in front of me starts, making me almost jump in fright. "Your presence is required, please follow us."

 _They expect me to follow easily._

 **They're ANBU. People will follow ANBU.**

 _Yeah, but not me._

"Why is my presence required? And required by who?"

"That is classified," the ROOT member answers, voice monotone.

 _Good. They answer. Perhaps we can stall..._

"Is Hokage-sama expecting me? If so, I can go to the Hokage Tower by myself."

The ROOT member tilts their head, seemingly having a nonverbal communication with the other one.

"It is not the Hokage who is expecting you," they answer, albeit a bit hesitantly. Hook, line, sinker. "However, it is a person that the Hokage trusts."

 **As if that works on us.**

 _Damn right, Rinny._

"I thought ANBU answers only to the Hokage?" I tilt my head, my tone coming off as condescending. "You guys are suspicious; I am not coming with you."

"If you are not going to follow," the ROOT member straightens, "we are going to have to take you by force."

 **Get ready-!**

"That," someone suddenly interrupts what will certainly be a short battle between a genin and two ANBU, falling to steps behind the ROOT member in front of me. "Won't be necessary."

The ROOT members move to the side, and much to my horror, _bow_ at the figure illuminated by the shadows.

A few more steps forward, and it is then that I manage to look at his face clearly.

"It is nice to meet you, Nohara Rin."

The figure smiles at me, sickeningly sweet and kind.

"My name is Shimura Danzo, and I have a proposition ready for you."

* * *

 **Ah, this chapter is a bunch of things mixed together, isn't it? This is the longest chapter I've ever done, being 10k+ and all that shit. I will never do this again, I think. Long chapters tire me out.**

 **As a clarification, the Kakashi thing is that he's still cementing his belief in the whole Shinobi Rules jazz and everything, that's why he's still shaky and uncertain. He feels bad for deciding against everything that Rin believes in, but that's simply it.** **I will never add this particular dilemma in the future chapters anymore. Because frankly, once is enough.** **He's decided on what to do. He apologized, yes, but that's more on ' _I've decided on doing something you won't like so I'm sorry_ ' kind of apology, not ' _I've done something wrong, I'm sorry I won't do it again_ ' kind of apology. It's done. He'll do what he wants to do. Besides, Rin 'forgave' him, so.**

 **Anyway, there will obviously conflicts because of it in the future (look forward to it, lmao), but I will not have him apologizing for it again, because this is his choice and having Kakashi apologizing everytime Rin and him have conflicts because of his choices seem dumb and weak for me.**

 **Also, Rin said ' _I don't expect you to be kind_ ' to him.**

 **Guess what? Those words actually hurt him.**

 **Heh.**

 **That being said, I hope you guys are excited for more Kakashi character development in the future chapters! As well as Obito's, Rin's, and Oro-chan-san's. If you want to scream at me about WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKUMO, OROCHIMARU AND THAT MYSTERIOUS TYPICAL CONAN ANTAGONIST FIGURE? Then shhh, be patient, it will come to light soon. Why is Orochimaru not saying anything though? I don't think he's one to flaunt his accomplishments like that, at least not when he's still a loyal shinobi, considering how people will react negatively to him no matter what he does. There's another reason, but it's plot reasons, so shhhh.**

 **If you are curious about what happened during Mikoto's discussion with the Hokage regarding Rin's new jounin sensei, please wait patiently for my next update of OSOI. There will be some drama, I promise.**

 **I didn't mean to put Rin's sexuality here, but it just came out. And since I'm too lazy to erase it, there it is. Yes, she's pansexual. But why is she only talking about _guys? Why not girls?_ Well, aside from the fact that pansexuals generally don't care about sex or gender, culture plays a huge part in this one. Indonesia, while some people (mainly young adult generation) are fairly accepting of the LGBT community, it is a fact that a bunch ass of them are homophobic. Homosexuality is thought of as an _illness_ and that statement came from psychiatrists. Same-sex marriage is _not_ legal. Same-sex dating is _not_ allowed. You can get in prison. You can end up in the receiving end of public punishments like punches or get rocks thrown at you. _You will go to hell_.**

 **Which is bullshit, if you ask me, but eh, that's what's happening.**

 **With that kind of culture, it is understandable that your focus is on males, when you're a female and vice versa. It's a hard world for homosexuals there. (Also, if you're uncomfortable in knowing Rin is not _that_ straight, it's okay. It's not like she cares whether you're uncomfortable or not. Just don't flame me because of it. I will probably just laugh.)**

 **And as another note, I decided to separate the story into some Arcs. So far, we've went past Rebirth Arc (Chapter 1 until Rin's graduation) and The Fall Arc (the whole Sakumo spectacle). Now we're in Team Minato Arc! Yay! I've thought of others and I am contemplating on its order... and its name, lmao. There will definitely be Sanbi Arc, Akatsuki Arc, Confession Arc...**

 **...Hm.**

 **I haven't really thought much about it, it isn't in proper order and the name might change too. You'll see it when we reach that point!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you like it enough! I'm sorry for the bad quality. I'm tired, and I am too lazy to edit or reread everything. I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes here and there.**

 **Review to set Danzo's ass on fire?**

 **Preview:**

 _"Get out." Orochimaru hisses at me._

 _"Go home, Nohara."_

 **-Chapter 14: Bad Start**


	14. Chapter 14

**Erasing Impossibility 14: Bad Start (Team Minato Arc)**

 **Whoop! It's almost the end of the holidays! What do you guys do on your holidays? My days are filled with sleeping, eating, reading fanfic, listening to songs, watching Korean dramas (Gong Yoo is so hot like wtf ajdgsajgsafg), fangirling, playing Naruto Online… I'm a sloth, I know.**

 **This chapter will be shorter than the last one. Though I tried… Really. It's almost the Chinese New Year for me and therefore I have to go to relatives' places and demand money—I mean,** _ **receive**_ **money when the time comes. And right after, it's back to university days. Sigh.**

 **You guys presented some very… unique questions. I will answer some of them here (and shamelessly do some other announcements there). The others (especially plot sensitive questions) will be answered in later chapters.**

 **One** : Yes, I am from Indonesia. That's why my English is not that good. Because I am not well versed with other country's culture (in which Indonesia itself has _lots_ of cultures and my own is like… the tiny speck of many), I end up making Rin's past life as a fellow Indonesian. Hence some of my culture, moral values, etc, probably influencing Rin's own.

 **Two:** Rin's fighting style is a mix and match of everything. But mostly? Medical ninjutsu. _Offensive_ medical ninjutsu. Imagine Shizune, and imagine Kabuto, just with less creepiness and none of the human experimentation whatsoever or pig ninja animal. Genjutsu (because _CHAKRA CONTROLLLLL)_ and Fuuinjutsu will be used accordingly when the time calls for it. Her taijutsu is mediocre, so she will still lose if she's pitted against Kakashi, Obito or Gai. Elemental ninjutsu? I'm still thinking about it.

 **Three:** The Ino-Shika-Cho trio that I made is actually _very important_ plot characters. Especially Inomaru and Shikako. No offense to Chouzou, of course, but he'll have a different way to shine. Expect them to make sudden appearances here and there, mentions here and there. There will be a _specific_ arc for them. Which arc though, it's a secret.

 **Four:** If you are hoping Danzo's ass will be set on fire in this chapter, sorry to disappoint but this is not the correct arc to throw him into the lava. He's important for the plot (duh).

 **Five:** AO3 user sal_bun is me, so if you find the exact story as I am, please leave some kudos (teehee).Also if you haven't read the Mikoto chapter in OSOI, please check it out!

* * *

 **Here is an amazing idea from IAmWhoeverIWantToBe, whose idea I cannot use, but is very amusing, so I do an omake of it anyway:**

"My name is Shimura Danzo and I have a proposition for you."

I stare at him, jaw slack in surprise. Aside from the sudden flashback of Fury and his Avengers' initiative which consists of _lots_ of violation of privacy, similar to Danzo's offer right now, it's a bit creepy to say him say 'proposition'.

For those who don't know, proposition can either be a statement or assertion that expresses a judgment or opinion, a suggested scheme or plan of action, especially in a business context, or a suggestion of sexual intercourse to someone with whom one is not sexually involved, especially in an unsubtle or offensive way.

While I am sure Danzo is all business, I can't help but shiver at the suggestion, because his words are so _ambiguous_. It doesn't help that he's creepy, he's old (waaay older than me at the very least), he literally kidnaps children then places seals on said children, and he's _creepy_.

And because I'm a suicidal moron, I end up digging my own grave with my next words.

"Hold up a second," I raise my hand, expression deceivingly blank, " _Proposition_?" I make a quoting gesture with my hands, sounding appropriately bewildered. "You know how this looks, right? You're an old man and I'm a pretty little thing. And we're here, with creepy ninja with masks. At night. In the dark."

Silence.

The ROOT Anbu chakra feels awkward, as if they realize what sort of… ambiguous innuendo their master just said. Danzo's chakra fluctuate in surprise before he narrows his eye at me, and right before he can say something possibly scary, condescending, or bigoted, I gasp, horrified.

"Are you a _PERVERT_?!" The last word comes out of my mouth in a girlish shriek, which gets followed by string of false panicked words. "PERVERT! PEDOPHILE! ARE YOU GOING TO KIDNAP ME?! NOOO!"

Like an alarm clock, many women nearby seems to magically hear and react to my shriek.

"PERVERT?!"

"WHERE?!"

"A PEDOPHILE?!"

"KIDNAPPING?!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"PUMMEL HIM TO THE GROUND!"

"KILL HIIIIM!"

Slams of doors and stomping of feet indicate that people are heading toward our direction. The growls and shouts of irate women indicating the approaching doom for the men around me.

The ROOT Anbu stiffens, Danzo starts glaring at me (which is _scary_ , by the way. I'm so _fuuuuuuucked_ ), but I cannot help but to let a tense but small grin form on my lips.

"WHERE IS THE PEDOPHILE?!"

Danzo makes a single handsign, and the Anbu, from the wordless order by the council elder, disappear alongside the War Hawk in a shunshin.

The mob of women approaches me just in time to see the shunshin happens.

"THEY RAN AWAY! COWARDS!"

Some of the women hold my hands and look over my body, making sure that I am not violated in any way, cooing like the lovely older women they are.

"Aw, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Do you want some sweets?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"You're fine now, sweetheart."

"How smart of you to scream~"

"We're here for you, okay?"

I grin.

All hail girl power.

* * *

 **And now, our actual chapter.**

 **Warnings:** Danzo Jumpscares, _ORO-CHAN-SANNNNN,_ feels.

* * *

"My name is Shimura Danzo, and I have a proposition for you."

The very moment I see his face, I think my heart almost stopped, before it thinks otherwise and decides to do a somersault with spazzy hands instead. It's beating loudly, so much that I can even _hear_ it beating, and I have to wonder if the ROOT Anbu are sensitive to hearing just like Kakashi or the Inuzukas and are able to know how fucking nervous I am.

They cannot blame me, because I was not— _am not—_ expecting Shimura I'm-Loyal-to-Konoha Danzo to show up so blatantly in front of my face.

Granted, I did not expect him to order his black ops to spy and chase after me either.

That sudden sentence similar to Fury when he recruits his misfits of heroes, too.

But _still_.

I'm fairly certain my panic and sheer disbelief must be evident on my face, and it's not helping that Rinny is as speechless as I am, not uttering a word after the small ominous greeting Danzo gave to the both of us. I'm trembling, sweating, and oh God _am I gonna get kidnapped_?!

Chatting with Danzo at night with ROOT Anbu ready to do whatever kind of thing the senile old man orders them to do, in the middle of a very empty alleyway, is not my type of comfortable, safe chat.

 _Dear God_ , I can't help but pray, _help me get out of this mess._

To add more effect, I send mental pleadings to the Sage of Six Paths, probably the equivalent of God in this universe. …Not that I believe in him or anything. The Sage makes bad life choices; and one of them including the brothers' dispute that started the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha Clans, as well as the seemingly never ending war between them.

Back to the matter at hand, Danzo is staring at me, and I somehow manage to squeak out a response.

"Danzo-sama?"

His lips quirk up in a smile, and I have to suppress a shudder. Whatever he's pleased about, I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know!

"Yes. I am one of Sandaime Hokage's advisers," he says smoothly, an obvious power play if I have anything to say about it. Still, I have to nearly bite my tongue to prevent any biting remark about his unconvincing smile—Sarutobi Hiruzen has his grandpa smile mastered down pat, despite his sly buttcrack that managed to make me graduate early, but Danzo is like Odin trying to smile at Loki _and_ failing miserably—instead of saying anything bad and causing mortal danger to my already short life, I give him a smile in return.

While I don't like to fake pleasantries, it is something I must do in front of this man, and something I need to get used to do; kunoichi duties and all somehow usually revolves around fake pleasantries anyway.

"It is nice to meet you, Danzo-sama," I don't bow, keeping a watchful eye on the ROOT personnel, but I nod in acknowledgement anyway.

I don't know why, but Danzo hums and his eyes glint in something like… _approval_.

I don't want approval from _him_ , so it just ends up with me being creeped out instead of the usual shimmer of pride I tend to get when people praise me.

Even I get elated when Oro-chan-san praises me… But I guess my knowledge of the War Hawk makes me incredibly wary and off putted by him in general. In which, knowing what he is able to do, is one hundred percent a good thing.

"Indeed," he drawls out, "I have heard of your transfer to another jounin sensei." My fingers twitch at his mention; he can't possibly be here only to talk about Mikoto-sensei and Minato-sensei, can he? He must have, like, another agenda or something. Or this talk about my sensei is a cover up to make me relax around him… or something.

As it turns out, he does come to me simply to talk about my jounin sensei. Plural, aka both of them.

"It's such a pity," he says, sounding truly disappointed. His expressions even match it, too! And this comes from someone who thinks emotions aren't needed to be a proper shinobi. But I guess that just shows how good he really is when it comes to manipulation. "Uchiha Mikoto is an exceptional jounin, with good enough backing as well." Is that a mention to her marriage status or is it leaning more toward her sharingan? Mikoto-sensei does have the Mangekyo Sharingan, after all…

"If only you continued on with your previous sensei, you'd flourish to be an excellent kunoichi," he sounds condescending, a tone I recognize from the many ways some men had talked to me Back Then, and I can only manage a dry smile in response.

"I think so as well, Danzo-sama," I say politely, because it's the truth. I do believe that if I had continued to be Mikoto-sensei's student, I'll flourish, I'll succeed. But that doesn't mean I won't succeed under Minato-sensei's tutelage, future Sanbi dooms day or not.

That's why, before Danzo can say anything else—the _prick_ , he obviously is aiming to bad mouth Minato-sensei—I bulldoze on with my words.

"I think I can succeed under Minato-sensei's tutelage as well."

Danzo doesn't twitch. But his chakra doesn't lie. He's startled at my sudden comment regarding Minato-sensei, even for a mere moment before his chakra becomes steady once again. Meeting my steady gaze, his eye narrows when he realizes that _yes_ , I know what he's on about, the bastard.

"Is that so?" He lets out, challenging me. I paste a cutting smile in return.

"Yes, of course. Minato-sensei is an excellent shinobi. He's been teaching Kakashi for awhile, he's also a fuuinjutsu master."

"Oh? Do you know what fuuinjutsu entails?"

"…Minato-sensei promises to teach me."

If Danzo is any less of a dignified person he claims to be, he probably will snort at my statement.

"A promise is different from _action_."

I do not relent, however.

"I believe Minato-sensei will keep his promise. He is my sensei after all."

"Such faith," Danzo mutters. "Namikaze Minato may be a genius and a great jounin, but taking care of two prodigies has to cause a heavy weight on his shoulders. Do you really think he'll be able to focus on you, when he has a genius who is more accustomed to him as well as a fresh genin to juggle with?"

"I… Yes. Of course."

"He may be able to give you the instructions you need, but undivided focus from an apprenticeship is different with the focus a young jounin gives within his free time."

"What is it that you want to say exactly, Danzo-sama?" I spit out, exasperated.

"Come with me," he says so bluntly I flinch in surprise, my hands twitching to delve under my yukata sleeves for my hidden weapons. "You have potential, and under my tutelage, surely you will be able to succeed more than you can expect from Namikaze."

"…" I don't dare answer, staring at him in an incredulous silence.

He continues on. "I can teach various elemental ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, even fuuinjutsu. And there will be no teammates hindering your progress."

"...With all due respect, sir," I whisper out, scared now because holy fuck, that is definitely a recruitment right there. What if I refuse? Will I be killed? Kidnapped? No, he said I have 'potential' and killing me will be a foolish act that doesn't really give him any positive outcome other than losing a rude ass little girl with 'potential'. Kidnapping me is also foolish, for I have connections even to the main Uchiha Clan.

I guess that's why he comes to me himself.

To persuade me in joining him; because the only way he can get me is if I come to him myself.

I am so glad I know what kind of bad deeds he has and will do, for the sake of himself and Konoha.

"I believe," I take in a short breath, "that Minato-sensei is able to help me succeed along with my teammates."

Silence.

"Like I said, Minato-sensei is a strong and smart jounin, I'm sure he can figure out how to handle the three of us with that brain of his."

"Even knowing that his focus will be divided, you still choose to be with him?"

"He's a loyal shinobi of Konoha, I don't see why not." After realizing how impolite that sentence is, I lamely add, "…sir."

This time, Danzo scoffs.

"I respect your decision for now, Nohara Rin, but heed my words, there will be disappointment when Namikaze cannot focus solely on you like Susanoo no Mikoto did," he says, already turning around with the ROOT Anbu flanking him. "For the off chance that you may regret joining his team, come to me." He turns to look at me with his single eye, somehow more menacing than ever.

And then—

And then,

He smiles.

…

It's not a nice smile.

"The offer will always be open for you. I will be waiting." He says that as if he _knows_ I will come to him, the overconfident asshole.

And in a flash—that word is not appropriate for him, for Minato-sensei _is_ the Yellow Flash. While he's just… using standard shunshin—he disappears along with his ROOT Anbu. Only then, I allow myself to relax, and with the tension gone, my knees buckle and I end up kneeling on the ground, sighing heavily.

… **Are you okay?** Rinny is back, poking my mind gently in concern.

 _Just peachy_ , I answer. _That was scary._

 **No shit,** Rinny sighs, though she probably smiles when I let out a breathless chuckle over her curse word. She almost never curses out loud, and I always make sure to laugh when she does curse. It just sounds adorable, so unlike _me_ cursing aloud. I probably will just sound like a crazy hyena or like an uneducated child.

After letting the thought that _holy shit, Danzo just invited me into his cult,_ because what else is ROOT other than a cult, an _armed_ cult, I take a deep breath and stand on my two feet again. I take a step forward, before I pause.

Are there… Are there any ROOT shinobi around me right now? Watching me? Assessing me?

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I let my chakra reach out curiously, finding none. But that doesn't really make me relax, because even though I am a wee little bit sensitive toward chakra, I am not a great sensor. I'm not Senju Tobirama, I do not know for sure if there are simply excellent ROOT shinobi who can suppress their chakra to the point of nothingness.

All I know is that I've met Shimura Danzo, and he expressed his interest in my 'potential'.

That is enough of a warning for me.

Should I go home? To an apartment that is empty of all life except for my own?

What if there _are_ spies there and he's watching me? It's a bit farfetched, but there is the chance, no matter how little, that he can do something to me or my apartment when I'm sleeping.

I can't believe there will come the time when I cannot feel safe in my own home. But it is happening, right now.

 **Maybe we should crash to someone else's house?** Comes Rinny's suggestion, sounding apprehensive and all-around NOPE in regards of going to our apartment, as well. I let a small spark of hope to grow in my chest, before I pause to really think.

 _Whose house can I go to? I can't possibly crawl back to the Uchiha Compound… I don't want to worry Obito or his grandma, and going to Mikoto-sensei right after her wedding is just plain rude. I don't know where Minato-sensei lives…_

 _ **How about Kakashi-kun's place**_ **?**

 _Kakashi?_ I perk up at the idea, _is he still awake at this kind of hour? I don't really wanna bother him, too…_ Especially after the whole his ' **I hate you** ' incident (His voice just echoes inside of my head everytime I think about it, it drives me _insane._ I don't think I can really forget about it), I think I've become more careful in visiting his house and/or interacting with Sakumo.

 **Well… We don't have any other choices, do we? It's either Kakashi-kun or Obito.**

I sigh. _I guess you're right._

I don't make my way toward the Uchiha Clan Compound, mainly because I want to escape Obito's grandmother's nagging.

And probably save Obito from early heart attack because _RIN-CHAN GOT ATTACKED?!_

I can just imagine when he flails and all that.

Sigh. That sweet child, really.

* * *

The walk toward the Hatake Compound doesn't take long. The main reason is because of my paranoia, actually. The first few minutes, I was fine walking leisurely on my own. But then I got creeped out at the notion that there could very well be some ROOT members stalking me, that I took a fast paced run toward Kakashi's house, and proceeded to knock on his door for a few times _and_ flaring my chakra to indicate that ' _bruh, it's me!'_

That's why I don't really blame Kakashi's bewildered look when he opens the door for me.

"…Rin?"

"Kakashi!" I exhale in relief, my shoulders unknowingly relaxing at the sight of my best friend. Kakashi's eyebrows furrow, and I am sure he is frowning underneath his mask (I have to suppress a small snort, because he's wearing his mask alongside white pajamas with blue paw prints. It's cute).

"What's wrong? It's already late."

"Ah, well, um," I stutter out, uncertain. Now that I am here, I don't really know how to break it to him. I got chased by Anbu and now I'm too freaked out to return to my home alone? I got chased by Anbu who are _not_ following the Hokage's orders? I met a scary one-eyed man who probably mostlikely wants to brainwash me into one of his mindless minions?

Well.

"Can I—Can I stay here for the night?"

The thing is, while Kakashi doesn't have much tact, he knows when not to press. I don't know what he sees in me ( _slightly tense shoulders, fingers fiddling with each other, heartbeat too quick and breathing too fast to be anything but anxious and scared, constant fidgeting, sweating, eyes that drift toward her back occasionally, all these are noticed by Kakashi in under thirty seconds)_ but he doesn't demand to know of my reasoning and nods instead, stepping away to allow my entry.

( _I don't see how his narrow eyes linger outside, looking for something that isn't there, before closing the door quietly._ )

"Is Sakumo-san awake?" I ask him, slipping my feet into the extra slippers provided in the house.

Before Kakashi can answer, however, another voice is heard.

"I am, actually," Sakumo steps into view, his grey eyes momentarily widening when he takes notice of me, before softening. The former hero of Konoha smiles softly at me, "Are you here for a sleepover?"

"I… Can I?" I don't expect to be accepted that easily! But, but… Well, I guess as long as they genuinely allow it?

"Of course. It's a wonderful yukata, by the way."

"Oh," I look down at my purple yukata, "oh, yes! Mikoto-sensei bought it for me…"

"Come on," Kakashi speaks up, striding to the hallway, "I'll prepare a spare futon." And muttering, "Figures you forget to bring a change of clothes. Idiot."

I can't help but to let out an indignant response, embarrassed. "It's not my fault! This is not planned!"

"Then why do you come here?" He turns around, single eyebrow lifted and his hands on his hips.

I realize I just walked straight into that one.

"That's—Eh…" I look away, "it doesn't matter."

Kakashi is silent, his gaze exasperated and— _worried_? Is he worried… for me? About me? I blink, but before I can truly see what the emotions in his eyes are, he already turns around to walk toward his room.

And then a hand lands on my head.

Sakumo looks at me, a small smile on his lips.

"You'll be safe here."

Simple words, but it makes me flush in embarrassment anyway.

"I'm sorry for intruding," I mumble, fidgeting.

"It's okay, you're always welcome here," he pats my head. It's a nice feeling. "I'm sure Kakashi doesn't mind, too."

" _Oi,_ Rin!" Kakashi's head sticks out for me to see, "come on, change your clothes already, I'm sleepy."

I smile, letting my inner mischievousness comes forth at the presence of the ever scowling Kakashi.

"Do you have any pink shirt?"

"Of course I don't, dumbass."

"Aw."

"I _do_ have a purple shirt, however. But if you don't go here in three seconds, I'm giving you mesh to wear instead."

"Eh?! Nooo!"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

His question makes me abruptly look up from my position on the futon beside his bed, eyes wide.

"Wha?"

Kakashi sighs, rolling his eyes. "Look, obviously something is wrong. You've lived alone for _weeks,_ so you can't use the lonely excuse," he narrows his eyes at me when I open my mouth, catching my bullshit before I can spit it out. I smile guiltily at him, and the prodigy sighs once again, this time sounding tired and exasperated.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"…Sorry."

Kakashi buries his face on the pillow, his back facing me, and almost all of his body covered under light blue blanket.

"Whatever," he mumbles; the epitome of a sulking child at that very moment.

I feel bad, really. Here I am, this girl who barges into his house late at night asking for a sudden sleepover, wears his shirt (the purple shirt is _cute_ ; it has a mini panda on it!) and yet doesn't tell him why the hell I even decided to come here.

But I certainly cannot tell him that I met Danzo and that I am hella afraid of that guy.

But, well—

I certainly can say it without mentioning the word _Danzo, ROOT, or Anbu._

"I met a guy," I start, cheek pressed on the pillow, watching as Kakashi's shoulders tense and he turns around ever so slightly. "It's an old man."

"…An old man?" Kakashi is fully facing me now, his mask gone.

"Mm." I nod, "I was on my way back from Mikoto-sensei's wedding and…" I hesitate, licking my lips. "I thought I was being followed, so… I kinda ran."

"And…?"

"And he followed me."

Kakashi perks up. "He _followed_ you?"

I cannot help but scoff. "More like catching up to me and cornering me in an alley."

"He _what?"_ Kakashi barks out, sounding incredibly harsh. I am surprised, especially so when I see the flash of anger in his eyes. "This old man, he's a ninja?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I think so, I mean—he could catch up to me and I was using chakra when I ran…"

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He literally jumps out of his blanket cocoon and lifts the blanket covering me, ignoring my startled squeak as he busies himself in looking over my body. "You're not injured, are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I push his hand away when he looks like he's ready to lift up my shirt to look for injuries, "He just wanted to talk!"

Kakashi balks, disbelieving. "Talk?! Rin, you said he followed you _and_ cornered you, he couldn't possibly just want to _talk_."

I grimace. "Yeah, well, he really just talked." I nod at his skeptical look. "Really."

"About what?"

"About my team. Our team," I murmur, before quickly correcting myself when I see his face falls, the young boy obviously coming on a wrong conclusion, "No, _no!_ Whatever you're thinking, that's not it. He didn't like that I ended up with Minato-sensei, okay? He kept on going on and on about how Minato-sensei is still… inexperienced and—and many other insults."

Kakashi frowns. "He doesn't like Minato-sensei?"

"…I don't think so. But that's—that's all."

"…That's all?"

"That's all," I smile at him. "Really."

He doesn't look convinced.

( _He is not convinced._ )

* * *

"When you extract poison, you have to make sure it doesn't get anywhere close to the heart," Kishimoto-sensei instructs, expertly extracting poison with me watching closely next to him. The poisoned shinobi is a bit dumbfounded, probably because he doesn't expect his accidental poisoning (this is why shinobi shouldn't spar with poison coated kunai, damn it) to end up as a studying session. He certainly looks at me as if I'm a strange specimen... Probably because of my age. But I try my best not to focus on him and on Kishimoto-sensei instead.

"It'll be better if you can avoid other organs as well, but if organs have been affected by the poison, you have to extract all the poison first before you fix the organ problem," his hands move, black disgusting goop I am sure is the poison following his green chakra. "Take the poison out of the pores, check for organ failures, fix if there's any, and close the wound."

I nod, making Kishimoto-sensei smile. "Well, we'll try it hands on sometime later. But I think that's all for today."

"More surgery, sensei?"

Kishimoto-sensei sighs dramatically, nodding. "Yeah, these damn ninja don't know how to prevent themselves from getting skewered."

"I take offense from that," the shinobi Kishimoto-sensei was taking care of drawls lazily.

"Says the one who got skewered by poisoned kunai in the middle of the village," the medic nin replies as easily.

"Hey," comes the indignant weak reply.

I can only giggle.

* * *

"Oro-chan-saaaaaaaan!" I slam on Orochimaru's back, the Snake Sannin having tensed when I started the first syllable and tensing up even further when I circle my arms around his waist. Sue me, after spending time with Orochimaru in weeks ( _months_ , even) and meeting up with scary guy Danzo, his androgynous appearance is nothing.

Sure, I'm still worried about his experiments and will still tread carefully around that topic but hey, Orochimaru hasn't killed me yet.

And he certainly doesn't kill me now either.

"Nohara," Orochimaru sounds resigned, staring over his shoulder to look at me properly in the eyes. "What are you doing?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Oro-chan-san!" I say brightly, noting that his left eye _actually_ twitches at that name! Huh, Kakashi is really observant. "Today is a good day."

"It's cloudy outside," he mutters, striding forward to his lab on the upper floors without any trouble despite me still clinging on his waist. I walk, too, to avoid Orochimaru dragging me with his two pale feet.

"That doesn't matter," I wave his comment off, catching a whiff of his cloth perfume—grass and ebony—before finally letting him go to walk beside him. It's gotta be awkward, after all, dragging a clinging little girl to a lab full of corpses. Besides, it's gotta be annoying, too. And I don't want to annoy Orochimaru (much). "I like rain!"

"Did you, now," he says dryly, but he still acknowledges me, so that's a plus!

"Yep," I nod sagely, "it's just refreshing. The cold is nice. As long as I don't get drenched, I absolutely love rain. Though I don't mind getting wet once in awhile."

Orochimaru scoffs, at the same time as when I realize the unintentional innuendo I just said. Whoops?

"You're following me, did Kishimoto ditch you again?"

He says that as if I'm dating Kishimoto-sensei.

"Mm, he has surgery to do."

"And he didn't invite you."

"Well, it's an emergency, I think…"

He scoffs, again. "You're going to deal with emergencies when you get deployed to the field, child. Most of them concerning your own teammates. I don't get what Kishimoto is thinking, but you need the experience. You _have_ to familiarize yourself in actual practice, not leisurely opening and closing up corpses."

I blink at him, not expecting him to deliberately point out Kishimoto-sensei's faults like that. Though I let myself to grin slyly, looking up at him in concealed wonder. He doesn't look like the half crazed Orochimaru in the series, certainly.

"Aw, are you worried about me, Oro-chan-san?"

Orochimaru rolls his eyes.

"Don't think too high of yourself. I am tired of seeing you poking on the organs you plucked out."

"But they're wobbly! Like jelly! It's fascinating!"

"They're _organs_ , and it's supposed to be a simulation and you're supposed to treat it like an actual living person. Are you going to _poke_ your teammate's organs with your finger?"

I pout. "But those are corpses' organs."

"Do you not understand the meaning of simulation?"

"Of course I do!" A pause. "It was cute how they would wobble, though."

Orochimaru sighs.

"Oh, oh, I learnt poison extracting today!"

"Did you, now."

"Yeah! The black goop is disgusting. I haven't really tried it out, though. How do you make sure they don't damage other organs and get them out without damaging the pores?"

Orochimaru stops walking. His eyes are wide, as if realizing something. "Kishimoto didn't order you to try it out?"

"Um. No?"

"…That asshole," Orochimaru murmurs, surprising me because _wow, he just cursed!_ "He thinks he's sneaky."

"…?"

Orochimaru continues to murmur, some killing intent leaking out of him, enough to make me step back.

"Um, Oro-chan-san…?"

The killing intent stops, allowing me to relax. Orochimaru is staring at me, I realize, with an unreadable expression on his face. For awhile, we simply stare at each other, before Orochimaru is back to walking toward his lab.

"Come, Nohara."

"Huh?"

"You're going to extract poison."

"Eh?! Really?! You're the best, Oro-chan-san!"

Orochimaru looks long suffering, but mostly resigned.

* * *

"Wh—What did you think you were doing?!" I can't help but exclaim, staring at his pale hands scarred by a thin cut courtesy of a kunai dipped in a bowl of purple liquid. "That's poisoned, isn't it!"

Orochimaru simply raises his eyebrow at my apprehension, however, drawling out, "I did say you're going to extract poison, didn't I?"

"You didn't say you were going to poison _yourself_! That's dangerous!"

"I have injected myself with this poison weeks ago," he ignores my indignant _'what?!'_ and rolls his eyes, "I am partly immune to it right now," he also ignores my voice pointing out ' _partly!',_ continuing on as if I didn't speak at all. "It barely fazes me. Now, extract the poison."

"You should've said so," I mumble, pouting even as I let my hands hover over his hand to do a quick assessment.

"Just extract the poison, child," he chides me, swatting my head with no remorse whatsoever, "think of it as a good will of depriving me of any side effects."

"Wait, what side effects?!"

"Nausea. Headache. The urge to swat your head."

I give him The Look. He rolls his eyes.

"I thought you were smart, Oro-chan-san."

He raises his eyebrow. Right. Snake Sannin, Strongest from Konoha, Genius, Super Smart, yadda, yadda.

"Poisoning yourself to let a genin try to extract the poison isn't exactly smart."

"Are you saying you cannot do this?"

"I didn't mean that! I just— …You didn't have to do this, you know?" I mumble as I start to redirect the poison I managed to find away from his torso. Away from the heart, away from the heart…

"Building up tolerance for poisons is a good thing to do, especially when you're a medic."

"You're not a medic," I mutter, "not really, anyway."

"…It was advised by Tsunade."

I look at him, then, surprised that he'd actually mention his teammate. The teammate who is God knows how many miles away from Konoha right about now. His eyes are far away, as if he's reminiscing something so wistful, largely similar to how one will reminisce about a dead person.

With Tsunade's continued absence, it may very well be.

I look back to his arm, having redirected the poison that way.

"Should I build up tolerance against poisons, too, then?"

"There are steps to do so," is his quick reply, "I assume you will follow through the steps I tell you _without_ trying to skip any of it?"

I manage a small grin. "Of course, Oro-chan-san. Anything for you."

His lips twitch into a quick smile.

* * *

It starts out smoothly, you know? Very smoothly, in fact.

After the arm, Orochimaru deemed it wasn't enough of training and proceeded to inflict poison upon himself for three more times, giving me three consecutive heart attacks. Of course, he simply rolled his eyes at me and demanded I do my work quicker than the last time.

He threatened to forgo my usual spicy food dinner date with him if I didn't get quicker after each round.

I couldn't have that, obviously. I love spicy food and Orochimaru knows a whole lot of restaurants that sell delicious spicy foods. So with vigor, I tried to do it quickly and efficiently.

The last round had me extracting the poison in 3 minutes, a few seconds quicker than the one before it, and Orochimaru had the gall to smirk at me while I glared daggers at him.

Then he proceeded to tell me how to build up tolerance against poison.

He even gave me a weak poison to start out!

Aw, how nice of him.

Unless he lied and it is actually a strong poison instead and I end up dead, like, tomorrow.

 _Still, benefit of doubt, all for you, Oro-chan-san_.

Rinny giggles inside of my mind.

It is when he cleans up the remnants of our latest poison escapades, with me obediently helping him out, that Danzo decides to show up.

I recognize his chakra, and when the chakra stops _right outside_ the door of Orochimaru's lab, my body tenses on its own, and I stare wide eyed at the closed door, ignoring Orochimaru's inquiring look he sends me.

Certainly, Orochimaru also recognizes the person standing outside of the door.

Then, Danzo comes in.

He doesn't even knock.

The guy just… opens the door and walks in.

Danzo's eye settles upon my figure, "Nohara," he says, as if he doesn't know that I'm here already. I didn't hide my chakra, so it isn't so far fetched that the War Hawk knows I am here.

"Danzo-sama," I manage to say.

It is silent between us for awhile, none of the three of us speaking to each other.

Until finally, Danzo himself breaks the silence.

"As much as it is a pleasure to see you are so dedicated that you gain a Sannin as your teacher," I stiffen at that, eyes darting toward Orochimaru who is frowning _at_ Danzo, "I have to talk with your sensei."

I look back to Danzo, noting his narrowing eyes.

"In private."

I can recognize the warning from Danzo, the implied threat _,_ the _'or else'_ left unsaid after those words he drawls out. But I can't help but glance at Orochimaru, a bit startled to find him looking at me.

"…Orochimaru-sama?" I say, mostly because I want to put off calling Orochimaru 'Oro-chan-san' in front of Danzo. Orochimaru raises his eyebrow at me, however, no doubt questioning the sudden change in honorifics.

I can't help but to babble.

"It's not—I mean—I—I'm just…"

My words are cut off abruptly as Orochimaru's hand lands on my head.

His hand is cold, as always, but the single pat is gentle and comforting, his whole pale white hand the size of my skul.

He turns my head and stirs me toward the door.

"Go."

"…Oro…?"

He cuts me off. "Leave."

I keep silent, watching as Orochimaru's eyes narrow.

"Get out."

He hisses at me.

It's a warning.

An order to obey.

"Go home, Nohara."

I comply.

* * *

Danzo meets Orochimaru.

Danzo _is_ meeting Orochimaru.

Holy shit, _**Danzo**_ is meeting with _**Orochimaru**_ in his _**lab**_ , talking about God-knows-what!

If before, Orochimaru may not dabble in the whole human experimentation thing, this very well may be the start of it. From Danzo's offer, to Orochimaru's eventual continuous dabble in human experimentation as well as the downfall of his already grey morals.

I can't help the fear surfacing inside of me; the panic and fear and _no non no n ono no no—_

And it was going so well, too.

 _( It's only later when I realize that I was not scared of Danzo,_

 _Unlike that night in the alley, at the lab I was not afraid of Danzo._

 _I was afraid for Orochimaru._

 _For Oro-chan-san._

 _My friend._ )

* * *

 **Woooo, this chapter is basically Danzo, ORO-CHAN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, some Kishimoto-sensei, more Danzo, and some sweet Bakakashi.**

 **Danzo Jumpscares should be a thing.**

 **Also, Orochimaru realizes that Kishimoto is deliberately not having Rin practice just so he can pit the responsibility on Orochimaru's shoulders. His angry mutterings consist of threats of murder, poisoning and dismembering of one Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Happy Chinese New Year, everybody! Next chapter will be out in, like, a month!**

 **For those who haven't checked, I have updated OSOI, it's a Mikoto special!**

 **On another note, I have created a tumblr blog, natanije! Follow me if you want?**

 **Preview:**

"Can I do an ugly face for the team photo, Minato-sensei?"

"Ah, well, that's..."

"Ugly face competition!"

 **Erasing Impossibility 15: Full Team**

" _You are my sunshine… My only sunshine…_ "

….

"It certainly does sound better when you're the one singing it… Rin."

 **Other Side of Impossibility 9: BAD END II – OROCHIMARU (ANGST FEEEEST!)**

 **Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Erasing Impossibility 15: Full Team (Team Minato Arc)**

 **First of all, because I've endured this for at least 14 chapters, let me say this:** For all of the things holy, do _not_ even bother to say anything in the comments or reviews if you don't have anything nice to say. If I'm looking for criticism in my fic, I will say so. But I do _not_ , so don't do it. Grammar notes are okay, telling me that I make spelling mistakes or grammar/tenses mistakes are OK. But if you want to start complaining about how I plot my stories, how I make things go this way and that, then do kindly fuck off.

 **Anyway.**

 **Happy Valentine day, I guess? ...I'll give you a Valentine Omake, I guess? If you** _ **want**_ **, that is. I mean, I can make an omake in OSOI for any sort of pairings you want. Whether it's crack or not, like Orochimaru x Minato, for example...**

 **cOUGHS. Anyway. New chapter. Whoop. This chapter is a real struggle for me to write mainly because** _ **plot what is plot**_ **and sheer laziness as well as me having too much fun playing Naruto Online. I managed though, so yay! And just like the previous chapter, I am going to answer some questions...**

 **Is Mikoto really adopting Rin?** Not adopting in the sense that you may be thinking. Because Rin is an adult legally (bc of her genin status) and she's fairly independent. She _is_ , however, under Mikoto's and by proxy the Uchiha Clan's protection which makes her partially immune from some things (like the council elders *coughdanzocough*).

Mikoto does consider her like a daughter though! So there's that.

 **Is there a chance of Rin replacing Kabuto? An AU where Rin follows Orochimaru when he defects?** No and no. I have a thing going on for Kabuto, you will have to see for later. That AU is not possible as well because Rin is thoroughly loyal to Konoha (or at least to the people she loves in it, because she once expressed her immense dislike toward Konoha as a whole during The Fall Arc). However, if Rin _somehow_ loses her fond feelings toward Konoha and the people in it, well, perhaps... a dark!Rin AU?

 **What is "lmao"?** laughing my ass off. Though in reality it's me cackling like the demon I am, especially after angsty moments.

 **Is Sakumo already back as the White Fang?** Hmm, nope! He's still rusty, and he's still a hikikomori. The village still hates him and he still hesitates in going outside. He's certainly getting better though, from his easy smiles and all.

 **How old are they right now?** This is Team Minato Arc, so they're 9 while Kakashi is 6 and still a midget. He's still pouting over that fact. (Though he's slowly catching up to Rin's height and he can't wait until that happens).

 **Kakashi is actually the same age as Obito...** Yes, I know. However when I first started I didn't, and used an article I found that stated Kakashi's three years younger than the others. By the time I realized the truth, I've posted so many chapters already so I just shrugged and continued with it. It's a liberal AU anyway, and Kishimoto has always been a bit eh in timeline department.

 **Now onto the actual chapter!**

 **Warnings:** Dorks, FLUFFINESS, angst, feels, Oro-chan-san's _feelings what is feelings_ _how do feelings_.

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"That's not the answer," Shikako drawls out, her chin resting on her right palm. In front of her, Obito scrunches his nose, his eyes taking that intense look as he thinks back on what he says mere seconds ago. In a way, he looks cute, especially with the baby fat he still seems to have, even in this day and age. Perhaps it's because of the amount of cheesecakes he eats daily.

"I- Do you really think so?" Obito scratches the back of his head, frowning. "No, I think that _is_ the answer; I mean, in a scenario where the team captain is unable to continue on certain circumstances, we have to _pick_ a new captain by popular vote, right? But it doesn't explain the situation either, I mean, if the captain is still alive, then the members should focus on helping the captain, right? Right?"

"That's not the answer," Shikako says again, her face flat but her eyes show that she's definitely entertained. Because of what, though, is still a mystery. She does tend to get mildly entertained when there's either Obito or Inomaru around. Meanwhile with me and Chouzou she's just laidback and blunt.

"But- But it's the answer! What are we supposed to do? It's the _captain_ , and the question doesn't give any specific scenario or circumstances, with vague things like that how am I supposed to- _Shikakoooo_ ," Obito suddenly whines, giving the Nara girl a stink eye. "You're not playing me are you?"

This time, Shikako allows herself to smirk. "I'd say yes, but then I'd be lying." She sighs lightly, "No, it's not the answer, Obito."

Obito throws his hands up the air, exclaiming. "Then what is the answer?!"

"According to the Ninja Rule Book, Clause 18, in case of fallen or captured team leader, team members are to continue and finish the mission given to said team."

"That's when the captain's dead, right? The question doesn't _specify_ the condition of the captain, Shikako!"

"No," Shikako says easily, "whenever the captain's unfit to lead, team members are to continue without the captain. Even if he's missing a limb or when he's bleeding to death, the mission is to be completed at all costs."

"Or if he's captured by the enemies," Inomaru pipes out from beside me, finger thumbing on a book about chakra regulations I gave him an hour ago. He's read half of it already, impressive. " _Especially_ if he's captured by enemies, actually. The possibility of failure will sky rocket when the captain is captured, after all. So immediate completion of the mission is top priority."

Obito whirls to face him, his expression indignant. "Aren't we supposed to safe him? What if the enemy does anything to him! Like, like, torture... Or something!"

"That's why," Shikako nods sagely, "in order to prevent any information leaking out from the captain, we have to quickly finish the mission."

"But—What about the captain?"

"If we're lucky, we can finish the mission _and_ save the captain afterwards. The mission is a higher priority, after all," Shikako explains rather patiently.

"Yep," agrees Inomaru, with Chouzou nodding beside him, munching on melon bread.

Obito squints, then, his shoulder sagging. "This is stupid. The rules are stupid. Shikako, you're a _liar_ , you said the Second Hokage was smart!"

Shikako, with whatever tact she has left, throws a pocky to Obito's forehead, rolling her eyes when the Uchiha squawks in response. "I said he was smart, not compassionate. There's a difference."

"Besides, it's not like everyone actually follows the rule to the T," I give my own two cents, gaining the attention of the rest of them. My mind wander to canon Kakashi, the one who actually follows the rule to the T until he obtains Obito's Therapy no Jutsu, as well as Sai, who gains nothing but said rules and Danzo's other shit pounded into his head over and over again.

Okay… So there _are_ those who follow the rules completely.

Whatever. It's certainly _not me_.

"They're all just textbook rules," I wave my hand to the rulebook on the table; "there are loopholes loose enough you can slip by them easily if you look at it hard enough. And besides," my hand reaches out toward Shikako, the girl automatically handing her box of pocky for me to take the heavenly chocolate stick from her, "the perspective in that book is of that shinobi are nothing but tools for the village. In which case, is partially right, because we're simply following orders from our commander, the Hokage, which indicates we _are_ tools to ensure safety of the village as a whole and also partially wrong, because tools or not, we're human beings and to completely disregard that part of us is a dick move."

"So the rules are wrong?" Obito asks, furrowing his eyebrows, while Shikako snorts at my last words, Inomaru and Chouzou nodding along with my explanation.

"Not really," I shrug, "they're good rules, actually. Like not showing emotions, it's advisable to do that when you're in the presence of an enemy, so the enemy cannot know what you're possibly planning."

"And if you're completely calm and collected, you can creep the enemy out," Shikako adds, making me snicker. "They can end up thinking we have something up our sleeves, because we're so _calm_."

"Yep," I say as I munch on the pocky, "but that's the extent of it. You cannot just shut down your emotions everytime, because that's _not_ living, and you're just hurting yourself by being that way. To appeal to the tools standard: a damaged tool is a useless tool. And the abandoning your captain or teammates or whatever? It is advisable if you're in, like, S rank, but even then it's still a huge burden on your shoulders, because whether you choose to save your captain or complete the mission first, there will still be guilt coming from it."

"I see," Inomaru nods, looking thoughtful. "You'll feel guilty for leaving your comrade to die or feel guilty for failing to complete an important mission entrusted to your hands. It's a lose lose situation. There isn't a clear scenario where everything goes smoothly."

"But what if we complete the mission _and_ save the captain?" Chouzou asks, his lips pulling down into a frown.

"There isn't any guarantee that the captain will be alive when we go to save him once the mission is completed," Shikako folds her arms on her chest, shrugging, "just like there isn't any guarantee that we will be able to finish the mission if we choose to save the captain first."

"I don't like it," Obito scowls, his hand clenching on a paper. "Having to choose like that, I…"

"It's reality, though," Shikako reminds him, as blunt as ever, "in the end, you have to choose when that sort of scenario happens to you."

"I know, but…!" Obito stops short, grumbling, "the Second Hokage was _really_ stupid."

I can't help but to huff out a laugh. "Actually, he might be more human than you think."

"Huh?"

"Senju Tobirama sacrificed himself for his team during the First War. Also, I don't think he'll be one who will leave his brother behind when it comes to a decision between his brother's life and the mission." I tap my finger on the table, "He's more likely to let _himself_ die if it means the mission can be completed and his brother spared."

Silence.

I look up, startled to find stunned looks from the four of them.

"W-What?" I stammer, confused and a little bit nervous.

"You're being creepy," Shikako says, successfully making me let out a whine in confusion.

"Whaaaat?"

"You know, Nohara-chan," Inomaru says, staring at me. "Sometimes you talk as if you know the Nidaime personally, somehow. Like… knowing his life story or something."

At that, I flush red, mainly because I _kind of_ know his life story, from the anime and manga and even many headcanons I found in MadaTobi fics Back Then. But obviously I cannot say that, so I settle with fidgeting, avoiding the incredulous claim from Inomaru altogether.

"Rin-chan just likes to read!" Obito chimes in, "She knows everything!"

"…Er, not everything. I'm not a walking encyclopedia either."

Shikako snorts, but there's that, and we're back to our studying session soon enough.

* * *

Graduation is in a week, and at that point, Team Minato finally will be whole. I don't know if Obito will still fill the spot within Team Minato, and I can only pray that he does end up in our team, because Team Minato without Obito will be… weird. Reaaally weird.

Plus, Kakashi needs more time with Obito.

Maybe they can be closer friends this time around. God knows they spend more time together than in canon already. They'll have more chance to be friends! (Or rivals… considering their personalities and all that).

Minato-sensei cheerily explains this particular discovery to us during D-rank mission—weeding a civilian's garden—and I can only nod, while Kakashi grumbles.

"Another one?" His shoulders sag, the boy huffing. "Rin is troublesome enough already."

"Hey," I interject, casually kicking the back of his foot as I walk past him. The boy stumbles a little from his crouch, but balances easily enough with chakra control. "That's mean. My presence is a blessing."

Kakashi snorts in response.

All the while, Minato-sensei simply smiles.

* * *

It's been two days.

Because of study sessions with Obito and Ino-Shika-Cho, as well as D-rank missions and basic two-team formation exercise with Kakashi, I have to cut my time in the hospital short. The amount of injured ninja also doesn't help, because that means Kishimoto-sensei and by proxy Orochimaru will be busy to handle the patients.

Only that Orochimaru doesn't really tend to patients.

He tends to corpses.

…Well, details. The point is they're both busy at the hospital.

Anyway, it's been two days after the whole Danzo jumpscare in Orochimaru's lab, the two of them discussing who-knows-what (nothing good, I'm sure), and I _really_ want to meet him again.

Not Danzo, but Orochimaru.

Mainly because I believe he can be saved from whatever assfuckery Danzo gives him in canon.

That's why I find myself knocking on his lab's door for a few times before slowly opening it, glancing inside.

"…Oro-chan-san?" I peer up at his looming figure, part hesitant, part worried sick about the Snake Sannin, the latter being the reason as to why I come to his lab uninvited. Luckily for me, Orochimaru doesn't react negatively, simply stopping whatever he's writing on his clipboard, a corpse of a woman lying in front of him, in favor of looking toward my direction and raising his eyebrow.

Nothing seems to change in his behavior toward me, at the very least.

With this positive note, I shuffle inside the lab, looking him up and down as if looking for any injuries, any tell tale of his beginning involvement with Danzo, _anything_.

"What is it, Nohara?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, looking away. I wonder how I'm supposed to ask him about Danzo… I certainly can't hint that I _know_ what Danzo probably (mostlikely) told Orochimaru that day, and I can't seem to be so suspicious either.

A genin, being wary of a Konoha elder council? I'll probably be marked as a goddamned spy, sleeping agent, or traitor.

Licking my lips, I start. "Um, two days ago, the man that came here… Danzo-sama?"

"Yes, he is the elder councilor," Orochimaru confirms, the man moving away from the corpse to properly face me. "What about it?"

"Uh."

How do I say this? He came to me and recruited me into his army? He is creepy so please don't trust him? He kidnaps children and places seals on them? High chance Orochimaru already knows about ROOT, and with his moral compass being grey enough as it is, I think he's not going to find much problem with Danzo placing _seals_ on children, and probably will find fault with me knowing things I shouldn't instead.

 _Whattodowhattodowhattodo—_

"Well?" Orochimaru drawls out, sounding impatient, and because I'm slightly panicking at the moment, I end up blurting out a jumble of words.

"Hegavemeapropositionanditwascreepingmeout!"

Silence.

"What."

The word is so dry and flat I have to resist a flinch. Oh God, did I fuck up?! No, does he even _know_ what I just said?

"H-H-He— He came to me, the other night, after Mikoto-sensei's wedding," I blabber out, waving my hands around, "and he gave me a _proposition,_ in the middle of the night, in a _dark alley_ , with ANBU not following the Hokage's orders and—and isn't ANBU supposed to follow the Hokage's orders? And—And he said—He said he wants me to come to him and it was creepy because he's _old_ and he said proposition and I was only _nine!_ I don't wanna be propositioned by anybody!"

There! I didn't say anything about ROOT, so it's okay, right?! He must know what I'm talking about, and I'm not showing that I know extensively about the local ANBU cult, so it's okay, right?

 _Right?_

Rinny sighs, somehow sounding long suffering and amused at the same time.

 _What? I didn't say anything wrong! …Right?_

 **Okay** , Rinny agrees easily enough, but somehow I feel like she realizes something I don't.

Meanwhile Orochimaru is staring at me, his mouth open and eyes wide. I don't know what he's thinking, looking at me like that, but I have to, I don't know, _say something_ , and maybe persuade him against following Danzo's order? I don't know if I can do _that_ , honestly. Because in the end, it's up to Orochimaru's personal choice.

"You're not propositioned, right, Oro-chan-san?"

Orochimaru blanches, looking suspiciously green. It's a bit visible, with his pale white skin and all. With that sort of reaction, I quickly blurt out the next thing I can think of.

"You can _refuse_ , Oro-chan-san!" I say, much like a daily motivator in a TV Show, "I refused the proposition too." Then I mutter darkly, "He seems to like to show up a lot in dark places, like alleys and labs with corpses," Orochimaru looks a little bit constipated, as if he's not sure if he's supposed to be angry in the councilor's behalf or amused at my apparent ability to insult said councilor.

"Maybe you should make this room _brighter_. It probably drives old men with propositioning hobby away. Pink walls, perhaps? With glitters!"

And with that, whatever tension is in the room shatters to million pieces when Orochimaru rolls his eyes. A soft huff leaves his lips, and he sounds appropriately exasperated.

"I am not painting my lab pink." He looks at me, then quickly adds, "no adding glitters either."

A lengthy pause happens for quite awhile, mainly because I don't know what to say after that lame joke, before Orochimaru steps closer and proceeds to knock his fist on my head, not that hard to make me keel over, but enough to make me wince.

"Ow! Oro-chan-san, whyyy?!"

"That's for butting in other people's business."

I pout in his direction, feeling a bit rebellious and suicidal, which turns into full blown puffs of cheeks when I hear him scoff at the sight.

"Stop, Nohara. I can handle things myself."

"…You sure?"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow at me, and I relent, still not entirely happy but run out of the ways I can somehow convince him not to trust Danzo.

"…I'm just worried," I mutter, petulant.

"I know. It's a sign that you're much of an idiot than you think you are."

"Wh— Oro-chan-san, _mean_!"

"Quiet, child." He shifts to properly face the corpse once again, already jotting down words on his clipboard, "I've heard enough of your whining today. You better have tried the poison I gave you before, or I'll have Orihime bite you _and_ kick you out of this lab."

* * *

The day of graduation exams comes, and I find myself standing at the Academy entrance to give support to my friends.

Shikako is laidback as usual, sitting next to Obito and casually giving him chocolate balls with the crunchy insides for him to munch, in order to distract him from his impending nervous breakdown.

Apparently that's one of Obito's problem, one of the reasons as to why he's deadlast when it comes to written tests or oral examinations.

While Obito finds problem in comprehension when Inomaru teaches him, mainly because of Inomaru's stacked elaborations that Obito finds hard to decipher one by one, it's also because of his creepy, cutting sweet murder smile that he seems to have inherited from his mother, or so Chouzou says.

Obito gets nervous a whole lot when that smile is directed at him _and_ before actual exams.

With his sky rocketing anxiety, it's no brainer he finds it hard to answer even a simple question during exams. Jumbled thoughts and nerves hinder his ability to think clearly on the subject.

Meanwhile, Shikako is the type of teacher who will tell you're wrong and give hints once in awhile and watch as you get closer or farther to the actual answer in a wicked sense of amusement.

Shikako is also the type of person who will undoubtedly make Obito fat.

Geez, how many chocolate balls she has given him already?

I huff, sharing an amused smirk with Shikako as Obito throws another chocolate ball into his mouth, his eyes reading over the notes he has written in preparation for the written exam. His hands are trembling as he holds the papers, and his legs haven't stopped bouncing even as he's sitting down, both clear clues on how nervous he actually is in regards to this particular examination.

"Just so you know, even if you barely pass the written exam, you can still pass if you manage to get outstanding scores in taijutsu and ninjutsu," Shikako informs, successfully easing Obito's tense shoulders.

"That's right, Obito," I nod, "you're great when it comes to taijutsu after all."

"Y-You think so?" Obito turns to look at me, his cheeks flushing pink. I smile at him in response, studiously ignoring the sudden screeching inside of my mind, courtesy of Rinny squealing over Obito's apparent cuteness.

It doesn't help that he still has the baby fat. Add the pink cheeks and he looks _really_ cute.

…

….Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm not going to join Rinny in fangirling over cute boys. NOPE. NOPE.

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 _Oh my god._

"Of course," I answer, "you train with Gai after all."

He scrunches his nose, "I guess," he mumbles, "Gai is good at taijutsu."

"Good? He's a _beast_ ," Inomaru scoffs, fiddling with the hem of his light blue jacket. "I've never seen anyone like him. Ever."

"And you would _really_ like to get a piece of that rare beast, eh?" Shikako wiggles her eyebrows, grinning that shit eating grin as Inomaru splutters. Even Obito and I can't stop ourselves from snorting in surprise, before shooting Inomaru twin wide eyed looks, because wait _what_?

 _Getting a piece of—WHAT—INOMARU WHAT—_

 **Oh dear.**

" _SHIKAKO!"_ is Inomaru's mortified shout. The usually collected boy takes one glance at our bug eyed looks and proceeds to flush deep red.

Shikako lets out a chuckle, leaning against the wall.

"Heh, just kidding. Chill, 'Nomaru."

"W-W-Wa-wait, Inomaru?! You—You and Gai? You?! _GAI?!_ "

" _I admire his efforts!_ " Inomaru shrieks at Obito, not even bothering to deny it. "We recently got The T-T-Talk," he stutters a bit, "and Shikako starts sprouting dirty jokes everywhere! Shikako makes it seem dirty! I NEVER LOOKED AT GAI THAT WAY!"

"And it doesn't help that he's cute, too, right?" Shikako interjects with that grin, Obito and I looking back and forth between the Nara and Yamanaka with wide eyes and open mouths. Chouzou sits next to Inomaru, looking perfectly calm in this situation, serenely munching on BBQ potato chips.

"Shikako!"

"Who was it that said Gai's developing muscles are fascinating to look at?"

"That was—It was just simple appreciation!"

"Denial~" Shikako sing songs, and ducks as Inomaru jumps at her with a screech, face still red.

" _I'LL STRANGLE YOU!_ "

Shikako laughs, and the both of them run off in a game of cat and mouse; only with Inomaru occasionally trying to trap the Nara under Mind Body Switch Technique, not succeeding mostly because the Nara specifically has been trained against Yamanaka's mind techniques.

Obito turns to look at me and I look back, staring incredulously at each other before the both of us simultaneously turn to look at Chouzou, who is still chewing on his chips.

The Akimichi shrugs.

"Inomaru likes hardworking, positive people. He likes Kurenai and Shizune, too, because of the same reason."

And there's that, apparently.

* * *

With that revelation, Obito seems to have forgotten his earlier bout of anxiety. Instead, he seems to ponder over Gai's developing muscles, and admitting that yep, Gai's muscles _are_ pretty visible; though I'm sure they're not as impressive as it will be when he's an adult yet. He starts to twist his body this way and that, flexing his arms, occasionally asking if he, too, has grown cool muscles. Chouzou has walked off at this point, probably to snatch Inomaru and Shikako back to Academy grounds before they get eliminated for getting to the exams late.

"It will be more visible over time, I'm sure," I grin at him, Rinny once again screeching over how adorable Obito's actions are.

I have to admit, it is adorable.

The dork, really.

"Just make sure to train more!" I finish, fist pumping. The boy's face brightens, fist pumping himself.

"Yeah! I'll train even harder after this!"

"Oiiii, Obito," a head pokes out from around the corner, and I blink in surprise when I find that it's apparently tiny itty bitty Genma. "It's your turn after this. Get ready."

"O-Oh! Okay! Thanks, Shiranui!"

"Okaaaay," Genma drawls, giving us a lazy salute and a wink before he walks away.

Before Obito can descend into another panicked mutterings, I slam my hand on his back, grinning when he yelps in surprise.

"Goodluck, Obito! I know you can do it!"

Obito gives me a wobbly smile, nodding.

"…Rin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I—Can I get a hug? For goodluck?"

I blink, staring at him in surprise.

Well. It's just a hug. And I hug people all the time. I hug everyone for every other reasons every day. I even hug Kakashi's puppies.

That's why I shrug easily, giving him a smile.

"Sure! Why not?"

Obito visibly brightens, and literally tackles me into a hug.

I don't know if I've met anyone who hugs like Obito before. His hugs are tight and it feels _whole_. His arms just circle around my form and he easily finds the most comfortable position in the embrace, with him resting his chin on my shoulder and leaning his cheek on my neck.

I distantly note that Obito is a few centimeters taller than me, already.

The boy pulls away all too soon, giving me a toothy smile as he runs toward the exam room, waving his hands excitedly.

"I'll definitely pass! See ya, Rin-chan!"

"Goodluck!"

"Thanks!"

He'll definitely pass. I'm sure of it.

* * *

Obito comes out of the room with wobbly smile and watery eyes, a hitai ate clenched in his hands.

"Congratulations," I simply smile, watching as Obito nods and wipes some of the tears away.

"I'm—I'm a ninja now."

"Yep."

"A real ninja."

"That's right."

"I'm—I'm a _ninja_. I'm a _shinobi_."

"Yeah."

"I'm— _sniff_ —Am I making my clan proud, now?"

"Yeah," I breathe out, faintly remembering the shitty treatment he gets from some of the brats within the Clan. For so long, they have mocked him for not managing to graduate early, and now that he finally graduates, I sure hope that the little shits stop bothering Obito so much. He's a sweet cinnamon roll and doesn't deserve such treatment, especially from his fellow clan members. While I know Mikoto-sensei has taken a move to acknowledge Obito, I'm fairly certain there are still some people who bother him.

Still, I smile at him, and says, "I'm sure Mikoto-sensei will be proud of you, Obitobi-kun."

Obito starts sobbing at that point.

* * *

Orochimaru stares at the file in front of him, the calculations and data, the lists of equipment, the endless _possibilities_ of this particular project…

Orochimaru stares, and stares, and stares.

There are wrong calculations that he finds on the file, and he finds himself fixing all of them.

The steps, the procedures, the necessary safety precautions… Whoever made this file, they're hasty and _very_ impatient. They don't care about damage done to the subjects, the much potential that this can end _very_ badly for both subject and researcher if things are done as hastily as it is designed within the file.

He finds himself fixing that, too.

The steps must be taken slowly but surely, all procedures must be done with thorough calculations and with the goal of minimum damage. Safety precautions are not to be taken lightly, too.

Done fixing the pathetic excuse of a science project report, he glances up from the file and looks at the equipment laid bare all around him, all new and fresh and _just waiting for him to use_.

He takes a breath, and proceeds to prepare.

* * *

Obito's graduation gets celebrated in private, his grandma cooking beef bowl for the three of us to eat. Ino-Shika-Cho are to celebrate with their respective families, therefore I am the only one who come to Obito's celebration. The beef bowl is absolutely delicious, and I end up asking the old woman about the recipe, in hopes that I can make beef bowl as delicious as this one.

The next morning, it's team placement.

Minato-sensei has informed Kakashi and I to meet at the studio to do a team photo, as well as to introduce each other with our new teammate. The night before I have been despairing at the idea that Obito may not be placed within my team, but thirty minutes waiting for our new teammate, I am _pretty_ sure that our new teammate is in fact Obito.

He doesn't disappoint.

Right when Kakashi looks like he's about to blow, Obito comes running over, and while I grin at Obito's arrival, Kakashi groans in absolute despair.

"Of course it's him. Of course."

I poke Kakashi's side, smirking when he jumps in surprise and swats my hand away. Tickling him is so much fun.

"Don't be rude," I scold him, "he's our new teammate."

"Huh?" Obito stares at us, happiness quickly overtaking his features. "Rin-chan! We're in the same team!"

"Yep! Nice, right?"

"Totally!" He glances at Kakashi, though, and his mouth twists into a scowl. "Ugh, Bakashi."

" _Ugh_ ," Kakashi retaliates, glaring quite harshly at the Uchiha, "a tardy idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"An idiot who doesn't realize he's an idiot, idiot."

"What did you say?!"

"Oh dear," Minato-sensei says from beside me. He already looks long suffering, perhaps realizing the extent of Kakashi and Obito's mutual rivalries (or basic dislike) toward each other, and the impending doom it will bring to the team in the future.

Or perhaps he just sees two children bickering and despairs over the fact that _he_ has to take care of that. Yep. That. Children bickering? Your problem to solve, Minato.

"Can you calm them down, Rin-chan?" Minato-sensei asks, "Genzo-san seems to be quite irritated."

" _Day one and you're already late for thirty minutes! Obviously you're unfit to be a ninja—"_

" _What did you say?! I graduated, asshole! You damn—"_

" _And that graduation is a mistake—"_

" _Why you—"_

"Okay, okay," I easily slip between the two, my palms slamming on both of their mouths, effectively cutting their speeches short. "We're going to take team photo and it's not going to happen when you're arguing like _children_."

Kakashi narrows his eyes, and even Obito looks like he's ready to protest.

"So if you want to strangle each other, do it _later_ , okay? Genzo-san is doing his job and we must respect him and his already waning patience. Come on," I let them go, walking over toward a visibly relieved Minato.

Kakashi glances at me, and with either a pout or a scowl under his mask, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and moodily walks over to stand on my left.

Obito shuffles to stand on my right.

"Are you ready?" Genzo asks, seemingly oblivious or ignoring the tension in the air.

I resist the urge to sigh, because of course they have to argue the very moment they meet, and turns to face Minato.

"Can I do an ugly face for team photo, Minato-sensei?"

Minato lets out an _'eh?'_ , blinking and adorably confused. "Ah, well, that's…"

"Ugly face competition!"

"It's formal team photo, Rin," Kakashi sighs, "formal photos don't do _ugly faces_."

"Your face is ugly anyway," Obito mutters from beside me, and Kakashi's eyes flash dangerously. Before he can maim Obito though, I poke his side, and Kakashi backs down with a grumble.

"Can we do two, then? One formal and one ugly faces! It will be great, Minato-sensei!"

"Uhhh, I think we can?" Minato rubs the back of his head, "what about it, Genzo-san?"

"Just get it over with," is the plump photographer's response.

In the end, because Kakashi and Obito refuse to see each other and thus look away from the camera, I have to link my arms with each of them to prevent them going off of the camera's view. Minato-sensei also has to forcibly turn their face toward the camera with his hands.

Obito plasters a smile quick enough, Minato-sensei's smile is sheepish, my smile is polite and Kakashi doesn't smile at all.

The ugly face photo, however, is admittedly more fun.

Obito finds it funny to pucker up his lips and do an imitation of pig's nose, I do a pathetic imitation of The Scream, while Minato-sensei throws his hands up in the air, lolls out his tongue and does a perfect pose in pretending to be a dancing drunkard.

Kakashi?

Kakashi just looks long suffering, like an overgrown constipated porcupine.

I know which one of the photos I will like more, really.

* * *

He stares down at the sleeping children in front of him.

Two children, one boy and one girl, sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware of what is happening, of what _will_ happen to them.

He stares at the girl and sees short brown hair spread around her head like a halo, sees pale brown lips and freckles adorning the girl's features.

( _For one fleeting moment, he thinks he sees purple rectangles on the cheeks of that brown haired girl._

 _For one moment, he thinks of small hands holding his own and the kind smiles and understanding eyes and—no no no no nononnono—stop_.

 _Stop.)_

He grasps the scalpel neatly arranged beside him.

 _(He grasps her hands, so small and warm, and guides her as she sinks the scalpel into the corpse's flesh—_ )

The girl—

( _That girl_ —)

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

 _No._

Stop.

 _Stop._

.

.

.

.

.

.

He takes a breath, and lowers the hand holding the scalpel.

This is not a child.

This is not a girl.

That is not a boy.

That's right.

That's right.

It's an it.

They're not children.

Test subjects.

Just test subjects.

 _Tools_ , that's what they are.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Not human. Not children. Just subjects. Dispensable. Replaceable.

Not _children_ , not—

(" _Oro-chan-san_?")

 _Not_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is an order.

 _Do your job._

.

.

.

 _This is an order._

.

.

.

It's because of the possible good results of the first injection, he reasons. The boy's diagnosis results show he's more likely to give promising good results, to give the first batch of data he needs.

It's not because the first injection is definitely lethal.

It's not because the short brown hair is still too much for him to handle.

It's not.

 _It's not._

He's just doing his job.

He's just following orders.

.

.

.

Orochimaru lifts his scalpel, and cuts through the boy's skin.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOO. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY.**

 **Did I just make Rin paint Danzo as a pervert? Yes, yes, I did. I totally did.**

 **Inomaru crushing on Gai? Totally not planned. IT JUST HAPPENED. MY INNER SHIKAKO SUDDENLY BURSTS FORTH AND THEN _BAM_. GaiMaru. It's mortifying. But they're NINE, it's not actual in love stuff like Obito, just attraction, like what Chouzou says. I mean, Inomaru is also attracted toward Kurenai and Shizune.**

 **Also, if you didn't notice, I got tired when I wrote the photoshoot part. Orochimaru** _ **is**_ **surprisingly rather fond of Rin, though not to rival Mikoto's level of fondness.**

 **It's just like an appreciation, because she's not scared of him, genuinely kind towards him, at ease around him and** _ **still**_ **respect his knowledge and power.**

 **And we can see his morality dwindling down quite a bit at the end of this chapter, lmao. Will it disappear completely? Who knows.**

 **Next chapter we will have Team Minato dynamics! Bell test, training sessions, and finally, KUSHINA!**

 **Review for an extra angst fluff in the Orochimaru Bad End?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Erasing Impossibility 16: Aspectabund (Team Minato Arc)**

 **Did I say I'm going to update in May?**

 **April Fools.**

 **Sorry, this takes so long to update because I have WRITER'S BLOCK IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES, I got a job in this event as motherfucking secretary, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MIDTERMS, and I have crippling anxiety. It's… not a good combination.**

 **Anyway, rant timeeeee.**

 _Please, do_ _not flame on my choices in plot._

I love reviews. I really do. It's what gives me the motivation to continue my fics. I even love the SLJADGSYIRDLDEWBRYIIGJKDGH kind of reviews. I'm not even lying. But, _please_. Giving me ideas is OK, telling me about my grammar mistakes is OK (I do that a lot, I realize. I'm very sorry), but complaining because I don't do the plot like how you want it to? Dude, go write your own fanfic, then, if you want something to go according to YOUR plot!

This will be the **LAST TIME** I remind you all about it. Like I said, _don't even bother reviewing if you have nothing nice to say._ After this, anything similar to this will be thoroughly ignored, mostly because I do not want to bother other readers with my angry rant, and that it gets boring and repetitive quickly, like Sasuke and his revenge talk.

Thank you for reading this rant.

 **Back to the chapter! (QUESTIONS that came in the last chapter will be answered at the end of the chapter!)**

 **This chapter is heavily influenced by the song Faith in God, Exclamation! Can you guess whose character's point of view is parallel with the song? (SIN's cover is great, check it out on youtube aahhh).**

 **Also, I'm debating whether I should post Orochimaru's Bad End's part 2 or not, because if I post the second part, it's not that much of a 'bad end' anymore, if you know what I mean. There will be lots of feels and humor in that one, though.**

 **(IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART YET, YOU CAN FIND IT IN OSOI. DO JOIN THE OTHERS IN THE PAIN. FEEL PAIN, EVERYBODY, PEIN-SAMA WILL SMILE FOR YOU).**

 **The Traitor!Rin AU perhaps will be written as a multichapter AU in OSOI… sometime in the future. Depends on my mood, tbh.**

 **If you haven't followed my Tumblr account, do it. The username is natanije!**

 **Anyway, here you go. The new chapter for EI!**

 **Warnings:** fluffiness, some humor, team Minato dynamic,snakey snakey, slight angst, _KUSHINA_ , a very mean cliffhanger.

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Alright, everyone," Minato-sensei claps his hands together, smiling widely as he stands in front of us in the middle of the training ground that will one day become Team Seven's trademark training ground. I am standing between Obito and Kakashi, acting like the buffer I am supposed to be. The both of them are not actively trying to strangle each other, which is a plus, but if one of them initiates an argument, I'm sure it will start to throttling if there isn't anyone nearby—aka Minato-sensei and I—to stop their neck-grabby hands.

Minato-sensei's blue orbs are shining in excitement; an excitement that I don't really share considering I know what will come next in this _very_ special exercise. Perhaps it's a bit pathetic of me, but I am not really looking forward to trying to grab some bells from _the_ Yellow Flash. Seriously, who will even try to steal anything blatantly from someone who has a quick reflex _and_ is able to teleport? Not even Iwa—not hating/fearing on the terrifying Yellow Flash just yet, mainly because the 1000 Iwa men massacre haven't happened yet—will try it. It's just not worth it. And it probably will never happen.

"Today we will do a… simple exercise," Minato-sensei says cheerfully, _way_ too cheerfully I might add. I want to say _simple exercise my ass_ , but considering that I'm not supposed to know what the exercise entails, I keep my mouth shut, appropriately humming in interest here and there as I rest my elbow on a non-protesting Kakashi's shoulder.

Hey, I gotta milk the fact that I'm still a little bit taller than him before he goes through his growth spurt. I can already imagine his smug look when he's finally taller than me, those grey eyes looking down at me with that unholy glint of cockiness, that little asshole. Though considering that I tease him about his height and keep on mentioning that he's very 'tiny' and 'adorable' a whole lot, as well as a stray accidentally-blurted-out 'tiny angry porcupine' nickname during dinner with the Hatake Family (Sakumo had choked on a chicken thigh when it happened, it was hilarious), well... I very much deserve that smack down when the time does come.

He does give me a stink eye, though, despite his nonexistent protest this time around.

Oh well, I guess he decides that listening to Minato-sensei is more important than, say, throwing me off the cliff or drowning me in Naka River, so I am safe… for now.

On another side of me, Obito is literally brimming with excitement. Scratch that, he's _trembling_ in excitement. The boy is smiling so widely, obviously excited at the thought of exercise, no matter how he'd done that a whole lot before he graduated. Obito is a training junkie, and if there isn't any Might Special Eyebrows Family, he might be considered the most hardworking.

Alas, Gai beats him into it. It doesn't mean Obito doesn't try hard though. Like I said, _training junkie_.

Kakashi is a training junkie as well… And he drags me to train with him… And I have training sessions with Oro-chan-san and Kishimoto-sensei sometimes, too…

…Actually, between the three of us, I have the most teachers—whether it's official or not.

….

….Okay, I guess Team Minato is filled with training freaks, myself included.

I feel sorry for Minato-sensei now. He's gonna get _dragged_ into our personal demands for training.

 _("Heed my words," Danzo says, firmly, menacingly. "There will be disappointment when Namikaze cannot focus solely on you like Susanoo no Mikoto did."_

" _For the off chance that you may regret joining his team…._

 _Come to me."_ )

…Aha.

Ahahahahaha.

Yeah… I don't want to remember about that. I don't want to remember about Danzo _at all_. His stinky buttface and creepy propositions can go to the trash bin right now. I will even cackle loudly if that happens and invite Oro-chan-san to a BBQ buffet as fellow victim of his creepy propositions. I know it will be hard for Minato-sensei to divide his attention for the three of us—especially if he's already way too accustomed with having only a demanding porcupine of an apprentice as his student—but it doesn't matter whether it's hard or not if Minato-sensei actually tries to reach out to the three of us. Trying and failing is different than not caring. I don't know if he will be, but I am willing to place my faith in him.

After all, for managing Team Minato in canon, he must amount to something as a good teacher, at the very least. And in canon it didn't go down to hell until Canon Rin decided that impaling herself on Kakashi's hand is an OK thing to do.

( _In which it isn't, really. Even until now I cannot really understand_ _ **why**_ _. Why would you do that?_

 _Why would you use your own friend—your_ crush, _considering Canon Rin's infatuation with Canon Kakashi—to kill you?_

 _That doesn't make you a kind and selfless person, no matter if you do it for the safety of Konoha; it simply makes you a jerk._

 _But well—_

 _She was desperate, wasn't she? Or was it the mind-control seal working? I don't really remember about that detail._

 _But if she was desperate, that desperation could cause short-term thinking, which caused her to, well, commit suicide with Kakashi's chidori._

 _It's still a jerk-ass move to do, though._

 _I sincerely hope I won't have to do that when shit does hit the fan._

 _I don't wish to cause Kakashi that pain, that guilt, and to be the cause of Obito's insanity, after all_ )

With the knowledge that Team Minato in canon wasn't exactly as dysfunctional as Team Seven, it is fair for me to think that Minato-sensei must be a somewhat better sensei than Jounin Kakashi in canon.

Because for all of my positive thoughts in regards to my best friend, it doesn't change my opinion that Canon Jounin Kakashi is one hell of a bad teacher _._

At the very least, until he realizes belatedly in the series that he's apparently a bad teacher. Even he admits that himself to Sakura, the one person whom he dismissed a whole fucking lot in the series.

It's probably Kishimoto's bad characterization, passive sexism or lazy plotting at fault, but even I am very salty about that. He could've realized Sakura's potential, especially with the whole 'Genjutsu Type' thing if the chakra-control thing was to be directed toward Tsunade's techniques. He could've helped Sakura instead of always focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. He could've done something at least _once_.

But he fucking didn't.

God, I love Canon Jounin Kakashi and all, and I can think of many different reasons as to why he focused a whole lot on Naruto and Sasuke than Sakura: starting from survivor's guilt, PTSD, depression, his dislike toward children in particular, his basic refusal to teach _anyone_ other than new ANBU recruits and all but—

I guess I'm salty about being abandoned or ignored by teachers—by anyone, really—in general.

I've had teachers from Back Then, who didn't respect their students, who didn't find any worth in the students, who disregarded their talents and happiness, those who couldn't even do their fucking job properly and _didn't even try to_.

Those kinds of teachers, I hate them so much.

( _They didn't respect us,_

 _So we didn't respect them either._ )

I still like Jounin Kakashi's character, though. Even though I'd like to think Canon Kakashi is different from the grumpy child I'm currently leaning on—in a good way, of course.

The grumpy child is my bestfriend, not Jounin Kakashi. And I like Jounin Kakashi, mostly because he's not perfect and he actually realizes his flaws. He also has this whole redemption thing.

 **I think almost all villains in Naruto have their own redemption thing, Rin.**

 _I don't see any for Hidan or Danzo._

… **That's a bad example.**

 _I know; that's why I said it. Hehe._

I can tell Rinny is shaking her head in exasperation within the Mind Palace, and I grin quietly to myself, focusing myself back to the reality that is the upcoming Bell Test, Minato-sensei indulging his sadistic side, same ol' grumpy Kakashi and excited Obito.

He looks ready to spazz, and if he's anymore unrestrained than this, he'll do the jazz hands soon enough.

And I'm right; it doesn't take long for him to blurt out in excitement.

"What kind of exercise, sensei?!"

In response, Minato-sensei takes out two bells from his kunai holster. I stare at the bells, finding them actually pretty cute for my standards. I don't know, I always have some sort of fascination with little bells, and I used to have two bells hanging on my backpack Back Then. It's pretty unique that bells are used for teamwork exercise though, I gotta commend on the creativity of Senju Tobirama. The man, all of his bad choices especially regarding the Uchiha aside, was really a genius.

Kakashi and Obito are also staring rather intently at the bells, their postures having straightened when Minato-sensei takes out the bells for us to see. I blink slowly, tilting my head as Minato-sensei makes a once over for all of us, drinking in our reactions with apparent amusement.

Yeah… I know he will definitely enjoy this, playing _tag_ with us, in which it's impossible for us to even tap his shoulder, just like the closet sadist he really is.

"What about the bells, sensei?" I say, playing along. Minato-sensei's gaze meets mine, and his eyes crinkle into a smile.

"Listen, team," he says; his posture and tone of a true leader, "your exercise is to get these bells from me. You have time until noon."

"But—There's only two bells, sensei!" Obito observes, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Kakashi mutters beside me, but either Obito doesn't hear or he doesn't care enough to punt the brat through some trees. Not that he can, because he's no Tsunade, but… it's the thought that counts.

Though I will probably stop him before he can do so and vice versa. They're both my friends; I am not going to stand still if they decide killing each other is okay and dandy.

"Well, that means one of you has to fail, hmm?" Minato-sensei hums in response, smiling cheerily. On either side of me, Obito stiffens while Kakashi's eyes narrow, and I settle for simply nodding in agreement.

"You're free to use anything; taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu. But don't forget, your priorityis me and these bells."

 _That's actually a nice one._

 **Hmm? What do you mean, Rin?**

 _He doesn't say that we can't attack each other or sabotage each other in order to get the bells. He simply points out that he's_ priority _, which hints that we are probably allowed to do something else like attacking our own teammates._

 **But isn't attacking teammates wrong? …I think I remember Kakashi-kun failing a team because they ended up fighting against each other.**

 _Oh, well, I don't know about Minato-sensei but I think the same rules apply. If we are that dense or arrogant to sabotage our own_ comrade _, then we are not worthy to be their teammates, or probably even Konoha-nin in general, considering how Konoha likes to glorify over protecting comrades and stuffs._

 **So it's a trap,** Rinny seems to smacks a fist to her palm in realization; **it's like a test of teamwork and team loyalty!**

 _Yep. Though, I don't think Obito is that mean to actually sabotage Kakashi, his dislike over him or not. And Kakashi, well… He_ may _not work with us, but I think he'll be too lazy or too focused in the task to sabotage Obito._

 **So we don't have to worry about sabotages.**

 _Yeah, the only problem is…_

 **Teamwork.**

 _Exactly._ I have to resist a sigh. _This will be troublesome._

Rinny giggles. **Goodluck, partner.**

 _Thanks._

"Are you ready, everyone?" Minato-sensei calls, and simultaneously, the three of us go to our respective katas, ready to strike or bolt at any moment notice. Still with a smile on his face, Minato-sensei says, "start."

And promptly vanishes from our sight.

 _What the fu—_

I allow myself to gape for a few moments, considering that Obito and Kakashi both stop in their tracks to balk, as well, before I hear a cheery voice calling us from behind.

"Come on, guys, focus! You will all fail if you don't get the bells. Let's start, chop chop!"

We turn around, kunai within my grasp as I watch a cheerful blond waves to us from a few meters away.

 _That sadist_. _He's enjoying this._

My eyebrow twitches in annoyance, because I'm pretty sure Minato-sensei did that vanishing act as an emphasis on how we will never be able to catch him if he doesn't want us to, and it's as irritating for me as it will be funny if I am _watching_ this instead of _doing_ the test.

Giving the cheerful sensei a crooked grin, one that doesn't really hide my annoyance, no matter how brief, I gather chakra to my feet in preparation of a long and quick leap. Beside me, Obito crackles his knuckles as he does the same, and so does Kakashi.

"Alright!" Obito shouts, enthusiastic. "Here we come!"

* * *

So.

Minato-sensei is a jackass.

It's probably already an hour by now, and none of us have managed to even _touch_ the fucking bells.

Kakashi managed to graze it once, but it barely counts considering that Minato-sensei kicked him away easily, looking completely unrepentant, if the delighted expression on his face is anything to go by.

Obito used his Great Fireball once, but it didn't even phase the jounin who easily jumped and seemingly _jumped over_ the fireball and landed one of his sandals on Obito's shoulder before he happily twirls away from the boy, making said boy yelp.

I used some of the genjutsu that Mikoto-sensei taught me, but he simply tilted his head, blinked once or twice, and with a flare of chakra he broke away. My Suiton jutsu ended up in the same fate as Obito's, too.

 _Motherfucker_.

 **Now, now,** Rinny tries to soothe me, laughing nervously. Though judging from how she kept on making annoyed sounds when we couldn't even touch Minato-sensei's sleeve, she's not that far from my level of annoyance.

 **He's a jounin.** She reasons. **He's probably 100 times stronger than all of us combined.**

 _I know,_ I accept her words easily. _But it's still irritating. He's playing us, it's so obvious. Ughhh._

Is this an ongoing mentality with most jounin? Because Mikoto-sensei is sure as hell a similar sadist when it comes to sparring with me.

 **Maybe we should talk with them soon,** Rinny suggests, and yeah, I have to agree with her. Up until this point, I never actually _talk_ explicitly about working together as a team. I simply, automatically work with them as if we are a unit. It doesn't really work as a three-man-team, but from my times sparring with Obito against Gai, no matter how scarce it's become after my graduation, I have slight foreknowledge of where and when Obito will strike, and easily accommodates with his movements. It helps that Obito seems to be aware of my presence too, and automatically assists me when I need it.

Minato-sensei clearly notices it, because there's a happy glint—different from the sadistic glee he has since the start of the test—in his eyes when he looks at us.

With Kakashi, well, we've been sparring and training together, even more so since we became a team. We have practiced our two-man formation, so working along with him is easy as well.

The problem lies with the fighting dynamics between Kakashi and Obito.

They just… _Blergh._ If it's them almost butting heads with each other, it's them actively ignoring each other. Clearly, they don't _really_ want to work with each other.

If actions do not work, time to use words.

Fortunately, it seems like I don't really have to talk about it all of a sudden, because Kakashi grasps my wrist when I am about to launch myself at Minato-sensei once again with some ninja wire at the ready, and says.

"Come with me, Rin," he pins me with a hard gaze, eyes calculating and intense, "I've figured out something about this test."

I don't know what he expects from me, but clearly it's not for me to smirk at him in amusement. He blinks at me while I raise my eyebrow, cocking my head toward Obito's direction.

Kakashi grimaces, then, giving me a sour look when he seemingly realizes that yes, I _do_ know what the test entails—and far more earlier than him, to boot.

The young Hatake glances at Obito—who launches himself at Minato-sensei once again with a war cry—and seems to debate with himself for a few seconds before he finally sighs, giving me a defeated nod as an answer to my unsaid question. I grin at him then, prompting him to give me a look drier than the deserts in Wind Country, not that I'd know, since I never step a foot in Wind Country just yet, but I sure as hell know that it'll be hot as fuck.

"You go get him, he'll listen to you," he says while his hands move in signals for _trees, 25 meters, west,_ and _code_ , respectively before he disappears, a left behind leaf a telltale of shunshin, and I let myself scowl. Of course he already learnt that jutsu. Dammit, I wanna use shunshin too!

Pouting almost childishly, I turn back to look toward the direction of Minato-sensei, who is pointedly staring at me, an amused tilt on his lips as he quirks an eyebrow in question. I grin at him, unrepentant and not willing to give him an inkling of what is going on, and instead I wave in his direction cheerily, probably giving him some confusion or surprise.

I look at Obito then, who is panting and heaving, bent down with his palms resting on his knees, and I decide to cup my hands around my lips to yell in Indonesian.

" _Obito! Come with me, we're gonna make some plan!_ "

Obito perks up, probably—hopefully—understanding completely what I just told him. He wipes the sweat on his face with his hand, ebony eyes meeting mine in recognition toward the language. I yell out at him for a smoke bomb, still in Indonesian, causing him to literally light up in excitement as he nods, his mouth spreading in a mischievous grin. He straightens up then, and yells, "hey, hey, Minato-sensei!"

Minato-sensei, who is adorably lost on what I am saying to the Uchiha, humors him, looking away from me to look at Obito instead, his expression deceivingly serene. "Yes, Obito-kun?"

Obito opens his mouth, raising a finger as if to make a point, in which he does pointedly think of what to say for whole five seconds of awkward silence, before he blurts out something that is _clearly_ not thoroughly thought of, but works wonders in the surprising factor anyway.

Obito shouts, looking triumphant as he stands, pointing at Minato-sensei.

"I bet you have your girlfriend's underwear in your house!"

Silence.

And then—

"Wh—What?!" The future Fourth Hokage's face blows red like cherry, an embarrassing squeak leaving his lips. He's distracted (and full blown embarrassed), however short it may be, and Obito uses that chance to throw down a smoke bomb as cover for his escape. I swallow down my hysterical laughter, though I think that's a ridiculous thing to say and very Obito-ish at the same time. I don't know how he knows Minato-sensei has a girlfriend—because I never told him about Kushina, mainly because I'm not supposed to know extensively about Kushina just yet—but that's a brilliant way to embarrass someone. I bet Obito was thinking of what to say in order to distract Minato-sensei and didn't come up with anything smart to say, and therefore he settled for the next best thing possible.

Rinny is giggling in my Mind Palace, both hysterical and horrified at the same time, mostly because Obito had the gall to actually shout something like _that_. Obito's own face is red, as if he himself doesn't believe that he just said it, but he's grinning as he runs beside me, and I'm pretty sure my grin matches his own.

When we reach Kakashi, the silver haired boy is staring at Obito with barely concealed disbelief. From that alone I can conclude that he heard Obito's ridiculous claim. I wiggle my eyebrows at him, and Kakashi huffs in response, pale flush creeping up on his masked cheeks.

"So, what's the plan, captain?" I say teasingly, watching as Kakashi straightens in attention at that. Beside me, Obito makes a face at my question, and promptly complains.

"Rin-chan! Why is he captain?!" He points rudely at the silver haired boy, who throws a dry, deadpan look at the Uchiha. Kakashi doesn't seem to be pleased that Obito is yelling—probably because Minato-sensei will be able to find out where we are, though even without yelling I bet that Minato-sensei will be able to track us down just fine—but he's visibly restraining himself, which is good, because that means he can sort out priorities, in which passing the test at the moment is top priority.

Giving Obito a small smile, because he's still a child, a little boy, and his complaints are pretty much understandable for people his age, I tell him, "because he's chuunin, and he has more experiences training with Minato-sensei than the two of us."

"B-But!"

"There will be a time when you get in someone's squad—someone you don't like—for a mission, but that doesn't mean you won't follow them or work along with them, right?"

Obito opens his mouth, seemingly ready to argue before he pauses to think, and although he appears disgruntled, he recognizes the reasoning as it is and nods.

"I understand."

I give him a smile, rather proud of the boy. Obito, although brash and sometimes rather overbearing and reckless, is a thoughtful person and if people patiently give him explanations—especially thorough ones—he'll stop, think about it, and either accept the good explanation as it is or refuse it if the explanation is not clear enough.

Honestly, he just needs someone with patience to explain things to him. His head is not in the clouds, he can see the reality, he can give out sound arguments, _he's not an idiot_.

If Obito is truly an idiot, he will not be able to plot so much after he becomes Tobi in canon. Obviously the plan is not only made by Madara or Zetsu; Tobi must have had had some contributions with the Moon Eye Plan.

He's a mastermind in the making, and he will be great if that brain of his is not used by Madara.

It will be great if other people can see that, as well.

"So?" I prompt, looking at Kakashi, who gives both of us a nod, and starts to explain to us slowly, whispering.

* * *

In the end, we decided to use standard three-man formation we learned in the Academy. We didn't manage to get the bells—as thoroughly expected, because Minato-sensei is kind of an asshole like that—though Kakashi managed to touch the bells once, mainly because of Obito's Fireball jutsu as well as my thoroughly distracting genjutsu of Fugaku in pink apron and Oro-chan-san in purple tutu both dancing together. It was satisfying to see Minato-sensei balk and trip on his feet, his face pale as sheet.

"Congratulations, you pass," Minato-sensei smiles down at us who are breathing heavily: Obito's ass is firmly planted on the ground, while I myself am sprawled ungracefully on the training ground, groaning loudly. Kakashi, being the Strong Boy he is, doesn't let himself fall down and instead keeps on standing, though he is resting his hands on his knees and breathing as hard as Obito and I are.

"Yessss!" Obito whoops, me following him closely behind before I let myself slump once again on the ground. God, it feels so good, lying there. My legs are so tired and I just don't wanna get up. But then Minato-sensei beckons us to gather, and with a groan, I extend my hand for someone to help me get up, the very epitome of a lazy person.

Kakashi takes one glance at my inviting hand and rolls his eyes, though he does help me get up, grunting when I let myself slump on his shoulder as we walk toward Minato-sensei who is now sitting under the shade of a tree, waiting for us patiently. Obito is standing on another side of me, distractedly muttering about more taijutsu practices with Gai. Welp, he really is a training junkie.

"You're heavy," Kakashi complains, slightly recoiling in surprise when I poke his stomach. Bless the day I found out Kakashi is ticklish. I can always tickle him when he becomes too much of a brat when I can no longer be tall enough to smack his forehead. Besides, smacking a forehead protector isn't really a nice feeling. That forehead protector is hard enough to handle _blades_. Yeah, _no_ , I am not smacking that shit.

"Shut up," I say, grumbling, "you gotta carry a lady when a lady needs someone to carry her."

"Who's a lady?" He grumbles back, even though he still walks toward Minato-sensei with me leaning on him. "There isn't anyone nearby."

I don't grace him with any answers, mostly because I'm too lazy to speak much now that I'm tired, and because we've arrived in Minato-sensei's waiting spot.

Moving away from Kakashi—the boy makes an effort to mock sigh in relief, the damn brat—I plop on the ground, sitting right in front of Minato and the boys following. "So, what now, Minato-sensei?"

Minato-sensei smiles.

"Now, we evaluate."

* * *

If I have to say it myself, we did quite good. Minato-sensei's only critics are our stances, movements, reflexes, jutsu executions and teamwork.

So… Basically everything.

Haha.

We tried though, and because we are a newly established team—nevermind that we initially knew each other and are particularly close, Obito and Kakashi's mutual semi-dislike aside—Minato-sensei is willing to let it slide and make it a goal for Team Minato to close that gap. After all, we are bound to grow stronger, and hopefully, more like a team than the make-believe one we did during the test.

Although the impending doom that is sure to come with Team Minato being the same as it is in canon, I am still fairly happy that I get to be in the same team as them. Both Obito and Kakashi are my friends, and Minato-sensei is both a talented shinobi and a good piece of ass to look at on bad days.

So I am rather satisfied, and before I know it, time passes by.

I sleep over in Kakashi's house for quite a few more days, simply because I'm still paranoid over Danzo's spies, but even though Sakumo keeps on telling me that it's okay for me to stay in the Hatake Compound ( _"it's too big for only two people to live in_ ," he says, a bit wistfully, the darkness in his eyes haven't gotten away just yet, and probably it never will. The compound _is_ too big for two people, to be honest. Logically, The Hatake Clan is as good as extinct if Kakashi indulges in being a bachelor just like in Canon, and isn't that a sad thought) it just doesn't sit right for me to keep on crashing in someone else's house. It's not really… a polite thing to do, in my opinion.

So I decide to buckle up, brace myself and go home.

Thankfully, when I cautiously check the perimeters, there's no one hiding or anything nearby other than my neighbors. So I let myself relax, if even for a little bit.

That doesn't mean I don't add traps on windows and doors, though. ANBU can probably avoid getting hit, but if it goes undone I can be notified that someone _does_ sneak into my house.

And then, it's another time for me to train in the hospital. Kishimoto-sensei is actually rather excited in teaching me, and he even gives me a book on poison making as a present for being accepted in an official four-man team. But in the middle of learning more about halting the effects of poisons while the antidote is being made, Kishimoto-sensei gets called and he has to do another emergency surgery, unfortunately having to leave me behind.

Again.

And because this is a normal occurrence—and isn't that sad, I am already way too used to being left behind hanging by Kishimoto-sensei. It's irritating, but he's simply doing his job and well, it's not like he's abandoned me. He wants to teach me, responsibility just decides to be a dick and happily gives him its middle finger, is all—so I simply smile as I watch him take off to treat his patient and make a bee line toward Orochimaru's lab.

I haven't told Orochimaru about my team after all, and I kind of want to know if there's any inkling about whatever the Snake Sannin does to Danzo's proposition.

But when I open the door, it's dark inside. Not that it wasn't a dark room before. Oh no, it's definitely a dark room, but usually there were some lamps turned on, especially near the bed to help for the autopsy. The room was just gloomy, not pitch black.

I simply conclude that Orochimaru is not here.

Which is strange, because this is his lab. Unless he's currently off doing a mission somewhere or is out of the hospital at the moment, though I recall him saying that the Sandaime puts him in the village to help with identifying corpses and all, since he's the _expert_ in that field—

Or… he gets a new lab.

…

A _new_ lab. Possibly provided by _Danzo._ For his _experiments_.

Oh Cheese Macaronis, Orochimaru _isn't_ already starting his experiments, right? Right? When is he supposed to start his experiments again? I don't know! It's never specified in canon, is it? I only know of his defection, not the start of his experiments!

Does that mean it's too late to stop him from defecting?

I grip the front of my apron skirt, biting my bottom lip, immersed deep in my thoughts that I end up yelping when I hear a loud hiss.

Wait—A loud hiss?

I grope blindly around the wall until I find the light switch, squinting and blinking a few times when the light hurts my eyes before I can focus my eyesight and—

Spots a snake on Orochimaru's office chair.

No shit, it's a snake. A _white_ snake. I think it's… a boa? White boa constrictor? Heck, isn't that a rare type of snake? I don't really know. All I know is that the white snake—pretty big in my opinion—is currently staring at me with its way too intelligent blue eyes. If anything, it's a clear indication that the snake is a summon, and I only know one Snake Summon.

"Um… Hi?" I say, tentatively, because talking to a snake, nevermind that I know they're summons and fairly intelligent, is a bit of a silly thing to do. "Is Oro-chan-san nearby? Do you know where he is?"

The snake seems to tilt its head, its tongue lolling out before it disappears in a puff of smoke.

…Okaaaay… That just happened.

I stand there like an idiot for a few seconds before I shrug. Maybe they went off to notify Orochimaru? Maybe. Perhaps. Most likely. Walking toward the office chair where the snake has been on a few moments ago, I can't seem to shrug off the sheer _worry fear denial nononononono—_ that Orochimaru actually has started on his experiment project.

Sitting on the chair—wow, it's comfortable—I slump and sigh, mind still swimming on the things I can perhaps do or not do in regards to Orochimaru and his experiments. It's just like what I've thought of before, no matter if I try to tell him to back off from Danzo's offer, in the end it's Orochimaru's own choice, and if he chooses to be a traitor…

He leaves Anko, in canon.

Who's to say that he won't leave me behind, as well?

I'm probably just a daily annoyance for him, anyway.

…Okay, now I'm sad.

 **There, there,** Rinny soothes me, **we'll just try our best and see what happens, okay?**

 _If you say so,_ I sigh inwardly, managing to properly rearrange my position on the office chair before there's another poof and a sudden weight on my lap. I yelp for the second time that day, when the snake appears to be _on_ my lap.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck_.

 **Oh dear.**

I stare at the snake, frozen, while the snake stares back at me.

It… hasn't attacked me yet—the snake seems to be pretty docile—and since this is Orochimaru's summons, I decide to take a leap of faith and extend a hand towards it, _slowly_.

Again, the snake doesn't react much.

I caress its scales and I have to say, it's like a religious experience. It's so smooth and the white makes it so pretty and _gosh_ , I think I'm falling in love with this snake. Not only it's docile, it stares at me and seems to like my hand caressing its head and _wow isn't that a nice color for its eyes_.

I let out a small breathless laugh, "you're so pretty," I say, entirely honest, and I swear that the snake seems to preen at the praise, "do you have a name?"

The snake doesn't answer, though it does tilt its head slightly. I simply conclude that it either doesn't want to talk to me or it's not the capable-of-talking summons like Manda or Gamabunta or Katsuyu.

Around the time when I indulge myself in another caress of the snake's pretty white scales, the door opens to reveal Orochimaru. I look up, brightening up at his presence, in which he raises an eyebrow at me in return.

"Oro-chan-san! There you are."

"Here I am," he replies, dryly, striding forward toward me. He stops a few steps away from me, and seemingly occupied in staring quizzically at the snake that is happily nudging my hand for more caress.

Who would've known a snake can be like a puppy sometimes?

"This is your summons, right, Oro-chan-san?"

"Indeed."

"What's its name? Um, is it a boy or a girl?"

If anything, Orochimaru's eyebrows seem to go over his hairline, if he keeps on rising his eyebrows like that.

"It's a he," he says, yellow eyes pinning down the blue eyed snake who stares back if a bit defiantly, "and he doesn't have any name. Yet."

"Oh," I look down at the snake again. If only the snake is black and has red eyes, I'd have named him Kuroha right off the bat. Though I don't know if Orochimaru would've accepted that or not, even the snake.

But white snake and blue eyes...

 _Blue_ eyes…

"Hmm," I hum, smiling a little bit, "how about Nagisa?"

The snake peers up at me, even as Orochimaru's chakra fluctuates in surprise.

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah, yeah! It's a nice name, right? Very pretty, just like you," I coo at the snake lightly, "how about that?"

The snake lolls out his tongue and climbs up my arm, making me stiffen lightly in surprise before he nudges my cheek with his mouth.

I blink.

"Well," Orochimaru rasps out, catching my attention again. He looks fairly amused, if a little bewildered. "I'd say he likes the name."

I blink again, looking to the side to spot the newly named Nagisa, and smile.

"Really? Well, then, nice to meet you, Nagisa."

* * *

"Where were you, Oro-chan-san?" I ask him, playing a little bit with the meat on my plate with my chopsticks absentmindedly, staring into his yellow eyes that snap up toward me the very moment I voice out the question.

"Work," he replies easily.

"Work?" I echo, disbelieving. "But you're not in your lab."

It takes him a short moment to answer.

"There are more emergency surgeries these days," he says, stuffing the spicy pork into his mouth and continuing to speak only after he properly swallows it, because of course Orochimaru has meticulous manners. "I was asked to help."

I blink. "Really?" Just that? Surgeries… Emergency surgeries on _consenting_ patients, not illegal experiments whatsoever? Not that I doubt that Orochimaru will lie to me, because I'm certain he can lie to me if he wants to but it _is_ plausible that he was doing surgeries, because isn't that what makes Kishimoto-sensei so busy these days?

Or Orochimaru can be lying about doing surgeries because it's logical of him to do so.

Argh. I hate all of these assumptions.

Orochimaru sends me a droll look, raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

"Right. Sannin. Genius. Scientist. Okay," I shrug a little bit, unrepentant, "I just never seen you doing surgeries on real breathing person, Oro-chan-san."

The Snake Sannin rolls his eyes. Oh wow, I can say that it's pretty _audible_.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, I _can_ do medical ninjutsu and proper surgeries," he explains, nabbing more pork meat on the chili sauce. I love eating with him, he always takes me to either places that sell meat or spicy foods. For a genin living off of parents' inheritance money and D-rank payrolls, this is a luxury.

"However, if compared against Tsunade, I am way out of her league."

I blink, surprised despite myself. "Oh wow, that's humble, Oro-chan-san."

He narrows his eyes. "It's not being humble; it's called acknowledging the _facts_."

"I'm just saying."

"I've heard you enough for one day. Eat your food, child. And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ah, okay, mom."

" _Nohara_."

* * *

So, as a genin, no matter if this is _war_ , it seems that Hiruzen is not that heartless as to send little kiddies to war. Though it's probably because we're _genin_ , and genin means basic D-ranks and the occasional C-ranks. I do know that if, no, _when_ Obito and I get promoted to chuunin, we will be sorted for the Frontlines. Because barely pubescent teenagers or not, we'll be chuunin and chuunin _gets sent out to war_.

But that is still a few months to go, give or take, and now, Team Minato is simply a genin cell with an extra grumpy smol chuunin and a Fuuinjutsu Master in the making.

Because we're still itty bitty genins, we get D-ranks.

And it's boring.

Right, okay, so it depends on what kind of D-rank we get. If it's babysitting, I usually help with cooking or holding the baby—because Kakashi is so allergic to little kids even when he's still a kid—with Obito playing as the silly older brother. If it's grocery shopping, it's Obito's specialty, what with how many times he's helped the elderly. He just _knows_ where the best products are and the stores that sell them the cheapest, it's, frankly, amazing.

There are many others too, like painting the fence, weeding the garden, etc, etc. Sometimes we'll make it a game between the three of us, to make it less bland and boring, sometimes we make it into an exercise, like walking on the walls with chakra while painting, and all.

Though it tends to get pretty _meh_ overall, and that's probably why Minato-sensei drills us on team formations, three-on-one and one-on-one evaluations. I love him, I really do. Not only he evaluates us as a team—from teamwork, formations, communication and how we _move_ around each other—he also takes the time to evaluate us one-on-one after each spar, separately, _privately_ , without embarrassing us in front of our teammates.

Sure, Obito and Kakashi still bicker—they won't be Obito and Kakashi if they don't—and so are Kakashi and I, though with both of us it's mostly harmless banters.

Yes, the hedgehog argument is not dropped. It will _never_ be dropped. Kakashi will admit the true brilliance of hedgehogs or he'll regret it!

And there's also random Gai flying by here and there to challenge Kakashi into numerous challenges, much to my amusement and Obito's slight ire. Thank the Gods for Genma who is always ready to drag Gai away after at _least_ one challenge completed.

Anyway, time seems to pass by, and after barely two weeks after our team placement and so many D-ranks, by the time I visit the Uchiha Compound again for my now annual weekly tea time with Mikoto-sensei, I find myself blinking in surprise at the sudden red within my view.

No shit, there's so much red.

I look up, meeting amused purple eyes and a teasing smile, and can't help but to gape.

"Hello, there," the woman says, one that I immediately recognize as _Uzumaki Kushina_ , the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Red Hot Habanero, _the_ Uzumaki Princess, is standing in front of me and speaking to me and _ooooooooooohhhh fuck,_ "You're Mikoto's last student aren't you? And now you're Minato's, right?"

I breathe out, my fangirling mind—Rinny is not helping, she's a _huge_ fan of Kushina and she's currently _squealing_ in the Mind Palace!—halting my ability to speak properly, and thus, the only thing that escapes my mouth are the approximation of a pathetic whine, and these words:

"So pretty."

While Mikoto-sensei seems to snort to her tea, Kushina surprisingly flushes at my words, looking a bit awkward.

"Wh-what are you saying, 'ttebane?" Oh god, it's the famous catchphrase! Rinny is still squealing and yammering about Kushina's much brilliance inside of my head, and I can only watch mesmerized as the famous Red Hot Habanero scratch the back of her neck just like canon Naruto whenever he's embarrassed.

The boy is so much like Kushina it's jarring. Wait, no, Kushina is so much like the canon Naruto I know that it's so jarring.

"You're so pretty," I say, again, because wow, am I a desperate fangirl, and Kushina deserves these praises anyway. "Have anyone ever told you that? That red hair is amazing, it's so beautiful. Can I touch it? You have visible _muscles_ , oh my God, your eyes are very pretty, I love you, _please marry me_."

"Whoa, whoa! Calm, kid!" Kushina raises her hands and flails, her face cherry red. "You're a minor, I can't marry you. And besides, I have a boyfriend 'ttebane!"

I sober up at that, if only to grin and say, "Yeah, Minato-sensei, right?"

"Oh, so you do know Kushina, hmm?" Mikoto-sensei chirps, no longer snorting into her tea.

"Yeah," I say, shuffling to sit next to Mikoto-sensei, Kushina follows suit, even if her face is still a little bit red. "He always gets so red when I mention Kushina-san. I never actually meet Kushina-san until today, though."

Kushina blinks, the red on her face receding as she grins a bit wickedly, probably at the mention of Minato-sensei being a tomato at the very mention of his girlfriend.

"Really, now? He's always been a sissy. Mikoto hasn't told me about the genin test yet, how did it go?"

I frown, and in my peripheral vision, Mikoto-sensei smirks.

As bluntly as I can, I say, "he's an asshole."

Cue Kushina bursts out laughing in surprise.

"He kept on disappearing—teleporting, _whatever_ —whenever one of us was running toward him. That, or he kicked us or jumped over us. It was frustrating."

Kushina laughs even harder at that, clutching her stomach as her fist bangs the tatami floor.

"Careful now," Mikoto-sensei admonishes gently, though her eyes are full of amusement as her smile is playful, "Fugaku may yell at you if you accidentally destroy the floor again."

"Oh, he can handle it," Kushina waves her hand, still chuckling a little bit, easily dismissing the very scary notion that is an _angry_ Fugaku. I cannot and will not imagine an angry Fugaku, and the fact that Kushina may have faced that unique kind of monster numerous times just make her more _awesome_.

"So, he was an asshole," because of course Kushina doesn't hold back on cursing in front of a genin, "during the test, but you passed, right?" I nod and she grins at me, seemingly genuinely happy for my current accomplishment. Which isn't many.

"Is he a good teacher?"

"Yeah," I smile, pouring myself a cup of tea as soon as Mikoto-sensei gestures for me to do so, "he's really attentive and it's clear he cares about each of us. I think we're glad we don't have to play anymore tag against him." I scrunch my nose, "D-ranks are better than tag."

Kushina chortles even as Mikoto-sensei seems to hide her smile behind her cup, nodding vigorously. "Alright, alright! That's nice to hear. Y'all gonna spend some more time doing D-ranks. Minimum missions before first C-rank and all that." I nod, showing that I understand.

"She wants to learn seals from Minato," Mikoto-sensei cuts in, and I smile sheepishly as Kushina's wide eyes immediately go to face mine.

"Really? Seals 'ttebane? Why?"

"Because it's unique," I say, frowning a bit, "and it actually has many uses other than for storage seals or summoning. And I think it'll be fun to think of seals for other purposes like plumbing or hot water supply or…" I trail off, uncertain, as I see Kushina's jaw drop.

Uh. Am I wrong? Can't seals be used for that sort of thing? I mean, seals are pretty much… whatever, right? Like, if Tobirama and Minato can use seals to tinker Space and Time, it must be at least possible to use seals for many other stuffs as well! Or so I think, but Kushina is the expert here, she's an _Uzumaki_ for God's sake, so maybe—

"Minato's talent is wasted on you, be my apprentice instead dattebane!"

Yeah, see, Minato-sensei's talent is—

Wait.

 _What?_

 **Aaahhhh!**

Ignoring Rinny who is screaming in absolute joy, I gape at Kushina, who is now holding my hands with glee. "There are not many people who are actually interested in seals, you know? And at most people only think seals for _sealing things inside_ and it's so boring 'ttebane! Things here are so _boring_ 'ttebane! Plumbing and hot and even cold bath tubs, they can definitely use seals! My hometown used everything with seals, it's _jarring_ that Konoha isn't like that and the things here break easily because they don't use seals and _oooh, we can have so much fun 'ttebane!_ "

"I… What?" I stammer, glancing at Mikoto-sensei for support. "What?"

"I think you destroyed her, Kushina," is Mikoto-sensei's unhelpful words.

No, seriously. What?

* * *

So.

I don't become Kushina's apprentice. Not officially anyway.

 _Bummer_ , I know, but she does promise to lend me some of her books on basic sealing and improve my calligraphy everytime I visit the Uchiha Compound, so it's a plus.

I keep on getting teachers right and left, it's a bit scary.

Though the official ones are only Minato-sensei and Kishimoto-sensei…

Anyway, my goal in learning seals is getting closer to being fulfilled. And by the time I've gotten the lessons, I must not slack in learning them. Not if I want to survive Isobu, that is. And Madara. And Zetsu.

The Third War in general.

 **We can do it,** Rinny says, seemingly pumping her fist in the Mind Palace. **As long as we try hard enough…!**

I smile softly, _Of course._

* * *

 _Konoha General Hospital, 11 P.M_

"You know, Oro-tan," Kishimoto says, fixing his hair tie, "While I'm very happy that you've taken my student under your wing whenever I'm unavailable… I mean, you need the social life, you know, talking to corpses all the time must not be fun," he laughs, waving his hand a little bit. "Right? Right?"

Orochimaru doesn't answer. He's crossing his arms, yellow eyes narrowed in barely hidden suspicion and exasperation both mixed together.

When it seems that Kishimoto won't stop laughing, Orochimaru sighs. "Just spit it out, Kishimoto."

"Eh? Ah, well, if you say so," all cheerfulness drops from the poison specialist's face, the previously happy grin now sharp and menacing, his dark eyes boring into Orochimaru's unflinching ones.

"This is just my opinion, but, aren't you spending too much time with _my_ student?"

"I am not the one who leaves her behind everytime she's in the hospital." Orochimaru reasons, appropriately exasperated. "And in case you've gotten sudden amnesia in your little block head, you were the one who shoved her to me."

"Ah, yeah, I did, didn't I?" Kishimoto smiles, making the Sannin twitch.

"Well, you don't need to do that again."

A pause.

"…What?"

"I'll take Rin-chan out of your hands," Kishimoto says, his voice light. "If I tell her she doesn't have to meet you anymore, I'm sure she'll listen," he continues on, oblivious to the dread that slowly creeps into Orochimaru's chest, the doubt and disbelief shown on his face.

Kishimoto can't possibly be saying that—

That doctor's the one who pushes Rin toward him in the first place! That child won't be cowed simply by words from Kishimoto, he knows, after all she's very stubborn. He knows that first hand. He _knows_.

( _But—_

 _But Kishimoto is her teacher, and students listen to their teacher._

 _Isn't that the rule?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _And if Kishimoto does tell her to stop coming by—_

 _She'll… leave…?)_

"After all," the poison specialist smiles again, eyes cold. "I can't have you _corrupting_ her, right?"

* * *

"…What brings this on, Kishimoto?"

"Ah, well. No offense to you, but a little bird told me something this morning, you know?"

* * *

"It sees a _monster_ , it says."

* * *

 **Title:** _ **Aspectabund**_ **– letting emotion show easily through the face or eyes. The title is a tribute to our characters with honest eyes, aka Kushina and Rin! I'd include Kishimoto, too, but well, his cheerfulness seems to be 80% fake most of the time. Remember, he's a talented jounin who fought in wars.**

 **I hope I portray Kushina right. I mean, this is just the intro, she'll appear more properly some other times. Also, Rin and Rinny fangirling over Kushina aren't planned. But if they're fangirling this hard over Kushina, they're bound to be so gay toward Tsunade, much to Jiraiya's exasperation.**

 **Kushina in this chapter is just very Flattered and Happy, because** _ **wow**_ **, this kid complimented her hair! And** _ **wow**_ **, she wants to learn seals! Kushina is very hooked, very happy, she wants to kidnap Rin and take her away to learn exclusive Uzumaki fuuinjutsu, but Mikoto is smiling serenely (dangerously) at her as if she** _ **knows**_ **what Kushina is thinking and Red Hot Habanero or not, Mikoto is scary when angry and, well, she'll settle with teaching her about seals once in awhile. The kid is Mikoto's surrogate daughter after all. Best not anger the mama.**

 **As an apology, this chapter is very long and very tiring to write. But hey, I managed! And it's not really a cliffhanger other than Kishimoto deciding to be a dick, but hey, look who's succumbed to Konoha's scapegoat tendencies and rumor mill.**

 **Anyway, time to answer some questions, woooo!**

 **GOD, IS THERE ANY CHANCE FOR A GOOD!OROCHIMARU? NON TRAITOR OROCHIMARU?**

That's a plot point, so let's skip past that. Teehee.

 **When will the friendship between Gai and Kakashi born?**

Gai is closer with Obito here, out of all the members in Team Minato. But Gai is slowly inching toward Kakashi's comfort zone, and it happens off screen. He literally jumps on Kakashi whenever he gets the time, they've done ridiculous challenges, including but not limited to climbing the Hokage Mountain with one hand… with no chakra.

 **Will Rin be able to meet Itachi and coddle him?**

We'll see. It depends on whether she survives or not, and many other plot points in the future. If she does, though, I assure you, there will be lots and lots of fluffiness.

 **Does anyone even** _ **notice**_ **Rin and Rinny switching places from time to time?**

Kakashi does. If you've read the OSOI early chapters, or the subtle hints in EI, he actually notices the differences in personalities and is a bit concerned—if perturbed—but Rin seems to be _okay_ , so he settles it with Rin just being weird as always.

As for the others, it will be addressed in the future.

 **How do your updates even work?**

Usually it takes me a month to take out a new chapter. Except for this one, that took two months. But after this, it will be back to one chapter per month, if I can help it.

 **Will hormones influence the characters?**

I LAUGHED WHEN I SAW THIS. But yes. Yes! I've made a plan for this for _so long_ , but they're barely 10, puberty won't happen yet. _Yet_. Glorious things will happen when they reach that age, I assure you.

 **How is Shizune still in the village if Tsunade left already?**

Read OSOI: That Girl, He Wants Her Back.

 **If Rin dies, will she be reincarnated again?**

That's a plot point. I have _so many possible ideas_ for it, but you'll have to see! Maybe I will post some of the ideas in OSOI sometime, just like the EI characters meeting canon characters!

 **What about Anko's existence? Will she become Orochimaru's apprentice or not?**

I don't like making a character disappear simply because of Plot Point, other than killing that character off in the story—in which I will do that quite a lot, I think. I _THINK_ —But hey, read OSOI: That Girl, He Wants Her Back, and you'll see.

 **Will Rin ever meet the rest of the Sannin?**

Yes. When, how, where, though, will still be a mystery.

 **And, here, a bonus, based off of the prompt from quinnpark94 (I love you, man):**

"Please..." A half sob, hidden under a black mask. "Please. _Please_."

"I caused this," Kakashi rasps out, his sorrow palpable as he kneels there, in front of Orochimaru, very much like the desperate teen he is. He's hurting, it's very obvious, but Orochimaru is, too, and the lingering pain is nothing but a dull throb, causing emptiness to swell in his chest until he can fill it again.

And the chance to do that is in front of him, kneeling before him.

"Please."

If Orochimaru isn't blaming Kakashi for this—if Orochimaru isn't holding a _grudge_ over this boy—he is sure he'll at least feel a little bit of sympathy. After all, he knows how it feels to be the only one left, to be the only one standing behind while others left him.

But Hatake Kakashi caused Nohara Rin's death, and Orochimaru hates him for it.

"Please…"

Closing his eyes, he fights off the voice in his head telling him that this is wrong, _she won't like this, not at all, don't do this—_ and says:

"Very well."

When Rin opens her eyes, she's met with yellow eyes staring down at her.

She's been resurrected, he says. It's a perfect resurrection. Unlike Tobirama's incomplete one, she's alive, truly, she's _alive_.

But Orochimaru's face is solemn, as he says that he's able to do this because someone _volunteered_ , and dread creeps into her, because Edo Tensei requires sacrifice, who says that this one doesn't?

 _There's a catch_ , the Snake Sannin says, _the sacrifice must be willing to do it._

 _I would have done it myself,_ Orochimaru continues, _but he begged._

He steers her to face her left and—

And—

Her hands lift to touch the teen's cheeks, no longer wearing a mask he seemed to favor so much. She cradles his head, too stiff to be normal, too cold, he's not breathing, there's no that familiar lightning chakra she's remembered, he's dead. Dead dead _dead—_

A strangled cry leaves her lips.

 _No_.

No, _please_.

 _Please…_

 ** _Next chapter in Erasing Impossibility: Metathesiophobia_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Erasing Impossibility 17: A Change in Attitude**

 **Hello.**

 **I want to apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. As I have mentioned in the latest announcement, I'm having problems both in real life and in writing itself. Making long chapters is beginning to be very taxing for me, whose mind tend to wander here and there most of the time.**

 **I've told you this before and some of you have kindly answered my question, therefore I've decided to make each chapters shorter than usual. I used to produce 5k-7k words each chapter, and it's VERY tiring for me. From now on my chapters will be 1k-2k in length, more if I get lucky, and I hope that you can still like my story despite that. Updates will perhaps be faster as well; mostlikely once every two or three weeks.**

 **This chapter doesn't have Oro-chan-san angst just yet, haha, I think it will appear soon in later chapters.**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **17 days after Team Minato's bell test**

" _Ugh_ ," is Obito's eloquent reply to Minato-sensei's announcement this morning after our daily warm-ups. The boy's shoulders are sagging, his expression conveying exactly what he thinks about Minato-sensei's words. "Minato-sensei, why must we take _that_ mission? Another kind of D-rank is better than this!"

"Idiot," Kakashi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms together as he stares at Obito rather distastefully. "You can't choose every mission by yourself, idiot. You do what you're given." Though judging from his grimace when Minato-sensei announced it, he's not particularly happy about the mission either.

Obito rolls his eyes in return, his expression somehow mirroring Shikako's usual 'I-am-so-done-with-everything-right-now' expression, in which it's a clear indication that he's spent too much time around the Nara. "Yeah," Obito stresses out, sounding a bit sarcastic, "but they're _D-ranks_. Lots of civilians order D-ranks, so there are plenty we can choose from!"

"There's nothing wrong with catching the cat, Obitobi-kun," I decide to butt in, chirping happily. My hands are clasped around each other behind my back, and I have to restrain a cackle when Obito sends me a totally betrayed look.

"That's because the cat _likes_ you, Rin-chan," he almost whines, his arms flailing about, "the demon almost destroyed my goggles the last time around!"

"I hope it gets destroyed today," comes Kakashi's soft mutter from beside me, and I have to elbow him in the stomach lest he says it aloud, making him grunt in a mix of surprise and irritation. Thankfully, it seems like Obito didn't hear what Kakashi said, and thus no more arguments happen at the moment.

"Ranran isn't that bad," I try to placate, watching in amusement as both of them grimace the very moment I said it. The white feline may or may not be this era's Tora the Demon Cat, considering she is owned by the Daimyo's young wife, as well. She really _isn't_ that bad. The last time Team Minato had to catch her, she was willing enough to come to my arms when I tried to crouch and offer her some catnip. I might or might not have placed a soothing genjutsu on her though. Mikoto-sensei's teaching on Genjutsu really helps a lot in times like this.

Oh well.

What Obito and Kakashi didn't (and still don't) know won't hurt them.

Though I'm pretty sure Minato-sensei knows, judging from his amused glance at my absolutely sweet smile. Seems like I can't get anything past him. Granted, he's a Jounin, so… No surprise there, I guess.

He's still a sadist, though.

He knows neither Obito or Kakashi fancy the cat catching mission. One, Kakashi is a dog person. Two, Obito holds a grudge over the Goggles Scratching Post Incident. Three, while tracking it is easy enough, considering Kakashi's skills, _catching_ the cat is the main problem in the mission.

I bet Minato-sensei laughs his ass off when the mission ended, the last time around. He didn't help at all, saying it was a good team exercise and we even spotted him _eating dango_ while watching us, the asshole.

"Alright, alright," Minato-sensei claps his hands, finally taking charge before any more arguments can happen and breaking my thoughts about the past. "No complaining. A mission is a mission. Let's finish this quickly, okay?"

Cue groaning ensues.

I smile.

They're so easy and fun to rile.

 **19 days after Team Minato's bell test**

"Eh?"

The green chakra around my hands dissipates into nothing as I falter, staring up wide eyed at Kishimoto-sensei. In the Mind Palace, Rinny lets out an equally surprised noise, less because of Kishimoto-sensei's ability to make both of our concentrations falter, but more because of what he chose to say to the both of us. The older man doesn't seem to notice my sudden distress as he simply smiles easily and gently like usual, his dark brown eyes meeting my own without any hesitation.

"Like I said," Kishimoto-sensei says, "I think it's best if you avoid Oro-tan for a little while."

"Eh?" I said, again, probably with a dumb expression.

That's… Really unexpected.

 _I… Isn't Kishimoto-sensei good friends with Oro-chan-san?_ I hastily ask Rinny, who seems to be rendered speechless as much as I am.

 **I don't know,** Rinny answers, shaking her head, **there isn't any character named Kishimoto in the series but… Kishimoto-sensei calls him _Oro-tan_ , and he seems to be comfortable around Orochimaru-sama, so I thought…**

 _This is really weird,_ I furrow my eyebrows, _and really scary. Why do you think he tells us this all of a sudden?_

 **Um,** the Inner hesitates, **maybe something happened?**

"Uh," I say outwardly, agreeing with Rinny to ask Kishimoto-sensei on what kind of shit happened to make him said that, "did something happen between Oro-chan-san and you, sensei?"

If anything, Kishimoto-sensei seems to brighten. "Oh, no, no! Nothing of the sort, really," he waves his hand, "I just heard some rumors, that's all. You're my cute little student, and I don't want your reputation to be stained because of the rumors surrounding Oro-tan."

"What…?" I breathe out, finding myself very surprised.

"Just do as I told you to, okay, Rin-chan? It's for your own good."

 _For my own good?_ I can't help but repeat a bit sardonically inwardly, even though I manage to nod at him, making him smile.

Perhaps—

Perhaps if Orochimaru really is beyond saving at this point of time—when he's too deep in his experiments, in his _desire_ to know more, to have _more_ —then it really will be for my own good to stay away from him.

But is he really? _Beyond saving_ , that is. Has he really fallen that deep already?

I've heard rumors circulating around Orochimaru before, mostly on how creepy he looks and how inhumane his knowledge as well as his repertoire of jutsu, but it's very weird for Kishimoto-sensei to be wary of the rumors _now_ , because I'm sure as hell those rumors have been around for quite a good while. Especially since Orochimaru looks stone faced whenever those rumors appear—as if it's nothing of the ordinary, as if it's to be expected from the people around him—and how he seems to shut himself off more whenever the rumors are within our hearing range. That's why I always make it a point to scold whoever I find to be talking shit about him. Not only it probably puts me in Orochimaru's good books—if he even has any—it also causes the miniscule tension in his shoulders and the stony look on his face to melt down completely into something more… _soft_.

Some shinobi will say I'm hallucinating, but there were certain instances where Orochimaru looks relaxed and completely at peace with himself.

Those are the moments when I was always reminded how _human_ Orochimaru could be, _can_ be.

And would have he stopped being human, the very moment he finds no reason to? As far as I am aware, Canon Rin never had any sort of interaction with Orochimaru whatsoever, and there was never shown an entity called Kishimoto Masashi in the series _ever_. But Canon world barely covers anything anyway, with how much plot holes it has, and perhaps, _perhaps_ , the equivalent of Kishimoto-sensei _did_ exist in canon.

 _Kishimoto-sensei is? Was? Close to Oro-chan-san,_ I mull over, frowning a little bit. _If, say, someone who was close to Canon Orochimaru left him behind because of some rumors, would that be the catalyst that set him off the edge?_

I'm perhaps guessing things too much here, but I really cannot help but to grasp on the last bits of hope that Orochimaru is not beyond saving. Not yet. I feel like Jiraiya, at this point, or even Sarutobi Hiruzen, for still believing in the good of Orochimaru, for still hoping for a positive thing from the Snake Sannin—

 **If he really is beyond saving,** Rinny says, cutting off my thoughts, **what would you do?**

I pause.

If he really is beyond saving… If he really, _really_ , has become something similar to the villain that gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal in Canon world, there's only one thing that I know I would do.

 _I would run the hell away from him._

He's Sannin, and I'm just a Genin. I can't capture or kill him. I'm not in the other Sannin's or Sarutobi's caliber. I would just get myself killed if I try to confront him (which shows how suicidal Naruto must be, to throw himself at Orochimaru in his rage and bout of irrationality).

And I… would be sad.

Disappointed, maybe. Because I still believe that Orochimaru can change, somehow. That the soft, insecure man I've seen in passing from time to time is there and living and that he still has some good in his heart, somewhere.

Still, there's not much point in thinking about it now.

I still do not know Orochimaru's current state. But the last time I've seen him, he's still as normal as ever. I am going to have myself stick with my last Probably Not Reliable assessment of him: that he's still redeemable and can be steered away from being a traitor, somehow.

I'm not going to let a rumor _and_ a warning from someone who believes on rumors change my perception of Orochimaru. Not even if Kishimoto-sensei is my teacher whom I respect and trust.

It will simply make me more careful, of course; because there are usually small truths within rumors.

Still, whether Orochimaru is beyond saving or not, I will only know when I see him next time.

 **21 Days after Minato's Bell Test**

"Yahoo, Minato's little minions!" A familiar voice calls out from the corner of the training grounds, and I perk up. My gaze instantly goes to the source of the voice, Kakashi, Obito and Minato-sensei doing the same. While Obito blinks in confusion at the newcomer, Kakashi simply stares, looking as if he's restraining a sigh.

Minato-sensei and I, though, we're grinning widely. The only difference is that Minato-sensei looks more lovesick and dopey than I do.

( _I miss the assessing look Kakashi throws at me the very moment he sees me going all goo-goo eyes on Kushina, as well as his furrowed eyebrows when he catches an idea on what's going on with me at that very moment_ ).

I have to restrain a snort. Hopeless, this one. He's so whipped, I can see it in his expression.

"Kushina-san!" I greet her, cheerful. The red haired woman approaches us with a grin, her hand already reaching forward to ruffle my hair gently. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," comes Kushina's answer, "So I thought why not visit Minato's little minions. I see you're still as grumpy as ever, Kakashi-kun," she glances at Kakashi, giving him a teasing smile. Kakashi harrumphs in retaliation.

"And I haven't met the other minion yet!" She moves toward Obito, bending down to look at him in eye level, watching in amusement when Obito yelps in surprise. "Yo, kiddo, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's girlfriend."

Obito's expression clears, then, lighting up as if he has some sort of an epiphany. "Oh! I'm Uchiha Obito!" He says, "It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Eh, just call me Kushina," the jinchuuriki waves her hand flippantly, "How about Kushina nee-chan?" She glances at me, "You can call me that too, Rin-chan".

I brighten up. There is no way I'm gonna pass up this chance! "Kushina-nee-chan!" I exclaim happily.

"Kushina nee-chan, then," Obito seems to like Kushina too, because he's smiling as he says it.

Then, the rest of us stares at Kakashi.

The boy looks a bit uncomfortable, but glances away as he says, "…Kushina-san."

Kushina exaggeratedly pouts, scooting over to poke Kakashi in the stomach. The boy jumps a little, glaring lightly when I snort.

"You're no fun, Kakashi-kun!"

"…Whatever, Kushina-san."

"Tch," Kushina clicks her tongue. Though she's obviously still in good humor, considering how she still looks happy (and very, _very_ pretty, oh gosh) as she stands up, smacking Minato's shoulder. "You've gotten yourself cute little minions here, Minato!"

"They're my student, Kushina…" Minato says with a laugh, rubbing his shoulder.

"Students, minions, same thing," she ignores Kakashi's mutter of _'it's different'_ and grins, her hands positioned on her hips, "anyway, you're not planning anything particular for them today, right?"

Minato blinks. "Well, no, not exactly. Why?"

I have a bad feeling about this. And beside me, Kakashi seems to share the sentiment, considering how he is staring at Kushina warily, as if expecting her to suddenly pounce him or something.

"Well," Kushina sounds super cheerful as she stares us down, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I wanna play tag."

The three of us are frozen, and even Minato-sensei seems to gulp. Either out of fear or arousal, I do not know, but either way, I totally understand him at this moment. Kushina looks _predatory¸_ and for a second I wonder who is the true sadist in the relationship: Minato or Kushina. I don't have time to dwell on that more though, because she moves into a stance, causing us three genins to be more alert than before.

"I'm gonna be it," she grins at us, meeting our eyes one by one, "you have five minutes to escape and try to hide. Starting from _now_."

We run like our asses are on fire.

* * *

So.

Both of them are closet sadists.

Aside from the fact that Minato-sensei seems to be torn between being worried for our lives or being very turned on at the sight of his girlfriend stomping us to the ground, he still chooses to sit back and watch everything unfold, with a lop sided smile, while eating _dango_.

And Kushina seems to hold back when she's catching us, but _not enough_.

Seriously, she uses her chains to hold Kakashi down on the ground!

Despite myself being tired as fuck and sore, I can't help but grin and laugh and just in sheer awe.

 _She's so_ _cool_. Kushina-nee is so _cool_.

It's still terrifying though, and she even _cackles_ while attacking us with her chains.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with screaming and yelling children, and a cackling Red Hot Habanero.


	18. Chapter 18

**Erasing Impossibility 18: Metathesiophobia**

 **You asked for shorter chapters, here comes shorter chapter. Bc it's shorter, it may not seem like _anything_ is going on in the fic, but things are happening, if not then there wouldn't be anything for me to write, geez. There is always plot development in each chapter. The last chapter's focus is Kishimoto, okay. I'm tired of writing long chapters with perfectly placed climax in each chapter so bear with it okay? Also I'm curious as to why you keep on saying Oro-tan-san… when it's Oro-chan-san lmao.**

 **Anyway, here. Enough about me being salty as fuck.**

 **Here, a new chapter.**

 **Warnings:** Oro-chan-san feels, a possible start of slash pairing

* * *

It takes me quite awhile to manage to find time and guts to face Orochimaru again. With more and more D-ranks and training and sparring sessions piling upon one another especially with the impending C-rank that shall befall upon us ( _soon_ , Minato-sensei said. It is after all, better to experience C-rank at least once before trying out the Chuunin Exams, no matter if it's an isolated one because of the war), it's hard to find a leisure time with people other than my teammates and their immediate family or close relatives.

And such, to find a perfect time (and courage) to face the ever so evasive Orochimaru is a bit of a challenge.

Plus, I keep on getting new things to learn from Kishimoto-sensei—he insists I need to learn to make chakra scalpels on my _body_ than only using my hands for combat purposes—and I've started on basic sealing with Kushina.

Sealing is fun to learn, even though the calligraphy sometimes hurt my eyes and my brain, but perhaps because Kushina is such an energetic but gentle person—really, she doesn't babble like Naruto unless she gets too excited—I find it immensely enjoyable to learn from her.

The Uzumaki has promised me to teach me more about stasis seals, which would be immensely useful to keep either corpses or important body parts or even fresh blood for transfusion. That, and also many other stuff. She does tell me I need to be creative; because that's the bane of fuuinjutsu. Other than the obvious calligraphy and knowledge of sealing as well as its properties, of course.

Minato-sensei has taken to teaching fuuinjutsu to Kakashi, now that Kushina has 'claimed' me as hers to teach. He doesn't seem to dare taking me under his wings for fear of Kushina's possessive streak that is very sexy, in my humble opinion. Kakashi does lend me the books Minato gave him after he's done with it though. I am forever baffled on how quick Kakashi can learn about something. Sealing is complicated for me, way more than genjutsu, so to see Kakashi going through books after books is a bit dazzling.

(Perhaps I'm a bit jealous on how he progresses so easily, but then again, he _is_ a genius, isn't he?)

(I just smile at him; because jealousy is unbecoming and largely unnecessary).

Obito, although curious, ends up not learning fuuinjutsu sans the very basics like storage and exploding seals. Not that he can't learn it; he just seems to not have the interest for it. However, he _does_ have lessons with Mikoto-sensei who is probably bored beyond belief now that she is no longer in active duty. Despite his dead last moniker, Mikoto-sensei's gentle but sometimes passive aggressive way of teaching seems to work on him quite well, considering he has managed to produce some more variants of Katon jutsu.

Let it be known that he is no longer allowed to be near the Yamanaka's flower garden ever again.

(He still pouts over that, the cutie).

(It's not his fault that he accidentally set almost half of the garden on fire during a spar, he said).

Right now though, I am not with Obito, or Kakashi, or Minato-sensei or even anyone else. I am in front of Orochimaru's lab, eyes glancing hesitantly to the glass window on the door, which shows me that the lights inside are on, which indicates that Orochimaru is inside.

He doesn't come outside nor does he invite me to come inside, however.

( _"What are you doing, standing there all day," Orochimaru says, staring down at me as I give him a sheepish grin._

 _"I haven't been here all day, Oro-chan-san!" I say, because I just have to counter him on that one, like the suicidal fool that I am. The man does love his dramatics sometimes, and it includes hyperboles, it seems. "It's probably been three minutes. How do you know I'm outside?"_

 _"There's something called chakra sensing, child, perhaps you should look it up," he drawls, looking impatient. I grin at him, a bit awkward now that I realized I_ should _keep on practicing on my stupid chakra sensing skills. "Now what do you want?"_

 _"Oh, well," I pause, "I heard it's your birthday!" I say then, breaking out into a smile. I take out a bracelet the shape of a small green-grey colored snake from my back pocket, presenting it to him with both of my palms. "It can work as a small blade too!" It's hard to get hold of it, in all honesty. I had to ask Mikoto-sensei for pointers of where people sell nice blades—because I couldn't think of anything else Orochimaru might appreciate; he'll probably complain if I try to give him books, books that he probably already has read or worse, has zero interest in—and she, quite predictably, sent me to an Uchiha blacksmith near the corner of the clan grounds._

 _I had to request a specific design that is largely inspired by something I found on the internet Back Then, and it kinda cost me more than it would've if I just had given him a pack of kunai, but the result is_ really _good and I'd like to think Orochimaru will appreciate it somehow._

 _When I look at him, his face is unreadable. Totally blank, and for a moment, I fear for the worst._

 _"Oro-chan-san?"_

 _His hand reaches out to touch the bracelet, taking it out of my grasp. He looks over the thing for a little while, before his eyes soften a little bit. If I haven't been looking for it, I wouldn't have seen it. But I do, and I allow myself to relax._

 _"Do you like it?" I say quite eagerly, seeing a flash of reluctant amusement in his yellow eyes as he scoffs, turning around to enter the lab without much word, obviously not wanting to answer my question._

 _The door is left ajar, however._

 _I grin. It's an invitation to get inside as much as any.)_

My fingers twitch beside me, and I find myself licking my own lips in anticipation. Last time, it took Orochimaru three minutes to get out of the room and inquire me about my presence. I don't know how long I've been standing here, but surely it must've been longer than three minutes somehow.

 _Is he ignoring me?_ I feel something heavy sink in my stomach, and I have to bite the bottom of my lip to prevent a frustrated sigh to go out.

I… Kishimoto-sensei _did_ warn me to stay away from Orochimaru. But he had been the normal hissing older man I've grown accustomed to the last time I met him and—and—

And I'm just a little bit attached. A _little_ bit. It's perhaps a huge mistake on my part, to let myself be attached to the grumpy ( _lonely and hurting and lost_ ) Snake Sannin, but now, when threatened by a possibility of losing him to his insanity and power hungry tendencies, I finally find it very hard to imagine a world where I _don't_ annoy Orochimaru at least once a week.

I… really have to make sure, to really see it for myself, to determine and to judge. Rinny will be there to help me to be as objective as I can, and if Kishimoto-sensei is really only influenced by the rumors ( _but why now? Why now, when the rumors must have been circulating around for years?_ ) and not because he finds something odd with Orochimaru, then I can be relieved.

Steeling my resolve, I nod decisively to myself and firmly knocks on the door before twisting the knob open, peeking inside.

"Oro-chan-san?"

Orochimaru is there, his body facing away from me while his head is turned toward me. For a moment, I think that his posture looks a little bit defensive, and when I look at his face, I very nearly falter.

His expression is near flat, eyes guarded and mouth pressed into a thin line. No other expression like the usual exasperation or reluctant amusement that he usually shows around me; just a pure, blank canvas.

It's a face he shows when he's facing scared, gossiping civilians.

My eyebrows furrow, and ignoring the hurt at his sudden change in attitude towards me, I step forward. "Oro-chan-san, are you busy?"

He is silent for a moment.

"I am," he says, then, voice a bit raspy.

My shoulders sag, "Oh."

Silence.

 _Is he really avoiding me?_ I peer up at him, a little bit hesitant, and he looks back steadily, not saying anything, not showing anything.

…Perhaps he's waiting for something? But what is he waiting for? For me to walk out? To talk to him about something? To start singing a random song?

I do not know what to say, in all honesty, but I have never been one with much filter anyways, not with the people I care about at the very least. Therefore, when I open my mouth next, what comes out from me is pure, blatant truth.

"You know, Kishimoto-sensei told me to stay away from you."

His expression doesn't change. "I see."

"But I won't!" I add hastily, "Really." I bit my lip, perhaps having unconsciously stepped closer to the man while I was too focused in my anxiety. "Did you have a fight with Kishimoto-sensei, Oro-chan-san?"

He looks at me, and perhaps I'm imagining it, but his gaze looks kinder.

Rinny, somehow, through all this, doesn't say a thing.

"Your sensei told me to stay away from me, and you're going to keep on meeting me, anyway?"

My eyebrows furrow, and I say, "Who I interact with outside of training hours is none of his business, actually." Seeing surprise flash in his eyes, I continue on talking, "and he's just my teacher for iryo-ninjutsu; my official sensei is Minato-sensei, you know? And Minato-sensei never seems to mind when I say that I hang out with you sometimes, Oro-chan-san, and you're my friend!" I tack on in the end, "Friends hang out with each other, right? So".

I look up at Orochimaru, hopeful, and to my immense relief, the man finally sighs after a few moments of silence, a twitch of his lips and the usual reluctant amusement ( **relief** , Rinny says to me, **he's relieved, too** ) apparent in his eyes.

"What an annoying, stubborn brat," he mutters.

I take the kind insult as it is. That doesn't stop me from pouting though. "Oro-chan-san, that's mean!"

He rolls his eyes, giving me a gentle tap on top of my head. "What do you want," he seems to still have the ability to ask a question while sounding like he's making a statement instead of a question. He and Kakashi are both similar in that way.

I brighten, though, at the thought of Orochimaru indulging me and my whims once again. "Can we eat dinner together?" I ask, making sure to put my best puppy eyes ever.

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitch in irritation at that pathetic attempt to suck him up, looks at the clock, pulls a face at the 6.30 pm that stares back at him, and finally sighs in defeat.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Rin?" Kakashi's voice manages to make me jolt in surprise as I walk side by side with Orochimaru, who is standing to my left, the both of us walking in the food district to find an appealing place for us to eat in. I have been too focused on telling Orochimaru about the D-rank missions I have gone through (he seems to be particularly amused by the Cat Catching Mission) that I failed to register Kakashi's and Sakumo's presence a few meters away from the both of us.

Kakashi looks surprised himself, though perhaps by seeing Orochimaru's presence near me than anything. Sakumo looks a bit surprised (though I myself _am_ surprised; Sakumo has been going outside for a few minutes once a day now to familiarize himself once again with something other than the Hatake Compound walls, but this district is far from the compound. Has he gotten comfortable enough with himself?) But he looks more weary and tired and _guilty_ more than anything.

I can't help but narrow my eyes at that. _Did something happen?_

"What's up, Kakashi?" I say, waving, before literally gets in front of Sakumo to chirp, "and hi, Sakumo-san!"

Sakumo chuckles good naturedly, some of his weariness seeping off of him, "Hello, Rin-chan," he ruffles my hair, his grey eyes finding Orochimaru's and he inclines his head. "Orochimaru."

"Hatake," Orochimaru replies evenly. "It is good to see you out of the Compound."

"Ah…. Yes," Sakumo trails off, looking a bit hesitant thanks to the unsubtle jab Orochimaru just threw at him. I am tempted to stomp on Orochimaru's feet a little bit, because that was _rude_ , Oro-chan-san! "I'm afraid we've run out of groceries, so Kakashi and I thought of eating take outs, you see."

"Oh!" I exclaim, smiling, "Same! Oro-chan-san and I," Sakumo raises an eyebrow at the nickname, flicking an amused glance toward Orochimaru who looks a little bit longsuffering, "are gonna eat in a restaurant too! How about if we go eat together?"

Kakashi mumbles something.

"Huh?"

He huffs, letting out a bitter, "We can't. Nobody allows dad to eat inside."

Silence. Sakumo looks to the side, avoiding my startled gaze.

(Behind me, Orochimaru stares at Sakumo, at his hunched shoulders, the darkness in his eyes, the downward pull of his lips and thinks—

 _Ah._

He knows how this feels, doesn't he?)

I feel a surge of rage inside of me, and looking at Kakashi's eyes, I'm sure he must have the same opinion as I.

Those _fucking,_ self absorbed, gossiping bastards.

 _I hate them_.

Forcefully calming myself down, because blowing up here won't do anyone any good other than embarrassing myself, I settle with sighing. "Well, we're going to the Akimichi's BBQ place," I say, staring at Sakumo's eyes. "I'm sure they're not _that_ stupid to turn you away, Sakumo-san."

Sakumo's smile seems a bit strained. "It's okay, Rin-chan, we can just—"

"Sure," Kakashi cuts him off, hands in his pockets. He blinks at Sakumo's startled look, cocking his head. "…What? I want some BBQ. And… It doesn't hurt to try."

Sakumo hesitates. "I… guess."

"C'mon," I grab Kakashi's hand, leading him forward. I cackle, ignoring his startled shout. "The last one there pays for all of us!"

Kakashi makes a face. "No way in hell."

* * *

"Hatake," Orochimaru calls again, inclining his head. Beside him, Sakumo tears his amused gaze away from the bickering children and inclines his head in return.

"Orochimaru. I did not know you're that close to Rin-chan."

Orochimaru hums. He won't say that they're particularly close. Despite meeting rather frequently than most—than even his old teammates and his own teacher—they don't really know each other inside out like how he knows ( _knew_ ) his teammates.

But Rin is kind, fierce and loyal, determinedly so, if how she stubbornly decides that Orochimaru is still worth hanging out with is any indication.

Orochimaru won't say it, but he's relieved, perhaps, that this bright young girl who tackles him and calls him with a cutesy nickname not fit with his reputation thinks he's _worth_ hanging out with, that he's _worth_ spending time with, with no strings attached, with no other ulterior motives behind it.

That Rin, who reminds him of Tsunade and Jiraiya in equal measures ( _don't compare her to them_ , his mind hisses, _if she's the same as them, she'll leave. **She's not the same as them, she's not she's not she'snotshesnot—** )_, who cares and cares and _cares_ is still bright and _there_ , smiling up at him and trusting him and—

Even after Kishimoto, after him telling her to stay away—

( _"I see a monster," he said, and it rings inside of his head for days and days to come. Sometimes it will be Kishimoto, and civilians, and fellow shinobi.)_

 _(Other times, he thinks he hears her)._

 _("Monster," he'll hear her say. "Monster, monster, **monstermonstermonster** —")_

She chooses to stay.

She chooses _him_.

( _"You're my friend")._

Orochimaru's gaze softens, his hand reaching toward his left wrist decorated with a snake-shaped bracelet. "She's more like a nuisance than anything, honestly," he says, expertly ignoring how Sakumo's lips curves into a knowing smile, walking alongside the former legend as they watch the children, in which Kakashi has somehow find it necessary to smack Rin's head, the latter letting out an exaggerated whine. "You don't seem to mind her, yourself."

"Ah?" Sakumo blinks, "Well, she is my son's best friend."

"I see."

Orochimaru glances at him, the person who is almost as popular as Orochimaru when it comes to nasty gossips, with whispers and talks about how he's a _traitor_ , a shameful man, a failure of a shinobi and so on and so forth. With one failure, they easily forgets the White Fang's contribution to the village, forgets his sacrifices and his many triumphs, his many successful missions that brought forth many good things for the village.

Just one failure, and now he's nothing but a village trash.

Perhaps he can say that it will get better, only that it's a lie and it's not like he cares about it, really.

( _Perhaps he should feel guilty for the satisfaction rushing in his veins at the thought of someone else bearing the same treatment as him. Perhaps he should feel guilty for feeling glad that he's not the only one in this god damned village to bear that sort of hate and scrutiny._

 _Perhaps._

 _But Orochimaru isn't really one for guilt, is he?_ )

"She saved me," Sakumo's voice brings him back to reality, and Orochimaru blinks slowly. The White Fang murmurs, "I thought I would have no one left. My own son turned against me and it was only thanks to her that he forgave me for my mistakes." He shifts his gaze toward the Snake Sannin, his eyes _knowing_ , "She's a very special girl, isn't she?"

Orochimaru thinks of her eyes. Her knowing and patient eyes, how she assesses him and perhaps finding something in him that allows her to smile at him, her eyes that sometimes look too kind, too understanding, too _old, too old for her age_ —

"An old soul," he says. And then, as if in an attempt to amend for something, continues with a mutter, "Still a huge brat".

Sakumo stares at him for a moment longer, slightly wide eyes blinking a few times before a chuckle breaks out from his lips, his eyes crinkling and dimples appearing as he smiles wide and—

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That smile reminds him of Rin, too.

( _Did she learn it from him?_ )

"I'd say Rin-chan is very talented and smart for her own age," Sakumo chuckles, "but an old soul works too."

Orochimaru rolls his eyes.

"I think Rin-chan said once that you're apparently very dramatic," the tone is teasing, and Orochimaru wonders for a moment since when has the man beside him decide he's good enough to be this familiar with him.

 _(But Rin did this too, didn't she?)_

 _(This overly familiar approach, this easy smiles and teases)._

 _(Isn't that why he likes her?)_

"Watch your mouth, Hatake," Orochimaru drawls out, "I will not hesitate to show you just how _dramatic_ I can be."

The Hatake raises his arms, "I apologize," he smiles softly, and Orochimaru once again wonders how many gestures the girl has unconsciously learned from her best friend's father. "I did not mean to offend you."

Orochimaru doesn't grace him with a reply, and at that moment Rin chooses to shout.

"Oro-chan-saaaaaaaan! Sakumo-san! Hurry! I'm hungry!"

He exhales sharply, striding forward to flick the girl sharply with his finger.

"Ow! What was that for, Oro-chan-san?!"

"For yelling in the middle of the street."

"But—" He steps into the restaurant, ignoring her.

The sound of Sakumo's snickers and Rin's whines are like bells to his ears.

* * *

 **So.**

 **The Orochimaru angst fest is done. Sort of. He has found an established foundation in Rin's circle of friends now—he mostlikely won't doubt her loyalty to him until much later on when things get messy (coughspoilerscough)—and his trust in her is immense. He knows she won't betray him unless he gives her a _reason_ to. (In which, I'm sure we all know what the reason could be).**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing SakuOro, but it's still a plan; it might end up as this close friendship between two shunned legendary shinobi, or it might end up with kisses, idk. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Also, did you notice Rin internally calls Obito cute a lot of times nowadays? ;)**

 **If you don't, it's okay because _she doesn't notice it either_.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to have more genin children bickering and having fun with each other!**

 **We're getting closer to their first C-rank, so wait for it!**

 **Review please!**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **I am opening a commission for fanfiction. Since I'm low on money and I reaaaally need it.**

 **The fandoms I can write for are Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Boku no Hero Academia, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Noragami** **, BTS** **and Durarara.**

 **Here are some rules:**

I am open to any genre and pairing, even gore/torture/character death. I can write imagines/reader insert. I can write smut but I cannot guarantee smut's quality.

I have the right to refuse your request if it makes me uncomfortable; because for me to write effectively, I have to LIKE what I write.

After delivering the fic to you I have the right to upload it on my tumblr/FFN/AO3 accounts. You are not allowed to repost them under any other name.

If you are interested, PM me or email me on kruezmisha (gmail). I only accept payment through pay/pal.

 **Here are the prices:**

Under 500 words: 5 USD

500-999 words: 10 USD

1000-1999 words: 15 USD

 **Extras:**

Fic written in one day: plus 20 USD

Fic written in two days: plus 15 USD


End file.
